


BBC Servants short story collection

by ss9



Category: Servants - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 114,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: Multiple short stories inspired by the BBC Servants series.
Relationships: Flora Ryan/ Walter Corey | Jarvis





	1. 1851

31st July 1851 (Flora Ryan)

It seems impossible to believe after all this time and all those tears that I haven't learnt a single thing. I had spent all of the winter and spring convincing myself I was over him, purging my love and my soul through a regime of long days and hard work, driving my poor girls almost as hard as I was driving myself. I had even conned myself into believing I had conquered my heart, that my head had won over, but then he came home….

This morning I hadn't even realised the extra care I took with my appearance, it wasn't until I overheard William Forest's passing comment to one of the maids that I even realised what I had done, sniggering that that I was looking mighty fine that morning and it certainly wasn't for his benefit. I immediately disappeared into my office for the rest of the day, unable to keep from glancing in the glass, typically it was just as I had decided to change out of the light cornflower blue dress into something plainer and more conservative that men decided to return home.

It all happened so quickly, one minute I was standing there completely composed well apart from a slight heat in my cheeks then next it was like an inferno had been started, the very sight of him just lit something inside me and my whole body trembled. For the moment when he met my gaze I couldn't suppress the flicker of excitement that having those crystal blues lock with mine triggered it was like lightening shooting from the tips of my toes up along my spine, spreading out all over my body making places tingle that well I haven't even thought about in years.

Then as soon as it started it was over, that special moment that special connection that seemed to like to last for an eternity was suddenly shattered as Walter glanced away, not even a smile or a flicker of recognition showing on his handsome face and in that moment I truly thought my heart would break….

Suddenly Flora Ryan slammed her diary shut, shoving the little black book back into the top drawer of her bedside table, and throwing herself face down on the bed as the memories of that afternoon and that evening flooded her mind. It had started pleasantly enough, everyone seemed delighted to be home and even Walter had appeared relatively jovial, well for him any way. Over dinner the wine had flown slightly freer than was usual but it was hardly surprising, tales about the extremely strict household governed over by old Mrs Brunswick, a strident puritan, and the matriarch of the Cumberland household was legendry and as the stories went even Mr Jarvis could be intimidated by her.

So much so that it was an unwritten rule that no alcohol would be served at her tables, no beer for the footmen and much to the annoyance of Mr Jarvis not even a snifter of brandy to accompany his after dinner cigar. It was therefore not unsurprising that the gentlemen would choose to imbibe more than was good for them and that it would go to their heads a little quicker than usual, an act that had the secondary affect of loosening their tongues as well.

Flora had left them to it, smiling politely and quietly excusing herself as the conversation turned bawdier than she was used to. However on heading halfway back to her room she had suddenly remembered leaving her account book on her writing desk and she still needed to check over her figures before handing it over to Mr Jarvis in the morning and so had dutifully headed back to her office. However on heading down the now dark corridor it was inevitable that she should hear them, the door to her office was open and due to the influence of the wine all consideration for how their voices would carry had been forgotten.

"God its good to be home!" Felix had exclaimed causing Flora to giggle slightly as she approached her office.

"Yes." Jarvis snorted. "I wonder how long it will last though?"

"Oh Walter, there is no need to bring that up again, she seems to have returned to normal whatever was the matter before…" Felix retorted loudly causing Flora to stop dead in the darkened doorway, her hand trembling as she reached out for the door handle.

"Probably her age, you know what women get like when they go over like that…"

"I hardly think so she's still too young surely!" Felix snorted.

"Oh no the unmarried virgins are always worst, seem to start that earlier…Just as long as she doesn't start to turn into another Mrs Brunswick, god I don't think I could cope with two of them!"

"Walter you're over reacting surely…Besides…" Felix sniggered. "How can you be sure about the virgin thing? Unless you know something I don't?"

"Oh come off it Felix just look at what happened before, the very thought of it and she's separating the lower servants, if we hadn't left when we did the upper servants would be next. If she ever found a man in her bed she wouldn't know what to do with him, she'd probably insist on painting a white line down the centre of the room, not that she'd need such protection I'm sure her chastity belt would be enough of a passion killer!"

"Damn shame though!" Felix whispered thoughtfully as he suddenly got to his feet whirling round his eyes suddenly widening as he caught a brief glimpse of a pale face through the gap in the door, before there was the gently swish of silk and the light patter of running feet. "God no!" He gasped, jolting the butler out his silent contemplation of the bottom of his empty brandy glass.

"What?" Jarvis slurred.

"She heard!" Felix whispered.

"Who heard?" Jarvis snapped irritably.

"Flora she was outside the door and she must have heard…"

"Bugger!" Jarvis hissed, letting his glass drop from his hand, shattering on the floor as he got to his feet, "Bloody woman, why couldn't she just go to bed?"

1st August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

I thought I would never get to sleep last night, those horrid taunting words just wouldn't leave me be if only they knew the truth then they wouldn't dare sit there and mock me like that…But I can't even bear to think about it so how could I tell anyone, much less Mr Jarvis, at least now he mocks me over something that I know is untrue but to reveal to him my true weaknesses….

I've never told anyone, I've wanted to but I've never been able to say the words. It doesn't matter I shouldn't have to explain myself to him or to anyone, and so what if I may appear prudish and am too hard on my girls, I am only trying to protect them, protect them like nobody protected me…

Breakfast that morning was a somewhat more sobering experience, Flora had forced herself to attend, however the prospect of running into her had obvious proved too much for Mr Kraus as he had missed the meal in favour of reorganising his kitchen; the butler on the other hand obviously felt he had nothing to be acting bashful about and attended breakfast as if nothing had happened.

However as he was standing up to leave his eyes glanced softly over the quiet woman bent over her teacup apparently engrossed in the murky depths. Coughing politely Jarvis hovered nervously. "Mrs Ryan." He murmured causing Flora to look up at him for the first time that morning her face was composed but her eyes were like ice. "Would you join me in my office after breakfast?"

"Do you want to go over the accounts?" She replied softly.

"Amongst other things…" He added his eyes raking over her slender form, noting automatically how well that colour brought out the tints in her eyes and thinking to himself Felix might have a point for once it was a damnable waste, what was she still doing here? Why wasn't she married with children, it couldn't have been from lack of admirers surely?

Ten minutes later and there was a sharp knock at the Butler's door and on his instructive wave the door opened and in marched the housekeeper.

"Mrs Ryan." The Butler muttered waving towards the empty seat next to his desk without even glancing up at her in acknowledgment.

Nervous and uncomfortable Flora moved to take her seat her hands juggling the several large books, "Here's the household accounts, I think you'll find everything in order…" She muttered, unable to keep the sharp tone from her voice as she endeavoured to hide her nerves, her hands feeling large and clumsy as she shifted her household books around in order to find the one he would need. However just as she was passing to his outstretched hand the heavy book fell from her sweaty grasp, landing with a hard crash on the floor between them; reacting immediately both dived down to pick it up totally oblivious to the other's actions.

Both their head collided with a sickening crack, suddenly unsteady on her feet Flora landed heavily on the floor her vision suddenly blurring as she raised her hands to cradle her throbbing head.

"Jesus Christ Woman, don't you ever watch where you're going?" Jarvis barked, hissing out loud as this new injury simply amplified his already pounding headache. "Is it your mission to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time or is it a natural incompetency?" He added meanly without really thinking through anything he said.

"Well at least I don't always say the wrong thing!" Flora snapped back.

"Yes well if people didn't go around sneaking about at night then it wouldn't matter what people said now would it?" Jarvis retorted angrily.

"Well if people minded their own business and didn't go making unjust and cruel assumptions about things that they in truth know NOTHING about then it wouldn't matter where people went and when!" Flora retorted, her whole body shaking from both anger and shock, she had never answered him back like this before she had always been too intimidated but his comments last night and his apparent lack of concern for her feelings made her so mad she didn't care in the slightest.

For a moment Jarvis simply sat there in shock, unable to wrench his gaze from her blazing eyes and her flushed angry face, he had never seen her like this, true in the past she had been waspish had rebuked him for past actions but she had never truly lost her temper before there had always been a modicum of restraint, this new fiery Flora Ryan was another thing entirely. "Be very careful Mrs Ryan." He muttered softly.

"No you be careful Mr Jarvis!" Flora retorted getting unsteadily to her feet. "You have every right to chastise me over household matters, but not over this you went too far my private life is just that private and not to be gossiped about over one too many glasses of brandy! You certainly wouldn't like it if I started revealing things I know about you!"

At this Jarvis darted out of his chair grabbing her arms forcefully and shaking her roughly. "You keep that mouth shut, we had a deal…" He hissed pushing her back against the door and out of sight from any passer by.

"Yes we did, but even if we didn't I still wouldn't go around spreading malicious gossip behind your back, or badmouthing you to other colleagues despite repeated provocation, I suppose that was because I had a modicum of respect for you, either that or some regard for other people's feelings, something you clearly lack!" Flora gasped her whole frame trembling at his sudden closeness, the skin on her upper arms tingling, where his strong hands grasped her tightly through her thin silk dress.

As if burned Jarvis let her go turning and pacing up and down the room. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you weren't supposed to overhear, damnit we'd been drinking I didn't mean it to come out like that…"

"No you mean you regret being caught, but you don't regret thinking it or saying it." Flora retorted.

"Well why should I? It's not my fault if the truth hurts Mrs Ryan." Jarvis rebuked. "I was only voicing a commonly held opinion."

"Oh so now it's not just you and Felix who go around invading my privacy, it's everybody!" Flora sneered. "And for your information, not that I owe you a damn thing, you were wrong…On both counts!" She added turning and leaving a stunned butler to gaze after her as she stormed off down the corridor back to the safety of her office.

1st August 1851 (Walter Corey)

I must admit I found myself completely stunned after Flor…Mrs Ryan's little outburst after breakfast. This is definitely the most awkward position I have been since starting at Taplows, well apart from that other business with that damnable woman, why is it every time I manage to slip up and make a mistake she is always there to pick up on it; she is becoming quite a threat to my position. It got to the point today where I didn't even want to leave my office for fear of running into her, however if I had done, then she would have know I was feeling guilty and uncomfortable and there was no way I was going to give her that pleasure.

Eventually I did go and find Felix, who I was amused to find out had also spent most of the morning trying his best to hide in the most discreet way possible. He'd been in his pastry all morning in an effort to take his mind off things and more importantly keep out of Flora Ryan's way and I think he was quite relieved of the company when I arrived and no doubt in his own sick way found the tale of my conversation with our housekeeper most intriguing.

"The woman is completely off her head! I mean it Felix! I will not attend any meals! I'm going to stay far away from her bloody dining table, never mind her for a good 48hours! No! Cause then she'll know I'm trying to avoid her! Oh Felix I'm completely stuck! I've buried myself in a hole!" Jarvis sighed, rubbing his head and leaning against Felix's work surface, whilst the Chef took Jarvis' first silence since entering the room as a chance to voice his opinions.

"I told you, I told you to stay away from her for a while, but no…!" He trailed off, appearing to the Butler to be extremely stressed, flicking his hair away from his face, with his flour covered fingers.

"Well I know that now! Never even comment on a woman's 'private life'." Jarvis retorted and despite the situation Felix couldn't help chuckling slightly.

"She really said that's she not… trailing off as the butler nods Tosh!"

"Well she seemed quite adamant about it." Jarvis replied.

"Even the more reason to believe it's absolute tosh! Embarrassment!" He exclaimed confidently, although Jarvis couldn't help doubting Felix, he hadn't been there. There was something about the way she'd said it that made him sure she was telling the truth, made him think she was hiding something.

"We don't know that though." He added, taking advantage of the site of Felix's back to dip his finger in a fresh batch of whipped cream. "I mean for all we know she could be a retired whore." At such a statement Felix span around to look at Jarvis in disbelief, the Butler quickly retrieving his finger, and stuffing it into his pocket without thinking, trying his best not to touch the material inside with his sticky finger. "She could be! I mean it's very unlikely but not impossible." Felix shook his head, tutting slightly as he turned his back to the butler again.

"You are getting ridiculous now, have you been drinking? It's not even lunchtime yet." The Chef snorted.

"I may have had a drop of the strong stuff." He retorted stirring the cream with his finger again, before spotting a recently baked fruit pie. "Only a drop though. But we don't know anything about her. I could tell you where nearly half my staff grew up, but her no-oooooo!" He trailed off sucking on his burning finger, after trying to nibble at the hot pie.

"You alright?" Felix exclaimed suddenly turning around to look at him curiously.

"Bit my tongue." The Butler retorted, waving at his tongue with his scalded finger in an effort to cool it further, convinced the chef nodded slightly before turning away again and a relieved Jarvis sighs softly almost baffled himself by his strange behaviour, if this is what one day with Flora Ryan was doing to him then he'd been insane by Christmas.

"I don't suppose you know anything about her…" Jarvis asked suddenly but trying to sound casual whilst asking.

"I'm afraid I don't." The Chef replied tersely, trying to keep his frustration down, but all this distraction was really not good. He couldn't even get the right texture for his sponge mixture.

"Are you sure?" Jarvis probed, "I mean you don't even know where her parents are from? Or where she worked before this?"

"For gods sake Walter!" Felix snapped, spinning round and automatically smacking the butler's hand away from his strawberry tarts. "If you are that fascinated in finding out about Flora Ryan's past why don't you go and ask her yourself! Stop bothering me!"

"I'm not fascinated!" The Butler rebuked hastily, whilst shaking his throbbing hand.

Snorting in amusement Felix muttered pointedly. "Well you seem blatantly mesmerised by her to me! Good God! Anyone would have thought you were completely infatuated… with… the… woman. " He trailed off his words just managing to fall out of his mouth towards the end of his sentence, as his eyes widened, half knowingly, half curiously.

Shocked the astounded Butler gasped for a few minutes before exclaiming, "Don't look at me like that Felix! You know very well I despise the woman! The way she spoke to me earlier! I've never been so undermined by a member of my staff in my entirely life of service!"

Smiling innocently the Chef softly retorted, "Did I suggest anything? No."

"That doesn't mean you weren't thinking it though!" The butler huffed, his annoyance growing when Felix just smiled knowingly in return at him, teasingly and causing Jarvis to quickly flush bright pink, before turning and practically fleeing out of the pastry.

"You know the more you say that Walter, the more you will start to believe it!" The chef added mischievously calling after the Butler whilst chuckling to himself and shaking his head. He should bang their heads together!

2nd August 1851 (Felix Kraus)

I return to my journal in I believe somewhat greater clarity than I left it, I am starting to think that perhaps there is more going on between our esteemed butler and housekeeper than a simple clash of personalities and styles. Flicking back through my old diaries I am amazed at the number of previous indicators that I have somehow failed to tie together. One of my earliest at Taplows recorded the day Flora Ryan started work with us, and I must have thought the words of our departing housekeeper so resonant at that I recorded them word for word. "I predict fireworks …" She said as we watched the butler and new housekeeper work through the household accounts after dinner, the pair both normally reluctant speakers appearing to be enjoying the other's companionship and I remember the accounts had soon been put aside for talk of travel, languages and the latest Dickens. Afterwards I must have dismissed her words without a second thought as completely contrary the pair seemed to maintain an excellent working relationship…But the more I think about it now I am starting to suspect she didn't mean the obvious fireworks resulting from a personality clash, I think she meant something very different indeed. Perhaps further study of my old diaries will provide greater illumination on the subject. It would certainly help shed some light on todays most peculiar of circumstances.

Earlier that morning as was his custom chef had risen earlier, gone down to his kitchen, barked his orders at his incompetent so called assistants before getting on with the business of feeding one of the most pre-eminent families in England, a task that since that debacle at the hunt dinner he had taken as seriously as breathing. However that morning he had found himself increasingly distracted trying to think of a way to sooth the situation between the housekeeper and himself, as despite his drunken comments to the butler he had always admired the her beauty and quiet grace and it mortified him that she might now think of him as a loud, drunken, arrogant cad. Shaking his head he dismissed the butler's revelations from the day before, there was no way they could be true Flora Ryan was a lady in every sense of the word, she would only have said such a thing out of a sense of embarrassment, but then surely why should she be embarrassed about her virtue, shouldn't it be the other way around?

Shaking his throbbing head Felix resolved upon a course of action, forcing all those intriguing thoughts about Flora Ryan having a risqué past from his mind he turned and instructed his staff to assemble a tea tray and making sure they included several slices of Flora's favourite lemon cake he ushered them out the door in front of him and down the hallway to the housekeeper's office.

"Mrs Ryan." Felix called out suddenly causing the housekeeper to jump slightly in her chair and stuff the letter she had been reading firmly back into her pocket.

"Mr Kraus I didn't see you there." She mumbled, and for a moment Felix admired the delightful flush her embarrassment brought to her normally porcelain cheeks.

"My apologies Mrs Ryan." He replied. "I thought now might be a good time to go over my requirements for the upcoming week? And what pleasanter way to do this than over tea and cake?" He added smiling brightly as she scrabbled to clear a space on her desk amongst her papers.

"Here let me help!" Felix murmured brightly neatly stacking them to one side until his eyes alit on an open book, the picture was upside down but it was unmistakably the Coliseum. Smiling broadly the chef grasped the book before Flora, quickly flicking through the pages. "Ah Rome so many wonderful memories…I had no idea you had visited it yourself!" He added conversationally. "But then I suddenly realised the other day how little we know about each other, and that is such a shame considering how long we have worked together, eh Mrs Ryan?" He asked.

"I haven't been it was a present…" Flora trailed off, holding her hand out for the book.

"Ah and what a fine present!" Felix replied jovially. "Friend or Family?" He asked ignoring her hand and continuing to admire the pictures.

"Urgh…." Flora hesitated flustered. "Friend I suppose….Well more like a colleague."

"Well I should hope that you consider all your colleagues as friends!" Felix replied jovially.

"Some I do…did." Flora whispered but the chef was so absorbed reading the inscription that he barely noticed her words.

"To Flora Ryan, a small taste of the ancient world may it continue to inspire you on your literary journey, Yours Walter Corey."

Stunned the chef handed back the little leather book to its owner, who quickly placed it back in her desk drawer, there was nothing revealing about the message itself most of the senior knew of Mrs Ryan's fascination for ancient civilisations but it was the way it had been addressed, using both their first names as if the butler had wanted to be informal but had been unsure and so had used their surnames as well. But to secretly bring her back a present and not an inexpensive one at that, well that was surely the actions of a pair of sweethearts not colleagues? However before he could ponder this in more depth the housekeeper had began to pour the tea and prattle on about household supplies, smiling softly he realised she started to forgive him for his comments, this reconciliatory gesture had been accepted, but now he had something far more perplexing on his mind.

3rd August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well if I had thought things couldn't have gotten worse then yesterday then apparently I was mistaken, now not only do I have Flora Ryan acting as though I am some sort of leper but now Felix has started it. The looks he was shooting me over dinner, I don't know what to think, especially as he is once more friendly with our housekeeper, choosing to sit next to her during dinner gossiping away over something I couldn't make out and making her laugh every few minutes. I don't know what game he thinks he is playing, but if he thinks I'm going to let him take advantage of the situation then he is very much mistaken. Perhaps it was wrong to confide in him what Flora had told me, after all I being a gentleman would never even think about using such knowledge to my own advantage, but who knows what these foreigners would consider appropriate behaviour. Does he really think I haven't noticed the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking, I don't know why I haven't reprimanded him before over it, not to mention that inappropriate fraternisation at New Years; did he really think I didn't notice him kissing her like that? Then there was those constant naggings for me to be nicer her to her. Why else would he get involved if not to try and impress her? I will have to keep a close watch on him from now on, on both of them, I don't know why but just watching them together gives me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think perhaps I ought to have a word…

"Would care to join me for a brandy Mr Kraus?" Jarvis asked jovially after supper, trying desperately to keep the unusually tense tone from his voice as he watched the chef lean in far too close to the housekeeper.

"Yes of course Mr Jarvis I would be delighted!" The chef exclaimed, bidding Mrs Ryan a swift friendly goodnight and Jarvis felt a stab of something as she smiled brightly, almost dazzlingly in response to Felix before turning, the smile slipping as her eyes shuttered down leaving only a polite coolness as she faced the butler

"Good night Mrs Ryan." Jarvis murmured, willing her to look up at him the way she had looked at Felix. "Sleep well." He added warmly and for a moment their eyes met, and he fought to hold her gaze as long as possible before an inopportune cough from the chef ruined the moment and she glanced away embarrassed.

"Good night Mr Kraus, Mr Jarvis…" She replied heading swiftly for the door.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Felix asked softly. "You're not fooling anyone Walter!"

"What?" Jarvis growled getting up from his heat and seizing the decanter from the side pouring himself a large brandy.

"How long have you been attracted to her?" Felix asked.

"I beg your pardon Mr Kraus?" Jarvis spluttered, choking on his large mouthful of brandy.

"It's a simple question!" Felix retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes a very rude and invasive one!" Jarvis retorted.

"But one you still haven't answered!" The chef pointed out. "There is no crime in admitting it; she is a very attractive woman after all."

"Yes well you certainly seem to think so!" Jarvis muttered.

"What was that?" Felix retorted.

Whirling round the butler snapped back. "I said you certainly seem to think so! Judging by the way you've been all over her since her revelation."

"What has that got to with it? If you had asked me the day before or the year before I would have answered the same, she is very beautiful, no that is the wrong word… striking…Is more appropriate, not conventionally pretty but there is just something about her…"

"Sometimes when she walks in the room you hold your breath and forget to let it out." Jarvis replied softly.

"So you are…" Felix began victoriously.

"So what if I was, not that I'm admitting to any such thing, I am a gentleman it's not like I would act on it!" Jarvis retorted.

"Well why ever not?" Felix exclaimed. "If you like her in that way…"

"Because I am the butler and she is the housekeeper and whilst we are on the subject, you are the chef and there is to be no staff fraternisation!"

"Why bring me into all this?" Felix snorted.

"Do you think I am blind?" Jarvis growled. "I have eyes in my head and I've seen the way you look at her! And I am telling you now Felix hands off, no taking advantage of the situation!"

"How dare you!" The chef exclaimed. "I won't pretend I don't find her attractive, unlike you I am not in denial about such things, but do you really think I would push her into something she didn't want?"

"No…" Jarvis trailed off, shaking his head, opening his mouth to apologise but an outraged Felix cut in.

"However if one day she turned round and did feel the same way about me, then I am damn sure no dictate from you would stop me!" The Chef retorted angrily striding towards the door. "I don't think I'll stay for that brandy after all Mr Jarvis, good night!"

4th… no just gone the 5th of August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

I sometimes wonder why I've put up with the men in this house. I thought I only had Mr Jarvis to worry about when it came to weird signals, but now I'm getting them from Felix Kraus! When he first came back from Cumberland he was busy whispering with Mr Jarvis about me, then avoiding me, then the other night at dinner he seemed nicely friendly, but now! I can't even bring myself to believe it. This night, last night even! Has been one of most weirdest at Taplows… which is saying something. This is what happens when you continue with your duties after supper, you end up getting yourself into sticky situations and this tops them all!

Supper had been a slightly tense affair that night, the staff found the angry glares between the chef and the butler almost unbearable. They very quickly all found excuses to leave as soon as dessert was over. Jarvis and Felix had stayed for a moment to continue their glaring competition, while an almost terrified Flora Ryan began to quickly to clear away the crockery before it began to get thrown around. She was just placing the large teapot on the silver tray, when both men jumped up.

"Allow me," The both chorused together, trying to grasp the teapot of her. "I've got it!" The both glare at each other, tugging at the teapot.

"Now, now gentlemen, is this really necessary?" Trying to soothe the two furious men and at the same time protect the expensive teapot, which she wasn't sure would hold the strain much longer. "Mr Kraus you take the teapot and Mr Jarvis you can help me fold the teacloth if you really want to help?"

Jarvis tuts, glaring at Felix. "Typical." He hisses. "Well if you think I'm going to give him that pleasure." He gives it one final tug, which Felix wasn't expecting and the teapot crashed to the floor. Flora gasped and bent down to get a closer look at the damage.

"Owwwww!" She suddenly shrieks, pulling her finger away to reveal the shocking amount of blood oozing out of her finger.

Both men sprang into action at the same time, pulling their hankies out with a flourish. "Here!" Flora looked between them not sure those to take or more to the point what the hell was going on.

"There you go," Felix moved in to take her hand and wrap the hankie around her finger, but Jarvis swiftly pushed him out of the way, snatching her hand away from the chef.

"No, there you go."

"Stop being so stupid Jarvis! I offered mine first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Look if you are going to fight about it I'll use my own!" Flora voiced suddenly, cutting across the two men, while pulling out her own and beginning to mop up the blood. "I thank you both for your concern but it really isn't needed, I can managed quite nicely by myself. Now if you'll excuse me." Picking up the final bits of broken crockery, before picking up the silver tray and storming out.

"You don't give up easy do you?" Jarvis hisses to the chef, who shakes his head, smirking. "You've no chance!" With that he storms out to retire to his office.

Later that night after her finger had finally stopped bleeding, Flora Ryan made her way towards the cellar. She needed to check a few numbers of products before she could hand her papers over to Jarvis tomorrow, if she dared go anywhere near him, his behaviour was most confusing, she'd never understand the behaviour of men, if she did she could have saved herself a lot of trouble in the past.

She was quite surprised to find the door to the cellar wide open, which was a good job really as she suddenly realised she didn't have her key with her. Kicking the door stop out of the way, she closed the door behind her and walked down the steps.

"Oh so it's you down here." Felix jumped quickly and spun around.

"I know I made you jump the other day but you don't have to do the same to me!" clutching his chest in an effort to calm his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, I was just curious as to who was down here so late and had left the door wide open."

"Well I had some last minute things to check before I retired to bed and-" He suddenly stops turning deathly pale.

"Left the door wide open? I daringly asked Mr Jarvis to leave the door on the stop, because I've lost my key and it locks itself, something wrong with the latch." She swallows, following his lead and turning pale. "Please tell me you didn't!" She doesn't say anything, he quickly dashes up the steps, tugging at the handle forcefully, rattling it, shaking it… but no good! "I don't believe it!"

"No one ever tells me anything around here! How was I supposed to know not to close the door!" She chides herself under her breath, causing Felix to turn to look at her. "I'm really sorry, Mr Kraus." Rubbing her head, the tears welling in her tired eyes.

Quickly regretting his shouting he walks back down the steps towards her, slightly awkwardly tapping her on the back comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. It's alright, I told one of my maids to come down here straight away tomorrow morning to collect the red wine I was planning on cooking with tomorrow so it'll be alright."

"Tomorrow! We have to wait here till tomorrow?"

"It looks like it." He sighs softly, pulling a large crate from a big pile and offering it for her to sit down on, before pulling down his own.

"Oh what a day!" She whispers under her breath, once more rubbing her aching head. Felix looks up at her sympathetically.

"Can't have been as worse as mine." She shrugs, not all that interested really. "Nice meeting with the Earl this morning, bending my ear with his boring chat about new English recipes. I mean doesn't he understand that the advantage of having a chef of my astounding skills is so that he doesn't have to eat the bore of English food. Then Mr Jarvis accusing me once more of the most unexpected antics, he does surprise me sometimes that man I mean…" He trails off glancing at the housekeepers face, there was a single tear running down her cheek, her eyes were tightly shut and her face was one of confusion and suffering. "I'm sorry."

She suddenly opens her eyes and looks up at him in wonder. "Whatever for?"

"Talking about Mr Jarvis in such a manner."

"You have any right to talk about him however you want." She mutters, looking away from him, hoping to God he hadn't spotted the tear on her cheek. "I must admit his behaviour confuses me most of the time. I never know what he is thinking…"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Rising from his crate and indicating for her to shuffle along so he could join her.

She did so without question, though slightly uncomfortable at the sudden closeness between them. "One minute he's cold with me and next he's almost refusing to talk to me. I don't even know what I do wrong half the time. I think he just loves finding reasons to hate me."

"I don't think he hates you. I think he likes you more than you imagine." She's not quite sure how to answer this, so settles for staying silent.

They sat in an unbearable silence for an hour- going on hours! She couldn't help thinking about his last couple of sentences, what had he meant about him not hating her, but liking her. It was quite normal for a person to say something like that, it's the sort of reflex saying you say, but it was the way he'd said it, 'more than you imagine.' That had been strange. After some pondering she decided to put it to the back of her mind, allowing her to answer the question, Felix had just voiced.

"You care about him, don't you?" She looked up at him curiously. "You can tell me, you know." Laying a hand on hers, squeezing it gently, though careful not hurt her bandaged finger. He wasn't quite sure why he'd said that. He knew Jarvis liked her in an unprofessional manner, but he'd never suspected Flora had felt the same back, the question had come out in hope she'd say no without hesitation.

"I-" But she can't carry on the words stick in her throat and she goes silent.

"I can see it when you look at him." He whispers, still digging, reaching out and gently brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes follow the hand, as it now traces down the side of her face, she closes her eyes, nuzzling into his touch. Neither pair heard the door open and a pair of heels walk down the stairs. He'd only come down to get a bottle of brandy, he wasn't expecting anyone to be down there at 1 O'clock in the morning, and definitely wasn't expecting to find the chef and housekeeper in such an intimate situation.

Without drawing attention to himself, Jarvis spun back around, brandy now far from his mind. He stormed back up the stairs, purposely putting the stop back in front of the door, hoping that some thieving footman would walk past and craving their own bottle of brandy, catch the two of them… exchanging saliva! With that last thought he quickly made his way back to his room, determined that tomorrow he'd put a stop to this!

The same thoughts of exchanging saliva seemed to be going through the chef's head, as leaned in towards her, rubbing her nose gently with his. It was in the moment as he was leaning in to kiss her when she seemed to come back to her senses. What the hell was she doing? Letting herself get carried away with a colleague, she looked down at their entwined hands and suddenly it hit her. Mr Jarvis must have told him! Told him about her revelation and now he thought he could take advantage! But she wasn't going to let him. She quickly pulled her hand away and jumped up, spinning to face away from him. Morning! She was stuck with this man till morning! "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Spinning round to face him.

"I'm sorry, really I am! I don't think I was thinking at all." She raised her eyebrow, well that was obvious.

"And to think I almost thought you were on my side, not Mr Jarvis'." She hisses under her breath, causing him to look up at her.

"What?" He looked at her confused. She shakes her head, not wishing to mention any part of her conversation with the butler again. It's in that moment when they hear clear voices from up the stairs, they both quickly rush up them, accidentally bumping into each other, earning Felix a scowl from Flora, while he looked on embarrassed.

"Who opened the door?" They both glance at each other almost relieved, while a chattering Will and Fred look at them puzzled as they walk past.

Neither the housekeeper or the chef even considered asking why they were both out of bed so late, they just quickly nodded politely at each other before rushing in the opposite directions, both silently deciding never to mention what had just happened again.

5th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well I've put the wheels in motion, did Felix really think I would let him get away with this right under my very nose, and then expect me to step back to give him a free hand to seduce the woman I…Well its my duty as Butler to protect those under my charge, my responsibility as a gentleman as Mrs Ryan so succinctly put it herself all those months ago, to prevent such immoral goings on under my roof. I can't believe he would do this, taking advantage of a fragile and often unstable woman like that, and as she is apparently incapable of protecting herself then it falls to me to protect her from both Felix and herself if needs be. However my plan is going to need subtle promptings over a number of days, and so in the meantime I am going to have to find another way of separating them, but how to do it without arousing suspicion, it would mean keeping an eye on one of them constantly and as I cannot forever be popping into the kitchens it means I must regrettably target Mrs Ryan for my surveillance; of course things would be that much easier if we shared an office….

Later that morning Flora Ryan made her way back to her office, it had been a most disquieting morning, all over breakfast she had felt the furious gaze of Mr Jarvis burning into her, and it had disturbed her so much her hand shook so badly she could hardly manage more that a few forkfuls of breakfast. Then immediately afterwards he had marched her to her office, hanging around complaining about the most ridiculous of things until it was time to meet with the Earl. Fortunately he had requested a word in private with his lordship at the end of the meeting and she had been able to escape at least momentarily from under his intense scrutiny, which was a blessed relief in more ways than the obvious as she had bursting to visit the privy all morning. What was it with the senior staff all of a sudden, that she felt she had to spend half the morning hiding in her still room, giving poor Grace a complex, just so she could avoid them? However on reaching the normally blessed privacy of her office she suddenly exclaimed in shock to find her solitude full of half naked heathens, or the footmen as they were otherwise known.

"Mr Forest!" She exclaimed loudly, causing the first footman to suddenly stop his re-enactment of his version of the 'cellar encounter' as he and Fred were now calling it. "What on earth are you all doing in here?"

"Mr Jarvis told us we had to move, something about our room being fumigated an infestation of some sort, can't have it spreading, all that corner of the house has been evacuated apparently, lots of people are having to share…"

"But where's my desk, my paperwork?" Flora demanded.

"Oh Mr Adams had it moved into Mr Jarvis's office apparently you'll be sharing with him for the duration." Will replied. "Very cosy." He added cheekily earning him a scathing look from the housekeeper before she turned and strode off down the corridor in search of the butler.

This was just typical of him, how could he make such important household decisions without even consulting with her, an infestation, what infestation? Every house had the occasional problems with mice and rats but that was hardly cause for sealing off whole sections of the servants quarters! Where would it stop? Would she go up to her room tonight to find herself bunking with all of her maids, packed in the like the poor, six to a room? Positively seething she stormed along the corridor scattering maids as she went, and on reaching the Butler's pantry she flung the door open expecting it to crash satisfactorily against the wall but instead there was a loud yelp followed by a thump.

Stepping into the room Flora immediately made out the Butler sprawled on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Oh goodness!" She exclaimed diving to sit beside him on the floor. "Mr Jarvis I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Well I would hope not, unless you planned to maim me!" Jarvis hissed, wincing in pain as he tried to push himself up from the ungainly position on the floor, of all the embarrassing situations to find himself in this had to be the worst.

"You're hurt." Flora exclaimed, noticing the cut on his forehead from where he had hit his head on the fire surround. "It's all my fault…No don't move." She added softly, leaning him gently against the wall as she examined the injury, before squeezing past his desk to reach hers, picking up her medicine box and bringing it over to where the butler sat against the wall. Squeezing next to him she leant forward cloth in hand, doing her best to ignore the tingle that being so close to him evoked.

"Now this may sting a little." She murmured, leaning in closer, resting one hand on his thigh to balance and for a moment she felt his breathing hike, the warmth of his breath on her cheek; her other hand trembling slightly as she breathed in his unique and distinctly masculine scent. Gently she cleaned the blood from his face before dabbing the iodine over the cut, a slight smile twitching at her lips as Walter tried not to react to the sharp stinging pain; it really wasn't as bad as it first looked just a flesh wound but even so her heart still pounded against her ribcage, if he had been badly hurt she was sure she would have become a nervous wreak.

Jarvis on the other hand was battling with demons of his own, she was just so close, barely inches away he could make out every nuance, every line and he now knew purely by accident of course every curve as a brief glance down in an effort to avoid staring into those exquisite eyes had provided him with that information and he had had to force himself to look away. After all it was hardly gentlemanly behaviour to stare down the neckline of a woman's dress, even if her breasts seemed to be practically heaving against their restraints in an attempt to break free. So now he had to face forward, concentrate on anything other than the beautiful creature next to him who certainly seemed to be taking her time over her exquisite torture.

Concentrate on the pain, clamp you jaw and for goodness sake get a grip, well perhaps not that he certainly didn't need to think about gripping anything, or anybody else gripping anything either…Especially that tiny soft white hand that lay on his thigh, helping its owner to balance, and sending nerve shattering currents of pleasure around his body, did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Well even if she didn't at the moment, at the rate his control was slipping she would soon have a somewhat obvious, and he thought smugly, large indicator of his affection for her.

"There we are!" Flora murmured, but she found herself unable to pull away, allowing her fingers to brush the hair away from his cut and linger for a moment, caressing it gently between her fingers, marvelling at the softness, only pulling away when her touch elicited a quiet moan from the butler. However she couldn't go far as unconsciously Jarvis had captured her elbow, anchoring her close to him, for a long lingering moment their eyes locked and Flora was surprised at the amorous nature of his gaze, feeling her cheeks flush under such intensity. Letting her hand drop to his chest she felt the pounding of his heartbeat through his waistcoat, it seemed as though it was beating in time with her own fluttering pulse.

Unable to resist his urges any longer the Butler tightened his grasp on her elbow pulling her closer, watching as she instinctively closed her eyes and tilted her chin up to meet his descending lips, which at first met hers softly, almost hesitantly, then suddenly it was like a damn had burst and bringing a hand up to hold her head firmly Jarvis kissed her passionately, his lips demanding her submission, hers firm yet pliant under his demands. Growling softly Jarvis released her elbow letting his hand run down her back, Flora responding by sliding both her hands up along his chest to wrap around his neck enabling him to pull her firmly into his embrace, both revelling in the feeling of finally being pressed up against the other.

"Mr Jarvis!" A voice suddenly called out from the partially open doorway, causing the startled pair to immediately separate, looks of sheer panic and horror on their faces as William Forest innocently pushed the door open wider in his search for the missing Butler, his eyes widening as he spotted the two most senior servants trying to get to their feet from a most cosy looking position behind the door.

"Yes Mr Forest!" Jarvis barked, tugging on his jacket in an effort to preserve his modesty until he had regained the sufficient level of control, a move not lost on the now smirking footman. "Mrs Ryan was just tending to my injury so unless this is urgent!"

"Oh I bet she was…" Forest muttered under his breath, forcing the knowing look off his face and replacing it with one of phoney concern. "It's just that the vicar is leaving sir!"

"Damn." Jarvis hissed, risking a glance across the room to where a now embarrassed Flora Ryan was furiously tidying her desktop. "Well I suppose I had best see him off…Perhaps we can finish our discussion later Mrs Ryan? When I get back perhaps?" He asked softly, his annoyance growing when she didn't even favour him with a glance instead nodding distractedly. "Excellent." He added turning and following Forest out of their office, this was going to be a most interesting discussion…

5th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

Oh my god, oh my god what just happened one minute I was sitting there thinking how much I wanted him to touch me, to feel his lips on mine and the next he was kissing me, and I let him, no I didn't just let him I positively encouraged him and it felt so right, I haven't wanted any man that way since….And if Will hadn't interrupted when he did….What must he think of me?

Is this some plot between him and Felix to send me completely insane? Or perhaps…Perhaps they have both decided to take advantage of what they now know, assuming that I'm a loose woman and will be quite willing to satisfy them both. What else could explain this sudden change of heart by both of them its not like I haven't been here for five years, if one of them had real feelings or affection for me then surely they would have made it known before now? So this must mean they are only interested in one thing, which one of them could get me into bed first, that would explain all the whispering and their hostile posturing, this must be some sick competition….

Shaking with fury Flora slammed her journal shut slipping it back into her pocket and looking around the now extremely compact office, she had to get out of here, he would be back any moment and if he found her still in here…

Jumping to her feet she seized her accounts book determined to find a quiet space to think under the pretence of doing some work, she just couldn't be stuck in that crowded room with him right now and so picking up an ink pot and pen she headed out of the door and not a moment too soon as a few seconds later the butler came dashing round the corner. Pausing for a moment to regain his breath he straightened his jacket, and casually swiped at his hair, fixing a dashing smile on his face he sauntered over to his office hoping that she was waiting for him, possibly having untied her hair and leaning provocatively against the fireplace or perhaps even sitting on his desk. Coughing slightly in order to announce his presence his eyes quickly flicked across the room, his good mood souring rapidly as he realised she had done a runner, unless of course she had been called away by somebody.

Suddenly his eyes narrowing in suspicion…. "Felix!" He hissed, turning on his heel and striding off towards the kitchens and unfortunately for him in the opposite direction from the housekeeper.

"Mr Kraus, may I have word!" Jarvis bellowed into the busy kitchen, the harassed chef practically tearing his hair out already over the stupid mistakes of one of his incompetent staff members, turned and shot him an incredulous look.

"Now Mr Jarvis?" He asked astounded as he waved at the havoc around him.

"Now Mr Kraus!" The Butler retorted turning and heading towards his office, not even favouring the irate chef with a backwards glance.

"Well what is it?" The chef snorted. "What could possibly be so important for you to drag me out of my kitchen in the middle of the dinner preparations? Or do I not need to ask?" He added smugly.

"It has come to my attention that you need an official reprimand for your behaviour!" Jarvis snorted.

"My BEHAVIOUR?" Felix retorted, "What about yours first fighting over a teapot of all things, causing poor Flora to have an accident and now abusing your position to chain the poor woman to your side…" He added waving about at the cluttered office. "You don't think anyone is convinced by this fumigation story you've concocted."

"Oh that is classic, my stories, what about yours asking me to let you into the cellar last night and leaving it on the stop because you've lost your key, what happened Felix did Flora just happen to loose her key as well, how very convenient for you….If I hadn't come along when I did who knows what you might have done to the poor woman, she wouldn't have stood a chance against you! Not that she seemed to be objecting when I looked in on you, but then she is extremely vulnerable and so any slip in judgement on her part is excusable."

"You saw?" Felix exclaimed.

"I saw!" Jarvis snapped. "But believe me my friend whatever brief canoodle you had with her last night…"

"Nothing really happened!" Felix snorted. "Do you really think I am such a man? To orchestrate such a thing?"

"What?" Jarvis retorted. "But I saw…"

"Fine so I went to kiss her."

"So you admit that at least!" Jarvis cut in.

"Yes and I won't apologise for it either, I thought it was what she wanted but she pulled away, asked me what I was thinking." Felix admitted sadly.

"She did?" Jarvis whispered softly, unable to contain the flush of relief that filled him, she hadn't let Felix kiss her, but she had let him, in fact she had been most enthusiastic up until they were so rudely interrupted by William Forest.

"So are you happy now then?" Felix retorted angrily.

"Well I told you, tried to warn you to stay away that she wouldn't be interested, but did you listen?" Jarvis replied.

"Oh and I suppose that having rejected me she's just going to fall into your arms?" He snorted, shaking his head until the smug grin on the butler's face caused him to gape in wonder. "Liar!"

"Why would I lie?" Jarvis gloated.

"To get at me!" Felix retorted.

"Oh no… I certainly wouldn't make up something like that just to get at you, not when I can make the smallest effort and get to experience the real thing, hot and passionate in my arms, and who knows where else if Forest hadn't stuck his nose in where it didn't belong." Jarvis added bitterly.

"Really?" Felix mocked. "Well if that is the case, why are you yapping at me like a irate Yorkshire terrier still trying to warn me off then? Why aren't you off canoodling with her now? Let me guess the moment your back was turned she realised what a stupid mistake it was to allow herself to be trapped in a room with a man who won't take no for answer, and did a runner to escape your unwanted attention!"

"No" Jarvis hissed. "It wasn't like that! She's been called away..."

"Really?" Felix snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, as he backed towards the door. "I'll be sure to check that out when she comes running to me for a shoulder to cry on!" He added, smiling at the silently fuming Butler before heading back to his kitchen.

Unable to contain his anger, or suppress the doubts the Chef's comments had provoked Jarvis slammed his fist down hard on his desk top. He had to find Flora Ryan before Felix did, just to prove to both her and himself that his fears were unfounded.

5th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

…I didn't go to dinner; to be honest I just couldn't face seeing him until I had worked out how I was going to react. I know both he and Felix had spent the rest of the day looking for me they probably thought I was going to swoon into the arms of the first man to find me, typical men! Do they really think that I'm that fickle and gullible? The question I can't seem to answer is why? Why am I fighting this? I know I've had feelings for him for years; its obvious even Felix had picked up on it, so why now do I hold back? If I had needed any further proof then surely that kiss would have been proof enough, it sent me weak to my knees, so it was probably a good thing I was sitting down. I don't think I have ever felt like that before, such an instant and intense desire, perhaps it was a good thing that Will interrupted when he did as any longer and I think I might have shocked Walter…

Suddenly there was a sharp tap on the door, sighing softly Flora put her pen down, closing her diary and heading towards the door she paused for a moment and whispered. "Who is it?"

There was no immediate answer, just another hurried gentle tapping. Huffing in annoyance Flora turned the key in the lock, opening the door a crack, her eyes widening in surprise when she caught a glimpse of the Butler, as he turned away glancing down the corridor worrying that someone might spot him lurking suspiciously in front of the housekeeper's door. Panicking Flora went to shut the door, but at that moment Jarvis turned back, reacting immediately he wedged his foot in the closing door wincing slightly in pain, before barging it open sending Flora staggering backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Flora gasped.

For a moment Jarvis didn't answer, instead he closed the door firmly turning the key in the lock before removing it and putting into the pocket of his waistcoat.

"Put that back now!" Flora demanded.

"No, we are going to talk, now, without any interruptions!" Jarvis hissed, closing the distance between them.

"Stay away!" Flora warned backing up against the window, and quickly opening it. "I mean it Walter I will scream!" She added, taking a deep breath as the butler dashed towards her, and she only managed a quick squeak before one hand was over her mouth and the other wrapped round her waist pulling her away from the window.

"Calm down…I am not going to hurt you Flora I swear it but you have to listen to me…Give me the chance to explain." Walter whispered intently in her ear, unable to resist nuzzling into her hair as he spoke and gently inhaling the elegant perfume that clung to it. "Now I'm going to let you go and I want you to sit down so we can talk properly." He added softly manoeuvring them both over to her fireside chair before removing the hand from her mouth.

"Alright but we're just talking nothing else…" Flora replied, reluctantly pulling out of his arms and moving to the chair.

"Why…" Jarvis began, unable to meet her gaze as he paced to the door and back again.

"Why what?" Flora snapped.

"Why did you leave even after I asked you to stay, and why have you been avoiding me, not even coming to dinner?"

"Well I would have thought that would have been obvious!" Flora retorted.

"No it wasn't obvious!" Jarvis growled. "One minute you were…"

"I was what?" Flora cut in. "Ready to give in to your charms?" She added spitefully.

"Well for want of a better phrase yes!" He retorted.

"How would you know? You know nothing about me! Do you really think I am so blind and stupid that I can't see this sudden change in your attitude for what it really is?"

"What do you mean sudden?" Jarvis snorted.

"Oh really! So do you really expect me to believe that this change towards me had nothing to do with what I told you the other day?" She retorted getting to her feet.

"You are both so pathetically transparent, well let me clear this up for you there is no chance I am suddenly going to jump into bed with you, either of you so you can just call off this immature competition of yours…"

"What competition?" He argued.

"Oh so you and Felix just both decided on the same day that you'd try your luck, even after five years of working together…"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Jarvis bellowed, roughly grasping her by the arms. "If only you'd just listen…"

"I might do if you'll let me go!" Flora demanded, trying to pull out of his grasp.

Sighing deeply Jarvis released the tight grip on her upper arms. "There is no competition Flora, no scheme, no malicious plot…"

"Then why now? All of a sudden?...Before you could barely stand to look at me, even be in the same room, you looked at me like I was a constant source of irritation in your life, the thorn in your side; you never looked at me like a woman except perhaps when you thought I was reacting in my pathetic and overly emotionally female way to some problem or other."

"That's not true, and well how did you expect me to react, you were normally so reasonable about things but then we come back from Italy and you started becoming more and more difficult to work with, first you hire that Cosmo lad without any authorisation from me; then you try and protect that pretentious little maid even after I had specifically ordered that the culprit would be sacked; then you question my judgement over Lord Harry's death and this was all before…"

"Before I found out." Flora whispered. "I only did what I thought was right…"

"Perhaps but each time you undermined me you placed me in a very difficult position; I am the head of the staff here and although I have generally left your department decisions exclusively to yourself there are times when I must step in and have the last word." Jarvis replied. "I apologise if I was short with you but dammit sometimes you are a very difficult woman to deal with."

"I'm difficult?" Flora retorted. "I only act as my duty and conscience dictates whereas your only guiding principle seems to be self preservation, or to put it bluntly your own best interests!"

"Oh really." Jarvis hissed closing the gap between them, an unreadable expression on his face, but still something in his eyes made her back away her heart suddenly beating faster. "Since you seem to think I am such a selfish monster, tell me what will I do next?" He asked as her back met the door. "If as you say I think only of my own best interests…" He trailed off as he grasped her arms roughly. "What would there be to stop me from simply taking what I want?" He added before leaning down and roughly capturing her lips with his own, ignoring her muffled squeals of protest as he pushed himself up against her his hands moving from her arms to rake up and down her body, imprinting every flush and curve onto his memory.

Panting for breath he finally released her lips long enough to draw breath, one of his hands moving to tug at the pins in her hair, revelling in its softness as it cascaded down her back and the side of her face, his lips moving planting kisses along her cheek before nuzzling his face into the velvety dark locks. "You know you want me as much as I want you, stop fighting those feelings Flora…" He whispered as he gently teased her earlobe, his free hand moving to the fastenings of her dress.

"Walter please don't if you care for me at all…" Flora managed to gasp, unable to keep the throaty tremble from her voice as the butler kissed his way down the side of her throat his hand moving to slip inside her loosened dress his fingers running down the bones of her corset.

"Believe me…I do care…" Jarvis murmured in between frantic kisses, his other hand grasping one of hers tightly and running them both down his body. "Can't you tell how much?" He added cheekily as her eyebrows shot skyward in surprise.

"Well as impressive as that is…" Flora moaned huskily. "I think it would be better if you leave."

"So soon? Are you really sure that's what you want?" He whispered softly, moving his hands and threading them both around her waist pulling her tight, leaning down he brushed his lips gently across hers, lingering for a moment as he felt her melt into his embrace. Caving in suddenly Flora ran her hands up along his silk waistcoat wrapping them around his neck kissing him back with such a passion and intensity that took the butler by surprise, but he quickly recovered and growling at the back his throat he pushed her back against the door intent on disrobing her as quickly as possible and manoeuvring them both over to the bed.

However just as he was pushing the dress over her shoulders there was a sharp tap at the door, jumping apart in surprise the pair looked guiltily at each other, Jarvis noting with delight the flush in her cheeks and the naughty twinkle in Flora's eye. Seizing her hand he drew her away from the door, and leaning down he whispered in her ear. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, it could be one of the girls perhaps there is some sort of emergency?" She murmured trying to pull out of his vice like grasp and open the door.

"And how would they react to finding us both here, and in such a state of undress?" Jarvis retorted his fingers trailing over her exposed corset before tiptoeing across her heaving chest.

"Behave yourself." Flora snapped slapping his hand away before clapping her hand over her mouth as her rebuke came out louder then she had hoped, causing their visitor to suddenly pause in their knocking.

"You've done it now!" Jarvis hissed.

"Perhaps if we stay very quiet they'll go away and then you can slip away undetected." Flora retorted.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere!" Jarvis snorted. "They are…"

"Flora, it's Felix please I know you're there I only want to talk please open the door…" The voice of the chef suddenly floated in through the gap under the door, "I've come to warn you about Walter, please open the door!"

At this the housekeeper glanced across at the now incandescent Butler, as he clenched his fists in an effort to control his now building temper.

"Can he not sink any lower?" Jarvis muttered, striding across to the door and taking a deep breath he hissed through the keyhole. "Bugger off Felix, the lady in question is more agreeably entertained and I'm sure the sight of your face is enough to ruin any mood."

"You!" The Chef exclaimed. "Walter what the hell do you think you're doing?" He added rattling the door handle. "Dammit let me in I refuse to leave her alone with a brigand like you!"

"Well tough its hardly my fault if she prefers a real man, brigand or not, to a simpering dandy such as yourself!" Jarvis retorted cockily.

"Hff…A real man don't tell me you've started listening to your own posturing that is the first of madness you know not only talking but listening to yourself…" Felix countered. "Now open this door, I want to make sure Flora is alright and not being forced to do something against her will!"

"How dare you even imply such a thing, I would never!" Jarvis retorted, purposefully ignoring the snort of amusement from the housekeeper as she hurriedly refastened her dress. "Forgive me if my memory is playing tricks," he hissed turning round and locking gazes with the somewhat amused Flora Ryan, "but I don't recall hearing anything from you except perhaps moans of encouragement!"

"Talk about a short term memory!" Flora snapped.

"Oh please now is hardly the time to play the bashful virgin we all know that one for the act it is…" Jarvis retorted.

"You are so arrogant!" Flora hissed. "I never invited you here, but you barged in then locked me in with you, then I told you to leave but you refused and for the rest of your conduct it was hardly that of a gentleman!"

"Well yours was certainly not that of a lady so I suppose we are evenly matched; who knows what over things we might have found in common if it wasn't for these constant interruptions!" Jarvis turned and spat through the door where the panicking chef was still pounding against the wood.

"One of you open this door this instant!" Felix demanded.

"I would be only too delighted to oblige Mr Kraus but Mr Jarvis appears to have gone quite mad and as locked the door and stolen the key." Flora called out smiling sadistically at the butler who turned to glare at her.

"You are in so much trouble." Jarvis murmured waving his finger warningly, but instead of cowing down the housekeeper's smile broadened instead.

"I mean it let me in or else I will go and alert the rest of the staff and I doubt that either of you want that!" Felix cut in.

For a moment Jarvis paused, weighing up the odds, it would certainly take them longer to get a little frisky then it would for Felix to summon help so taking a deep breath he retrieved the key from his jacket pocket and reluctantly he unlocked the door. "Are you still here?" Jarvis sneered as the flushed and angry chef came into view.

"Get out of my way!" Felix snapped, pushing past the annoyed Butler and dashing over to the housekeeper. "Flora are you alright…I should never have let him out of my sight after dinner…"

"I am quite well Mr Kraus!" Flora retorted frostily. "However I would be all the better for a good nights sleep, something I am hardly likely to get with all these constant interruptions!"

Smiling Jarvis went to usher the chef out. "You heard the lady out Felix…"

"I meant both of you!" Flora snapped, leaping forward and grasping both men by the earlobe and ignoring their squeals of protest dragging them towards the open door; then at the minute she released them pushing them roughly through it. "Now if you two GENTLEMEN will excuse me I am off to bed ALONE!" And with that she slammed the door shut in their stunned faces.

For a moment neither men spoke but then Jarvis turned to Felix. "This is all your fault you bloody kraut, just you stay out of my way from now on, and her to!" He added before turning and storming off down the corridor back to his room.

* * *

**Chapter 2: 10th August 1851**

* * *

10th of August 1851 (Walter Cory)

I'm not one to boast, but I must say splendid work on my part. It really doesn't take much to wrap his lordship round my finger, it's becoming all to easy really, maybe I should try convincing him pay rises are the fashionable thing. After the little… mishap is probably the best word, a few days ago with Flora and that bothersome clown, I decided with my usual wisdom that it would be a good idea to get away from here for a while.

I used my fantastic efforts of persuasion to convince the Earl that it was about time he went and paid a visit to his beloved cousin. He lived near the sea side and quite subtly I added the idea of staying their for the rest of the summer, advising him that the weather would do Lady Mary's health wonders.

Even if I'll still have to put up with that idiot of a chef I'll at least be reassured by the knowledge that he's away from Flora… and I am too. I'm not sure how many more of her cold looks and spiteful comments I can cope with. I'm been most courtesies about the matter, as always, but she just can't hack it! Maybe it's about time I announced the reopen of the footmen's room. At least then I will be able to calculate my figures without being distracted by her loud huffs and puffs.

About an hour after closing his diary Walter was making his way into the servants hall for their meeting. He'd decided he was going to announce their departure in this meeting, always a joy. Thankfully this time their would be no lavender water accidents as all the footmen would be travelling.

"Settle down now please!" He ordered on entering the room with his usual flourish.

He quickly noticed that he was missing a senior member of staff from his side, pulling out his pocket watch he waited silently. None of the staff dared to make any sudden movement in case of causing him to loose his concentration.

"1 minute 17, Mrs Ryan," As she finally entered the room. "A definite improvement of last week's 2 and half minutes, but still room for improvement. Try synchronising your clock, you may find it helpful and you will most certinately save us from any more boredom." She nods obediently, while inside fuming. How dare he patronise her! In front of all the staff! It wasn't easy trying to ignore the smirks spreading round the faces of the staff, but she quickly pulled her mask out and turned her attention to what Mr Jarvis was saying.

"The Lord blessed us with life!" He began, beginning to pace up and down. "A gift! Unfortunately he also gave us all a time limit. This time will slip through your fingers if you do not grab it while you can. Every wasted second counts…something Mrs Ryan obviously still has to learn."

"Indeed Mr Jarvis. Those who's youth is waning fast do begin to become more time conscious." She spoke up for the first time. She wasn't going to let this man ridicule her in front of a large group of people she wishes to have respect for her.

A snigger went round the staff, as the butler looked about to turn around and slap the housekeeper across the face. But he managed to fight any impulses going through his body and continued.

"The Earl however, sensible man that he is, has also realised that instead of wasting his time here he should make something of the rest of the summer and has decided to visit his cousin by the seaside. All the family will be travelling and should therefore give us all something to do."

Flora could feel all her inside's beginning to swim. Her temperature was rising and she felt she was about to explode. She glanced around the room and she saw the chef, shaking his head angrily, it didn't take her long to guess that Walter had not told him either about this sudden jaunt the men would be taking. She managed to keep her cool with his noted the staff with his orders and notices, it was just as he dismissed everyone and turned to leave himself that she shrieked, "Mr Jarvis!"

Everyone froze on the spot, turning their attention to listen to their superiors argument, but she quickly shooed them all away with a piercing look, leaving just her and the butler.

"Yes Mrs Ryan you screeched?" Turning his attention to her, with a look of dreariness on his face.

"So I do exist to you! Because you don't seem to take any of my words or thoughts into account!" He rolls his eyes, generating her to stamp her foot in anger.

"For gods sake woman will you calm down and tell me what this is about?"

"What this is about! How could you once again 'forget' to notify me about this little voyage to the seaside."

"The Earl only told me about it the other day, I-"

"Told you!" She screams cutting across him. "More like you planted it in his head! For Lady Mary's health!" She sighs loudly and tuts, her anger was quickly subsiding, her livid emotions being replaced by misery. She turned away from him, resting her head against the wall.

As he watched her body language quickly change, he began to feel shameful. He began to realise what a coward he was for just running away. Everything would be the same when he returned, if not worse. Walking slowly towards her, he reached out to touch her lightly on the shoulder, but she shook him off sharply, banging her fist on the wall.

Will had been set to find Mr Jarvis, as first footman he was to receive all instructions on what the rest of the footmen were expected to be doing in preparation for their leave. Though as he approached the servants hall, he saw the argument brewing between the butler and housekeeper through the glass window divide and decided it was best to wait still one of them left or the shouting died down.

He watched through the window as Jarvis stepped back from her slightly and she spun on the spot to face him. A single tear rolling down her cheek, which made Jarvis' heart split in two. He'd never made her cry before, well not that he knew of.

"I know what this is really about." She croaks softly.

"Do you?" He replies softly, to which she nods.

"And it's nothing to do with anybody's health. You fixed this idea in the Earl's head because you can't stand to be around me anymore-"

"No Flora-" Shaking his head and making his way towards her.

This was more than a colleagues tiff, this was personal. Will was sure that he never called her by her given name even in private.

"Don't lie to me, Walter!" She butted in, raising her voice to compete with his. "You've realised that this competition between you and Felix was a mistake and you're embarrassed by what happened between us; you don't really want me after all!" She had her arms out in front of her as he backed her up against the wall.

"That's not truth Flora, you know that I care for you-" He begins, but she continues with her argument.

"But you are just to stubborn and cruel to tell me yourself! So have decided to run away like the little boy you still are!-"

"That's not true Flora! I may have influenced the Earl's proposal, but that's only because I'm unsure of my feelings for you, not because I resent you in any way."

"Please Walter stop lying to me, I can't take anymore of you lies. I'd prefer you to be truthful with me, with may in the short term injury me, but will stop you from killing me in the long run."

"You are not listening to me." Running a gentle hand down her face, she instinctively closed her eyes. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you Flora. I'd never lie to you if I could help it. You know I… care about you, perhaps more than I should and deep down I think you know you care for me too… no matter how hard you are trying to assure yourself you don't."

Pulling her closer, he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling her up against him, before leaning down and kissing her nose gently, moving to cover her lips with his own. For a brief moment she melted into his embrace, but she quickly came back to her senses, she wasn't going to let him win her around like this again.

Wrenching her lips away, she tried with all her strength to push him away. "Please Walter, don't! Just leave me be."

"Don't you understand that I can't." Tightly his hold, as she wriggled in his arms. For a moment she struggled, before helplessly allowing him to kiss her again. Her tears of both sorrow and anger rolling onto his cheeks, and when he breathlessly pulled away her bottom lip trembled and almost stung.

He was just going to kiss her again when he caught a glance of a reflection in the mirror on the wall in front of him. Releasing the housekeeper he spun on the spot, to get a clearer view of the sneak.

Will darted out of view, but he realised it was too late. He dashed down the corridor, ignoring all his bumped into or knocked over. He heard an enraged Jarvis following him out of the servants hall, but was too far away to hear the sniffle of distress from the housekeeper as she slid to the hall floor.

15th August 1851 (Felix Kraus)

Honestly I have to admit I have no idea what is going in the minds of these English! One day Mr Jarvis is threatening things of such an unpleasant nature if I so much as look at Mrs Ryan whilst he attempts to woo her for himself, the next both are ignoring each other like they have the plague, I will never understand it I am sure! It is just like last Christmas time, one moment they are close friends, well as close as propriety would allow but always there was something more in their attitude towards the other especially in their absence.

I had often overheard Mr Jarvis pulling the housekeeper up in person about this and that but never once did he bad mouth her behind her back to me or any one else to my knowledge. Likewise despite often disagreeing with the Butler's policy on a subject I never once caught Mrs Ryan undermining Mr Jarvis behind his back, in fact on numerous occasions I heard her publicly supporting an action that in private she had not approved of. Then suddenly everything changed, and why? I Felix Kraus have no idea, there was no serious problem within the household that could have triggered such a rift, which leads me to the conclusion that it had to have been a personal matter that had created such a cold distance, and now the problem has surfaced all over again.

When one comes in the room the other leaves with the utmost haste, when they are forced into conversation they never look each other in the eye, when either are mentioned idly in conversation the other clams up faster then William Forest when under interrogation. And now it is the last night before we depart for Eastbourne or Southampton or wherever the hell Walter is dragging us off to….

But I must leave this entry now, I am in the middle of some delicate preparations and despite Mr Jarvis's catty remarks that a leaving dinner is hardly necessary, I Felix Kraus refuse to lower my standards to suit him, tonight's dinner will be a crowning glory and who knows perhaps my plan for after dinner entertainment might go someway to thawing the ice between Taplows premier staff?

15th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

I can't believe today is the last day, it can't have been a week since Walter, no Mr Jarvis made the announcement they were leaving for the coast, since that incident in the servants hall when he…. I feel so stupid to keep thinking it over, but it had to be real and not a figment of my imagination….I remember being so angry that he had dared to once more treat me with such disregard and humiliate me in front of the staff in such a way, we argued as always but then he told be he had feelings, that he cared for me? Did he really say such a thing or am I once again delusional? I remember calling him a child for acting in such a way and then he kissed me, not once but twice and all of a sudden he turned and fled….Why did he do that? Was it some sort of sick joke to convince me that despite my better judgement that he actually might care for me like I for him, and then scamper off like some school boy who had completed a dare?

I don't how I have gotten through the last few days, I suppose I have had no choice than to follow his lead and avoid the issue. I'll never forget the way he couldn't bear to look at me all through dinner, it was though the very sight of me made the meal unpalatable….Is that what tonight's farewell dinner will be like as well, like the last farewell dinner when he had to make up an excuse to leave the room just so he could avoid talking to me?

I suppose I no longer have a choice, I have been putting this off long enough, as soon as the men have left I will begin searching for another position, perhaps I will be very lucky and will be able to leave even before the men return, at least that way I would never have to sit politely at table, making pointless chitchat and doing everything to avoid seeing the look of disappointment and contempt from a pair of exquisite crystal blues.

15th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well its all done and dusted and we must all make the best of what we can, something's after all were just not meant to be and there is no use fooling ourselves that it could be any other way! I still can't believe how close I came to uttering those three little words, I suppose I have the intervention of Mr Forest to thanks for saving me from that embarrassment; although that is the only thing I have to thank him for. I still can't believe the cheek of that boy trying to blackmail me, he's obvious spent far too much time around the odious Mr Adams and is beginning to pick some of his superior's less endearing characteristics! Well I soon set him straight, not that I'm saying it hasn't cost me…..

It's for the best after all but I won't pretend it has been easy, just being near her is difficult and I can't count the number of times I've managed to stop myself just in time. Thank goodness the 'infestation' problem was finally sorted and Flor…Mrs Ryan returned to her own office, it's somewhat easier having temptation all the way down the hall and not simply sitting opposite you separated by only a desk and a few feet of air. That doesn't stop the day dreaming though, the memory of her in my arms and her lips surrendering to mine is not something that can be easily erased, and I suppose it is only natural that my minds eye has taken matters further between us than ever actually occurred in reality.

Personally I am relieved that the trip south will only take a day; given the current bent of my dreams it would be most embarrassing if, as on our longer journeys, I were forced to share nightly accommodation with a certain chef. Well soon we will be leaving and perhaps time and distance will enable me to put such urges aside, and when we return things will have returned to some semblance of normality. The odd thing is I still wonder if I made the right choice, the confrontation with Forest forced me to make a clear choice, Flora or my reputation, my very career would be at stake if news of our liaison became public knowledge, and in that instant I chose self-preservation I only hope in years time when I have retired I don't look back and regret….

The dinner was an acclaimed success and a now full and content Felix Kraus sat back in his chair smiling broadly as he virtually lapped up the multitude of compliments lavished on him by his fellow staff. Reaching out he topped up his wine glass and silently surveyed the room, as he had suspected Mrs Ryan and Mr Jarvis were still sitting at opposite ends of the long table and Felix doubted they had exchanged more than two words together all evening preferring to turn and talk to their neighbours instead, which in Flora's case meant himself and Mrs Diggins. Not that he was complaining as Flora appeared to have forgiven him for his by comparison small indiscretion towards her and treated him as if it had never happened; the butler however was not prepared to be so gracious and despite Jarvis's superb self control Felix had managed to intercept some of the more fuming gazes he had sent in the chef's direction.

Smiling smugly the chef decided that now was as good a time as any to test his theory, and clearing his throat he rose to his feet holding up his wine glass he waited for silence before he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, fellow colleagues…It seems only yesterday that we returned from Cumberland and now we are off again and as always it is a wrench to leave, and for that we have Mrs Ryan to blame as her hospitality is legendry amongst all his lordship houses, but before we become to melancholy let us raise a toast to Taplows and Mrs Ryan…." Felix trailed off, smiling broadly at the now crimson housekeeper who bashfully accepted everyone's platitudes with her customary grace.

"Thank you, thank you all so much!" Flora mumbled smiling in delight at the chef as he once more asked for silence.

"Well the night is still young…And it is far to early to retire so may I make a suggestion, perhaps a little entertainment? A game perhaps?"

"Charades?" Mrs Diggins piped up.

"Or hunt the slipper?" One of the Valets asked excitedly.

"If you would permit me…." Felix cut in. "There is a game very popular from my homeland Katze und Maus or Cat and Mouse, now if the other gentlemen would be so kind as to help me move the table against the window whilst the ladies; would you be so kind as to move your chairs and place two rows of chairs facing each other with just enough space between the rows for a person to pass through."

"Excellent!" Felix called out as his colleagues jumped to his instructions. "Now I will select one player to be the cat and one player to be the mouse, all other players sit in the chairs." For a moment Felix paused his gaze flickering over the assembled group as he pretended to make up his mind when in reality he had two people in mind all along. "I think as our head of house Mr Jarvis should show us all how it is done, if you would be so kind sir to step outside the door, close it firmly and tie this blindfold over your eyes I will come and collect you in a moment…"

Then as soon as the butler was out of earshot Felix returned his gaze to the rest of the staff. "Now for our little mouse…Mrs Ryan if you would be so kind?" He asked holding out his hand to assist the panicking housekeeper to her feet. "There is no need to worry it is quite simple if you would permit me?" He asked moving to tie another blindfold around her eyes before leading her gently to on end of the row of chairs. Then leaving her standing there he moved over to the door and led the embarrassed butler back into the room.

"Right now we have both the cat and mouse blindfolded and standing at either end of the pathway of chairs. The aim of course is for the cat to catch the mouse both must walk or run around the two rows of spectators and must stay within touching distance of them. The cat should attempt to hunt the mouse entirely by listening and when the mouse has been caught, two new players are chosen to be the cat and mouse…Are we both ready?" Felix asked a feral like grin appearing on his face as he glanced from butler to housekeeper. "Oh and I should mention this will be timed just to introduce an element of competition and the winning cat will naturally receive a prize as well as the admiration of us all….Ready set go!"

The Cat and Mouse both stepped forward nervously, their arms limply out in front of them a nonchalant expression on both faces. Felix was smirking to himself, if this worked… The audience were finding this whole thing funny. The housekeeper was walking slowly but steadily around, while the butler was a bit more unsure on his feet with no eyes, reaching out to try and grasp anything around him, tripping over chair legs and unfortunately ending up on a very firm pair of thighs and a set of frumpy arms, which he suspected belonged to a certain Mrs Diggins.

Jarvis felt completely ridiculous, Felix had just done this to humiliate him, to get him back for all the that business with Mrs Ryan. Jarvis cringed slightly, damn that woman! He could picture her and Felix standing their together, sniggering, while watching him stumble around.

Flora was feeling similar, utterly daft. She was just beginning to think this game was never going to end, when she felt a limp hand brush against her sleeve. Their was a loud uproar from their audience. Quickening her pace she dashed past him, he wiping round following the sound of her footsteps. The audience all 'ooooooooooo'd' before settling back down.

Realising he was following her, she stomped forward, before lightly darting back in the opposite direction hoping to throw him off course. Determined to get the little madam he was chasing he froze eager to thwart the pounding of blood in his ear to listen to any sound of movement around him.

Hearing a tap of a foot he staggered towards the direction of the noise. He'd hardly got 5 paces before he heard a tap from the opposite direction, spinning round he lurched in the other direction, before hearing another tap to his left.

Both now were entirely confused, scurrying back and forward towards or away from the taps of feet from the sniggering audience. Both were scuttling away from each other now, their backs facing. However a tap from in front of Flora caused them both to whiz around, both crashing into each other.

Neither was quite sure what happened, nor were the spectators, but they both went tumbling down, there was a slightly yelp as Jarvis landed on the squirming housekeeper, pushing his knee uncomfortably into her thigh, causing her dress to rise even further around her knees, which none of the men seemed to mind.

The muscle on her thigh was jolting painfully from side to side as he moved until he finally slipped, his legs pushing hers apart. Jarvis was just beginning to think things couldn't get any worse when he reached out to push himself off her, his hands coming in contact with a very subtle pair of breasts. She shrieked loudly, knocking his hands away, causing him to once more come crashing down on her, pocking her eye clumsily with his nose. Wriggling desperately she hadn't meant her knee to lift briefly meeting with the butler's pride and joy. He gasped for breath as if winded, now completely unable to move.

Opening the door William Forest stared down at the two figures on the floor. Had the whole house gone completely mad? Here was Mr Jarvis and Mrs Ryan sprawled on the floor, nose to nose…well nose to eye, her dress up around her knee, him laying comfortably between them, in the middle of the dining room, with the rest of the higher staff sat in rows watching. He rubbed his eyes slightly, was he beginning to see things? Had witnessing that little love scene between the pair drove him to see images of them… oh god! He rubbed his head; he couldn't cope with all this stress. He needed a trip into town if he was now seeing these sort of…performances.

"Do you mind removing your hand from up my skirt, Mr Jarvis!" Unable to take anymore she yanked the blindfold from around her eyes, quickly doing the same from him and pulling his hand out from under her multiple petticoats, doing her best to suppress the subtle shiver of excitement that ran through her at the sensation of his touch on her thigh through only the thin cotton of her drawers.

Oh no! Not her! Anyone but her! Jarvis looked guiltily at the flushed face below him, for a moment a look of confusion flittering over his face as he could have sworn he felt her… No he had to be mistaken, well that was their sex life truly over before it had even started, there was no way she'd let his hands anywhere near her ever again…not that he wanted to put his hands on her, of course!

"Do you mind keeping your knees in control, Mrs Ryan!" Jarvis hissed rolling off her and quickly catching sight of the grinning footman by the door. Trying his best he stood up quickly, not even turning to help the sprawled housekeeper up, who tutted to herself, before grasping one the many arms offering to help her up. Her petticoats had obviously had a lasting effect on most of men present.

Good for me! She thought bitterly. Just what she needed, more men betting who could get her into…freezing, she turned to look at Felix's smirking face. Was this just another joke at her expense, a bit of a coincidence Felix choosing the two of them? Walking towards the door with as much dignity as she muster, she was stopped briefly by the grinning William Forest in her way, but her scowl quickly put him straight and he moved out of her way, letting her dash upstairs to the privacy of her room.

16th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

Well that is that, we are finally on our way, although there were times this morning when I seriously had my doubts about even leaving the stable yard. First the Earl insisted on lying in for the first time since I had been Butler at Taplows, putting the Valets and kitchen staff a good hour behind their usual routine and sending Felix into such a tizzy as I had never scene before. Not only were he and the Earl both in foul moods but apparently this malaise also extended to housekeepers, personally I am surprised she even bothered to show up to see us off at all, it wasn't like I hadn't heard her muttering under her breath at breakfast about, 'arrogant men' and 'finally some peace'.

But show up she did, I can't believe I was foolish enough to think she came because she actually was going to miss me at all and so wanted to prolong our departure perhaps show some small gesture of affection in an effort to win me over, but no she only came to give me a god damned misplaced letter. I suppose in some respects I only have myself to blame for her frostiness, it was my decision to cease our personal relationship, but dammit why can't she just be more professional about the whole thing, there is no cause to be openly disruptive and insubordinate after all. Well whatever lingering attachment I might have felt for her is certainly waning fast, beautiful she might be, well she is, and a good kisser, of that there is no question, but as for anything else I have no interest in finding out, or at least I won't have by the time I return!

16th August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

God that man is the most irritating, conceited, arrogant, unfeeling, cad I have ever had the misfortune to come across! How on earth could I have ever imagined I was in love with him, or that he cares for me? He's completely heartless! How dare he treat me like that, after all that he has done to me? All I did was perform a small courtesy, making sure he got his mail after that stupid Johnny had managed to get it mixed up with mine the other day and he has the nerve to snatch it without even a stammer of thanks and demand if that was all I wanted?

Like I was some sort of servant he wanted to dismiss from his sight, I am not a violent person but I swear I wanted to slap that cold indifferent look right of his face. How dare he make me feel like this, ugly and unworthy of his notice unless he's using me to score points with someone else? Well if I was having doubts before this treatment has made up my mind, as soon as the first reasonable reply comes to my advertisement I am leaving this hell hole for good!

It wasn't until several hours later as the household had disembarked from their carriages at a local inn to water the horses and take on some much needed sustenance that a now relaxing Jarvis reached into his waistcoat pocket intending to draw out his handkerchief and pat down his slightly sweat forehead that his fingers closed and drew out the letter he had so hastily shoved their from earlier. Turning it over he didn't recognise the sharp even handwriting on the envelope so he ripped it open drawing out the sleeves of paper and quickly began to read.

Suddenly he dropped the letter as if it had burnt him, his usual handsome and somewhat tanned face, turning ashen and contorting into a grimace. Jumping to his feet he began to pace wildly, running his hands through his blonde hair in panic, not even noticing the wild mess he combed it into. It was still like this that five minutes later Felix found him, the chef's jovial expression quickly turning to one of worry as he saw the butler in such a state.

"Good god Walter what is it? Has someone died?" He asked.

"No worse!" Jarvis snapped, picking up the letter and thrusting it into the chef's hands. "Read!" He commanded as he slumped down onto a nearby stool his face in his hands.

For a moment Felix scanned the letter, understanding flooding his features, but he made sure he finished it before speaking.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Jarvis raged. "If I knew that then I wouldn't be panicking Mr Kraus!"

"Well it seems obvious to me…" Felix pouted a hurt expression on his face. "You've lost one housekeeper so you'll need a replacement…"

"Yes but who, how, we haven't the time!" Jarvis snapped. "This is bloody inconsiderate, how dare she just run off like that and with a sailor of all things….. The person who hired such a fly by night woman should be taken out and shot…" He raged.

"Now now Walter let us not get carried away….Surely there are some temporary measures we can implement until another housekeeper can be appointed, it can't be that difficult after all, just a matter of dealing with a few suppliers…"

"Felix." Jarvis hissed, causing the chef to stop and look at him. "Shut up!" He added. "You're not helping!"

"Well fine since you take all of my suggestions and pour scorn on them, I'll leave you to sort out this little problem alone!" And with an affronted snort the Chef turned on his heel and left the Butler alone.

Sighing Jarvis realised there was only one thing to do, Felix was right in some part they needed a housekeeper, but he was wrong if he thought just any old maid could be promoted to do the job, it took years of training and the right sort of skill to ascend to high levels in service, a housekeeper needed to know not only the suppliers but the exact timetable it took to keep a big house running to order and management skills to ensure it kept to schedule.

In normal circumstances when a family was not in residence then allowances could be made for slippage, things could possibly be kept ticking over by a subordinate but this certainly wouldn't work with the demands of a full household. There was only one thing for it, they needed a trained professional, they needed Flora Ryan.

A few hours later an extremely irritable Mr Jarvis sat ensconced in the cheapest coach that had been for hire at the inn, his arms crossed over his chest as he went over and over in his mind his last conversation with his lordship. As expected the old codger had been furious about the interruption to their journey, and trip that had been 'bloody Jarvis's idea in the first place' as he had fumed as he paced about in the snug. It had been his idea in the first place and it was his responsibility to make sure all the arrangements were made, not that Jarvis had had anything to do with the housekeeper running away with her lover, but that particular fact appeared to have been over looked by his lordship, and now the blame rested firmly on his butler's shoulders.

As a result Jarvis had been forced to provide the solution himself, and out of his own pocket! So there he was sitting in an old mouldering coach, trying to ignore the dank rotting smell and wishing to god he had brought a rug to cover the ripped stained seats. He was heading back to Taplows, this time to retrieve the very person he had left to avoid, and under strict instructions to meet up with the other's in Bristol tomorrow morning or else he had better start looking for alternative employment.

So thoughly put out he sat and sulked, running over in his mind all the things he would miss out on when the other's visited the city. It was just typical that while he missed this 'jaunt into town' he was going to be stuck in an enclosed space with the one woman who never failed to rattle him! And then when had been execting a leisurely summer to forget about her, there she would be a constant reminder, fate was certainly playing a joke on him, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the punchline.

Her office door slammed and Flora looked up about to reprimand the stupid little maid who had dared to enter her office without knocking and then had slammed the door like some silly little child who had lost a game of conkers and run away in a strop. There was only one member of staff who crept to mind straight away but he was thankfully far away by now.

However she realised she couldn't be more wrong when she saw him standing by her door. For a moment the breath caught in her throat and her thoughts ran in many directions… oh goodness… he's realised the error of his ways and has returned to apologise-

Her thoughts were cut off when he barked, "Don't just sit there woman get up! You need to pack!"

"Pack?" She asked, finally finding her voice, completely stunned.

"That's right pack! You are needed… unfortunately." He mutters, though making sure Flora caught his words. "Our incompetent housekeeper seems to have run away with her lover… you can always trust a woman to make a splash."

She rolled her eyes… not all women were useless!

"What are you still doing here! Go!" He literally grabbed her arm and dragged her up to her room, pulling open her trunk, waved his arm in order to hurry along, although only managing to hinder her as a lost finger nearly pocked her eye out.

"Packing takes a lot of time and effort, you can't just turn up and expect me to throw a few items of clothing together and that be that." She hisses angrily, annoyed at his persistence, couldn't he leave her alone for a moment?

"Well if you had given me that letter sooner we wouldn't be in this mess!" He shouts furiously.

"Oh it's my fault of course! It always is!" Throwing assorted items in her trunk, which Jarvis was actually finding quite interesting to see. "Do you have to stand right in my path?" Fighting the urge to kick him out of the way, as she threw a pile of stockings in the trunk.

She stormed past him, beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable and aware of his staring the more pairs of drawers she pulled out of her drawers. What would my mother say? She thought completely randomly. My boss seeing my drawers… either type was against Taplows rules really.

"Do you mind?" Suddenly realising he'd turned his attention to her dressing table and was stiffing a pot of orangy-brown face cream.

"Is this supposed to stop ageing and wrinkles or something?…rubbish if it is." He mutters, cringing at the smell.

"Get out! I can finish on my own so get out!" She grabbed his jacket and practically threw him out of the door. Estimating in her head how long he could walk around with a sploge of orangy-brown cream on the end of his nose without realising. Hadn't he smelt it by now?

Half an hour or so later Flora's trunk had been squeezed into the small carriage, and they were now well on their way.

"Looks like it is going to fall apart any second." She hisses, glancing around the carriage, trying not to breath in the musty smell around her. She couldn't help thinking she was about to drown in her own sweat. The carriage was so small and enclosed and all the physical closeness to Jarvis was not good for her body temperature.

"It's not that bad, you just like to exaggerate." He huffed.

She wanted to turn and ask him if he was brought up in a hole somewhere, but settled for saying, "I know it must be difficult but could you possibly try and agree on one thing with me."

"I do." He smirks. "I agree that we agree on nothing." She rolls her eyes, looking up at him and stifling a giggle.

It had been most rewarding and amusing watching him walk around with that cream still on his nose. She'd loved seeing everyone's faces as they tried to control their laughter and the irritation growing on his face as he wondered why they were staring at him.

"Where are we going to stop the night out here in the middle of nowhere?" She asks, bitterly, having to look away from Jarvis if she wanted to control her laughter.

"Stop? You have to be joking, we are supposed to be meeting the Earl in the morning so we are not stopping."

"You can't be serious! We can't travel in the dark, how is the driver supposed to see where we are going?" She hisses angrily, while Jarvis flushes, he couldn't help thinking that for once she had a point.

"It's your fault we are in this mess so you are just going to have to put up with it!"

"Quite the gentleman," she murmurs under her breath. He huffs angrily and returns to his book, trying to ignore her wriggling in an effort to get herself comfortable.

They hear a rumble of thunder from outside the coach and the wind gusts through the trees. The heavens opened and they heard the fast and heavy 'plink plink' of rain. Jarvis felt Flora shiver beside him and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and sympathy, no matter how much he tried to blame her he knew it wasn't her fault.

Suddenly he felt a drop of cold-water fall on his face and he practically jumped out of his skin; looking up he saw the rain falling through a crack in the roof. "Just what we need an evening bath-" Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when Jarvis put a firm hand over her mouth.

"Let me read," he smiles sarcastically at her and continues to read, his hand still firmly over her mouth. She began to mumble and spit into his hand, but he wouldn't remove it. "You sound better like that." He snorted sarcastically.

Completely outraged she did what she was dying to do and sunk her teeth determinedly into his hand. He squealed slightly, dropping his book on the floor and pulling his hand away he shook it to remove the pain. "You...!" Many names and words were running through his head but nothing that he could say in front of a lady.

"Don't you ever wash your hands?" She hisses, spitting and wiping the taste of his hand from around her mouth, "And for gods sake!" She couldn't help it, she swiped at his nose, wiping the cream off and rubbing it into her hands.

He turned to her livid. "You didn't once consider telling me I had that on me?" His voice was dangerously low and she found herself looking down at the floor so as not to meet his eyes. "You've been taking pleasure from watching other people crease up when they looked at me?" He tuts to himself. "And there was me beginning to agree this carriage really smelt."

"Beginning?" She mutters under her breath.

"I can only imagine what you look and smell like with orangey-brown paste all over your face," Smirking to himself.

"It doesn't go on your face," she says completely offhand, picking up his book and looking at the title, before raising her eyebrow and passing the book back to him.

Jarvis couldn't help feeling intrigued. Doesn't go on you face? He awkwardly takes his book back, deciding to close it and turned to glare at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I can't believe you are reading that," A smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, as she nods to the closed book. She now understood why he'd been edging away from her when turning the pages. The rain was now flowing faster through the crack in the roof. "I also can't believe we have to spend all night in this dangerous carriage."

"There is nothing wrong with the carriage! So there is a little rain leaking through. May I remind you it is your fault we are here in the first place!" He was raising his voice now. He was sick to death of her constant moaning and whining.

"It's not my fault some housekeeper can't keep her corset her!" She retorted. "And may I also add you had chance to open that letter before you set off but you chose not too! So don't start shunning all this on to me because it isn't f-" Neither was sure what happened next, there was a loud crash and a crush and both parties went flying forward into Flora's trunk. If the two of them were still on the discussion of agreeing on things they would both realised that they would have agreed something was wrong.

The next few seconds seemed to go past in slow motion. One moment the carriage shook violently then there was the sound of snapping wood and a horse neighing in panic, the next the world seemed to tilt and glancing across in horror at Flora Walter watched as everything fell away to the right and he reached out instinctively to protect her from the trunk which suddenly flew off the seat and headed straight for her. Flinging himself in its path he pushed her to the side wrapping her tightly in his arms as the carriage rolled over, unable to suppress the shriek of pain as the trunk cracked painfully against his back wrenching his muscles painfully. Then suddenly it all went deathly quiet and all he could hear was Flora's strained breathing, intermittent with a gentle whimpering as shock began to set in and tears trickled down her cheeks smearing into his neck.

"Are you hurt?" He whispered, ignoring the screams of protest from his own muscles.

"My Ankle…" She murmured, unable to say anymore without sobbing.

"I'm going to move alright? We need to find out what the hell happened?" Jarvis hissed, pushing his now dented top hat back onto his head and scrabbling to stand up his hands clawing at all the things in his way as he had to physically pull himself up to the door of the carriage which was now directly above them.

"Hello Driver…Can you hear us?" Jarvis bellowed.

For a moment there was no response but then a heavily accented voice drifted over to him. "Oh Aye Mr Jarvis sir… I dunno what it was, a pothole perhaps it snapped the back right wheel right off and the front just couldn't take the strain then the whole thing just tipped over."

"Yes Fine!" Jarvis cut him off angrily. "Can you get us out Mrs Ryan has been injured…"

"Oh Aye, I'll be there in a moment." Their driver replied and a few seconds later his rugged whiskered face suddenly appeared over the side before the door was wrenched open and he leant down as far as he could. "You'll have to give her a bunk up." He advised the butler who nodded in agreement, reaching down and gently grasping her under the arms before pulling her up and into his arms.

"Ready?" He asked concern written on his face.

"Uh hu." Flora mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip and wincing with the sudden flash of pain as she tested her ankle, resting her hands on his shoulders she suppressed the momentary flicker of amusement as the butler's hands travelled down from her waist to a more ample handhold their eyes locking through the darkness and for a moment Flora could have sworn his grasp had lapsed into a gentle caress before he boosted her up and out of the carriage.

A few minutes later the two men had managed to heave Flora's trunk out of the carriage followed by a distinctly grumpy and dishevelled Jarvis who after a few choice expletives to their former driver walked over to the housekeeper who stood dejectedly in the rain trying to calm the horse further.

"Well go on say it!" Jarvis snapped, unable to look her directly in the eye. "I know you're thinking it, so why not say it and just get it out the way?" He added hastily, earning him a puzzled look from the shocked and shivering Flora.

"Say what?" She mumbled, genuine confusion latent in her voice causing the Butler to look up at her properly for the first time.

"That you were right of course, what else?" Jarvis stuttered.

"Oh, yes well I suppose I was…" Flora trailed off, but somehow standing on a road in the middle of nowhere slowly being soaked to the skin she felt little to no satisfaction in the fact. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Well as there is no way you could walk miles on that ankle.." Jarvis replied, his tone emphasising the fact that however unpleasant the alternative was to her she would have no choice and she only had herself to blame. "So the driver will ride the horse to the next village, a good ten or so miles away, and then return with help in the morning."

"But what are we going to do?" Flora gasped.

"I was just getting to that!" Jarvis snapped irritably, shivering as the rainwater began to trickle down the inside of his collar. "Apparently just over by the Forest…" He trailed off pointing vaguely in one direction. "There is an old shepherding hut, not much but it should at least be warm and dry….Well what are you standing there for, come on!" He added waving his hands round in exasperation as he stormed off grabbing one end of her trunk and dragging it behind him as he stepped off the road and into the wheat field, a startled Flora managing to jolt herself

out of her daydream and limping slightly followed the rapidly disappearing butler into the night.

16th…No Probably 17th by now, August 1851 (Flora Ryan)

Why are men so god damn stubborn, I told him I thought we we're going the wrong way but would he listen? Would he hell! No he has to be always right, even when he is wrong, and he still won't admit he took us the long way round! If I ever get back to civilisation the first thing I am going to do is hand in my resignation letter, and damn the consequences, hell damn each and everyone of them, the Earl, Felix, Mr Adams, those cocky footman and most especially Mr Jarvis! No double damn him for eternity, of all the selfish, pig headed, arrogant swine (see back to the bovines once more) If it wasn't beneath my dignity I would stand there and scream out exactly what I think of him….

"Aren't you finished with that yet?" Flora suddenly demanded slamming her journal shut and fighting off the shivers as she watched the Butler fail once again to get the fire in the grate lit.

"Perhaps I would have been successful if it were not for all the hot air being banded about!" Walter snapped back not even glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes well perhaps if your common sense was stronger than a lemmings survival instinct we wouldn't have been in this state to begin with!" She retorted, gingerly getting to her feet and hobbling over to him, giving him a short but firm push out the way so he went sprawling off onto his back.

"Now look you've done this all wrong no wonder it wouldn't start, the kindling doesn't go there, honestly!" She muttered altering the lay out before retrieving the few remaining matches and lighting it carefully, watching with smug satisfaction as the small flame began to lap hungrily at the feast she had laid out before it.

"See, and how long were you fooling around ten minutes at least…"

"Oh here we go again!" Jarvis snapped getting to his feet and trying to work loose his painful shoulder muscles which had been severely strained throughout the night.

"Don't you ever stop, is it your life's ambition to try and make me out a fool in everything I do or does that gift come naturally?"

"Oh fine, as usual go ahead and blame me! You know if just once you could admit to having made a mistake then perhaps people wouldn't be so quick to take pleasure when you trip up, nobody is perfect after all!" Flora hissed, her stern tone abating somewhat when she saw him try to work his cramping shoulder loose.

"Oh so you mean you're not?" Jarvis retorted. "Heaven alive Flora Ryan admits that no one not even her vaunted self is perfect, halla-loo-ya, I never thought I would see this day come…"

"Oh just shut up!" Flora snapped turning back and tending to her growing fire. "If you can't be civil then I suggest you don't say anything at all!"

"Sounds fine with me!" Jarvis replied. "But before blessed silence descends may I ask you to move you're blocking the heat!"

"I will but first I'm going to change out of these wet things!" Flora stated causing Jarvis look at her in surprise a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Well don't let me stop you." He added waving her own his eyes locked on hers, delighting as he saw her pale cheeks flush crimson with embarrassment.

"And you can go and stand outside until I am finished!" Flora retorted angrily.

"But it's raining, I'll get soaked!" He argued, his face flushing as well but this time with temper.

"That's funny I thought you already were? Shouldn't make much of difference then should it?" Flora muttered smugly shooing him out the ramshackle hut and out into the drizzle. "And don't come back in until I tell you to!" She added pointedly.

Huffing loudly Jarvis stepped outside, turning up the collar of his coat as he huddled against the wall for protection, shivering as despite his best effort trickles of water still managed to find its way into the small gap and down his neck. Then suddenly the trickle became a torrent as the small pool of water that had been growing in the dips in the thatch came suddenly down on top of him, causing him to jump out of his skin, diving to the left he threw himself out of the water's way watching from a safe distance as a veritable waterfall cascaded off the roof directly onto the spot where he had been standing. Breathing deeply he thanked the heavens for his lucky escape and grudgingly got to his feet this time not even attempting to brush the mud from his clothing, damn that bloody woman this was all her fault and he was just about to storm back inside when a flicker of light caught his eye through the darkness.

Glancing over his right shoulder he spotted the light that had winked at him, and leaning over his hand met the rough stone of the hut, raising it higher the stone turned into rough Hessian under his fingers, of course they must be what passed for windows in this barbaric place, but this one was loose and the stiff material was being tugged at by the strong winds. Stepping closer intent on binding it down to keep the wind out Jarvis suddenly froze as the wind suddenly whipped the cloth out of his hands and he caught a fleeting glance of the scene unfolding inside. Almost choking on the breath he was holding he grasped the Hessian tightly and tugged it further to the right unable to stop himself from pushing his eye up against the peephole he had created.

17th August 1851 (Walter Corey)

If it seems strange to be writing this in the middle of nowhere then the contents of this entry when back in civilisation will appear the product of a fever ridden brain but I simply have to record the events of the last few minutes…

It hardly seemed possible that standing out here in the rain I would experience one of the more delightful occasions of my life but so it was. I don't know what made me look, it was hardly a gentlemanly act but I simply couldn't stop myself, there was something immeasurable erotic standing there hidden and watching an unaware Flora Ryan strip and change. It had started innocently enough the glimpse of her in corset and full petticoats, after all I had seen that much before, but never before had I seen her pull up her skirts and sitting on that makeshift chair slowly remove her soaked stockings before gently teasing on new ones and fastening them.

I was shocked how just the sight of her slender white thighs affected me, after all I am a man of the world and I have seen many women's thighs at one point or another; all different colours and sizes but I am hard pressed to remember seeing a finer pair. Her skin was so fair it seemed almost translucent and I couldn't help but wonder what the contrast would be like, my tanned hands against that soft pale skin.

If that wasn't distracting enough then she had to decide to change other items as well, the petticoats I could deal with as she simply replaced some new ones over the top before removing the old damp ones but it was when she started unlacing her corset that the breath caught at the back of throat and I was unable to move or to breath. She paused then and I still am not sure whether she realised I was watching, perhaps the hairs prickling on the back of her neck were because of the cold or were they because she somehow instinctively knew I could see.

If it were the latter then I am somewhat shocked by her brazenness for instead of grasping the nearest slip and pulling it over her head before removing the old like she did the petticoats she pulled it off over head and turning round paused for a moment. That moment felt like an eternity, as I imprinted her every flush and curve into my memory, immediately realising that the clothes she wears whilst beautiful in fabric and design certainly do not do that hourglass figure justice, flattening certain attributes so they appear smaller than they are in reality.

Then as soon as her hidden charms had been revealed they were gone again, covered by one of those horrid starched slips and then yanked and mangled by that hideous corset and then a thick black winter frock. It seemed such a travesty of nature that such perfection should be covered up and forced to subscribe to another's ideals and it was all I could do to stop myself from bursting in before she called me and rip those offending unflattering fetters from her body.

So instead I waited ignoring the rain that trickled down my collar soaking my own clothes until she called me back inside and now I sit here opposite in silence, I can tell that is unnerving her, especially when she catches me watching her but I cannot look away. There is so much about this fascinating creature I do not know, but tonight stranded here I vow to find out…

"Would you stop that!" Flora suddenly exclaimed slamming her book closed in her lap and glaring furiously back at the butler who immediately glanced away and pretended to find something in his journal fascinating.

"Stop what?" He asked casually.

"Staring at me!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were; you've been doing it for the last hour!"

"I swear I wasn't I was just thinking…"

"Oh and you have to stare at me to do so!"

"It's a free country or at least it was; tell me has new legislation been brought into affect in the hours we've been stranded to change that?"

"Oh stop being so self-righteous…"

"Me be self-righteous oh that is very rich coming from Miss 'I always know better than you' 1851, oh and probably 1850, 1849 and every other year you've been on this earth!" Jarvis snapped nastily, immediately regretting his harsh comments when she suddenly looked away and he could have sworn he caught the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled almost immediately closing the distance between them and offering her his still damp handkerchief which she accepted reluctantly. "I forget and go too far sometimes but you are a very exasperating woman, all the years we've worked together and still I hardly know you at all…"

"You never seemed to want to!" Flora muttered bitterly.

"Would you believe me if I said I did, very much so in fact." He replied, the last part whispered so softly Flora wasn't sure whether he had intended her to hear or not.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything." Jarvis replied seriously causing her to look at him shock.

"Well you could never possibly know everything, people could have been friends their entire lifetime and still never know everything about a person, even husbands don't know everything about their wives…" Flora trailed off uncomfortably realising what she inadvertently implied.

"I want to know you better than anyone else in the world." Jarvis whispered.

"Don't be silly Mr Jarvis…"

"It's Walter, Flora." Jarvis cut in earning him a slightly panicked look from the housekeeper. "And I am deadly serious, please…"

"I don't know where to start." She replied.

"Would it be easier if we took it in turns, I ask you a question then you ask me one, anything you like I won't mind?"

"Perhaps, you go first." She replied.

"Alright lets start with something painless what's your full name?"

"Oh fine promise you won't laugh!"

"Why would I laugh? Flora is a nice name."

"But that's not my first name, it's really only an abbreviated form of my middle name actually…." She trailed off her porcelain cheeks flushing prettily.

"Fine I'm intrigued but I won't laugh."

"Chastity Florence Ryan….You promised you wouldn't laugh! Fine that's it I give up I won't answer any more questions!" Flora broke off as the Butler began to titter.

"I'm sorry; I really am but dear god how appropriate!" Jarvis snorted.

"Or not as the case may be!" Flora reminded him smugly her face suddenly turning ashen when realisation dawned on the Butler's face.

"So I was right you weren't making that up." He quipped.

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question?" Flora stalled.

"It is indeed, ladies first, but you already know what one of my next questions will be!"

"That's not fair!" Flora retorted.

"Life isn't fair, if it was we wouldn't be having this conversation in a dank little shepherding hut in the middle of nowhere when I have no change of clothes and we have no provisions to see us through the night!"

"Well whose fault's that? And besides if you're really desperate I have a spare frock or two…"

"No thank you? But if you have any medicinal brandy in that medicine box of yours I would be extremely grateful!"

"It just so happens that I do!" Flora retorted smugly reaching into her trunk and after a few moment s fiddling brought out both the bottle and several thick woollen shawls. "Here take these they should at least keep you warm, but you would be better off getting out of those wet things all together and letting your clothes dry by the fire!"

"Do I get to send you outside whilst I change?" Jarvis joked.

"No!" Flora snapped.

"Then I'll stay as I am but I will take the shawls thank you! Oh and the brandy!" He added seizing it from her grasp and downing a large measure before offering it back to the stunned housekeeper. "Oh come on Flora it'll keep the cold out, bet you've never had brandy before, shame this is such vile stuff but it does the job!" He added watching as she took the bottle and took a large swig, her beautiful face contorting in surprise and he had to stifle a snigger as she choked on the strong liquor.

"Now if you've quite finished, I believe you have a question to ask?"

"Fine, well then…" Pausing for a moment Flora wracked her brain for something equally mortifying to ask. "What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

"You really want to know?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes I do and stop stalling for time whilst you try and make something up!" She retorted.

"I'm not stalling it's just difficult to remember."

"Why have there been so many?"

"No so few actually! Well I suppose the most embarrassing moment was when I was seventeen I was just in service and no I can't tell you it's too…"

"Tell me!" Flora demanded her eyes bright with mischief. "Dammit Walter if you want me to answer the one question that's been burning away in that one track mind of yours since you found out then you at least owe me this!"

"Fine well an older maid had taken a bit of a liking to me, and she was pretty enough, of course I'd bragged when I'd arrived to the other lads about my prowess amongst other things but the truth was I hadn't…well I'd never…."

"You were still a virgin!" Flora stated bluntly.

"Yes well, it's that not unusual there must be some other seventeen year old…" Walter blustered.

"Virgins?" Flora cut in enjoying the way he winced every time she said that word.

"Yes Virgins, alright I was a seventeen year old virgin, happy now?" Jarvis snapped his usually tanned face now beetroot with embarrassment.

"Yes but do go on." Flora replied teasingly.

"Well she had obviously heard my bragging and decided I was the man for her so one day she cornered me in the stables and oh dear god it was the biggest catastrophe, it was bad enough I didn't know what I was doing but then when I obviously wasn't living up to her expectations she started to yell and I don't know what happened what had at one moment been ready to burst suddenly decided to play dead….Oh and of course she didn't keep it to herself…In my entire time at that house I was never ever able to shake the nickname the lads gave me…"

"Which was?" Flora asked in between giggles.

"Technically that's another question!" Jarvis snapped. "But I suppose…Limpy!" He added so despondently that Flora didn't have the heart to laugh.

"That's awful."

"Yes well didn't you wonder how I made it to Butler at such a young age? I worked my arse off to get a promotion so I could get a transfer…Now Chastity my dear…." Jarvis trailed off watching as the housekeeper's face darkened angrily at the mention of her real first name. "How did you come to loose such a noble title?"

For a moment Flora didn't speak, whatever mirth had lightened her expression at his revelation fled rapidly and Jarvis could have sworn she turned gradually ashen.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too uncomfortable…" Jarvis began gently, suddenly realising that the truth might not be something she wanted to discuss or he wanted to hear.

"No it's alright Walter…It was such a long time ago now, I was only fourteen, such a stupid headstrong little fool!" Flora suddenly spat out vehemently, causing the Butler to jump slightly his handsome face clouding over and in order to calm her he reached out and grasped her hands tightly in his.

"I thought I was in love, he was older, quite a bit older in fact and now I'm older I realise what a callous unfeeling monster he was…. He worked for my father, I was the baby of the family my closest sibling is seven years older than me and my mother died when I was very young I don't remember her. All I can remember growing up was everyone being too busy to spend any time with me, my brothers and sisters were at school and then married, and my father had to work every hour that god sent to provide for us….Then one day someone did take notice and I was overwhelmed by it, hung on his every word believed him when he said he'd take me away from everything and we'd get married and live happily ever after…" She trailed off unable to continue as the tears rolled down her cheeks gratefully accepting the brandy bottle and taking several large sips.

"What happened, Flora I have to know?" Jarvis whispered, surprised to hear his own voice croaking with emotion.

"One day my father found out and well he went crazy, he sacked Patrick and gave me such a hiding…I was so angry I wasn't thinking straight so when Patrick asked me to run away I didn't even pause, I left with the clothes on my back and…. God I'm so ashamed, I stole from my own father, I took his savings and we eloped. Not surprisingly it didn't take long for the my eyes to be opened, we travelled from Ireland to Liverpool, living in a slum whilst I had to pretend to be sixteen so the police wouldn't interfere, well at least that was the reason Patrick gave for not marrying me straight away, I was too young and we'd be discovered…."

"He didn't ever marry you I take it?" Walter asked soothingly.

"No!" Flora replied shaking her head and taking another sip. "After a while Patrick had managed to drink his way through my father's money, and then he started to get angry, blaming me for every little thing but I don't want to go into that…" She added pulling her last hand free and instinctively touching her face as if to reassure herself it was just as it should be, and at such a poignant gesture Walter felt his blood boil.

"And then I found out I was pregnant." She added coldly, causing the butler to start in shock.

"I had no idea you have a child…."

"No Walter I had a child, there is a difference!" Flora cut in. "Patrick did a runner when he found out, he went out one night with his friends and never came home, I found out later he'd joined a ship…"

"What happened to you, to the child?"

"I struggled, I worked and begged I did everything but sell myself to survive, I would rather die than that, I even stole when I had to…"

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I know but at the time I couldn't see how I could, a pregnant unwed thief how would ever welcome me back? Besides how was I even going to afford the fair for the crossing it wasn't like I could earn my passage? So I struggled on, then when the time came and I had nowhere else to go I ended up in the workhouse."

"And the child?"

"He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but he was so small, too small in the end and he just couldn't…." Flora trailed off tears now openly running down her cheeks as her small frame literally shook with sorrow and Walter pulled her now unresistingly form into his arms rubbing her back soothingly and holding her tight in his arms.

"Shush Flora sweetheart it's alright I'm here…" He whispered kissing her forehead and wiping the tears from her cheeks until she could cry no more. "And you're alright now; you got yourself out of there!"

"No I didn't I wanted to die with my baby but one of the ladies who visited the poor in the workhouse took pity on me, she offered me the chance of a new life being a laundry maid in her house, it wasn't much but it was a start and I was young so I knew if I worked hard I could progress and the rest is as people say is history…I never told anyone what happened before, not until now…Oh god you must hate me!"

"Hate you? How could I possibly ever hate you?" Walter snapped. "It wasn't your fault, the braggart who did that to you should suspended by his ankles and flogged to one inch of his life! If only I could get my hands on that stinking evil coward!"

"Well you're too late someone beat you to it, not long after actually when I was still working in Liverpool, it even made the papers, he was involved in a bar room brawl that quickly turned into a shootout and he killed two men…They hung him for it!"

"Good!" Jarvis hissed vehemently. "Anyone who dared to lay a hand on you deserved nothing less." He added running his fingers through her still damp locks and pulling her tighter into his embrace. "Men like that…Well they don't deserve to breath the same air as you let alone have…." He trailed off unable to complete the sentence.

"It's alright Walter I know! But still it's very sweet of you to say so…" She added raising her head from his chest and looking up at him properly for the first time shocked by the depth of concern and warmth in his eyes, not even flinching when one of his hands brushed the hair away from her tear stained cheeks then moving to stroke it reverently.

"So beautiful!" Jarvis whispered, unsure whether he had simply thought it or spoken aloud, but as he felt her pulse quicken under his fingers he realised she must have heard him, unwilling to let the moment slip past Walter lent forward and placed the tenderest kiss on her forehead, then when she didn't pull away or rebuke him he trailed them down to her nose then across her cheek and finally claiming her lips in the sweetest of kisses he had ever experienced.

Breaking apart finally Walter gazed down at the captivating creature in his arms, unsure about what to do, before her revelation he might have been tempted to press his luck but now he had no desire to take advantage of her emotional state or their isolation; instead he just wanted to hold her close and protect her from every future heartache. However the situation was quickly taken out of his hands when Flora leant up and sliding her arms round his neck pulled his mouth down to meet hers, this time her touch was hungry and demanding and Jarvis found it increasingly difficult to retain control, allowing himself to respond to her but not get carried away. Pulling away pouting Flora gazed up at the butler in an almost playful manner that he found most disarming.

"What's the matter Walter? I thought you liked girls?" She whispered huskily.

Growling the butler seized her wrists and pushed them both down to the floor pinning her deliberately beneath him moaning instinctively as she wiggled provocatively under him. "I do believe me and there is nothing I would like better than to ravage you here and now but…."

"But what?" Flora retorted her eyes flashing momentarily with anger.

"But it would be wrong!" He replied pulling away and leaving her lying on the floor whilst he moved to sit a good few feet away from her. "I'm sorry Flora I respect you to much to do that to you!"

"But if I don't mind, if it's what I want!" Flora pleaded closing the distance between them her fingers trailing to the collar of her dress which she started to unbutton

"Stop that right now!" Jarvis snapped seizing her hands whilst trying to avoid staring at the significant portion of cleavage her unlacing had uncovered. "You are not yourself!"

"How do you know? How do you know this isn't the real me?" Flora countered.

"Because I do know you after all and you'll be mortified at your actions tomorrow, this is just the stress and the alcohol talking and not my Flora!"

"Who said I was you Flora, I could be Felix's Flora if I so decided!"

"No, I'll be damned if I loose you to that overblown pompous foreigner!"

"Since when did I become your property?" Flora demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not like that, it's just ….He's not the right man for you, you can't possibly have taken his intentions seriously after all its not like he's shown any interest in you before!"

"Oh thank you, so he must be out of his mind to be attracted to me?"

"I didn't say that…"

"No but that's what you meant, well at least he doesn't come barging into my office, uninvited and drag me off in a death trap of a carriage, before leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Flora retorted angrily, pulling out of his grasp and pacing over to the door.

Snorting loudly Jarvis shook his head. "Well if it's so terrible for you, and you're determined to shout down anything I say anyway, then I suppose you'll be wanting to leave? Go ahead perhaps another little trip in the rain will cool that ardour of yours and bring you to your senses!"

"Well perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea but it's you who's leaving." Flora retorted.

"Not bloody likely" He retorted mockingly. "So I suppose we're stuck together after all!"

"That is not fair!" Flora hissed.

"Neither is you blowing hot and cold, not to mention this ridiculous flirtation with Felix, he could never be the right man for you and it is time you told him so."

"So I suppose you are, what my knight in shining armour come to whisk me away on his white charger to live happily ever after!" Flora snorted.

"Maybe I am…" Jarvis bellowed, causing Flora to step back in shock.

"You aren't serious?" Flora whispered. "You're just playing with me, so stop it it's not fair!"

"What if I'm not, what if I'm really asking you to spend the rest of your life with me….What would you say then?"

"You're drunk!"

"No I'm not and that is not an answer, I'm deadly serious, Yes or No Flora!" Jarvis asked locking her gaze and staring into her eyes refusing to let her look away.

"I…." She managed to gasp out and he could see the indecision in her eyes.

"I think we'd be happy, don't you, once we've put aside this petty squabbling and found more productive avenues for our energies and I would never intentionally hurt you, I'd take good care of you… and anyone else who came along!" He added softly reaching out and catching her hand pulling her towards him. "Just say yes!" He whispered slowly getting down on one knee and staring back up at the stunned housekeeper.

"I…I…Yes." She murmured, so softly that for a moment Walter was certain he's imagined it.

"What?" He gasped.

"Yes!" She replied, this time much louder and more certain. "I will marry you…That was what you were asking me…right?"

Laughing Jarvis jumped to his feet and ignoring his still painful muscles grasped her tightly round the waist spinning her round. "Yes you bloody woman I was."

"Oh that's alright then." Flora replied softly treading her arms round his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I did need to check, after all it came as a bit of a shock!"

"To us both my darling I hadn't exactly planned it!" Walter retorted seizing her chin and placing the chastest of kisses on her lips.

"Is that the best you can do?" Flora murmured lovingly. "I can still change my mind you…." But whatever she was going to say next was cut off by Walter's lips covering hers this time kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Still want to change your mind?" He murmured nuzzling into her hair and breathing her in.

"No you'll do nicely!" Flora whispered. "Besides if you ever let me down I have ammunition I can use…"

"Oh really and just would that be?" Jarvis retorted.

"Oh Darling that would be telling, lets just say you'll be perfectly safe as long as I don't feel the need to revive an old nickname!"

17th August 1879 (Felix Kraus)

It been many years since I read through my old journals, perhaps it is something about this time of year that always prompts the remembrance or perhaps it was the recent visit of my godson and the newly recovered diaries he brought with him…

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if their carriage hadn't have broken down, would she have said yes to me instead? Of course that wasn't something I could reveal to young Walter, he only ever wants to hear tales of how perfect his parents were for each other, and not that there were times when any of us wondered if they would make it as far as the alter.

It must have been loosing them both so young, I don't think he will ever get over loosing his mother before his fifth birthday, it was certain his father never did. He never said it but I knew he blamed himself for it, at the time I tried to reassure him, after all it wasn't uncommon for women to die in child birth, but I don't think he ever forgave himself for pressuring her for a larger family. I certainly wasn't surprised when Walter followed her scarcely three years later, he was never the same after Flora's death, a part of him died with her and the rest of him simply couldn't carry on without it.

But in their son a part of them lives on, the similarities are often quite astounding, he looks so like his father and bears his name that sometimes I forget which one I am talking to, but he has his mother's eyes and kindness and fortunately her sense of tact. They would be so proud of him, their little miracle; Walter always wanted his son to better himself, to use those Corey brains for more than service and young Walter is doing very well in banking, quite the head for figures, as his father use to brag.

He comes to see me every month, often with some culinary treat from London as he knows I am now too feeble to bustle around my kitchen as I used to when he was a growing lad. I will never understand why Walter left his son in my care, even his dairy makes no mention of it but it was a gift without peer and when we are all reunited I must remember to thank them both. But I grow weary and the light is to dim for my eyes, I will write more tomorrow, yes that is it I will write the rest tomorrow then perhaps when young Walter visits I can regale his with the tale of his parents wedding and a certain rampaging peacock ….


	2. An arranged marriage

Tugging at his cravat Walter Corey glanced at his appearance in the mirror, and at first he hardly recognised himself. Pale and nervous and probably feeling as sick as a dog. At least it was an accurate picture he did indeed feel rather worse for wear, the dull throb of his hangover was a constant reminder of the night before and the somewhat rambunctious buck's night he had attended yet the constant churning of his stomach was more likely due to very real nerves that fluttered. He was doing the right thing wasn't he? True it was no true love affair but marrying her was a sensible course of action for a man in his stage of life wasn't it? After all how often did an heiress land in one's lap so to speak?

Not that she was an heiress in the traditional sense, her father owned the local brewery a business ready for expansion and yet the man had no son's only a daughter, a pleasant enough woman pushing the wrong side of thirty who he had had the privilege of literally bumping into one day whilst in town. Perhaps it was his dashing good looks or his gentlemanly manners that attracted her to him when she had discarded many other more ardent suitors, but whatever the reason once Miss Applegate had made up her mind there was no dissuading her. It had been a whirlwind few months, and before he knew it here he was engaged and about to be married, escaping the life in service that had begun to drag so. A part of him did feel a twinge or two of guilt as despite her obvious infatuation with him Walter couldn't honestly say he felt more than a friendly affection for his bride to be. Perhaps it would come with time?

Besides everyone else seemed to think it was an excellent match, his friends had gushed long over the lady's numerous virtues, her quiet grace and amenable countenance, her almost passive character was quite refreshing after the years of dealing with headstrong women, or one in particular, and of course there was always the added virtue of her bank balance. It was a most sensible and amiable match. So why then was part of screaming out at him to stop that he was about to make the biggest of his life? Perhaps it has been triggered by certain other people's less than enthusiastic response to the news.

He had been most surprised by Mr Kraus's response when he had approached his closest friend over being his best man. The Chef had squirmed around for minutes before muttering the most pathetic of excuses. Annoyed and confused Walter had confronted him about this and he had been astounded when Felix had snorted he wanted no part in this charade; a marriage should be from mutual regard not about securing one's retirement prospects. Shrugging Felix's somewhat naïve comments aside as the delusions of a hopeless romantic he had carried on regardless but what if the Chef had a point, he was for all intents and purposes marrying into the unknown. What if he ended up with a real virago, what if her countenance of serenity and submissiveness was just a smokescreen and he would end up tied till death us do part to a living-breathing dragon?

And then of course there was Flora Ryan….

The most irritating, obnoxious, frustrating woman in the entire world! She had barely spoken to him since the announcement, which normally would be a cause for celebration but every time she did he caught hints and glances of her distinct disapproval. She had held a low opinion of him for years but it almost felt now as if by his actions he had somehow managed to confirm them. A greedy immoral man who would do anything to feather his own nest, first by skimming off wages and now by marrying for money. It seemed ridiculous, ludicrous even that although he mostly couldn't stand the sight of the woman he seemingly couldn't bear the idea of her being alive in the world and thinking badly of him.

Shaking his head as he tried to dispel his black mood the butler resolved that what he really needed was a stiff drink and so he turned and began to head down to the bar. Pulling open the door he froze in surprise, as did the visitor who paced nervously on his threshold.

"Mrs Ryan?"

"Mr Jarvis…"

"Mr Corey Mrs Ryan, remember I resigned." The former butler snapped anxious that now he had regained his old name it should be used by one and all. "And I suppose since I am no longer under Taplows traditions it is now Miss Ryan…Perhaps you could explain why an unmarried virtuous lady such as yourself is hanging around outside gentleman's bedrooms in the local tavern no less?"

"I needed to see you…Felix wouldn't come so one of us had to…"

"What come talk some sense into me I take it? Please don't waste your breath Mrs Ryan I am already well aware of both your feelings on the subject and I do not care to lectured by you on my wedding days of all days…So if you would just go."

"Arrogant heartless man." Flora snapped back catching the butler by surprise, as he had never heard her talk so before and he stepped back with shock as she stalked into the room slamming the door shut behind her. "You presume to know everything yet have you even bothered to actually ask my opinion on the matter?"

"I didn't need to ask Mrs...Miss Ryan you disapproval was evident in every word and disdainful glance. Personally I am confused as to why you should care what I do, I am no longer butler after all, I can longer offend you simply by existing so unless in your supreme arrogance you think…"

"My arrogance!"

"Yes yours Miss purer than pure, whiter than white, the perfect model of virtue and chastity all rolled up into one neat little package, well forgive me but I no longer have to even try to live up to your expectations. I have spent the last ten years trying and I am exhausted from the sheer effort, so why don't you leave and crow your victory over me from a suitable distance."

That seemed to knock the wind completely from her sails and for a moment Walter was worried she might keel over from the shock; even he was more than a little stunned he had never spoken to anyone like that before let alone a woman. Sinking into a fireside chair the housekeeper avoided his eye and focused on the poorly tended fire.

"So that's the reason…You left because of me, I forced you into this."

"I wouldn't say forced Flora." Walter replied softly immediately regretting his choice of words. "I am hardly a human sacrifice in all of this! Besides just think of what I am gaining a pleasant wife, a home and comfortable business and perhaps one day even a son of my own."

"Children." Flora muttered softly, almost wistfully. "I would never have thought you'd…"

"Why I am not that different from other men Flora, we are mostly simply folk, content with less than you might believe."

"So you really want this?" She added sadly.

"Would I be doing it if I didn't?"

"No…I don't think you are a man who could be pushed into anything against his will, it's just…" She paused as if wondering whether to continue.

"Just what?"

"Felix said you didn't love her."

The anger was instant and all consuming, if anyone had asked him a minute before Walter would have sworn with confidence he could never have been angrier with her than he was when she first turned up, yet her last comment had him barely resisting the urge to wring her bloody neck.

"Get out!"

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Get OUT!" Walter demanded reaching our and grabbing her roughly by the arms and manhandling her over to the door.

"Why are you so angry? If it wasn't true than you would have laughed it off!" Flora retorted fighting with all her strength, grabbing the doorframe so he couldn't lock her out.

"That is none of your business."

"Just tell me you don't love her, that's its only the money, I can bare it I think if that's all it is…"

"You…" Walter murmured letting her go quickly and putting a few feet between them. "Wha…"

"Forget it." Flora gasped pulling the cloak tightly around herself as she turned to flee.

"No I will not just forget it." Walter snapped tersely striding over and grasping her arm firmly so she could not escape but much gentler than his previous iron grip on her. "Why would it be worse if I loved her? Would you be happier if I was trapped in a loveless marriage and miserable would that be poetic justice for you?"

"No. Let me go."

"Not a chance…I do not understand you Flora, you clearly think my marrying for money is beneath me and yet you cannot bare the idea of me marrying for something more…Damn it woman stop talking in riddles and tell me what is going on!"

"I don't want you marrying her at all, I don't care what your reason is, I never did that was Felix; I don't want you marrying anyone."

"And why is that?" Walter demanded grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Because I love you Walter." She croaked out tears brimming in her eyes as she fought to look away unable to bare the look of shock and revulsion in his gaze. "I always have and even though you don't care for me, damn it I know its selfish but I don't want to loose you, the hope that maybe one day you'd…look at me and see someone you wanted too."

Letting her go the butler left her leaning against the doorjamb as he paced to the windowsill. It was unbelievable Flora Ryan in love with him? Any moment now he expected to wake up this had to be the most bizarre dream he had ever had. Reaching down he pinched his hand experimentally before turning back and approaching the housekeeper, finding her exposed lower arm he pinched the soft skin there watching as she yelped and drew back from him in shock cradling her abused limb.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded his unjustified actions jarring her out of her melancholy.

"Just checking, so neither of us are dreaming, that is a start."

"You pinched me to see if you were part of my dream?"

"Yes I know it sounds ridiculous but no more than anything else I have heard this morning."

"You!"

"Save the insults Flora, we both know now you don't really mean them." Walter replied smugly watching as she flinched at the continued use of her given name and the familiar tone with which he scolded her. "Now perhaps it would be best if we went over this again, how about I summarise, you arrived here on my wedding day to tell me not to marry my fiancé who you believe I do not love and am only marrying for her money, and the reason that I should do so is because you are actually in love with me and have been for countless years." Nodding slowly the housekeeper waited for him continue. "Yet if your current assessment of my character is correct and I would so heartlessly marry a woman for her inheritance then I am hardly the sort of man who would give all that up for what a pretty face and belated admission of affection. So my question is what else were you planning on offering me Miss Ryan?"

"What?" Flora asked genuinely confused and for a moment Walter felt a tinge of regret, this couldn't have been easy for her swallowing her pride to come here and admit this secret that she had carried for so long and yet part of him felt justified. All those years of feeling second best and this almost reluctant confession that he wouldn't have even got if he hadn't have dragged it out of her.

"What else are you planning on offering me? It is quite a simple question…Miss Applegate has a sizeable inheritance, I will be a man of independent wealth and position can you offer me that?"

"No you know damn well I can't."

"In addition she has at least learned when not to provoke me, a skill which even in all our years together you have not deigned worthwhile enough to learn."

"What are you getting at Mr Corey, you know I have nothing that compares with her wealth, I only have myself and if that isn't good enough for you."

"Why that is the very question!" Walter cut back his gaze narrowing as he closed the distance between them. "Are you good enough, worth throwing all that away for? I'll be honest with you Flora I am unsure myself on the matter."

"What do you want from me…Do you want me to beg?"

"Would you?" Walter quipped enjoying the flush of embarrassment to her cheeks. "I think perhaps you would, after all what is a little more embarrassment in a day full of humiliation? But no my delightful little hothead the prospect of you grovelling at my feet whilst gratifying for my ego would hardly solve the dilemma…What I need is proof."

"Proof?"

"A taster shall we say, have you show me why you would make a better wife than the lovely Miss Applegate and I am not talking about who can bake the best apple pie here my dear."

"You…"

"Haven't we been here once already this morning!" Walter snapped already bored. "It is hardly an unreasonable request, you yourself said all you have to offer was you person I'd be a fool if I didn't at least sample the goods before buying."

"I am not a basket of apples Mr Jarvis." The Housekeeper snapped back increasingly aware of his proximity. "What you are suggesting would mean easting the entire bushel to tell if the fruit is good, not just taking a single bite!"

"I don't know…I could start with a single bite and take it from there." Walter muttered pressing her back against the closed door waiting for her to push him away like she always did. "This is your last chance Flora, go run back to your parlour and the safety of your position, I am not butler anymore there will be no repercussions for me if I seduce you. I won't even promise to choose you afterwards."

Determined to call her bluff Walter leant forward running his fingers across her jaw before catching her lips roughly with his own. Pressing his body firmly against hers he felt the tremble that shook her small frame waiting for her inevitable cry of outrage. What he wasn't expecting was the press of her small palm against the back of his neck and her fingers to weave their way into his hair, nor for her to respond to his kisses her initial hesitancy quickly evaporating as she matched his intensity but softened the encounter. Irritated by her refusal to stop him Walter let his hands run over her figure fingers moving roughly for the closures of her dress certain that this violation would bring her to her senses.

Yet she pressed herself into his caresses and he found he couldn't force himself to be rough with her, instead his fingers gently explored newly exposed curves and skin eliciting whimpers of encouragement from the housekeeper. It seemed ridiculous but part of him didn't want this to stop, simply wanted to lay her down on his bed and forget completely about any other prior engagements, fiancé and impending wedding included.

"I'm sorry I can't…" He managed to gasp pushing himself suddenly off of her. "This is wrong…Very wrong I didn't think…"

"Walter?" Flora murmured through kiss-swollen lips, confusion clear on her face. "This is what you wanted, you said…"

"I was just trying to bring you to your senses…I didn't actually think you meant it, I mean why should I you've never shown any interest in me before."

"So this was all to prove a point!" Flora gasped aghast at his actions. "You let me believe…let me offer myself to you and you thought I wasn't serious."

"I am sorry Flora, I wanted to test you I never thought you'd go through with it but then you responded to me and I couldn't continue to deceive you. At least I stopped a lesser man wouldn't, at least there is no permanent harm done."

"No harm." Flora repeated her frame trembling as she sank to the floor not even moving to re-button her dress. "You break my heart but there is no harm done."

"Flora…"

"No don't you dare, there are worse things than taking a woman's virtue Walter much worse, you let me believe, you let me hope that you might care for me too and why to score points and you want credit because you didn't go all the way with your little charade!" She hissed getting back to her feet and advancing on him, tears now streaming unfettered down her cheeks. Clenching her fists she battered him futilely, striking out to try and make him feel a fraction of the pain she felt.

"I hate you…I Hate you!" Flora sobbed pouring all her rage into her fists.

Catching her flailing fists Walter pulled her close so she couldn't harm either herself or him. Muttering into her hair. "I know, I know you do, I hate me too but I gave my word Flora and I cannot break it now it wouldn't be right."

Sobbing until she had drenched his sleeve Flora slowly pulled her way out of his arms and reluctantly he let her go. Picking up her cloak she headed towards the door, pausing on the threshold. "I hope you get everything you want Walter, I hope you can find happiness with her."

"And I you…Get out of Taplows Flora find another life for yourself, you deserve that, someone who can appreciate you and give you children of your own."

Nodding slightly as she pulled the hood up so it concealed her tear stained face. "I hope you get the son you want, even if I cannot be the one to give him to you, I would never begrudge you that joy." Flora added looking up from under the heavy fabric of her hood to catch his eye before turning and disappearing out of sight.

Glancing back in the mirror Walter caught sight of his new reflection; he still looked pale, nervous and sick as a dog but now for rather different reasons but one certainly hasn't changed he now needed that drink more than ever.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Epilogue**

* * *

He was doing the right thing…He was doing the right thing…He was, he was sure, doing the right thing…Bugger was he doing the right thing?

She was all he could think about, his mind rehashed every word, every look every tiny little gesture. It would take more than those four double brandies he downed to wash them away. If he closed his eyes she was there, imprinted, perfect for all time a wonderful, terrible, heart aching memory. But was that what he wanted, just the memory or did he want more? Forget that of course he wanted more. In an ideal would he would have wanted her in his arms that instant, wanted to take her to his bed that night and wake up with her the next morning. He wanted to see his child grow within her and spend his years watching their family grow and change by her side. But it was not an ideal world and things had been left to late for them to change it now. And yet…

"Sir…"

"Hmmm."

"Mr Corey.

"Hmmm."

"Walter will you please pay attention." A decidedly un-amused female voice hissed like a scolded goose.

Suddenly dragged from his day dream the former butler glanced around, catching in one sweep his bride's far from amused expression scowling out at him from under her veil and the barely concealed titters of the congregation.

"Oh sorry." He muttered although he might have slurred a little as he said it earning him a scathing look from the vicar. "Where were we?"

"Do you Walter Corey take Amelia Francis Applegate to be you lawfully wedded wife will you honour and keep her, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

The pause was deafening.

"Mr Corey?"

"Walter!"

And yet Walter still couldn't answer, there were at least a hundred people staring at the back of his head, one bride glaring daggers at the side of his face and know knowing Vicar staring directly into his eyes.

"Are you quite well Mr Corey?….Excuse us the groom is unwell here come with me…" The clergyman insisted assisting the panicking bridegroom through to his vestry leaving an irate Amelia behind at the alter.

"Perhaps you had better get it off your chest my son."

"I don't know what…"

"Come now I have seen happier faces at a funeral, why are you so conflicted? The last time I saw you and Miss Applegate you seemed most content and looking forward to the wedding so what has happened to change that?"

"I had a visitor this morning, they revealed things that I hadn't been aware of, not just about themselves but about myself…Feelings I didn't even know I had and…"

"Ah another woman." The vicar added now understanding just what the dilemma was. "You have feelings for her?

"I don't know…No I do know damn it she is the most infuriating creature on the planet who else would wait till the day a man is to marry another woman to tell him she's in love with him, has been for years…"

"I see so you have known her a long time."

"Over five years."

"And neither of you broached the subject of a relationship before?"

Shaking his head Walter stared at the stone floor. "It would have been too complicated, we were colleagues, then friends, then over the last year I don't know what, adversaries perhaps."

"You argue?"

"All the time, it was hardly an ideal basis for anything more." Walter added. "A marriage needs more, a mutual respect and admiration, compatible personalities…"

"And passion?" The Reverend interjected.

"That is a rather unusual thing for a man of a cloth to say, I doubt most of the people you marry would claim passion as their main reason for marrying."

"You would be surprised my boy." The vicar quipped taking the chair opposite Walter as if they had all the time in the world and there was not an entire church full of people waiting for them. "I have seen many weddings, some for love and some for many many other reasons, but it is only the ones with love and passion that you can in truth call a marriage, the rest are simply contracts drawn up for the mutual benefit of both parties. I am afraid that your wedding to Miss Applegate would now be one of the latter."

"You do see a lot Reverend."

"That is my job…Now this other lady of yours I sense passion there, it is in your voice when you speak. Tell me I am wrong?"

"You're not wrong, there is plenty of that." Walter agreed a wry smile tugging at his lips. "I don't know whether I want to strangle her or kiss her most of the time."

"Then I believe you have your answer my boy, I could not with an easy conscience join in you marriage to another when you heart is elsewhere and now I think neither can you…"

"But I gave my word!"

Waving Walter's concern away the Vicar stood stretching out his old bones. "Yes you did, but do you not think it a greater kindness to break your word than doom that poor girl to life with a man who can never love her?"

"You do not know that! Love could grow, it has happened with other couples."

"Yes in a few rare cases true love has grown between strangers joined in matrimony the lord after all does work in mysterious ways, but I have yet to find it occurs where one of the pair is in love with someone else. In those cases jealousy and resentment takes hold and it tears the household down the middle affecting everyone, especially any children. Be a man now decide what it is you really want, if it is still Miss Applegate then I will not stand in your way but make the right choice."

Nodding Walter watched as the vicar went out to fetch Amelia, just what on earth was he going to do?

Brushing away the tears that still trickled down her cheek Flora Ryan paused in her packing to glance over at her mirror, taking in her red eyes, tear blotched cheeks and runny nose.

"What a beauty if only Walter could see you now what a lucky escape he would be congratulating himself on."

Glancing over at the small carriage clock that sat on the mantelpiece she could just picture it now. They would be at their reception, the bride in her flowing lace gown, Walter in his mourning suit as he danced his beloved bride around the floor. Flora had never actually seen Miss Applegate but she had pictured her in her mind. Young, petite, blonde ringlets that bounced when she talked and big blue eyes that stared up at her beloved Walter filled with adoration, oh and money, enough money that he would never have to work hard again in his life unless he wanted to. How could she ever compete with that?

"Too thin…Too pale…Too old…and bags…" She muttered pulling faces in the mirror. "Who on earth would ever want me?"

"Good point, perhaps I should go back to church maybe Amelia might take me back if I asked nicely?"

Whirling round Flora came face to face with a very sober Walter Corey, he took in her tearstained face and he flinched.

"What are you doing here…Shouldn't you be off living happy ever after with your little princess?"

Slinging his jacket down on top of her open trunk Walter stepped further into the room shutting the door behind him with a definite click. "For once in your life woman just hush!" Stunned Flora stepped back her mouth gaping but no words coming out. "See now that's better, you could be such a pleasant woman if you just learnt when to stop…At least you took my advice about getting the hell out of here…Now where were we, oh yes my bride, well I hardly think it is fitting to call her that now…"

"Your wife you mean."

"Flora we are never going to get anywhere if you keep interrupting, now listen I do not have a wife."

"You…."

"Again with the talking, do I have to find someway of silencing you, a gag perhaps?"

Biting down her lip Flora waited in silence, her heart beating so loudly that she could feel it through her ribcage.

"Sure you haven't got something you want to ask?" Walter teased closing the distance between them and threading his arms around her waist, his smile growing when she shook her head waiting for him to continue. "Not even a little question?" He waited watching as the housekeeper's impatience grew.

"Oh for god's sak…" Flora began but was suddenly silenced by his lips crashing down and cutting her off mid sentence.

"hmmm better than a gag I think…" Walter murmured before kissing her again this time deepening it and pulling her firmly against him.

"Walter stop…Tell me…I refuse to be your mistress." Flora managed to gasp out in between kisses.

"No that is not a title that would suit you." Walter replied seriously running his fingers across her cheek. "And for the record you are not too thin or too pale, you are not too tall you are elegant and willowy and the bags will go after a good night's sleep."

Smiling Flora lent her head against his shoulder revelling in the strength of his embrace. "Thank you…So what would suit me?"

"Hmmmm?" Walter murmured running his fingers through her hair. "Oh how about beloved wife and then later mother? Or mama if you prefer?"

"You mean it? You're not joking?"

"Lady love I never joke about such things."

"But…"

"No Buts Flora." Walter joked. "Besides since you were the one who got me into this mess it is the least you owe me, shall we say one child for every year of misery you put me through…"

"Five…If you want that many you can have them all by yourself." Flora retorted slapping his sharply on the arm.

"Alright we start with one and see how things go. Now Little miss don't you think you should be off to bed, I need to find a certain chef and grovel my apologies until he allows me to bunk in his room, it seems I don't have a bed of my own here anymore. Most annoying of Mr Adams do you think he would jump in my grave so quick?"

"Probably." Flora retorted threading her arms around his neck. "It seems a shame though…our last night at Taplows we should mark it somehow."

"My asking you to marry me isn't enough for you?"

"Oh well that was nice of course but…"

"But?" Walter scoffed in amazement. "What more could you possibly want?"

"Oh I don't know perhaps a free sample of the goods before I buy…" Flora retorted catching the edge of his cravat and pulling him in for a kiss. "Any good housekeeper could tell you that!"


	3. Desperately Seeking Someone

Sometimes it took a close shave to remind man of his own mortality. It was a cliché but that didn't make any the less true, at least it had been the case for Walter Corey, butler extraordinaire at Taplows. One moment he had been sitting quite comfortably in his carriage heading for Bristol the next the whole world was upside down and a wheel shaft had impaled the space where only a moment before his own noble head had been. Needless to say the experience had shaken the normal taciturn butler to the core and he found himself looking back over his life with something approaching regret. He had accomplished much professionally and yet he had no family left to speak of. He was alone, a lonely man in a lonely profession with no close friends. Yet things were going to change.

He had been given another chance at life, one he was not going to waste, he was still a relatively young man, fit and vigorous he could have years left in him and he was determined not to waste them. He had a chance to go after all the things he hadn't found yet, a wife perhaps a family of his own. But how to find such a life stuck on the treadmill that was Taplows?

It had seemed a ridiculous idea at first, he had only been whiling away time in the housekeeper's office waiting for her to return from god knows where and had been amusing himself by flipping through one of the many magazines Flora Ryan subscribed to. He had almost been bored to tears having glanced through Mrs Beachams guide to the best mid summer tureen when the back page caught his eye. It had seemed ridiculous, surely it had been a joke, but in amongst the adverts for vacant positions there was a small discrete column, which seemed to be notices of a very different nature.

'Lady of mature age seeks gentleman escort, must be interested in Opera & Racing. Please contact PO BOX….'

Scanning through the few other adverts the butler's surprise had only increased some were for companionship, others for pen pals, and some even hinted at a more romantic intention and there were even one or two written by gentlemen looking for ladies. Normally he would have scoffed at the very idea but the constant ticking of the clock was an ever-present reminder that he was not getting any younger. So picking up a piece of stray paper he quickly noted down the address before the housekeeper returned, after all just because he was thinking about it it didn't mean he was going to actually write one himself.

That was of course a few weeks ago….

His classified had been printed; he had been sent a complimentary copy along with a brief note of thanks from the editor wishing him well.

He hadn't anticipated the number of letters, he thought perhaps he might get own or two if he were lucky, but when he had walked into Tappleton on his day off to collect them he had been surprised and delighted when the Postmaster had handed him twenty odd letters bound in string. It would take most of the afternoon to read them but perhaps if he were very lucky there would be someone's words that would call out to him.

What on earth had she been thinking?

True she always read them but normally for a good giggle, they always seemed so ridiculous, mature lady meant old bag, dapper gentleman implied aging cad. It had always served as a reminder that out there someone was more miserable and desperate than her, that was until this week.

'Self-Educated Middle-aged Professional man seeks intelligent and witty correspondence with a lady of taste and refinement. For discussion of literature, politics, and the abject loneliness of our modern society…'

She hadn't meant to write it but something about the gentleman's tone found in her a kindred spirit, he was write she too felt lonely and isolated from those around her and she found herself writing things about herself she hadn't even thought of for so long.

Of course just because she had written a reply it didn't mean she had to send it and yet, why not? Likely as not whoever he was he would dismiss it immediately and that would be the end of the matter, or perhaps if he did write back he would reveal himself such a bounder she would laugh it off. So she slipped it into the morning mail and tried to think no more of it and yet as the days wore on she could not help but wonder had he received it yet?

Shaking her head to dispel such nonsensical thoughts the housekeeper pulled herself together, she had too much to do, especially with Mr Jarvis taking his day off, it meant she had to keep a stern eye on that rogue Andrew Adams and those thieving footmen. Romance would have to learn its place just like everything else.

Walter Corey was beginning to loose hope, he had trawled through more than a dozen letters and none of them were suitable, some he managed to dismiss purely on age, if he wanted a family then any woman over forty would not do, nor would any under thirty he had never been a man for flighty girls. Of course in truth he hadn't had a single letter that seemed to be written by anyone in their twenties but well it did his ego good to insist he wouldn't have been interested in them anyway. Of the ones that would be the right age well all he could say was that a lot of silly vapid woman must read that magazine, they seemed more interested in what sort of parties and entertainments he frequented than on serious discussion.

It was with a heavy heart that he turned to the last few. Picking up the nearest crisp white envelope he admired the neat even hand before breaking the seal, at least this one seemed literate which was more than be said for some of the other so called intelligent ladies who had replied. What struck him immediately was that this one seemed to start with an apology. The writer expressed her sincerest regret but she had never replied to an advert before and was unsure just what was the appropriate form for a reply.

Chuckling to himself as he read on, following the easy flowing prose as the writer continued to talk him through her internal debate and musings, it almost seemed as if someone was in the room with him. Then something touched him, it seemed at least one other person in the world felt lonely in this fast paced world of there's, out of touch as things changed so wildly around them and they felt powerless to stop them. As the letter continued Walter began desperately searching for some more personal details, he wanted so desperately to reply to this letter and yet what if she were too old, could he consider giving up on the chance of children for the right woman. What if she was already spoken for and did indeed only look for companionship?

Coming reluctantly to the last paragraph he sighed in relief when the author finally and somewhat reluctantly disclosed some more personal details, shyly admitting her age as early thirties, single not a widow, dark of hair and fair of complexion. He had barely finished the last sentence noting with some amusement the witty pseudonym ' ' before he was pulling out a sheet of paper to reply on; not even bothering to glance at the rest so certain was he that perhaps with A or Anne as he was going to jestingly call her in his reply, he might have found a new direction for his future.

Everyday Flora found herself waiting for the post, perhaps today there would be a reply. Then of course she shook her head and dismissed such foolish notions, mooning over something that was never going to happen like some love struck scullery maid. Yet despite the far-fetched likelihood of her even having a reply she had asked the local post office to redirect any post from her PO Box to Taplows, discreetly wrapped in another sheet of paper addressed to her proper. Her request had caused more than a few raised eyebrows but considering the amount of post Taplows and in particular her good self actually generated the postmaster was willing to indulge her little idiosyncrasy.

So having convinced herself no reply was coming Flora was notably surprised and excited when she was handed her mail one morning and she immediately noticed the thicker than usual letter. She had barely been able to contain her enthusiasm and had forced herself to maintain her usual sombre façade during the remainder of the senior staff meeting when in fact all she wanted to do was to escape to the privacy of her office and read the reply. However her lack of argument or raising further issues clearly surprised the Mr Jarvis, who asked her several times if she was sure she had nothing to add, so stunned was he that she agreed without argument to his practically doubling her housemaid's work with barely a bat of an eyelid.

The first out of the dull meeting Flora practically sprinted to her office, settling down with the letter in her hand she suddenly felt nervous. What if were a polite letter of rejection or perhaps she would be disappointed? For a moment she left the letter unopened on the tabletop before suddenly ripping open the seal with a sense of doom. Yet instead of the short missive she had been expecting there lay several pages of neat script.

'Dear Anne,

May I call you Anne? It seems so much more pleasant than , although I must compliment you on your self-depreciating wit. I have to admit my own relief on receiving your letter; I had almost become convinced that there was not another such person in the world as myself. I know it will sound strange to you, this being my first letter but after reading little more than your first paragraph I had the strangest sensation of already knowing you.

Perhaps it is one of those strange happenstance when complete strangers meet and become fast friends and afterwards can never remember a time when they were not as close as they now are. However I saw as I was reading I could almost hear your voice in my head, perhaps it is the skilful way you write, perhaps it was merely my overactive imagination but I would prefer to hope not….'

Pleasantly surprised Flora let the letter drop against the table, he was write, it was the same for her, it was almost as though someone were reading aloud. There was just something so very familiar with the way he wrote, the pace of his word and inflections. Shaking it off as ridiculous Flora returned to the letter unable to beleive a man of such clear education and sense could ever be lonely.

'Since you were so delightfully candid about yourself I cannot help but return the compliment. However there cannot be a more difficult thing than trying to describe yourself to a complete stranger, I must admit I have approached the task from how I would have thought my aquaintances would describe me given the chance.

A workaholic, perhaps a little harsh but I certainly give that impression, I think I have worked so hard simply because I have little else to fill my time, I allowed my friends and loved ones to slip away and before I knew it they were gone. Deeply private and perhaps a little defensive of my privacy from my colleagues, it wasn't that I conciously chose to keep them out it's just I have always believed it necessary to keep some distance to ensure the personal did not become public. On the few occassions people did become too close it invariably ended in disaster, and the last time in particular it ruined both my personal and professional relationship.

I am sorry I have digressed my dear, forgive me for my impertinance but it seemed such a natural sentiment. As I write this to you it is almost confessional I find myself thinking and re-evaluating my past actions. I am afraid I am not looking back my behaviour with either pride or satisfaction. I would not blame you if on such a revelation of my character you chose never to write to me again. However I can safely promise my attitude has changed I am not that man anymore. I want more for my life.'

Sighing deeply Flora couldn't contain the grin such a declaration elicited, finishing the letter she smiled at his descriptions, fair and stocky and in his forties and clearly with an urge to settle down. That made her pause for a moment, was that really what she wanted? If she replied surely it would be the beginning of something more serious and she had made her choice years ago. She had chosen her career, and she was happy for the most part and then of course there was Walter...

That was like a douse of cold water, she couldn't pretend her feelings for their illusive butler had changed much in the past few months but perhaps her expectations had changed, she had realised that he would never return her affection and ever growing month he became more and more distant. She had no one at Taplows with whom she could confide, there was no affection for her here and yet it was her home, it was all she had ever known...

So caught in her musings she didn't hear her office door open and it wasn't until the butler was standing across the table and coughed pointedly that she was jarred from her daydream.

"Mr Jarvis?"

"The Earl Mrs Ryan." The butler replied tapping his pocketwatch. "The meeting you missed, I trust it was for some pressing household business and not some idle female daydreaming?"

Biting down on her lip Flora stared at the butler for a long moment, keeping a lid on her bubbling temper. "Of course."

Harumphing the butler turned on his heel and left and as he vanished Flora made her decision, reaching for a sheet of paper she immediately began her response, butler and Earl be damned!

The next weeks passed quickly for both of the correspondents, and most of the junior staff noted with some amusement the vastly improved mood of both Butler and housekeeper. Normally such a fortuitous coincident would have lead to some very titillating gossip with the dirty minded footmen being the main proponents yet try as they might no one could make such an accusation stick. Perhaps this was due in part to the fact the pair never seemed to spend any time in each other's company, of course this could have been interpreted that they were making a point of avoiding each other so not to arose suspicion. However if such a plan was in place and the pair were secretly a couple, that could not explain the somewhat unpleasant tenseness that appeared whenever the pair were forced into contact. In fact it seemed the only thing capable of souring either's mood was contact of any sort with the other.

For the housekeeper this could be attributed to a desire to break free from the past and embrace the future whereas meetings with the butler tended only reminded her of the things she could never have. The butler however was dogged by a more unpleasant sensation, every time he saw Flora Ryan the cloying awareness of guilt was never far behind, he could barely meet her eye having realised just how shoddily he had treated her. Not knowing what could be done to remedy the situation he had settled for the easier solution of trying to forget it, letting that particular sleeping dog lie.

However unaware of the real identities of their pen pal the written romance was developing in leaps and bounds. Barely a day or so passed when a letter was not being sent and received and caught up in the newness of things neither thought to question the speedy service. Not that there hadn't been a few close calls, it was only the housekeeper's quick reshuffling of papers that had prevented the butler from inadvertently stumbling across one of his own letters which the housekeeper had been surreptitiously reading when she was supposed to have been paying attention in a staff meeting. Likewise it had only been a sudden crisis in the still room that had caused the housekeeper to turn back from the kitchens where only behind the door the butler was grudgingly admitted to Felix about his new found lady love the mysterious Anne. So things continued in blessed mutual ignorance until one peculiar afternoon.

It had been a non-eventful lunch; the most interesting topic of conversation had been Lady Mary's increasing forgetfulness and even that had been exhausted after a few minutes discussion. Therefore it was not surprising when most of the senior staff excused themselves quickly off to see about their duties before they fell asleep from pure boredom. However the butler and Chef seemed less inclined to be on their way, Mr Kraus was absorbed in trying to dissect the butler's recent pre-occupation and the butler was having none of it his head literally buried in the pile of paperwork he now seemed to carry with him permanently. Tutting under her breath as the two men carried on oblivious to her clearing away the lunch items Flora almost dropped her handful of plates when the butler finally spoke.

"Have you ever considered leaving service?"

Startled the housekeeper whirled round only to find the pensive looking Mr Jarvis was not addressing her at all but a rather intrigued Mr Kraus who seemed delighted to have finally gained the butler's attention.

"From time to time Walter, the lack of appreciation of my talents often grates and I consider leaving for pastures new, but no not seriously, why are you thinking of leaving us?"

Biting her lip the housekeeper felt her heart literally in her mouth, the very prospect of it, Walter leaving it was unthinkable; he was as much apart of Taplows as the beams and flagstones. Her hands shaking she set down the fragile porcelain and fiddled instead with the napkins unwilling to be seen to be eavesdropping and yet she simply had to know his answer.

"I am considering my possibilities recently Felix…I think it might be time for a change of direction, I have dedicated years to my career and virtually ignored the other areas of my life and now I am not sure if that was the best use of my time?"

"And just how much is a certain person responsible for this change of heart?" The Chef asked winking knowingly smiling when the butler's slight flush merely confirmed his suspicions.

Shocked and horrified at such a revelation Flora dropped the napkins and dove to pick them up, the sudden clatter of chairs and cutlery reminding both gentlemen they were far from alone. Embarrassed the butler quickly made his excuse fleeing from the room as if the devil himself was at his heel, he didn't even pause to nod in the housekeeper's direction or bid her good afternoon. Mr Kraus however had not forgotten his manners and seeing the housekeeper scrabbling on the floor bent down to assist her, however perhaps due to his pre-occupation with studying her reaction he managed to be more of a hindrance than anything else.

"It seems we may be soon looking for a new butler Mrs Ryan."

"So it does." Flora replied still able to believe what she had heard.

"Personally I think it is a bit sudden, I mean he has barely known her five minutes." Felix added clearly waiting for some reaction, disappointed when the housekeeper simply refused to oblige him. "Then of course she may agree to live at Taplows, then she may refuse altogether, the female sex can be somewhat unpredictable…What would you say if your gentleman friend asked you to move away from Taplows?"

"My gentlemen friend?" Flora blustered unsure just what the chef was implying.

"Forgive me I just thought…Well consider it a hypothetical question then."

"For the right person, I don't know it would depend on the circumstances." Flora retorted cagily suddenly uncertain how she would react if her gentleman pen pal one did make such a request.

"Exactly so I suppose we must hope that Mr Jarvis's Anne or Anna or whatever her name is, is as sensible as you are then with any luck will not have to endure the odious Mr Adams lording it over us all!"

"Pardon did you say Anne?" Flora gasped, it was a ridiculous notion, it couldn't be true after all it was a common name, there had to be hundreds of Anne's thousands even.

"I think so Walter is being somewhat cagey about the whole business, but he seems keen enough writes her sheets and sheets."

"How did they meet?"

Smiling as he finally seemed to have caught her attention, Mr Kraus leaned in conspiratorially. "You know he hasn't actually said but I think she must be some old flame, someone he bumped into again possibly in Bristol when he was there the other month, it seems to fit. He hasn't been himself for a little while now and she simply must be the reason."

Nodding the housekeeper felt the small flicker of hope splutter and die, the chef had to be right, this was Mr Jarvis he was hardly the sort of man to write into one of those vapid female publications, nor to anywhere else. He wouldn't have trouble meeting suitable companions, it had barely taken him fifteen minutes to set her under his spell the first time they had met, so why should other women be any different? Accepting the dirty napkins from the Chef Flora barely registered when he bade her Good Day, instead she turned and walked over to her desk pulling out a sheet of paper she started a letter to her gentleman, it was symbolic in a way a door had closed behind her but he had opened a window.

Damn and blast the woman how on earth could she be so unreasonable? Surely it wasn't much to ask, what difference could it possibly make to her what day she had off this month? Huffing as he stormed away from the housekeeper's office Mr Jarvis practically kicked open his own door before throwing himself down at his desk. Well he had no choice he would have to write back to Anne and cancel their meeting or perhaps postpone it. Yet as he lifted his pen he could barely bring himself to write the words, surely there had to be some other way.

Of course there was one but he had been reluctant to pursue it. The very idea of leaving Taplows without either butler or housekeeper was unthinkable, who knows what mischief Mr Adams and those damn footmen would get up to in both their absence? Yet if it was the only way, what real harm could they do in a day? Shaking his head at the visions of pilfered silver and broken crockery the butler shuddered at the prospect. Yet when else would he have the opportunity to meet up with Anne if not now?

Suddenly emboldened by the thought of his lady love Walter got to his feet determined to seek out his lordship's valet and persuade the man by fair means or foul to swap their days off.

Glancing at his pocket watch Walter Corey paced in annoyance back and forth in the courtyard, damn the woman first she tries to thwart him by refusing to swap days, now she wastes his valuable time by keeping him and the coachman waiting. Well if she hadn't turned up in two minutes hang it he would order the driver to leave without her. The nerve of the woman was unbelievable. He had been foolish in mentioning his intention to visit Bath to Felix.

As it was their closest city, and scarcely more than ten miles of good road away, he regularly took advantage if his lordship's stables and visited it on his day off. It was far more civilised than Tappleton and with those new fangled trains could be accessed easily from the neighbouring cities of Oxford and Bristol. It wasn't as if he would visit the tailors in Tappleton he had a certain reputation to uphold and so over the past few years he had built up quite a knowledge and fondness for the little city.

So when Anne had suggested they meet in person he had immediately recommended it and the lovely Anne had agreed without hesitation. However of course the blasted chef had never been known for keeping his mouth shut and soon the news of the butler's jaunt must have filtered round the senior staff as he had been inundated with requests to drop this off here and pick a little something up there. If these irritating errands were not bad enough he had suddenly found himself confronted with a nervous Flora Ryan who asked if she might accompany him. At first he had been inclined to refuse but being unable to think of a suitable reason he had reluctantly agreed, although had he known Flora Ryan would put the entire trip in jeopardy by her timekeeping he might have tried to think a bit harder.

Finally just as he was about to heave himself into the carriage and leave her behind the side door opened and out darted the housekeeper, her usually pale face flushed pink with exertion.

"I am Sorry Mr Jarvis…."

Tapping his watch pointedly the butler barely grunted in response, reluctantly offering her his arm to step up into the carriage. It wasn't until he had sat down and the carriage was on it's way that he finally noticed her attire. The rich blue fitted coat emphasised her slender frame, the little oriental collar making her elegant neck seem even more swan like than usual and he tried not to think about the little gold brocade buttons and details that fastened across the fullest part of her figure and emphasised them nicely. If the housekeeper noticed this intense scrutiny she chose to ignore it, instead staring out of the window, her white-gloved hands twisting nervously in her lap.

Shaking his head Walter forced such admiring sentiments from his mind, he was to meet with Anne it was her who should be occupying his thoughts but part of him couldn't help but worry. It was true they connected in a way he had never expected, he felt he could tell her anything and not be censured and that was a rare intimacy he treasured. But what if when they met he did not feel the accompanying attraction? Anne had always been reticent about her physical appearance, what if it was not just modesty, could he continue to feel as warmly toward her if she resembled a younger Mrs Diggins? He doubted somewhat she would have the physical attributes of the lady sitting across from him, it simply wouldn't be possible for a woman kind, intelligent and beautiful not to have been already been snapped up. After all despite Flora Ryan's unpleasant and frosty character even she must have been proposed once upon a time, although the butler did pity the poor fool brave enough.

"Are you travelling on business Mr Jarvis?"

The sudden question jarred the butler from his internal musings, scowling slightly he retorted somewhat hastily, unable to hide his irritation at her presence and the seeming fascination all the senior staff had with his private life. "I have some errands to run Mrs Ryan, all personal matters, and I am meeting an old friend for dinner so I will not have time to accompany you…"

"I would never have dreamt of imposing on you Mr Jarvis!" The housekeeper retorted matching his barely civil tone with an iciness of her own. "I am sure I will be able to find my own way around a strange and unfamiliar city all by myself, I would not dream of even asking you for a brief tour." She added bitterly unable to believe she had once held the man in front of her as the greatest gentleman of her acquaintance.

Glaring back at her for a moment before looking away and becoming fascinated with their surroundings the butler mentally counted off the miles, fortunately with the passing countryside at his own thoughts they arrived in Bath before boredom forced them back into conversation. Leaning out of the carriage Walter admired the neat line of townhouses, scanning the bustling crowds as they crossed the river and turned towards the Abbey.

"It's beautiful…" Flora Ryan muttered mainly to herself but the butler caught the look of childish delight that for a moment completely transformed her face, she was breathtaking but then she caught his gaze and immediately the stony housekeeper was back. Slowly the carriage came to a halt alongside the Guildhall and suddenly in a hurry to be anywhere else but near the enigma that was Flora Ryan, the butler hastily alighted from the carriage. Pausing for a moment to assist the housekeeper out he barely waited a second longer before tipping his hat and storming off in the opposite direction.

He was halfway along Queen's street before he realised he hadn't informed the housekeeper where and what time she should be back for the return trip. Cursing his own short-sightedness the butler turned on his heel and stormed back through the crowd but despite glancing up every side street and in every shop window the lady had vanished. For a moment he felt a flicker of worry, what if she got lost, what if she didn't come back in time…

Shrugging his shoulders as he realised it was too late to do anything about it now, the butler glanced at his pocket watch, he had just enough time to do a little shopping before visiting the The Bath Pump Rooms for Dinner. He had a table reserved for Twelve and if he hurried he would have just enough time to pick up a small posy, he just hoped Anne liked Violets.

Shifting nervously in the delicate mahogany chair Flora Ryan played with the napkin in her lap, she was a few minutes early but there was only so long she could walk around the unfamiliar city. Her stomach was in knots and was convinced she felt too nervous to actually eat anything. She had followed her gentleman's advice to the letter, having alighted in Bath she had immediately inquired the way to the Bath Pump Rooms surprised when she was directed passed the Abbey and there was the very place she was looking for. Realising she had a good hour or so to pass she slipped into the Abbey and spent what would have been a most enjoyable time admiring the gothic interior, had it not been for the constant fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

The very presence of the butler on her trip only increased her nerves, what if he saw them together, what would he say, how would he react? Shaking her head as she studied the menu waiting for her company Flora hastily put aside the image of both men fighting over her. That was ridiculous Walter's recent actions and own romance only confirmed his indifference towards, and besides he was more likely to pat the chap on the back and discreetly ask just when he was going to take her away. Sighing as she fiddled with the cutlery Flora tried to force all thoughts of Mr Jarvis from her mind, it was scandalous really here she was waiting to meet the first decent and honest man who had shown an interest in her in years and all she could do was think about the long coach ride over.

It seemed remarkable that she could ever have entertained the notion Mr Jarvis was her secret correspondent. That she had actually spent a sleepless night hoping against hope after she heard he was to accompany her to Bath the very same day, the coincidence seemed too preposterous to be true. Yet her last letter had shattered that, her gentleman had revealed that in his youth he been a soldier in the infantry, but had had been injured in the leg whereupon he had left the army before his three years were up. In all there years of service Mr Jarvis had never mentioned having been in the army, in fact he seemed to have a particular distaste for the fools who volunteered and he certainly didn't limp or appear to have any injury. Even the fact that he had accompanied her to Bath couldn't sway her from her new convictions, the man she been conversing with was kind, thoughtful and gentle whereas the butler's behaviour had shown him to be little more than a brute. It was merely a coincidence it had to be.

Shuffling from foot to foot Walter Corey fingered the small posy of violets nervously, all of a sudden it seemed rather pathetic, perhaps he should have let the florist talk him into those roses after all? Shaking his head he forced the doubts out of his mind he had selected the right flowers, they were exactly the sort of flowers that were appropriate, he was not the sort of man to make grand empty gestures and surely his Anne would realise that; so yes the violets would be perfect. Nodding politely at the Maitre De, Walter gave the secret name under which the table had been booked, a private joke between him and Anne, which would leave everyone else none the wiser. Glancing down at the large gilt book which listed all of the reservations the Maitre De waved over a hovering waiter, informing Walter in a rather bored fashion that his companion had already arrived and was seated waiting for him.

Forcing a smile on to his face Walter had to swallow quickly to try and quash his nerves, anxiously following the waiter who danced effortlessly between the scattered tables. Pulling on his cuffs and self-consciously swiping at his hair Walter began swiftly scanning the already seated diner's there were a few ladies seated alone but just as he thought the waiter was leading him towards them and he had fixed his most dashing smile, the damned fellow changed direction and led him round yet more tables. Sighing as he gave up even trying to guess what table he was being led to Walter reached into his inside jacket pocket and withdrew the slightly crumpled magazine; it had been Anne's suggestion an immediate way of recognising the other, and Walter had to admit it was a somewhat romantic touch.

Suddenly the waiter he had been trailing so closely stopped dead and Walter damn near crashed into a seated patron in an effort to avoid a collision.

"I'm sorry Madam I…." Walter began glancing down at the poor woman he had practically barged into, then the words froze in his mouth, it had to be her of all the people to bump into it had to be the one person who wouldn't let him forget it. "Forgive me Mrs Ryan do have a nice luncheon."

Glancing up at the waiter Walter shooed him forward but the damn man simply stared at him in confusion before moving to pull out the chair opposite the housekeeper.

"Look here my good man there must be some mistake…I am meeting someone else for lunch a lady, you must have the wrong table!" Walter began his reasonable tone slowly evaporating as he dumb fool simply stared back at him, resisting the urge to slap the stupid fool around the head with the magazine or to shove the posy in a place most uncomfortable Walter began again. "Yes I know Mrs Ryan is a lady…I meant another lady, there has clearly been some mistake on your part!"

"No I think it's ours Walter."

Turning to glare down at the blasted housekeeper who clearly was as confused as the demented waiter Walter found his anger quickly turning to shock and then acute disbelief. There sitting on the table next to her was a copy of…

Trembling slightly the butler grasped the chair he was offered by the relieved waiter and literally fell into it. "You!"

"I am afraid it would seem so." Flora Ryan replied in barely a whisper, glancing quickly over her shoulder to see if the other gawping patrons had returned to their meals yet or were still staring after Walter's less than subtle outburst.

"But YOU!" The butler reiterated still clearly unable to process the information.

Biting down on her lip at the barely contained disgust in his tone Flora nodded once her fingers tightening on the magazine that still lay innocently on the crisp linen tablecloth.

"It's impossible!" The butler added shaking his head, glaring across the table at his date, who seemed unable to stare at anything but the silverware. "Ridiculous all this time it's been you?"

Suddenly unable to weather his insults with good grace Flora found herself snapping. "Why? Hmmm Why is it so Incredible Mr Jarvis?"

"Well it's you…"

"Yes I believe you already covered that! I asked why!"

"You're my housekeeper." Butler replied as if that was all the answer that was needed.

Trembling slightly as she struggled to rein in her temper, Flora tightened the grip on the magazine until her knuckles turned white from the exertion. "I am not your housekeeper Mr Jarvis, I am the Earl's housekeeper and as for it being ridiculous how do you think it feels for me?"

Shrugging slightly as if the very thought of her feelings hadn't crossed his Neanderthal brain the butler's face suddenly changed, going from dazed to sharp in a matter of seconds. "This was all a set up wasn't it? You and Felix were in on it together?"

"I don't know…" Flora began outraged by the very suggestion but the Butler cut her off.

"I wondered why he was so interested in my private life all of a sudden, all those questions, what was it a way of getting your revenge for last year was that it? I never thought you of all people would stoop so low Mrs Ryan!"

Pushing herself up suddenly from her chair Flora lost what little control she still had over her temper. Flinging the tightly gripped magazine at the butler she was too angry to even appreciate it knocking over his full water glass, fighting back the tears that were threatening, she managed to gasp out. "You are a brute sir." Then turning and with as much dignity as she could muster she half walked half ran from the restaurant, ignoring the startled gasps of those around her or the assorted waiters who had to jump out of her way, she vanished into the city not caring where she was heading as long as it was away from a certain Walter Corey.

Bugger!

Bugger, bugger bugger!

Shivering against the cold and unseasonable weather the butler pulled his coat tighter round his frame, glaring down the passing alley he thought for a moment he caught a glimpse of blue, a moment later it was gone but he had better check to make sure. This was all he had done for the last hour or so and he was no closer to finding Flora Ryan than he had been the first few minutes. If only he had gone after her straight away, there would at least have been people to ask but no he in his stupidity and pride had not followed the fleeing woman instead he had gone round the corner to the Saracen's Head. Standing or more to the point leaning against the bar he had ordered a jug of ale, the landlord taking one look at his sour and depressed face had fetched him a jug of their strongest along with a pewter tankard.

It hadn't taken the butler long to finish the first jug and as he was somehow still standing or well leaning upright by the end of it the innkeeper had drawn him another, although from the amused glances he and a few regulars exchanged they clearly weren't expecting him to ask for a third. It was then in the time honoured tradition of a slightly inebriated man with much on his mind that the butler began confiding in the best counsellor a man could have, the landlord.

"It was a joke you see…I thought well god knows what I thought…I never thought she'd be there laughing at me…"

"She actually laughed at you?" The next man along gasped in surprise as all the regulars had gathered to hear the new arrivals tale of woe.

"Well no I don't…No she didn't actually laugh."

"So are you sure it was a joke? Couldn't it just have been a mistake?"

"A mistake? With her never, little miss perfect never makes mistakes." Walter replied bitterly staring down at the bottom of his tankard, which was regrettably empty.

"Like that is she?" The Landlord tutted, picking up the jug and refilling Walter's tankard for him. "Sour faced old prude with her bible shoved so far up her backside she farts psalms and lessons!"

Snorting in amusement one of the other regulars, who clearly suffered from the same problem joined in. "Yeah face like an old patched boot with a temperament to match!"

"Well no she's not bad looking." Walter muttered more to himself. "She has quite a pleasant face when she's not scowling that is…"

"Oh pretty face but the figure of a small hillock." One other piped in.

"No she's more…." The butler paused setting down his tankard for a moment and demonstrating the housekeeper's hourglass figures with his hands. "Although perhaps a little more up there." He added returning to the more tantalising portion of the housekeeper's figure. "Never can really tell damn corsets."

Raising his eyebrow the innkeeper set down the tankard he was drying leaning across the bar to fix Walter with a knowing gaze. "Correct me if I'm wrong, there was this woman you were writing to and agreed to meet, turn up only find bless me its someone you already know, somehow who isn't a bad looker and has a figure like that and you let her go storming off into Bath on her own?"

"Well yes…" Walter blustered picking up his tankard and taking another swig.

"Into a city she doesn't know probably all upset and you're sitting here when out there somewhere is a bit of crumpet with your name on it?"

Setting down his tankard Walter tried to think of an answer, it couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Bugger!"

Nodding the landlord picked his rag back up and moved on to the next glass not at all surprised when his guest suddenly slammed down enough money for a round of drinks and dashed for the doors.

That had been a few hours ago and he caught not one glimpse of the housekeeper, although judging from the weather he had probably caught a cold. Glancing at the hour he cursed under his breath, the damn carriage would be here already and he still hadn't found her. Deciding the best idea was to let the driver know what was going on at least that way he would not disappear off and leave them in Bath overnight, Walter turned and strode back towards the Abbey. A few minutes later and he was dodging horse hooves and carriage wheels until finally he caught sight of the right one. Reaching up he patted the driver's arm to catch his attention.

"Oh they're you are sir we were beginning to worry…"

Ignoring the driver's peculiar tendency to talk in the plural the butler began to explain he had lost the housekeeper.

"But she's here sir…In the carriage I mean turned up a good half an hour ago."

Gritting his teeth the butler wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch the smile off the smug idiot's face or hug him from sheer relief. Turning he prised the door open and literally jumped inside out of the rain.

"Oh for goodness sake you're soaked!" The housekeeper practically shrieked when the butler dared open the door and land heavily on the seat opposite, droplets of rainwater now pooling around his feet and on the leather covered bench.

"It's raining!" Walter retorted sarcastically, reluctantly pulling off his hat and coat and folding them on the seat beside him so he now sat in only slightly sodden misery instead. For a moment the pair sat in an uneasy silence until the shivering Butler sneezed rather violently his entire frame shaking as not one but three successive sneezes caught him by surprise. Trying not to look as concerned as she felt Flora finally relented passing him the travelling blanket the driver had lent her to keep out the chill. Thanking her softly the butler rubbed the rough blanket over his damp jacket slowly feeling warmth seeping back into his body, yet despite this act of kindness Flora still kept her own council, staring out of the window as if it were the most fascinating landscape instead of the murky wet streets.

Unable to bare it a moment longer the butler threw down the blanket, blurting out. "For gods sake woman, you cannot simply ignore me forever, we are going to have to talk about this at some point!"

Shrugging away his comments the housekeeper didn't even deign to glance at him muttering, "There's nothing to talk about."

Unable to believe his ears the Butler realized perhaps a different approach was required Flora was clearly still furious over the way he had treated her in the restaurant and deep down he couldn't blame her. "Forgive me Flora I feel I may have reacted a little foolishly in the restaurant..."

That clearly was not the right response as Flora's face darkened retorting sharply. "Foolish? Foolish you humiliated us both I have never been so mortified."

"Yes well it wasn't the way I would have wanted to deal with things but I was suffering from shock."

Snorting in derision Flora shook her head. "It simply proved I was right all along about you, I once said you weren't a gentleman and today you proved that... I just thought the man who was writing to me was different, I thought..." She began before suddenly catching herself and falling silent ignoring the butler's questioning gaze.

"What did you think about your mystery pen pal?"

Blushing the Housekeeper turned away refusing to answer, she had given him enough chances, no this time it has to be him to make the first move and take the risk at being laughed at. Sighing the butler waited hoping that she would answer and give him some clue. "I deserved that I suppose, I doubt it would help to tell you I thought Anne was the most amusing and warm person I had ever not actually met; I was very much looking forward to meeting her."

"Well I am sorry to have ruined that for you Mr Jarvis!"

"Dammit I am trying to compliment you woman can't even you stop arguing long enough to let me?" The butler snapped regretting his tone when it once more drove the housekeeper to silence. "Well perhaps you'd care to tell me where the hell you went I looked everywhere?"

"Hardly everywhere Mr Jarvis if you had done then you would have found me. Besides I hardly think I was to be found in whatever ale houses you clearly chose to visit!" Flora retorted sharply wrinkling her nose at the now rather pungent aroma of ale and stale smoke that clung to the butler's damp suit. "I can see your concern for my well-being was truly heartfelt!"

"Oh here we go." Walter spat now convinced his few hours of panicked concern could be blamed solely on the drink and not from any higher motives and yet... "Our holier than thou Housekeeper preaching once again!" He added spitefully finally admitting he was actually enjoying their little spat, perhaps he had always enjoyed them, after all he had never done anything to avoid them; there just didn't seem to be anything more satisfying than getting under this woman's skin and getting her all riled up.

"You….You…"

"Beast, Brute, unfeeling monster, please Mrs Ryan do take your pick?" Walter retorted sarcastically watching as two high spots of colour gathered in the housekeeper's cheeks, noting with surprise just how her rage enhanced her beauty; it seemed ridiculous but the more she snapped and goaded him the more attractive she became, if it continued much longer he was in imminent danger of becoming aroused.

"I…I loath you! I can't think why I ever…" But then she suddenly stopped and turning away from his gaze she stared resolutely out the window.

"Why you ever…what?" Walter snapped clearly intrigued what was so shocking that even after that little repartee the housekeeper could bring herself to say it. Yet the lady remained resolute and continued to ignore him as if he wasn't there much to his annoyance.

"Come on Flora you can't keep this up all the way home?" Yet the continued stony silence from the housekeeper seemed to contradict that, she seemed quite determined to do exactly that. "Don't you even want to talk about today...about the last few weeks?"

Sighing as the lady ignored his question the butler decided on reckless action. Standing up he quickly crossed the carriage and planted himself on the seat beside her deliberately shaking the remaining water from his hair and clothing onto her dry and pristine outfit, eliciting a squawk of protest as the lady practically crawled into the corner of the carriage gathering her rain splattered skirts towards her.

"Bloody idiot!" Flora spat angrily shrinking back up against the side of the carriage and staring at the butler as if he had suddenly lost command of his mental facilities.

"Why Mrs Ryan do my ears deceive me or did you just curse like a common scullery maid? I don't think you will find the answer in the gloom Mrs Ryan." He added when the housekeeper resumed her usual stance.

"You've given me all the answers I need for today thank you Mr Jarvis."

"Well I still want some...answers that is." The butler retorted quickly covering up his faux pas.

"You can want all you like Mr Jarvis I want doesn't get!"

For a moment the butler had to fight down the urge to laugh, he hadn't heard that phrase in years not since his old crabby grandmother had passed away, to hear her favorite phrase pass the housekeepers lips was far too amusing. "Well then Mrs Ryan, should I ask more nicely would you prefer it if I got down on my knees and begged?"

Frustrated by the butler's cavalier attitude the housekeeper snapped back testily. "It just might!"

Smiling at the picture that created Walter smiled leaning and replying. "If it would help I would do, but I would probably fall out the carriage trying so if you would settle for when we got back to Taplows?"

Shaking her head as she tried to keep her frosty exterior in place the housekeeper retorted sharply. "Believe me I have no desire to ever see you down on your knees Mr Jarvis!"

Snorting in amusement the butler couldn't help but admire her stubbornness. "I think that would be a little presumptuous Mrs Ryan we have technically only had one date and that didn't exactly go off as planned, proposing marriage might be a little preemptive..."

"Ohhh you." The housekeeper spat back, biting down on her lip trying to fight back the irrational tears. "Must be the last thing you would ever want to do..."

Sighing deeply the butler wondered if there was anything he could say that wouldn't make her angry, muttering softly he decided to take one last risk. "No, its not the last thing I would want to do but perhaps it would be getting a little a head of ourselves don't you think?"

"Don't toy with me Mr Jarvis?" Flora replied her voice tellingly throaty as she tried to hold her emotions in check.

"I am not." Walter replied sincerely reaching out and touching her sleeve, waiting until she turned back to look at him a guarded yet hopeful expression on her face. "I mean it Flora...Although toying with you in some other way sounds like a rather pleasant way to spend my time."

Flushing furiously at his words she returned to staring out of the window however this time the butler was proving far more difficult to ignore, especially as he had taken advantage of her shifting away to move even closer and the constant contact of their shoulders brushing against each other as the carriage rattled on was proving most distracting. Eventually this casual violation of her space proved more than she was prepared to accept even at the expense of their uneasy truce. "Do you mind?" She hissed surprised when instead of moving the butler replied simply.

"No Actually I don't!"

"Well I do!"

"Obviously but that wasn't the question you asked." Walter replied smugly enjoying the novelty of being so close to a flustered Flora Ryan, it was like standing on a precipice of a Volcano you just weren't sure when she would go off. "You see I don't mind this in the slightest nor do I mind this… or even this…." He added cryptically as one of his arms moved to wrap around the housekeeper's shoulders and the other snuck out and secured her round the waist.

"Do you have a death wish Mr Jarvis?" The housekeeper muttered between clenched teeth not even trying to remove the butler's hands but fixing him with a gaze that would have withered in the most amorous of suitors.

"No but I do have an almost overwhelming need to kiss you Mrs Ryan!"

"What…" The housekeeper gasped clearly stunned by the abrupt change of direction and the sudden closeness of the butler his bright blue eyes now less than a foot from her own face.

"Do you want me to kiss you Flora?" Walter asked softly leaning in even closer till his mouth was mere inches from her own.

"I…I…" Flora managed to gasp unable to think let alone speak. She had never spent long dwelling on the butler's lips before but now she found her eyes hypnotically drawn to them. Then suddenly they were pressed against hers, gently teasing. Closing her eyes Flora relaxed into his embrace tilting her head slightly so Walter could kiss her properly, slowly sliding her own hands up along his arms to wrap around his shoulders, her fingers moving to thread into his hair she relished the sudden heat as he reciprocated by pulling her firmly against him. Suddenly breathless and somewhat overwhelmed by things Flora slowly broke the kiss surprised when Walter let her resting his forehead against hers as they both struggled to regain their breath.

"Well if that's what happens when you aren't sure Flora I cannot wait for when you are…" Walter mumbled kissing her forehead softly.

Opening her eyes Flora gazed up in surprise meeting the Butler's flushed but happy gaze, suddenly impetuous she tightened her grip on his shoulders and leaning up she placed a quick kiss on his lips relishing the stunned look on his face. Emboldened she then shifted in her seat surprised when Walter's arms moved to support her pulling her up into the position of dominance. Then resting heavily on his shoulder and with one hand firmly threaded into his hair Flora lent down and kissed him, at first tentatively then with increasing passion.

Finally the need to breath drove them apart once more, encircling the housekeeper's waist the butler half lifted half cajoled her onto his lap, content to simply hold her tightly in his embrace noting with satisfaction the smooth way her head fitted in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Nuzzling into her hair Walter teased the tiny ringlets between his fingers, before stroking the long smooth expanse of her neck.

"I must confess I think things will be far more agreeable at Taplows from now on…"

Murmuring her agreement against his skin Flora rubbed her nose gently along his jaw surprised by the slight stubble that tickled her.

"I think perhaps a daily get together under the guise of a household meeting…" The butler suggested surprised when the normally proper housekeeper immediately nodded her agreement. "It would be certainly be easier than arranging trips to Bath any time I wanted to see you."

"Walter you will still write to me won't you?" Flora asked suddenly, the urgency of her tone underlying the importance of her question. "We needn't post them of course but you still will won't you?"

Glancing down at her earnest expression Walter replied dramatically. "If it would make you happy I would send them by liveried messenger all around the world and back again."

Raising an eyebrow at the ludicrousness of his statement the housekeeper had to stifle a smile. "A delivery between our offices would be more than adequate…Although if I had my choice of messenger then I would be happy to reward him with more than gold."

Feigning a solemn expression the butler asked in all seriousness. "And prey what would such payment be?"

Catching his chin the housekeeper leant up and kissed him briefly. "A kiss."

"Hmmmm sounds plausible…But does this apply to simple notes as well as full letters or what about poems and such is there a different rate of exchange…"

"A kiss for every page then." Flora suggested playfully.

"So the author should make a note of the number of pages on the envelope say, but what if he miscounts will you deduct kisses from any future delivery? And in fairness I don't think the same rate should be attached to poetry."

Giggling at the very idea of Walter composing her a poem Flora nodded in agreement. "No deductions…Very well a poem will have a different rate of exchange."

"Which is?" The butler asked now genuinely intrigued.

Smiling smugly the housekeeper added secretly. "Write me one and you'll find out."

Nodding eagerly the butler began to pat down his jacket pocket jostling the woman in his arms until she demanded he explain his bizarre behaviour. "I'm sure I've got a scrap of paper on me somewhere…" He joked until Flora slapped his shoulder.

"Wait till we get home I will be far too exhausted for anything else…"

"Anything else…" The butler asked raising an eyebrow questioningly a wry smile tugging at his lips as Flora blushed furiously.

"Walter." She admonished clearly shocked by the direction of his thoughts. "And I thought you knew me by now?"

"Not as well as I would like."

"Clearly!" Flora retorted but her shock was feigned as was her disapproval and so smiling the pair settled back into a contented silence, the slow tapp tapp of the rain on the roof of the carriage and the warm lull of the other's proximity had an almost calming effect so much so that Flora had to stifle a yawn. So much had happened in a few short hours it was hardly surprising she was both physically and emotionally exhausted, if anyone had told her that morning she would be almost rocked to sleep in Walter Corey's embrace she would dismissed it was madness yet know she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be. "It is going to be strange don't you think...Us working together now? Although if I know you, you'll still scold me if I am late for morning prayers or am too soft on my girls..."

Nodding the butler's grip on her tightened for a moment, everything would change and would keep changing but would Flora be happy with it, would she even want the same things as him? "Perhaps you do not know me as well as you think Flora?" Walter began suddenly serious, things were moving far faster than he had originally planned but there were things she needed to know now before events overcame them. He hadn't panned discussing this so soon but not to now seemed suddenly dishonest, he needed to know what she wanted, what she expected and to tell her the plans he had begun to make for his new life.

"How so?" The housekeeper asked and for the first time that evening she actually felt a tremor of fear, now she had something to loose.

Taking a deep breath Walter answered slowly and calmly. "I want to leave Taplows Flora, leave England start a new life somewhere…I want a family Flora."

"Children?…Our children?" The housekeeper gasped, the very idea that he would want that had never occurred to her and yet now she thought of it there had been hints in his letters, a hankering for a family life away from the loneliness of service. She didn't even consider the first bombshell he had dropped, leaving England seemed a rather small change by comparison.

Snorting in wry amusement the butler nodded. "That would be the norm if you were my wife I doubt people would approve of us taking anyone else's."

Ignoring his poor attempt at levity Flora sat up meeting his gaze with a serious one of her own. "Do you mean it, really mean it this isn't just some fancy Walter?"

"No I've been thinking this over for some time now, I want a new life, one where I am my own master. A home and family of my own. Would you… Do you want children?" Walter asked first not answering her question until she had one of his own.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it in a long time, I thought I was getting too old the chances of my marrying well they were none existent. If I couldn't give you one? If it came down to a choice me or a child...Who would you choose?" Flora asked her throat suddenly dry, unable to believe that having come so far she could still loose him after all.

"I don't know." Walter answered honestly. "Would you be willing to try at all? If it were possible would you want that, our life wouldn't be easy at least in the beginning it would be a big upheaval and a coping with an infant as well…"

"It's a lot you are asking me to risk Walter. I have spent years working for this position, I have security and..."

"I would never suggest this Flora if I wasn't certain I could make it work." The butler cut in suddenly. "I know this is sudden and a lot for you take in and you can take all the time you need to decide what you want, I will respect whatever decision you come to." He added softly reaching out and cupping her cheek. "But I think we would be happy, there is nothing I would rather do than create a family with you, and I would give my all to make sure you were happy."

"Yes." Flora blurted out suddenly turning her face into his palm, kissing it softly.

"Pardon?" The butler gasped shocked by the suddenness and conviction of her answer.

"I said yes Walter I want to have a child with you…more than anything."

"Flora please…think about it take some time." Walter replied regretting his hastiness, perhaps he had placed too much pressure on her too soon, he didn't want her agreeing just out of fear.

"I said yes and I meant it Walter Corey I am not going to change my mind, you should know me by now once I have set my mind to something I will not be swayed."

"Yes but…" Walter began to retort silences when the housekeeper leant forward and kissed him softly. "You're sure?"

Nodding Flora tightened her grip on his shoulders pulling them into a tighter embrace. Leaning down they kissed reverently for a few moments before the housekeeper broke the kiss, nuzzling back into the butler's shoulder. Relaxing against the seat enjoying the easy intimacy Walter savoured the peace and security Flora's presence leant, it lulled him into a blissful daze and so he almost missed the whispered. "So just when exactly should we start trying?"

Raising an eyebrow the butler glanced down expecting to find Flora teasing surprised when instead he encountered a warm but serious expression. "When exactly did you have in mind Mrs Ryan?"

Meeting his loaded gaze with an equally amorous one of her own Flora tightened her grip on the butler's hair pulling him down for another kiss, murmuring against his lips. "There really is no time like the present Mr Jarvis…."


	4. Easter hunt

It was cold, it was damp and he felt bloody ridiculous!

Pulling his overcoat further round him to keep out the April chill the Butler stamped his feet, to keep out the cold and vent his growing frustration. To think of all the jobs for a respected member of the senior staff to be carrying out, laying a chocolate Easter egg trail in the middle of the bloody night was certainly not one of them!

It had all started when their esteemed Lord and Master had decided in his bountiful wisdom to invite his nephew and his army of brats to come back with him after his trip to the Cumberland house. Perhaps the old coot was finally feeling the bite of his own mortality and thought filling the house with children would have an energising effect or perhaps he was finally going as batty as his old mother? It was possible stranger things had happened; well it was Taplows after all. However those same brats were the reason he as butler was laying a trail of eggs around the grounds.

It had seemed like a harmless suggestion, get the little monsters out of the house and away from the breakables. Yet when asked to perform the simple task of casting a few dozen chocolate eggs the chef had promptly thrown a wobbly that would have made the most committed hysteric envious! It had taken hours of painful coaxing before Felix had agreed to co-operate and that was only if he was able to enlist a veritable army of kitchen staff to help and on the understanding that would be the end of Felix's involvement. Of course he could delegated the task of distributing the eggs to his footmen but sometimes having a memory as sharp as the butler's was a terrible burden. A certain Easter five years previous was burned into his consciousness, when left to their own devices his footman had played catch and lets find the most impossible, out of reach and inappropriate places possible to hide the eggs. As a result he had had aristocrats under foot in the servant's quarters for half the day and a sudden chocolate egg shortage that had sent the chef into an almost apoplectic fit!

Reaching into his basket his fingers grasped around searching for another egg, panicking for a moment as he came up blank. He couldn't have laid them all already? He had specifically asked the chef for twenty-four eggs and he couldn't have laid all those? Grasping the last egg he decided to head towards the Orangery. Reaching for the heavy keys that weighed down his coat he selected the old heavy iron key that opened the Orangery double doors, yet when he reached for the doorknob the door swung open at his touch. Looking around for any sign of intruder he placed the basket and keys down silently on the pathway before stepping inside, realising he was armed with only a chocolate egg he quickly looked around for something heavier picking up one of the long poles the gardener's used to open the high windows. Then spotting a shift in the shadows he jumped out of his hiding place catching them completely unawares their basket of no doubt pilfered flowers going flying as he pinned them against the wall his pole raised warningly.

"MR JARVIS!"

Startled and now horrified as an all too familiar voice cried out, the butler reached out and tugged the concealing shawl back from his captive's face, it confirmed his worst nightmares as glaring back at him was a fuming Flora Ryan.

"Mrs Ry…I thought…Well the door was unlocked and it is late…"

"As you can see I am no intruder, so if you would be so kind as to release me Mr Jarvis?"

"Oh yes." The Butler mumbled stepping back letting go his iron grip on the lady in front of him, for a moment longer he muttered his sincerest apologies as the housekeeper wiped imaginary dirt from her shawl, until finally curiosity overcame his better judgement. "But what are you doing out here?"

Snorting in frank un-amusement the housekeeper net down groping in the darkness for her basket. "What does it look like I am doing." She huffed bringing up the basket, which was now distressingly empty.

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked!" The butler snapped back his normal acerbic bad temper returning as he quickly recovered from the shock.

"Laying your Easter egg trail of course!"

"Mine but…" The Butler paused now completely confused. "Mrs Ryan perhaps you would care to start from the beginning, why are you laying an Easter egg trail?"

"Well I certainly hadn't intended to, I had a lovely quiet evening planned reading my new novel, however I was called to the kitchen to assist with calming down Mr Kraus. He was in quite a tizzy over your stupid eggs, shouting that here he was putting in all that effort and you couldn't even bother to have someone lay the trail. So in order to calm him I offered to do it. I took one of the baskets and after sending him to bed immediately with a sedative started to lay a trail. The question I would like an answer to is, what you are doing here? Keeping an eye on the poor fool who is doing your handiwork perhaps?"

"Wait you took one of the baskets? There was more than one?" The butler asked his own mind whirling ahead of him, as he remembered the lone basket he had found waiting for him in the empty kitchen.

"There were two, Mr Kraus didn't want to eggs to get crushed so he put twelve in one and twelve in the other, I was just about to head back and pick up the other basket before you decided to Shanghais me. But you still haven't answer my question, what are you doing out here?"

Snorting in amusement the butler held up his last rather crumpled egg, that he had squashed out of shape in all the excitement.

"Oh my…"

"Oh my indeed Mrs Ryan…Well at least I know now were the rest of the eggs went to, I had feared they had suffered an attack from the footmen."

"Well that isn't the end of your problems Mr Jarvis for unless I am mistaken I still had five eggs to hide and thanks to your attempts at heroic action they are now rolling around somewhere on the floor."

Stifling an annoyed grimace the butler rolled his eyes before sinking to his knees and feeling around for the eggs, after a moment or so he glared up at an amused Flora Ryan who was avidly watching his lack of progress. "It would be quicker if you helped Mrs Ryan!"

Sighing dramatically the housekeeper gracefully lowered herself to the floor arranging her long dark skirts with care before searching under plant pots for the missing eggs. Slowly but surely each one was coming to light.

"I've got one…How many does that make now?"

"Four, just one more." The butler muttered back, hoping that with any luck they could quickly find the last and be off to bed, it certainly wasn't getting any warmer and his back was starting to ache from being bent double.

It was probably this single minded determination or perhaps the unusual pooling of blood in his head but for whatever reason neither the butler or the housekeeper heard the Orangery door being tugged closed nor the grunt as the old key turned in the lock. But they did hear the all too familiar whistle of the night watchman as he disappeared around the corner hurrying back inside to his tankard of ale.

"You don't think?" Flora gasped out, vocalising the kernel of fear that was growing in both of them.

"He wouldn't surely…" The Butler retorted getting to his feet and striding towards the doors, rattling the handles they simply refused to budge. "Damn blast stupid Oaf…Never normally does his bloody job."

"So we're trapped?"

Rolling his eyes at her more than irritating tendency to state the bloody obvious the butler turned back to the housekeeper and added sarcastically. "It would certainly seem that way Mrs Ryan."

"Unless…Ah of course I should have thought of it earlier…Give me your keys!"

"It won't do any good Mr Jarvis…" The Housekeeper began but an impatient Jarvis cut her off, crossing the room to fumble rather too familiarly with the large bundle of keys that were clipped to a silver chain around her waist. "Mr Jarvis!" She snapped slapping his hands away and taking a step back to free the keys herself, then with a fluid movement she half passed half threw them to the butler.

"See a keen mind can get you out of any predicament…You women panic far to easily if it was left to you why then we'd be stuck in here all nigh…" He paused suddenly, his fingers groping wildly, where was it?

"I will be intrigued to see how your keen mind manages to solve this problem…" The Housekeeper taunted, a smug smile playing over her lips. "For unless I am mistaken the locks on the Orangery were changed specifically so that it didn't need a complete keyhole, or have you forgotten the palaver the Earl made about the draft last autumn?"

Cursing under his breath the butler turned and fixed his most dashing yet obviously false smile on his face. "You are quite right Mrs Ryan I had forgotten." Every word was difficult to utter it felt like swallowing a rather sour slice of humble pie. "Well perhaps the windows?"

"Aren't they a little high?" The Housekeeper pointed out waving at the high narrow windows set just below the roofline before adding sarcastically. "Although it would certainly be an educational experience for my less developed mind to watch you accomplish such a feat!"

Gritting his teeth to keep back a rather cutting response the butler strode over to the Earls ornate cast-iron breakfast table and chairs, and ignoring the twinge in his back dragged the heavy furniture over to the nearest window before picking up the chair.

"Mr Jarvis surely you don't mean to?" The Housekeeper gasped in dismay when the butler ignored her warning and placed the chair onto the tabletop. "You'll break your neck! Walter please come down from there."

Flinching slightly at the unexpected use of his Christian name and very real sound of concern in her voice the butler turned and offered the housekeeper a reassuring smile. "Never fear Mrs Ryan I shall be perfectly safe, I used to climb much higher than this as a boy…"

"But you are hardly a boy now!"

"Why how kind of you to remind me!" Jarvis snapped back testily as he clambered onto the tabletop, for a moment he felt a flash of panic as it wobbled slightly under his weight but he simply refused to give up now, to be made a fool of again in so many minutes.

"I didn't mean…"Flora began her protest cut off when Mr Jarvis stepped on to the chair and she could no longer bear to watch. "Fine get yourself killed…Or worse fall through the glass."

"It is…quite…touching…your concern." The Butler grunted out as he grasped hold of the window ledge and pulled himself up. "See nothing to it?"

"Really!" Flora snapped back, her relief at his temporary safety being overridden by her fury at his foolishness. "I suppose now your only problem is how to get through and down the other side!"

"Ah…" Jarvis paused he could go through head first he might just fit but then he would make a spectacular dive fifteen feet onto the hard gravel path, turning round was out of the question. "I am sure I can…Well it's not that far…"

"Walter Corey get back down here this instant!" Flora suddenly hissed moving to stand beside the table. "Do not make me come up there and get you, a night in an Orangery is a small price to pay to avoid a broken arm or broken neck!"

Huffing in annoyance the butler slowly lowered himself back down to the chair but the moment he put his weight on it it began to wobble most worrying. Unable to keep his balance as the chair suddenly pitched off the table he found himself hanging by his fingertips from the window ledge.

"Walter!" The housekeeper called out scrabbling to retrieve the chair and place it back on the table but it was too heavy and she was too slow and a moment later the butler lost his tenuous grip on the frame falling like a sack of wet sand to the hard Orangery floor.

"Walter…Walter please talk to me." Flora demanded pushing her way past the heavy table to crouch by the silent butler's side. "Walter dammit don't you dare do this to me…Stupid headstrong man…I told you…Dammit sit up and argue with me!" She blurted out shaking his nearest arm roughly in an effort to wake him, tears of pure fear trickling down her cheeks. Leaning over his side she tried to catch any sign of life, was he even breathing?

Panicking she found strength she never knew she had and pushing the table away from the wall making enough space to turn the unconscious butler over. Leaning over she placed her cheek above his mouth, relieved when she felt his strong warm breath against her skin. Cupping his face gently she searched for any sign of damage, her tears now haphazardly falling on his face before she could wipe them away. "Walter please…" She muttered leaning down to rest her forehead on his shoulder her hands moving to grip the material of his jacket tightly as she screwed it up between her fingers.

"Walter please what?" A sudden gruff voice demanded as its owner struggled to sit up. "What are you doing Mrs Ry…" He stopped in shock as the housekeeper flung her arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably against his shoulder. "Shush Flora…" He belatedly murmured moving to rub her back soothingly, taking that time to look around their surroundings, just what on earth where they doing in the Orangery of all places?

"You foolish, foolish man, I told you but you wouldn't listen you never listen!" The housekeeper snapped finally pushing away enough to glare at the butler's stunned expression. "Don't you ever do anything like that again or next time I swear I will kill you myself and save my poor heart the worry!"

"Message received and understood Mrs Ryan." The butler replied seriously hoping to ease the painfully tense atmosphere, he still wasn't aware what he had done to earn such censure but then he had never seen Flora Ryan like this before either. "God I ache everywhere."

"Well what do you expect when you go falling from windows!" Flora spat back un-amused by his attempts at joviality.

Glancing up at what seemed an immense height to the small Orangery windows the butler gulped, the dull throbbing of his battered body seemed to confirm her side of the story. "I think I can safely promise that." He muttered his hands moving to try and release the housekeeper's destructive grasp on his poor dinner jacket. Then as if she suddenly realised what she was doing Flora let him go like a hot potato pushing herself physically away from him until she connected heavily with the wall.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me…" She muttered suddenly unable to meet the butler's eye, mortified by her actions and the depth of feeling she had exposed so openly to his scrutiny.

Smothering his initial curiosity the butler allowed Flora time to compose herself sitting quietly glaring at his pocket watch, squinting at the watch face in the dull moonlight. It was getting late and despite the cold and the ache in his muscles he couldn't stop yawning. "It really is getting late…"

"Yes."

"Well I'll take this wall and you can take that one…" The butler insisted unable to resist organising everything as he shuffled to make himself comfortable for the night, wrapping his overcoat more firmly round himself he watched as the housekeeper settled down awkwardly. However more than ten minutes had passed and despite his best efforts to block her movements out the housekeeper's constant shifting was slowly starting to get on his nerves. Glaring up at her from under his overcoat Walter was just about to shoot off a rather cutting comment when he realised the cause of her discomfort, she was shivering almost constantly. Her layers of petticoats were obviously deceptively thin and her silk shawl offered very little against the early spring chill. There really was only one course of action open to any pragmatic gentleman. Pushing himself up from the floor he quickly unbuttoned his overcoat, shrugging it off as he crossed the room ignoring the startled gasp from the housekeeper as he dropped down next to her throwing his coat over them both.

"Mr J…"

"I am simply being practical Mrs Ryan I assure you I have nothing but the most gentlemanly intentions!"

"Well alright…I mean thank you Mr Jarvis this is most considerate…" The Housekeeper grudgingly admitted snuggling into the thick wool coat still warm from where it had been wrapped around his stocky frame.

"Goodnight Mrs Ryan."

"Goodnight Mr Jarvis."

Yet despite the relative silence that had now descended and the fact that the housekeeper quickly drifted off to sleep the butler found it illusive. Wiggling around to try and find a comfortable spot without waking the sleeping lady next to him he glanced across to make sure he hadn't woken her. She looked much younger in her sleep, when all the tensions of Taplows left her and her face relaxed yet there was still one knot of tension creasing her forehead. As he watched Flora jerked suddenly in her sleep, her beautiful face twitching as she grimaced muttering unintelligibly under her breath, caught in the throws of a nightmare.

"Shush Flora…" He muttered reaching up to try and lay a soothing hand on the housekeeper's shoulder, surprised when instead of shaking his touch off she actually turned into it, rolling over until she connected with his shoulder.

Freezing instantly Walter was stunned when the normally unapproachable housekeeper snuggled eagerly into his shoulder her nightmare vanishing as quickly as it had descended. Smiling as he imagined her indignant reaction when she woke and found herself practically entangled with him he tried to gently push her away but the lady now comfortably settled seemed determined to remain where she was. Resigned to his fate Walter couldn't help but relish the extra warmth she provided, after all in day of bizarre firsts what was one more?

So tucking the coat further round her he gently brushed the loose hair out of her face, surprised when she murmured his name in her sleep and turned into his hand. It seemed almost impossible that the woman in his arms was the same Flora Ryan he had argued with only that morning, he had seen more than one side of her character that evening and although her emotional outburst from earlier still puzzled him he thought it better to let it all go for the night. Resigned to sleep on the matter and deal with all in the morning after a nice hot cup of tea the butler closed his eyes and let the gentle ebb and flow of Flora's breath lull him off to sleep.

It took Flora Ryan a good few minutes to remember where she was upon waking; the bright glare of the early morning light flooded in through the tall orangery windows. Raising a hand to block out the bright light from her sleep filled eyes it took her a good few minutes to realise why her comfortable pillow shifted every so gently and then her face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and something else. For a moment she considered pushing him away violently, wrapping up her conflicted emotions behind the iron mask of the icy distant housekeeper and yet he felt so warm and comfortable. She could just pretend that she was still asleep no one would ever know.

Resting her head back on the firm expanse of his chest Flora closed her eyes gently, for once allowing her foolish romantic daydreams to drift to the surface. They could be on a picnic somewhere, just laying in the sunshine Walter's arms around her, his breath against her hair and his unique smell tickling her nostrils, tobacco, silver polish and a hint of something else. Wrapped up in her own world Flora ran her fingers lightly across the silky surface of Walter's waistcoat, tracing the delicate green leaves that decorated the front of it before running her fingertips along each little link of his watch chain.

However unbeknownst to the oblivious housekeeper the butler had woken a few minutes after her but he had yet to make that knowledge known to her. Smiling in amusement as he watched her fingers trail across his chest and play with the chain that linked his pocket watch to his waistcoat making a complete inventory. She seemed to completely carefree that he couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness that welled up inside him and his arms tightened round her involuntarily causing her to glance up catching him watching her. For a moment embarrassment and panic showed on her face obviously worried about his reaction but Walter's amused smile seemed to settle her but it did nothing to ease the furious blush that stained her cheeks nor her initial response to pull away from him.

Now a gentleman would have let her go, after all it was hardly proper but somehow he didn't feel like much of a gentleman after a cold night on a hard Orangery floor so instead his grip tightened around her waist not letting her move one inch. Then as if it had a life of it's own his free hand moved up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear lingering longer than was really necessary before brushing across her cheek ignoring her shocked gasp and wide eyes.

"Walter…"

"Yes Flora?" The butler replied cheekily enjoying the flush that graced her cheeks. "You wanted to say something?"

Gaping like a stunned fish, the housekeeper floundered around for a moment until she fell back the age old polite conversation. "You slept well?"

"Not bad…I am glad you got some, I was worried you seemed to be having a nightmare of sorts."

"Nightmare?…Oh yes." Flora mumbled shuddering slightly as the hazy memory came back to her.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

Smiling softly the housekeeper shook her head. "It's nothing really just a recurring nightmare I've had since I was little, I get it once in a while I'm lost in a maze of corridors, opening doors that leads to new corridors and I'm trapped inside and I can't get out. Then the corridors start getting smaller and smaller." Flora broke off shuddering trying to exorcise her demons and avoid the butler's piercing gaze by snuggling closer to him, resting her head on his chest. For a moment both held themselves still unsure just what was happening but neither wanting things to change, Flora wasn't sure the butler had consciously realized it but his hand had drifted up from her waist and was now playing gently with her loose curls that had escaped from her bun. He was systematically pulling a curl out straight then wrapping it round the length of his finger before pulling it loose then repeating the action, it was both soothing and surprisingly intimate.

It was a charming idyll but it couldn't last, however neither had expected the interruption to be the loud grumbling of the butler's stomach. Bursting out laughing Flora rolled off on an indignant Walter, her whole frame shaking with amusement.

"Look Flora…Stop that cackling it is most unnerving…It is hardly surprising I am hungry I have spent all night in an Orangery trying to stay warm…"

"So Have I!" The housekeeper countered in between her giggles as his stomach now awakened continued to make its presence known with intermittent groans and gurgles. "Yet you don't hear me sounding like the entire percussion section of the London philharmonic orchestra!"

"Well of course not!" The butler snapped playfully a mischievous glint in his eye as his fingers quickly moved to tickle the housekeeper's tiny waist. "Yours is far too small it couldn't even compete with a triangle let alone the entire percussion section…"

"Walter stop…Can't breath…" Flora muttered in between giggles trying to push his hands away, when this failed she sought out his own weakness amused when on feeling her fingers run up under his waistcoat he immediately tried to suck in his stomach.

"We shouldn't, it is getting late." Walter insisted reaching up to retrieve her hands from his chest, unwilling to admit to himself or Flora just how her touch had startled him. They were acting like two children, which they certainly were not , and such tomfoolery could have more adult consequences that he was sure neither of them were prepared to deal with.

"It is not that late." Flora replied coyly, freeing one hand from his grasp and pulling his watch free from his pocket. "See it's not even seven." She added before slipping it back into his pocket her fingers lingering longer than was respectable.

"Flora…" Walter began warningly catching the housekeeper's gaze, his throat constricting at the open affectionate look, which she bestowed on him. "We should tal…"

"Er Mr Jarvis?"

Whirling round and jumping apart the pair turned to face a very red and pimple faced gardener who from his lanky appearance couldn't have been long out of short trousers.

"About bloody time!" The butler snapped deciding that attack was by far the best form of defense. "Do you know how long we have be stuck here….Bloody stupid incompetence of your department and just look at these flowers bone dry, when I tell his lordship he was right about you neglecting your duties, and that his plan to catch you lapsing worked perfectly…Its almost seven and you know these flowers are supposed to be tended to before dawn, well what excuse have you to offer?"

Horror dawned on the young lad's face as he backed out the door watering can in hand. "I'm sorry I know they should be watered earlier but I only overslept this once…Oh please Mr Jarvis Mr Simpson will have my head…"

Holding up his hands the butler smoothed down his lapels fixing the quivering boy with a penetrating gaze as if measuring him up. "Alright, we'll pretend this never happened, we didn't see you and you came at dawn and watered the plants and no one was here to contradict that…I am giving you one last chance, but if I hear one whisper of this then I will know my faith in you has been misplaced and we all know what will happen then…" Jarvis trailed off letting his threat do the talking for him.

"After you Mrs Ryan…" The butler added pompously holding the door open for the housekeeper who managed to stifle her laughter long enough and retain her dignity until they were out of sight and sound of the Orangery.

"That was cruel!"

Sniggering with laughter Walter offered her his arm as they made their way back to the servants quarters. "Perhaps a little…Oh I do love my job!"

"What terrifying pimple faced boys who don't know better?"

"If I hadn't done something who knows what a certain lad might have seen and relayed to other interested parties? A few moments later and I doubt even my blustering could have convinced him of anything!"

"I don't know what you mean Mr Jarvis!" Flora snapped whilst furiously trying to force her unruly hair back into some semblance of order.

"Oh come off it Flora…we both know what was about to happen, you were practically begging me to and well I admit I found the prospect somewhat tempting myself…"

"I…I…" Flora gasped. "I wasn't begging anything Mr Jarvis."

"Weren't you? You look at me like that with those big innocent eyes, you run your hands all over me and what was it you thought would happen?"

"I…I…"

"Haven't we been here already Mrs Ryan?" The butler scoffed amused at her embarrassment watching as it simmered into fury. "Now that's better, that's my Flora…" He added before leaning forward and catching unawares with a brief kiss, his lips barely skimming hers before he pulled away a smug grin twisting his features.

"I am not your anything Mr Jarvis!" Flora spat out, wrenching her arm free from his grip and she turned and stormed back into the building.

"Not yet…Give me time Mrs Ryan." The butler called out after her watching as her figure practically radiated with fury before disappearing from his sight. This was going to be fun.


	5. Happy Birthday Your Lordship

Making her way quietly through the servants' quarters Flora Ryan quickly found the door that lead out into the gardens and slipped through it out into the cool autumn night air, grateful to escape from the mayhem of the party inside. The Earl had been feeling particularly generous this year and as a celebration of his birthday had allowed the servants a party, an opportunity that most had fully taken advantage of. Now it was almost midnight and still the fun had shown no signs of dying down. Fun, well it had been fun to begin with she thought but now…oh she was just being so silly and the fact that something so insignificant could still make her feel like this made her even more annoyed with herself. Things had been slowly improving between her and Mr Jarvis since their arrival home three months ago, they were still nothing close to what you could call friends but there was still improvement on the frosty atmosphere of last winter. She had told herself that his indifference didn't bother her but she was having trouble even convincing herself at the moment.

It doesn't mean anything she told herself for the hundredth time, just because he has never danced with you, or anyone else for that matter, does not necessarily mean he is interested in this slip of a girl. The evening had been going so well, she and Mr Jarvis had even had a couple of conversations that were almost like they used to be, the same easy, relaxed manner with none of the underlying tension that was usually there. Then she had turned round and there he was, dancing with one of the visiting lady's maids, one who, she might add, was probably young enough to be his daughter. It was probably nothing at all but even so she hadn't stayed long after that and had excused herself, claiming the need for some fresh air.

Wandering along the path by the Orangery she suddenly paused as she heard the distinct murmuring of voices from within it. All the aristocracy were in bed now she was fairly sure and so there must be a couple of errant servants inside. Frowning slightly she was about to storm inside to catch whoever it was when suddenly the door opened and a rather breathless George Cosmo appeared followed by a flushed Grace May, both of whom stopped abruptly, guilty expressions plastered on their faces when they saw the housekeeper standing in front of them.

"Mrs Ryan, I can explain…it isn't what you think it is, we were just…" Grace quickly pleaded however she was cut off by the irate housekeeper.

"Oh I think it is exactly what I think it is Miss May. I am not stupid. To think I warned you against exactly this before and you should so flagrantly disobey me." Flora reprimanded sharply.

"Please Mrs Ryan, there's nothing going on, we were just talking and..." said George pleadingly but to no avail.

"I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut Mr Cosmo and to stay away from my maids in the future." Flora retorted primly "Mr Jarvis will be dealing with you in the morning, now be on your way to bed now both of you. Separately that is!" she added sharply with an exasperated sigh as the shame-faced pair shuffled off back to the house while the frustrated housekeeper watched them go.

"Now what was all that about?" a familiar voice suddenly asked, disturbing her from her thoughts and whirling round, Flora caught sight of the butler standing a few yards away on the grass, having obviously made his way round from the other side of the house.

Momentarily wrong-footed by his sudden appearance, Flora quickly regained her composure. "Nothing…..well nothing other than the usual; your footmen leading my girls astray like I have always say they do." Flora retorted a little more brusquely than she had intended, however the butler didn't seem to take much offence instead snorted slightly before turning and continuing his walk round to the ornamental pond.

"I highly doubt that Mrs Ryan."

"What do you mean, I just caught the pair of them a minute ago, there was no question..." Flora flustered, quickly trotting after him as he set off over the grass.

"I have no doubt that you saw what you did Mrs Ryan. I'm just not quite sure of the accuracy of your interpretation." Jarvis replied a touch impatiently, turning his head to glance in her direction when she didn't reply and on seeing her expression of confusion he carried on. "It is my opinion and experience that it is very often not the man in this situation who is entirely to blame. Now I'm not saying that your maids are all voracious little tarts," he added quickly on seeing her darkening expression "however neither are all my men lustful beasts and masters in the arts of seduction. It takes two Flora." he finished, stopping walking now they had reached the large hedgerows that surrounded the pond and shielded them from sight of the house.

"I have to say I disagree with you Mr Jarvis." Flora replied somewhat coldly, moving away slightly to the other side of the pond.

"Oh come now Mrs Ryan," Jarvis laughed, following her round the path "you cannot honestly think that all men are these monstrous savages you have painted them out to be, driven mad with lust at the mere sight of a petticoat."

"I don't…" she muttered.

"Is that what you think of me? Should you not then be wary of taking a moonlit walk with me in case I try and seduce you over one of those benches there?" Jarvis asked dryly though immediately regretted saying it as he was now having to try and block out the image of Flora Ryan succumbing to his charms on one of the very conveniently placed benches not ten yards away.

Stuttering over such a statement, Flora tried unsuccessfully to think of a suitable retort but could only feel herself blushing steadily as she stammered to retort. The only thing she could think of was that it was indeed thoughts such as those which had made her come outside in the first place and the scenario he described was more wishful thinking than wariness on her part. "I….I, no of course I don't think that, you would never…." was all she managed to stutter before trailing off, unable to look away from him as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"So then you agree with me? That in most situations there is some encouragement on both sides and so the blame cannot always be laid at the door of us poor men." Jarvis retorted softly, moving towards her again and causing her to unconsciously back away from him, something that didn't get her very far as she backed up against one of the large trees at the edge of the path so they ended up only a couple of feet apart. The expression on her face was not the usual prim Mrs Ryan face he had expected but something else, a much more open, vulnerable, almost longing expression with, maybe he was just imagining this, but just a hint of desire

Why did he do it? Justifying or explaining it to himself later, perhaps it was the influence of too much punch at the party, or maybe he wanted to prove a point to her about this conversation in the most obvious way…..or perhaps deep down he was just longing to kiss her and the temptation was finally too strong.

Taking another step towards her so they were now only a matter of inches apart, he slowly brought up a hand and tentatively brushed the back of his fingers down her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes, an involuntary shiver running through her as she leant into his touch. Leaning down he placed the softest kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. He had meant to pull away completely then, prove that being the gentleman he was he was not going to take advantage of such a situation. But she hadn't pushed him away yet and to be honest he now had no desire to stop this at all, he wanted to kiss her properly and so far she hadn't seemed too repelled by his advances. Bringing both hands up to cup the side of her face, he leant down again and kissed her once more, a feeling of excitement coursing through him as he felt her begin to kiss him back, first softly and then more passionately, winding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair as he pushed her more firmly back against the tree.

However their little interlude was suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps and then laughter not too far away and so the pair hastily broke apart, Flora moving quickly away from the butler, frantically trying to fix her hair as she did so.

"Flora, I…"

"I….it's…I…it's late…I should be going…. to bed. On my own that is…not that you would of course…but anyway…good night Mr Jarvis!" Flora gabbled, not looking at him as she spoke but instead turning and hurrying back up to the house, hoping the darkness would cover the deep blush that now suffused her face and neck.

Staring after his fleeing housekeeper in bemusement Jarvis was left to wonder whether he had proved his point after all or whether he had in fact just made a complicated situation one hell of a lot worse.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Later the next day Jarvis was once again conducting a futile search for his housekeeper, she had obviously been avoiding him, not coming to meals and purposefully not being alone with him or catching his eye during staff meetings. It was getting ridiculous though, how was he ever supposed to apologise or even begin to sort the situation out if he never had a moment alone with her. She couldn't keep this up forever though, what was she going to do, starve to death rather than look at him across the dining table! Just as he was about to give up and turn in for the night he had a sudden flash of inspiration, she probably wouldn't be up there but it was the only place he hadn't tried yet. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jarvis quickly arrived at the door leading out onto the roof, smiling when he found it slightly ajar before pushing it open and making his way quietly out onto the roof top.

Leaning over the balustrade surrounding the rooftop, Flora took a deep breath of the cool night air, it had been ages since she had used this place as an escape from Taplows but after the events of the previous night she was definitely feeling the need for some solitude. However suddenly she heard the soft footfall of someone approaching and whirling round she saw the butler walking towards her.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"I haven't been hiding, I …I needed some fresh air." she retorted defensively

"Oh and let me guess, you also felt the need for some fresh air during breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner!"

"No…I.."

"You can't keep this up forever Flora. For one thing, I doubt you can efficiently run the household from the rooftop." Jarvis remarked dryly. "Why have you been avoiding me Flora?" he added more gently when she made no move to reply, instead she turned away from him to look out over the grounds again.

"I would have thought you might have been able to work that one out Mr Jarvis." Flora muttered.

Watching her closely as she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands; he took a step towards her. "I apologise for my behaviour last night Mrs Ryan, I realise you must be somewhat disappointed in me and if my presence is so obviously distasteful then I'll remove it forthwith." he muttered, turning away as if to make his way back to the stairwell.

"No!" she cried, quickly turning and placing a restraining hand on his arm causing him to halt abruptly in his tracks "I mean, it's not that at all." she added more quietly,

"Then what is it?" Jarvis asked softly, glancing down briefly at her hand that still lay gently on his arm, causing her to remove it immediately

"I was embarrassed," she whispered, not meeting his eyes and fiddling with some loose stone on the balustrade surface, "I didn't want you thinking any less of me." she added so quietly that Jarvis was unsure whether he'd heard correctly.

"Why would I ever think any less of you?" Jarvis asked in confusion.

"I don't know….. I….your good opinion means so much to me and I didn't want last night to change that, certainly not for things between us to go back to how they were last winter." she muttered, looking away from him again.

"I hardly think last night will move things in that direction Mrs Ryan!" Jarvis replied with a snort of amusement but not unkindly "Would you not agree?" he added more seriously, closing the gap between them and gently grasping her chin to make her look up at him.

"What are you saying Walter?" Flora whispered, her eyes wide, not quite believing what she thought he meant.

"What do you think I'm saying Flora?" Jarvis whispered back, running his thumb gently over her chin, looking her searchingly in the eyes for any hint that his advances were unwelcome before leaning down and hesitantly kissing her on the lips. Bringing a hand up to rest gently on his chest as his other arm slid round her waist, Flora softly returned the kiss before feeling Jarvis pull away a few moments later.

"I'm not going to let you run away this time." he said teasingly, looking her deeply in the eyes while pulling her properly into his arms.

"Let's hope no one comes and interrupts us this time then Mr Jarvis!" Flora replied, smiling up at him and wrapping her arms round his neck as he leant down to kiss her again, tightening his hold on her as he deepened the kiss and felt her respond enthusiastically, all thoughts of possible intruders fleeing from both their minds.


	6. Mrs Kraus

11th of April 1855 (Walter Corey)

It's amazing what can happen in 4 years, the things you are completely unaware of wrapped up in your own little world. So much has happened to me since I left Taplows and travelled over here. It all occurred so quickly, one minute we were back from Cumberland, next I'm reading a life changing will and I'm suddenly in Turkey. I can't remember what I said to what person before I left…or more importantly what I didn't say to what person.

Now I am to consider whether I wish to travel back to all that for a couple of months. I was so shocked to receive a wedding invitation from an old friend, not only that be asked to perform the duty of best man for a man I've not seen in 4 years. Felix Kraus and Flora Ryan…what an unlikely couple. I was looking back at some of my ancient entries in my diary, making me gob smacked at this match. They were never in anyway particular close, not in the slightest. They hardly spoke to each other, as far I can remember it was always Felix who was pushing me towards her. He mentioned she was attractive a couple of times, but I believed that to be a trick to get me to 'open up' about that sort of thing. Then there was that kiss at the New Year before I left, I had dismissed it at the time but now I think about it…

Well things can change over a long period of time, the lord works in mysterious ways…very, to be completely truthful. I'm sure it would be an enjoyable visit, being at Taplows on purely pleasure rather than business, he'd be honoured to help such an old friend out on this special occasion.

Hundreds of miles away in England, despite the April showers the couple in question were walking around the Taplows grounds. Felix was busy pondering his fiancée's silence. She'd been incredibly quiet this past week since he'd suggested inviting Walter to be his best man. She had agreed at the time and he'd sent the letter off straight away without giving the circumstances a real think. However now he thought about it the more he realised how stupid a blunder that had been. Of course she wouldn't be alright with it, this was hard enough for her without digging up those rotting bones as well. But as usual she'd been her perfect little self, putting what was best for him first.

"You are very quiet," he mutters to her, patting the hand that was resting on his arm, gently.

"Am I?" She twitters quickly, to which he nods. "I'm just a bit cold."

It had become the pair's routine to have an late afternoon stroll around the gardens despite the weather, this was the best weather they'd had in ages though, yet she'd never complained of the temperature before. He decided not to mention this, let her come to terms with this whole, seeing Walter again, by herself. They were to be married in 2 months time. Flora had mentioned she'd always dreamt the idea of being married at the beginning of summer. She'd dreamt a lot of things though and he doubted any of them had indicated to what she was about to carry out.

Most women like Flora had been planning their wedding day since the age of 8. They would be marrying some Prince Charming (not Albert). They pictured finding some handsome gentleman, falling in love and living happily ever after. Felix hated the idea of depriving Flora of that dream, even if she had agreed to complete this marriage of convenience for him.

2nd of May (Felix Kraus)

Walter is arriving tomorrow, I persuaded him to come a month prior to the wedding (well a month and a week to be precise), I need his help with this and that, the things the women can't do…manly bits and bats, rings for example I'm sure Walter, being a man of the world, knows much more about that than me. I also think it would be an idea for Flora to have a chance to get used to having him around, get her back into the swing of things. We can't have her walking down the isle unable to stop gaping at him.

She's not mentioned the fact Walter is coming back, whenever I try to bring the subject up she always changes it or insists she needs to talk to Mrs Watson about something, goodness knows what topics they have left to discuss. Well women will be women and it's best to stay out of the way.

"There is something bothering you," Molly confirms for the hundredth time.

"There isn't," Flora sighs, rolling her eyes. How was she supposed to get all this work done for tomorrow if she had a little nagging voice in her ear all night.

"There is. Why the suddenly urgency to get the house all neat and tidy for tomorrow?" Molly presses.

"I am not, is there something wrong if I'm not prepared to sit in a tip surrounded by neglected chores."

"Well you weren't bothered about this yesterday. The way you are steaming through that paperwork anyone would have thought someone was coming to check up on you in the morning… This doesn't have something to do with that ex-butler turning up tomorrow does it?" Giggling slightly, as she realised why Flora may want to get the house looking spit spot. Felix had only announced the arrival of the former butler over dinner, even to his fiancée, since then she'd been rushing around like a headless chicken. "Was he really strict or something?"

"Molly, please leave it!" She snaps, throwing down her pen and rubbing her pounding head. Realising the housekeeper was in no mood for company she stood up and muttered her farewell.

She didn't want Molly to leave, but she couldn't face looking up and asking her to stay, after she'd just shouted at her. Deciding she couldn't work her fingers anymore she closed her book. She needed some company at the moment, she'd scared Molly away, Felix had already said goodnight, she was all alone. She re-thought about her evening stroll with Felix, he'd been blabbering on about how great it would be to see Walter again, talking about all the things they would have to do before the wedding…thinking back she was unable to believe she's stayed on her feet, that she hadn't dozed off and ended up in a bed of bright flowers.

"Well I'll say goodnight then," Felix whispered, as they reached Flora's bedroom door. Squeezing her hand slight he leant up to kiss her forehead like he did every night…something had been different tonight though. The moment his lips had touched her brow she had winced as though she'd been burnt by his touch. That had never happened before, she desperately hoped he hadn't noticed. If he had he hadn't let on, he'd just turned and made his way towards his room.

She'd waited for a moment, glancing up and down the corridor when it suddenly hit her! Walter Corry! Arriving tomorrow and the whole house looked like pigsty! She'd set to work right away, cursing Mr Jarvis and his inability to get the footmen to do anything right. Why on earth Walter Corry had appointed Andrew Adams to become the next butler is anyone's guess…though when she looked at his inheritage it became perfectly clear how desperate he had been to escape Taplows as quickly as possible.

3rd of May 1855 (Flora Ryan)

Breath, breath, breath…think about your breathing, don't stop thinking about your breathing Flora or you will…die! Oh calm down you stupid woman, you are getting hysterical! I was so careful! I spent all the morning trying to get prepared for his arrival! I planned it carefully out in my head how I was going to avoid him, even though Felix has been constantly nagging at my to be there when he arrives, I was going to make sure I wasn't, I just didn't think I would be able to face him. Not yet anyway.

Ignoring Felix's please for me to stay near I made my way into the grounds, telling Grace I needed to go and pick some fresh basil. It seemed like the perfect plan to avoid him but as always it wasn't…

Walter jumped down from the carriage at the end of the drive. He too was just as nervous as Flora and felt he needed a few minutes to familiar himself with the place, enjoy the scenery he never thought he would have missed. He instructed the driver to take his luggage down to the house and he'd make his own way through the gardens.

Flora hummed softly to herself as she picked at the herbs, though her heart wasn't in her hum, it was simply her way to try distract herself from thinking about… that man.

His heart almost stopped as he saw her, it had been so long, but it didn't truly hit him how much he'd missed her until he set eyes on her. She looked more stunning than she ever had, or as gorgeous as he could remember. She had become increasingly plain in his memory, he knew she wasn't, but he'd found it gradually more difficult to picture her as he knew she should look, but gazing upon her now was like a drop of water for a dehydrated man. That beautifully pale, soft looking skin, he had always longed to reach out to touch. Those deep meaning full eyes, which were all too easy to get lost in. Her dark curly locks were pinned back like they always used to be. All those individual features which made her in particularly special.

Travelling down her body he noted her usual dark dress had be replaced by a lighter colourful one. His automatic conclusion was Felix, the elegant, eye complementing dress, the playful hum, the customary stern glare on her face, replaced by a soft vacant expression, perhaps slightly lost. This engagement had obviously done her the world of good. As he approached her ever so slightly and cautiously, he suddenly realised his hand was shaking. He realised how nervous he was, the effect this woman had had on his had left him speechless, he had no idea what he was going to s-

"Oh for gods sake! Get a grip of yourself Flora! He's only a man!" She suddenly snaps amid her humming, turning to march back up to the house and face the man she knew she shouldn't be afraid of.

However she had not been expecting the sight in front of her, she jumped out of her skin, releasing her grasp on her basket, as she saw the last person she was expecting to see lurking in the bushes.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, before they both dived to the ground to rescue the now sodden herbs, their heads colliding with a loud crack.

Jesus Christ! He thinks, as his whole head seems to ring. Say something…something funny, always a nice opener. "Well I didn't know basil went flying in the rain at midday," he joked desperately. Add the humour, subtract the stupidity, he curses in his head, as he listen to her obviously fake giggle.

"Well I'm not sure I had an uncle called Basil who was always flying around at midday completely intoxicated, whatever the weather, Mr Jarvis," she muttered without thinking. "I mean Mr Corey," she stuttered, turning slowly red.

"Really it's Walter," Standing to his feet, before offering his hand "Flora." She turned positively purple at this, her blush was so deep. It just didn't feel right her calling him Walter, when she'd never called him anything but Mr Jarvis and he'd only called her Flora once before. Getting to her feet, she looked at him properly for the first time. Her eyes ran over his tanned face before locking with his. Her heart jumped into her throat as she felt him squeeze her hand slightly not allowing it to be released. Those gorgeous blue eyes had her captured, she found it impossible to look away.

The moment seemed to go on forever, the two had simply lost themselves, both were unable to look away until they heard "I thought I'd lost you both," Felix's voice came into audible range and the pair jumped apart immediately, suddenly neither capable of looking at the other. "Your luggage arrived at the house ages ago, Walter. Surely it's not been so long that you've forgotten your way around."

"Not at all, I just happened to pass your delightful fiancée and I've afraid got a little sidetracked."

"Well I suppose I'll let you off, just make sure you aren't this dilly dally were it comes to my wedding day."

"Oh I'll try not to be, but there are just so many beautiful distractions at Taplows it difficult sometimes to keep your eyes off them," he smiled at the pair, Felix completely missing his hidden meaning. Though Flora bristled slightly, so Walter felt it appropriate to add, "Not just the scenery, your wonderful lemon tart for example, which I've missed dearly since I've been away."

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something, Walter," He smiled, offering Flora his arm, before the three of them returned towards the house.

Felix's concern for Flora grew greatly when she refused to eat anything over supper, preferring to push her food around her plate distractedly. After a while she decided she'd had enough of Felix and Walter's small talk about Turkey, as well as what had happened at Taplows in Walter's absence. Instead she got to her feet, feeding them a little lie about feeling not too well she left. Felix was no fool though and also excused himself, determined to get a straight answer of what was going on from her. He managed to catch up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Flora?" Grabbing her wrist. "What is it?" He asked. Her throat was dry, she couldn't answer, instead she closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't look ill to me, but you do look troubled and as your fiancé, as your best friend I demand to know what is troubling you."

"I- I can't," She mummers, all other words incapable of escaping her lips.

"Come on my dear, I think you need a bit of fresh air to clear your head." She nods slightly, as he leads her towards her door. "You should have told me things would be this awkward if Walter came," he whispered to her, after a few minutes of silence.

"Awkward? I've no idea what you are talking about," she dismisses his words, but he simply raises his eyebrow, stopping her, so he can look at her.

"You never wished to explain to me what happened between you and Walter and I'm fine with that, but if you are going to close up, not let me in, hide away while this is all going on, well I'm not fine with that. I hate to see you upset, Flora."

"Nothing happened between us…I just…"

"You just what?" She stared at the ground, not wishing to look him. "It makes no sense! I saw the two of you together earlier, one minute you were unable to break eye contact and next you couldn't even look at each other."

"I can't help it Felix," she sighs, looking at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Do you have…feelings for him? Do you love him?"

"No!" She shrieks as if the idea was preposterous. "I don't love him…but I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he looks at me and…" She couldn't continue, she broke down into sobs holding her head in her hand.

"Oh darling," he murmured, pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Watching from his window, Walter felt a flash of jealousy as he witnessed how lucky his friend was to have found someone. Hopefully in a few years time Felix would be doing the same for him…but he couldn't help feeling that it wouldn't be the same when he found someone. He looked at the delicate vision in front of him, he was too far away to notice the icy tears running down her cheeks all because of him. Walter considered for the hundredth time that evening how beautiful she was, then it suddenly hit him…he wasn't jealous of Felix because he'd simply found someone…he was jealous because that woman was Flora Ryan.

12th of May 1855 (Walter Corey)

It's great to be back, I had not realised how much I'd missed this place. It's been fantastic seeing everyone again, listening to all the stories, telling all my own stories. I've been back just over a week now but I feel like I've been back for months…in fact I sometimes forget I ever left. It's actually quite strange being here not being rushed off my feet, trying to get jobs done, attempting to control those useless footmen. It's given me a chance to see how the rest of the house is run, well I had a basic idea but never REALLY understood how Felix controlled his staff or…Flora did (not that I've been keeping a close eye on her or anything).

It is so sweet watching the pair of them together, they are obviously so very much in love. He's so romantic with her, I never thought he would be, but he takes her for walks in the evenings and there is always physical contact between them. It's almost unnoticeable, but if you are looking very closely you become aware of all the little arm touches, hand pats etc. Then there is when he kisses her, on the forehead and cheek in front of everyone of course wink wink The looks they share when they meet each others eyes, the flicker of winks and the soft smiles and…Oh my god!

What the hell am I doing? I'm getting all emotional and lovey dovey! I'm just, I just can't, I just don't! I need some fresh air!

Walter Corey slammed his diary shut, almost jumping out of his chair. "oh god," he muttered to himself, rubbing his head and running his fingers through his hair, which his mother always exclaimed were the signs of a stressed man. He darted over to his bedside table and pulled the fresh cigar off of it, waving it under his nose, before darting out of the door.

"I'm sure Felix would understand if you decided you didn't want to go through with this," Will reassured her, rubbing her cold arm gently.

"God you'd think it would be the middle of winter, not the middle of May!" She exclaims, looking up at the cloudy sky and also trying to rub the warmth back into her arms.

"Flora," he growls "Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not! I'm cold, I want to go back inside," She moans, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Not until we've talked this over."

"Talked what over?"

"Your fiancé and all that crap."

"All that crap? You mean my wedding!" She snaps, her eyes narrowing as he nods. "Will… I've already told you! I'm not changing my mind."

"For gods sake Flora! Why marry a man you don't even love?"

"You know the answer to that!" Will huffs and rolls his eyes, turning away from her, breathing in deeply to control his temper, before turning to her again.

"I know you say this is something you had to do, but so much has happened since then…you had no idea you were going to fall in love with such a handsome stud," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around her, breathing her in deeply as he nuzzled into her hair.

"If you are talking about Andrew Adams then please listen clearly to the fact he isn't my type," she smiles, pushing him away playfully.

"Very funny!" he nods, as she giggles at the un amused expression on his face. "Seriously darling-"

"I'm not your darling." she warns him.

"You keep saying that darl- dear, but I know you are just playing hard to get really," winking cheekily at her.

"You wish."

As he walked down the steps that led out into the gardens, Walter recalled his discussion with the chef earlier that day in the kitchen. Felix was being preparing the Earl's lunch, while his flock of sheep ate their dinner. Walter was there annoying him as usual, trying to get Felix to discuss little wedding details, like what he was going to wear or discussing when he was thinking about going to find Flora's ring…the wedding was in just under 4 weeks for goodness sake, he was leaving it a bit late!

"You really should start thinking about this sort of thing Felix," he hisses. "What would Flora say if she knew!"

"She does," Felix comments dryly.

"Flora knows and she is alright with that?" He gasps, unable to believe the fact she wasn't in any way concerned.

"Well she didn't say anything to me when I told her," he mutters, rolling up his sleeves slightly so he could stick his spoon in his gravy.

"She may just be keeping the whole thing to herself, you know what women are like, but really…oh but really she is planning a way of getting back at you." Felix turns to him and raises his eyebrow.

"She's not 12 years old Walter, what sinister plan could she be concocting?"

"I know she's not 12!" Walter flusters. "But really Felix you should be completely ready by now; you should have your clothes hung behind your door, that ring with you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and you should know your vows backwards!" Walter huffs slightly, as he finally takes a breath. "Felix, she a very special woman, you should be more organised than this. This is supposed to be the most special day of your life, but what happens when you get the alter and the 'place the ring on her finger' phrase arrives and you simply say 'oh sorry about that, I left it till last minute and no shops were open this morning!'"

"You sound like my mother," he whispers under her breath.

"Flora is trusting me to sort you out, I can't let her down can I! You are a lucky bastard you know that Felix! What I wouldn't give for a woman of my own." Felix can't help pray that he'd leave soon. How was he supposed to concentrate with this fly buzzing around him? "You know my ideal woman would have to be someone beautiful, you can't dread to go to bed every night! Someone kind, practical (of course) and intelligent, can't have some stupid woman who doesn't know her letters and numbers raising my large family."

"Large family?" Felix asks dully, wishing to god he would leave!

"Oh of course, need to carry on that Corey name! My house is going to have loads of little tots running around the place. Loads of little lads, who will all be well educated, will be experts at cricket and women. Of course there will be a little lass to keep the missus entertained…" he trails off looking up at Felix. "Though I'm sure you and Flora have discussed all of this?"

"Of course," he says without thinking.

Walter chuckled to himself. What was he going to do with Felix? He was acting like this was just going to be a usual day in a normal month of a regular year. Well one thing is for sure! He was going get him sorted as soon as the morning came. He paused for a moment as he heard talking from close by. Curious he continued to walk towards the mumbled words, gasping as he caught sight of what he saw.

"I mean it Will…I can't take you anywhere…can I?" Flora mumbles in between passionate kisses.

"Well you could always take me upstairs."

"You wouldn't be able to behave," She whispers teasingly.

"I promise I would."

Rubbing his eyes slightly Walter glanced at the pair, unable to believe what he was seeing. Flora Ryan! Respectable Flora Ryan was kissing that scratty little under-butler William Forest! William Forest for Christ's sake! He couldn't watch, he was dying to alert them both to his presence and give them a good talking too, but he couldn't bare to do that…no, he'd talk to one of them in private first and then ask what was going on. Deciding he began to make his way back up to the house, they better have a very good explanation for this or he'd tell Felix Kraus what his fiancée was really up too.

"Will!" She shrieks, pulling away from him. "I told you before not to let me get carried away!"

"It just proves that you care for me more than you like to let on."

"I don't! Will this has to stop! I've told you millions of times! I can't do this." She sighs and turns, planning to walk back to the house.

"Flora!" trying to grab her arm.

"Leave it Will! Please! I've got enough to worry about at the moment without you bothering me!" With a last look back at him, she makes her way up to the house, planning on telling Felix what a mess of things she was making.

14th of May 1855 (William Forest)

That bitch Flora Ryan! Honestly sometimes! Sometimes I just think it would be better if she did just marry Felix bloody Kraus and the pair of them should piss off, to start a family of whatever (cringe at the thought). If she ever got pregnant though imagine how many candidates they would be for the title of the father…and I doubt it would be Felix! Walter Corey seems to be her latest at the moment. After our other little argument the other day she seems to have turned to him for comfort.

The bugger was snooping around me earlier asking me what the hell was going on between the two of us. Obviously at first I denied knowing what he was talking about, but he just huffed and continued to question me. Perhaps I shouldn't have said what I said, but I couldn't help it. Her betrayal of me was forefront in my mind and it just slipped out.

14th of May 1855 (Walter Corey)

Well this is news; I would never have considered this. When that gobshite Willy Forest first told me I wasn't sure whether to believe him, but the more I think about it the more it fits. Flora Ryan the household whore? Well I suppose it explains her coldness towards me…and they do say the older type are always gagging for it. This obviously isn't common knowledge but surely Felix would have guessed by now. Why the hell is he marrying her?

Unless…no she couldn't be…she bloody well could be actually. She could be pregnant! And that is why Felix is doing the honourable thing marrying her that had to be it! Meanwhile that little whore is still going at it behind his back, well he wasn't about to see that happen! He had to say something to Felix, tell him she wasn't worth it. He couldn't suddenly go and say that to him about his fiancée, what if he had it all wrong? No he'd find out from Flora first and then decide whether to warn Felix or not.

Closing his diary Walter stood up…but what if when he offered himself to her she said yes? He shook himself; you push her away and tell her that you can't do that to Felix, he told himself firmly. He glanced at the time, he knew Felix would have just said goodnight to her, smiling to himself he made his way to the door, operation 'get close to Flora Ryan' is underway.

Flora sat down in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair through, smiling at her gorgeous reflection. She wasn't especially a vain woman, but there was something absolutely stunning about the way she looked tonight. Maybe it was to do with the fact she was pleasantly content for the first time in ages.

She'd just had a word with Felix about Will; she'd been completely confused as what to do with his advances. Felix had looked at her for a moment before whispering something about using him for some much-needed relief, as well as reprimanding her for turning down such a hottie tottie. She grinned, she was pretty sure he was joking with her but still if she did ever feel like it then she could…

There was a sharp knock on her door and she looked up. What did Felix want now? She stood up and made her way towards the door, turning the lock, she beamed as she opened the door, only to find it wasn't Felix there. "Walter!" She squeaks hurriedly, horrified as she looked down and realised she was only wearing her nightdress.

"Flora," nodding at her, unable to control his eyes as they wandered down her. "May I come in?" He asks, after minutes of her just standing there stunned.

Come in? Oh my goodness! "Of course," she mutters, the words almost sticking in her throat, as her thoughts flew in all different directions as to why he may have come to visit her so late.

As she opened the door wider for him she suddenly realised what her mess her room was, she'd been so busy and preoccupied over the last few days her room had been some what neglected. She quickly began to pile the numerous items of slung off clothing onto her bed, while muttering something about him sitting down. He glanced at her desk chair, pulling the delicate stocking off it before sitting down. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the stocking being held out to her and snatched it off him. "So…? How may I help you?" She gulped, throwing a shawl round her shoulders, before finally sitting down.

Goodness no 'good evening' she is right into asking what it is he wants, she must be gagging for it. What should he say exactly? It's not like he wasn't used to this sort of thing anyway but this woman was more respectable than your usual whore you found in Bristol.

Cautiously he stood and made his way towards her, sitting down on the bed besides her and handing her a cheque from his pocket. She took it curiously. "What is this-" She begins, but is cut off as Walter, takes the opportunity to lean in to kiss her.

At first she begins to instinctively lean up to accept his lips with hers, but she suddenly realises what was happening. Pulling away sharply she jumps up from the bed, glancing from Walter to the cheque and back again. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I- I was just…you know…" Good thinking Walter, he chides himself!

"No I bloody well don't know! I'm getting married to your best friend in less than a month! You're disgusting! You can take your money back! What the hell do you think I am?"

"Flora, listen to me a minute, this is all a mistake. I saw you and William Forest together the other day, when I went to ask him what the hell was going on, he told me that he was paying you to-"

"And you believed him!" she shrieks.

"Well when I saw you and Forest the other day it seemed the best explanation."

"Saw Mr Forest and I? Best explanation for what?" He huffs, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Together…" He whispers, his voice knowing.

"Together?" She laughs, though it sounded a bit nervous. "Don't be ridiculous. Are you suggested that Mr Forest and myself are in any way involved?"

"Well…"

"How dare you think I'd do that to Felix! I never would!"

"Then why were you kissing him?" She sighs looking around the room, before whispering.

"Mr Forest has got a jealous mind, he's been trying to get me to break up with Felix for ages, but I'm not going too, I love him." she insists. "The other day, William got a bit angry and started to kiss me, if you'd stayed longer than you obviously did you would have seen me push him away." Walter swallows unable to curse the fool he'd just turned himself into. "Felix knows everything, so if you feel like going to talk to him about this to check up on me that's fine…although Felix finds it a rather delicate topic so I'm warning you. Anything else Mr Corey? Want to check me wardrobes to make sure I've not hidden anymore of my 'clients' in there?" Walter begins to feel himself turning purple. He shook his head slightly.

"Flora I'm really sorry, I knew it couldn't be true, but I just needed to check for Felix."

"Maybe next time you will try a less tactile and embarrassing way and simply talk to me." He nods politely.

"I'll leave you in peace."

"Thank you very much." He turns embarrassed, making his way to the door. "Mr Corey?" He spins back round and she passes him the cheque. "As flattering as this cheque is, I'd rather not." She can't help but grin at the lost expression on his face. With one last nod and brave smile he made his way back to his room, wishing to God he had never attempted to be clever.

24th of May 1855 (Walter Corey)

I had quite an interesting day today. Felix and I went shopping for wedding rings, he was planning on sending for his grandmother's, which was in his mother's keeping, but I insisted that their was no way it'd arrive here in time. So instead we went to a little place in the village, the most unnoticeably shop, really was, but most gorgeous inside.

I've no idea how Felix picked Flora's beautiful engagement ring because he didn't seem to have a clue what wedding ring to pick…it was a good job he was there to help him. Eventually they decided on a delicate gold one (which Felix insisted looked just the same as the others). He couldn't see the difference between this one and the others, so I suggested if he wished to make it individual he write an inscription for it.

"What inscription did you write for that ring?" Walter asked for the hundredth time that evening.

"Walter, I've already told you, you are going to have to wait and see," Felix sighs. The inscription had been simple, but sweet. It was something for Flora only, no one else would understand, he wasn't ready to explain it to Walter yet.

"What are you two boys whispering about?" Flora smiles, as she refills both their glasses.

"Wedding details darling, something you wouldn't understand," he winks at her and Walter chuckles.

"Well as long as it's nothing horrible then you are alright," she added suspiciously.

"Horrible us? You have got to be kidding my dear." kissing her hand gently.

"I think we need a toast," Walter smiles, jumping out of Flora's desk chair and smiling at the pair of them. "To the pair of you."

"I'm not used to toasting myself," Felix chuckles.

"To the happy couple and the continuation of the Kraus name. How many again Felix?" He chuckles, winking cheekily at him. "Three was it?"

Flora very much regretted taking a sip of her brandy as he said this, next thing she knew she was doubled over, chocking. "There you go," Felix mutters, as he smacks her back forcefully.

"Went down the wrong hole," she gasps, as she is finally able to speak. Both the men nod, relieved to see her able to speak again.

"Will you gentlemen excuse me, please, I've got to…make sure my three children, I mean three maids, yes that is the one, my three childr- bugger- maids are still playin- sugar- working! I just need to go!" She jumps up and almost sprints to the door.

"Brandy obviously doesn't have a good effect on her does it?" Walter mutters, as she disappears.

24th of May 1855 (Flora Ryan)

Children?

Flora couldn't write anymore, she stood up, beginning to pace around her room. "Children?" She mutters under her breath, tugging at her hair. "My goodness." Turning back to her diary, she rips out the page of her last entry and begins again.

24th of May 1855

Children?

What!

She'd just written that on her last page! Sighing to herself she jumped up, glancing around her room in anxiety. Moving towards her wardrobe, she began to pull all of her clothes out of it, throwing them onto her bed. She did the same with the items in her drawers, she pulled all of the sheets of her bed and smiled to herself, that is what she needed, to rearrange her furniture!

What!

….the hell was she doing? Rearranging her furniture at 9 O'clock in the evening! She was just piling her clothes back into her wardrobe when their was a tap on her door.

What!

….was someone knocking on her door at this hour for? It better not be Walter bloody Corey trying to pay her to sleep with him again! Sighing she made her way to the door and opened it a crack, slamming it shut when she saw who it was.

"I don't want to talk to you," she huffs, reopening the door. "But come in anyway…" she mutters, as he barges past her.

"What are you doing?" Felix asks, as he turns to glare at her.

"Rearranging my furniture," she says flatly, ignoring his raised eyebrow.

"Really?" he says disbelievingly.

"What are you doing?" she asks in return.

"Standing in your bedroom trying to decide whether you are crazy or not?"

"I meant!…what are you doing talking to Walter Corey about our children? What children? I didn't know we were having children? Are we having children?"

"Well not at the moment as far as I know," he smirks at her. She raises her eyebrow sternly, before returning the smile. "The look on your face when Walter mentioned us having three children was just priceless." He chuckles and she couldn't have giggling slightly herself.

Sighing slightly she rose from her chair and began to pile clothes back into her drawers, "Change your mind about rearranging the furniture?" She nods distractedly. Felix watches her for a moment in silence as she tries desperately to make herself busy. "Flora? What Walter said earlier…it didn't upset you at all did it?"

"Upset me? How could it?" She chuckles uneasily. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I said yes to you Felix."

Felix doesn't say anything, he just nods slightly. "But if this was a perfect world and you could have everything and anything you have ever wanted wouldn't that include a perfect marriage, to the perfect gentleman, which would as a result would lead to a perfect family?" He whispers, as he gazes upon her open diary, she didn't notice this however.

"What is the point in picturing this 'perfect world' Felix when we all know it is never going to happen?"

"Perhaps not, but did you never expect to become a mother?" He asks, noticing her stiffen slightly.

She suddenly felt a very large lump appear in her throat. "Maybe when I was young and naïve," swallowing the lump quickly, "but can you seriously see me with a large brood of children tugging at my skirts, while I cook for some man…who in my mind has never had a face…?" she trails off, beginning to feel her legs weaken.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, she almost collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Yes."

"What?" She whispers, spinning around to face him.

"I can see you with children…just like when Walter was describing his imaginary family to me the other day. The words were tumbling out of his mouth and forming a very clear picture in my head…" Felix trails off, smiling as he recalled Walter's words. "He would spend all his spare time teaching his sons to play cricket, while his wife and daughter would be on the sideline cheering them on. You know what Walter is like." Felix chuckles, before turning his attention back to Flora.

…..Walter would glance up at the darkening sky and announce it was time to go inside. The little lads would moan and groan, but instead of shouting or having to repeat himself he'd throw them both over his shoulder, joking they'd have chance to beat him at cricket tomorrow. The familiar looking woman, with long black raven curls would take the bonny girl's hand and the pair would skip inside. Dinner would be an amusing do, where both the parents would have trouble persuading the gorgeous gall to eat up her greens, while trying to control their sons as they told their usual evening meal, not very suitable, jokes.

After dinner the mother would go through the usual routine of reprimanding the lads on the state of their grass stained trousers, as Walter sat by the fire, the sparkling blue eyed girl sitting on his lap, listening to her father read to her. After much exhaustion the two boys, who were both very similar looking, save their eyes, the oldest with the same sparkling blue eyes as his sister, given from their father and the younger possessing the brown everlasting eyes of his mother, the two would storm upstairs to change. Walter would soon realise his daughter had fallen asleep on his knee, as was her routine. In a few seconds he'd look up at his exhausted wife and the pair would share that loving look, which contained all their feelings for each other and their family…

"Flora? Flora!" Felix shouted, now kneeled down beside her, waving his hand in front of her eyes. She jerked out of her day-dream and looked around, disappointed to see herself surrounded by those usual four walls that had her trapped.

"I think you need to tell that friend of yours to come to his senses," she hisses, trying to dismiss those distant dreams. "That sort of thing is never going to happen."

"Is it really that impossible? He's just set his aims. Maybe he'll reach them, maybe he won't, but he's not given up just yet…you shouldn't."

Flora begins to feel the tears well in her eyes. She shakes her head and whispers "I had a choice a family… or my job and all the security I could wish for…you can't mix the two Felix and it's too late to go back now."

Felix shook his head, before reaching forward and grasping her hands, "It's never too late."

"Really? At my age? Find this dream man, marry him and settle down?…even if I managed that, which seems almost impossible, what are the chances of a woman my age conceiving?" Felix doesn't answer. "That is what I thought you'd say." She pulls her hands from his grasp, before standing and pushing past him. "I'm tired now and wish to go to bed."

"Very well." He stands, making his way to the door, which was now open ready for him to leave. "Sleep well my princess," he whispers, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "It is never too late" With those final words he leaves.

She pauses for a moment before slamming the door shut in both anger and sorrow. She hated this! All of it! Everyone expected too much of her and she couldn't cope with it. Banging her fist on the door, she finally broke down, no longer able to stop the tale telling tears that swept down her cheeks.

5th of July 1855 (Felix Kraus)

It's my wedding day in 4 days. 4 short days. What I am supposed to do? I've got a best man and bride who won't even exchange glances, some randy footman trying to get his hands into my fiancée's dress. Meanwhile Flora is having kittens about the fact her family have written to tell her they aren't coming. Then to top it off she has hardly even spoke to me since over little conversation about children.

She has never been this distant before, I'm seriously worried about her. She's a strong woman, usually she would be strutting around the house ready to face any problem she came across, but recently she has begun to shrink away, only leaving her office when really necessary. She is finding this too difficult, I understand. I should never have asked her too do this for me. It was selfish. I'm getting ready to cancel the whole wedding.

"I don't think so Felix!" She shrieks.

"What?" He asks stunned, spinning around to face her, suddenly realising what when he saw her brandishing his diary round under his nose.

"For starters I don't strut! And second of all there is no way I'm cancelling this wedding! Not when I've spent months of end preparing myself for it! So you better bloody rewrite this diary entry!"

"Fine, if that is what you want."

"It is!"

"Is it?"

"It bloody well is, so shut up before I change my mind!" There is a tense silence for a while, as Felix continues tidying his bed. "For your information as well, that 'randy footman' has a name, William Forest."

"You are far too protective when it comes to that lad, no wonder he got the wrong idea," Felix tuts distractedly. "You are far to good for him Flora." She doesn't say anything, just glances over the diary entry lay on his desk once more.

"Walter and I exchange glances," she whispers eventually, voicing her main concern when it came to his entry.

"Oh really?"

"We do. There is nothing uncomfortable between us."

"Flora the temperature drops critically when you two are made to talk to each other, the atmosphere is almost breakable."

"Don't over exaggerate Felix."

"Over exaggerate?" He exclaims. "The pair of you couldn't bare to be together in a room for more than 10 minutes!"

"That sounds dangerously like a challenge Felix Kraus," she hisses, her eyes narrowing.

He sighs, shaking his head, "I am not going to 'challenge' you to anything, I'm quite happy with the knowledge that I'm right." She huffs.

"I've not been shrinking into my office, Felix," she whispers. "It's just…it's difficult…I-…oh never mind."

"What?" he asks concerned, moving towards her, taking both her hand in his.

"I can't explain it. Just leave it." He sighs unsatisfied, but stands all the same and moves away.

"You and Walter need to sit down and have a proper conversation about what went wrong all those years ago. It's in the past Flora, but it is still coming between you, which is a shame as the pair of you used to get on so well." Flora didn't say anything to this. They did used to get on so well…before all that nasty stuff came up. She could hardly remember, it's a good job she kept a diary, maybe tonight she'd look back through it.

7th of July (Flora Ryan)

I'm getting married in two days. God, I'm getting married in TWO days! Why the hell did I ever agree to this? It all seemed so right all those months ago, but now…it's finally beginning to sink in. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd never turned up…

My day started off with myself on a slight high (which has been a very rare occasion recently), I guess I just had a pleasant feeling of contentment. The plan was that Felix, Walter and myself were to make a trip into town to get the wedding flowers, why Walter insisted on attending such a boring occasion is anyone's guess, nevertheless he was tagging along. Felix was just assisting me into the carriage when Johnny Boot, the bearer of bad tidings, turned up and passed an order from the Earl that he was to appear in his study like yesterday. Felix, the darling he is, was adamant that Walter and I should continue without him. That is the last thing I wanted, being stuck with Walter bloody Corey for hours of end! I protested for a moment, saying how there is no way I could decide without him, I was just getting somewhere when he muttered something about how he thought I had no problem being left with Walter. That sneaky bugger! I'm sure he's done this on purpose! Well I wasn't going to let him prove me wrong, so I just jumped into the carriage determined to show him I had no problem with Walter Corey.

If I am completely honest Walter and I actually had quite an enjoyable time. The florist was a peculiar old woman who was almost entirely deaf. After many explanations she still didn't want to agree with the fact that Walter wasn't my fiancé, which at first was quite awkward and embarrassing, but after a while Walter and I were just finding it hilarious, especially after each time she'd look down at my stomach and tut (have I put weight on!), muttering about the young these days. It took the two of us ages to get across what we were wanting. I can't think about it without laughing. She would repeat everything we said about 10 times, then would ask us to write it down, reprimanding us for our 'mumbling'. Walter and I were just trying so hard not to make eye contact in fear of bursting into fits of laughter at the poor dear. I think when I'm old and senile floristry would be a good occupation direction for me.

Flora stood outside by the carriage, tapping her heel and humming softly to herself. Walter was still inside, settling the bill for Felix, he'd insisted Flora didn't know what the price had come too, as he knew she'd have kittens. She was stood outside for ages, knowing that the florists battiness would be having something to do with the good 15 minutes Walter was taking.

Finally he appeared and she smiled softly at him, "All sorted?" She asks.

He nodded, "I think next time you need to order flowers you send Felix," Flora chuckles, "By himself I may add."

She shakes her head, "Well if the delivery people turn out to be related to her, I'm staying out of the way. Felix can handle that as the cunning devil somehow managed to get out of this."

"Oh I think it's been most delightful, the company especially," he smiles, winking at her slightly, before pulling the most delicate red rose from behind his back with a flourish. "For you."

"Oh," is all she can utter for a moment while taking the gorgeous red from his grasp. "That's…lovely, thank you." she finally managed to stutter.

"Well I'm sure Felix is back at Taplows tapping his heels waiting for us, so I think as punishment we deserve a little break…perhaps a quiet walk through the park if that is to your liking?"

"That sounds wonderful," she smiles, unable to resist bringing the rose up to her rose, to smell it's sweet scent.

The day was warm, the sun smiling down on them, as they walked and laughed, feeling just as relaxed as they may have done 5 or more years ago. Even after reading back through her diary through some of the shared experiences between them it was nothing to how she had ever remembered it being. He had the ability to make her laugh more than any other person. He was the only person who knew how to make her feel special through a glance, perhaps he didn't know he was doing it…but she'd like to think he did.

The more they walked the more she began to find her shawl a burden, finally taking it off and carrying it, until he offered to do it for her. He was a true gentleman, to Felix it must come natural, but to a man like to Walter Corey it obviously meant something, unless he and Felix were more similar than he had ever guessed.

"…I think we should introduce her to Lady Mary!" Flora sniggers, as he waves his arms about, suggesting what a perfect friendship match lady Mary and their florist would make. "I mean it! Before I left I never took into account how off her head Lady Mary really is. But now seeing her again after 4 years it's just incredible. Felix and I have a bet going on, it's on how long it'll be before she pops her clogs."

"That is awful!" Flora exclaims, though unable to control her laughter. "Mr Corey, I would have thought better of you!…but then you are always full of surprises…" she trials off, not wishing to dig up the past, when the last bits of soil were being sprinkled over it.

"You have the habit of surprising me from time to time too. I mean I never ever pictured you and Felix getting married. I would have put Andrew Adams before Felix."

"Andrew Adams! I may be getting on a bit but surely you never saw me as that desperate."

"Getting on a bit?" he raises his eyebrow. "Mrs Diggins is getting on a bit, you are still a mere baby." Flora chuckles slightly.

"That is very sweet of you, and of course the best lie I've ever heard."

"Nay! That is no lie. I've seen woman twice your age playing hop scotch and such things!" Flora giggles, not wishing to push the complement away.

"That'll be you in a couple of years," he whispers to her, nodding towards a woman pushing a pram, occasionally leaning over the side, enabling her to coo over her baby. She didn't say anything, she was busy concentrating on the piercing pain stabbing her head. Why did he have to bring her weakest point up when she'd been so happy.

Not noticing the sudden pained expression on her face he continues, "you know I may have to threaten you and Felix until you make me godfather. I mean it! Felix has never hit a cricket ball in his life and all little boys should be taught how to play cricket, therefore you'll all have to come and visit me- Flora?" He stops himself as he turns to look at her, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she croaks, her to make her voice as convincing as possible, but failing. Walter wasn't fooled, however he decided to leave it.

For a moment silence over came the pair, as they continued to walk. "You must really be looking forward to Saturday, you and Felix make a perfect match" he whispers after a moment of embarrassed silence.

"I suppose," she mumbles, not really sure what to say.

"Aren't you?" He asks concerned.

"It's not something I have a choice in," she mutters without thinking, suddenly looking up in horror as she realises what she'd just said.

"pardon?" he asks, not sure if he'd heard her properly. "Flora is there something bothering you?" He reaches out and places a gentle hand on her hand, bringing her to a halt. "If there if you know you can tell me," he took both her hands in his and for a moment she looked up at him. Their eyes locked and there was a sudden intake of breath from both parties. "Do you?"

She nods, suddenly wishing it wasn't so hot, while Walter made a mental note to never wash his hands again. "And is there anything you wish to tell me?" She opens her mouth for a moment, before reconsidering her actions and closing it again, shaking her head. "Very well," he mutters, not satisfied. Unable to look at him any longer Flora dropped his hands and turned away, hating herself for lying to him.

They travelled back in utter silence. Neither said a thing to the other, nor were they able to look at each other. He knew she'd lied to him, she'd looked him in the eye and lied to him…he'd never forgive her for that. He jumped down from the carriage before turning to help her out. He paused for a moment, not releasing her hand. "My door is always open if you ever decide to change your mind and do wish to talk." With that he turned and walked up towards the door, leaving her feeling more empty than ever before. What was she doing to herself?

7th of July 1855 (Flora Ryan)

I just want to spill my whole heart out to anyone who is ready to listen, (whatever is in my heart at the moment). I just want someone to sit and at least pretend to listen while I just talk about all the puzzles in my mind; the wedding, Walter, everything that is going wrong at the moment. I'm getting married in two days to someone I know I could never love. It used to be fine, but for some reason unknown to me, since Walter has arrived it's all began to turn into regret. I can't talk to Molly about this, she's still being slightly cold with me for what I said to before Walter arrived. Walter said I could go talk to him, but…no, I'll go and talk to Felix.

7th of July 1855 (Walter Corey)

I'm not sure I'll ever understand women. Flora Ryan was being more confusing than ever earlier. I know there was something she wanted to say, something she wished to get off her chest (metaphorically speaking of course). I didn't take into consideration last time what happened when I mention her and Felix having children, but now looking back I've realised how nervous and edgy she'd been about the whole thing, then today she was even worse. Then there was the comment about her not having a choice about the wedding, most strange. There could be a number of reasons for her and Felix to marry for convenience I suppose, but I would never have suspected

A sharp knock on her door interrupts his thoughts, slamming his diary shut, he rose, making his way to the door, smiling when he saw who it was.

She'd not been control of where she walked, she gone straight past Felix's room and found herself stood outside Walter's room.

"Sit down Felix," Walter smiles, offering him a glass of brandy, which he took with pleasure.

Flora found herself stood there for over 10 minutes, going over and over in her head what she planned to say. Building up the courage to reach out and knock. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and knocked gently on the door.

"Flora, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Felix says brightly as he opens the door, the knowing look in his eyes making her shiver. Walter felt himself turning increasingly hot, what must Felix be thinking her visiting his room he dreaded to think. "Well I was just leaving, so I'll leave the two of you in peace," both had heard the slight edge to his voice and Walter couldn't understand why he was leaving them alone, when he'd been expecting him to demand an explanation.

He pushed past Flora, who was still stood motionless in the doorway, seeing Felix had knocked the wind right out of her sails. "Are you going in my dear?" Felix asks, as he tries to close the door, but finds Flora still in the way. She nods slightly, taking a step forward she stared down at the floor until she heard Felix close the door.

"How can I help you Mrs Ryan?" Walter asks. She doesn't answer, just looks up at him. He noticed immediately that she'd been crying. "Flora what's wrong?" She doesn't say anything, all her words had got lost somewhere and she was struggling to remember why she'd gone there in the first place. Once again her lip began to tremble and she was unable to stop the single tear rolling down her cheek. The former butler was stunned, unsure what to do, eventually he decided that what every woman needed when upset was a comforting hug.

Gently he pulled her into his safe embrace, holding her tightly as she began to openly sob into his shoulder. "It's alright," he whispers comfortingly into her ear, as he stroked her hair gently, "I'm here."

Her head was spinning, the feeling of just being close to him made her heart beat five times faster. She never wanted the moment to end, never wanted him to go away and most of all never wanted to have to face Felix. "Is this about Felix?" he murmurs to her.

She pulls away slightly giving her ability to face him. This question was the perfect opening for everything she wanted to say. "Partly," she whispers, her fingers still clutching his waistcoat buttons. "Oh it's too goddamn hard to explain," she hisses, pulling away from him and tugging at her hair in confusion. "You're his best friend," she mutters more to herself than him.

"Flora, anything you say to me is in confidence. I'd never dream of repeating any of it to Felix, if you wished me not too,"

"That is not what I meant!" she shrieks at him, causing him to jump back slightly. She was getting very hysterical and he needed to calm her down, before she began to throw things.

"Then what did you mean? God damn you Flora, how am I suppose to know what you are talking about if you don't tell me!" He hadn't meant to shout at her, he quickly regretted his actions, as she began to back away from him towards the door. She'd been stupid to think she could betray Felix's confidence and mention this to anyone.

Turning she fled from the room, not even glancing back at him. Sighing to himself Walter glanced at the door the woman of his dreams had just fled from. This was ridiculous, the woman was obviously was very unhappy at the prospect of having to marry Felix, he thought as he made his way to the door, to find the current Mr Jarvis in hope of scrounging a couple of cigars off him. Poor woman- he froze as he opened the door. She was still stood there.

"I've calmed down," she whispers, breaking the stunned silence. Nodding, he widened the door allowing her to enter. Offering her a chair, she sat down without at word, quite willingly taking the brandy he offered, as he crouched down beside her. He didn't say anything, he was just waiting for her to explain everything to her, she however seemed reluctant to begin.

"Flora you told me earlier, that you getting married to Felix is not something you have a choice," he mutters to her. "What did you mean?"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, Felix has given me lots of choice about this wedding, but I love him too much to let him down."

"If you love him where is the obstacle?" Walter asks, now more puzzled than ever.

"Because love is never perfect, if it was I know I wouldn't be sat here…and even if it was I don't love Felix like you think I do," she sniffed quietly, staring at a wine stain on the floor.

"Why are you marrying?" He asks concerned, trying to catch her wandering eyes with his but so far failing.

"Things happened while you were away…certain rumours went around about Felix and his…errrrrr…preferences." Walter's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting skyward. He knew exactly what Flora meant, he didn't need her to say anymore.

"So you agreed to marry him to rid those rumours?" She nods, relieved by the fact she needn't say no more. "And are those rumours…true?" He asks cautiously.

"Does that matter?" She asks. "Would you think of him in a different way if he did prefer men to women?"

"Of course not, he's a very good friend of mine and I'd support him in whatever," Walter replied adamantly. She smiles at him briefly, before staring at the stain again. "You are a very brave woman…I'm not sure I've have the guts to do what you are doing in similar circumstances," he continues. "I really admire you."

She looks up at him once more. He reached out, grasping one of her hands with his, still using the other to help him balance as he crouched. Bringing it up to his mouth he kissed her knuckles gently, before whispering, "However it's not too late to back out if you want too. Felix wouldn't think any less of you I'm sure."

Her breath caught in her throat as she nodded. She knew he was right, but…oh she simply didn't know what to do. She began to feel the tears welling in her eyes again, "oh don't start crying again you stupid woman!" She curses herself quietly, while Walter chuckles.

"I don't mind if you do, it gives me an excuse to wrap my arms around you," he adds, winking at her cheekily. She giggles slightly, swiping at the falling tears.

Oh do, please do put your arms around me, she can't help repeating over and over in her head. As if answering her wishes, he gently kneeled up and wrapped his around her once more. Goodness, he is so warm. Don't let go of me Walter, don't let go of me…she knew what she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't.

"What are you thinking?" he murmurs softly in her ear.

"I'm reminding myself to get one of my incompetent maids to remove that stain from your carpet before we have another guest in here," he chuckles, and she can't help but smile at the feeling of his laughter on her ear. "Thank you," she whispers after a moments silence.

"Whatever for?"

"Everything…just simply being here for me," he smiles, wishing he could hold her forever, never wishing to let go in fear of her allowing her to be hurt again. "I should go." He didn't want her to go, she didn't really want to go! The pair were trapped in an endless circle, never unable to break free.

Slowly she got to her feet, wriggling her shoulders slightly in an effort to remove the ache from leaning down into his arms for so long. "Goodnight then," she whispers, leaning up to kiss him gently on the cheek. Pulling away their eyes locked for a moment, she found herself unable to look away from those dazzling blue eyes of his.

"Bonne nuit," he whispers, this time it was his turn to lean down and kiss her; a gentle peck on the lips. This had the affect he had obviously been hoping for as she once more lent up and kissed him gently on the lips, him returning the kiss willingly. Before he knew what was happening, she was pressed up against him, her arms up round his neck, his travelling slowly down her back. He shouldn't be doing this, she wasn't herself. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was taking advantage…but he couldn't push her away.

Finally he succeed, "Goodbye," he muttered breathlessly, as he managed to push her away from him. Oh no, she thought, he was only trying to be nice…why on earth had she taken it too far? Shaking slightly she began to back away from him.

"Au revoir," she whispers in his direction, not able to look him in the eye. He opens his mouth to say something, but she's already fled out of the door. Sighing to himself he muttered "sleep well," towards his closed door, before turning and indulging in another brandy before bed.

8th of July 1855 (Felix Kraus)

I can't help thinking Flora has been playing with me ever since Walter arrived. All her tantrums were just a game to throw me off the scent. It not that I mind, she's not my property, if she wants to be with Walter that is her business. But we are engaged its my business, I wish she had told me. I love her very much and I just want to see her happy, but I can't if she is going to continue lying to me.

8th of July 1855 (Walter Corey)

Flora has been colder than ever with me this morning. Last night, well I shouldn't have taken advantage it was rude of me, she'll never forgive me. Well I'll speak to her later, apologise for my behaviour.

8th of July 1855 (Flora Ryan)

Ooooo men! Sometimes I can't believe how simply awful they can be. At first last night I was embarrassed at taking…well what happened between Walter and myself too far, but now I'm just annoyed at Walter first seeming to have the slightest bit of interest in me and then pulling away. Well from now on we'll just stay away from each other, I'm just dying to get this wedding over and done with and then he can bugger off back to that foreign home of his.

Flora skipped down the stairs in the light way as she always did. Walter couldn't help thinking she looked liked she wasn't walking, she was floating her feet never touching the floor. He'd had spent the whole morning trying to speak to Flora, catch her alone, but she'd spent the whole morning staying out of the way. She'd made sure she was always with someone so Walter didn't have chance to talk about last night, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Making sure no one was around he waited for a couple of people to pass who she smiled at and greeted with a pleasant good morning. The second he saw no one else was about he crept out from his hiding place, grasping her hand and pulling her into his secret dwelling. "What the!" She shouted loudly. "Walter! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I need to talk to you," he insists.

"Well what is wrong with coming to my office and asking me for a quick word, maybe over a bit of tea, but really! Dragging me into a small, dark cupboard just seems a little over the top!"

"Well you're a hard woman to get on your own! I just saw you walking past and- oh never mind!" he exclaims, waving his arms about in exasperation.

"Well if you've something you wish to say get on with it I'm beginning to feel most claustrophobic!"

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night," sighing his rolls her eyes.

"Your behaviour?"

"Yes, it was rude of me to…take advantage." He mutters quietly, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Take advantage?" She can't help but laugh slightly, oh he was such a jewel.

"What is so bloody funny?"

"You Mr Corey, you are a sweetheart," she whispers, tapping his arm playfully. "I didn't think you'd taken advantage, I was cold with you because I thought…well…I thought you'd changed your mind about me." She whispers.

"Goodness no," he smiles, brushing a hand down the side of her cheek. "Impossible my dear."

"Oh Walter stop it," she giggled, playing flirtingly with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, holding his hands up defensively.

"You know perfectly well what I mean…all…well like you are being!" She scowls, though unable to keep the playfulness out of her eyes.

"Tell me something my dear… you didn't want me to pull away last night?" He asks, once again feigning his innocence.

"Does that really matter? It's done and dusted now isn't it?" Smiling at him, while trying to pass him and make for the blocked door.

"Well there is always the opportunity to make up for reckless decisions," he murmurs, grasping her elbow and spinning her around, just in time to stop her leaving. The temperature in the already cramped room suddenly shot up as Flora gazed into his deep blue eyes. The feeling of being trapped between him and a wall made her heart race away, thumping against her ribcage.

"And just how-?" she began nervously, the words sticking in her throat. Relieved when he cut her off with the obvious answer. He began by just gently brushing his desperate lips against hers, but as her arms travelled up his front, locking nicely behind his neck, stroking the delicate skin there softly, he found himself unable to resist plundering her mouth more forcefully and passionately.

Flora's head began to pound, the heat of the room seemed to be rapidly rising and she found herself slowly beginning to swoon, what on earth was she doing? "Walter," she attempted to begin, trying her hardest to push him away ever so slightly. "We…can't," she just managed to mumble into between a kiss.

"We can," he whispered, trailing his lips across her cheek, before tickling her neck with the most tender kisses. Leaning back ever so slightly, he fumbled about for the key in the lock. Twisting it quickly, he then slipped it in his pocket, "see absolute privacy."

"I mean it Walter," she hisses, as he locked her lips with hers again, and began to run his fingers through her now loose hair.

"Mean what?" He huffs, pulling away, looking incredibly put out.

"I'm sorry Walter but I can't do this."

"But you've just said…!" he exclaims exasperated, he'd never understand women if he lived to a hundred! One minute she was blowing hot, flirting, giggling and next she's pushing him away!

"I know what I said! But I can't!...I'm sorry," she whispers, running a gentle hand down the side of her cheek, "please can I have the key?"

"Not until you've answer a few questions," he glared, pulling her hand roughly away from him, leaning back against the opposite wall, before sighing. "I know you know how I feel about you Flora, I wish I never had to admit it, but I do. The moment I left Taplows I put everything and everyone else behind me, but you still appeared the moment I closed my eyes at night-"

"This is no question!" She cuts in coldly. She didn't want to hear this, the last thing she needed was him melting her heart further.

"Will you please!...listen to me," he was struggling to control his temper. Panicking slightly she began to picture wards of giggling maids pressing their ears against the doors to listen further to Walter's raised voice. Nodding slightly she allows him to continue, "I know you have similar feelings towards me Flora, don't deny it…please?"

She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes, as she considered what he was saying. Stepping forward she ran her hand softly through his hair, before allowing a finger to travel down his nose, before running it across his bottom lip. Breathing out gently, she moved onto the balls of her feet, allowing her to rest her forehead against his before beginning. "If you'd uttered those words to me 5 years ago, 5 weeks ago, 1 week ago for a matter a fact I may have been able to say the same in reply. But you didn't, you chose the day before wedding, therefore the words seemed to have got lost somewhere on the way up."

She paused for a moment as a single tear escaped her eye. Cautiously he reached up and removed the trace of the tear from her cheek. Smiling weakly she reached up and grasped his hand threading her fingers through his gently. "I love Felix I truly do, maybe not like you do me or I do you, but I made a promise to him and I'd never ever break that promise for anyone…surely you can understand that?"

"I…of course I do," After all the time they'd spent pining for each other, attempting to say the words they both wanted to so much, he finally had…it shouldn't have taken so long, the results may have been entirely different if he'd got it off his chest sooner. "You are so wonderful, I hope Felix tells you that ever day," he whispers, his voice was cracked and as he said the words he was sure his heart was splitting in two. "Promise me you'll never forget that," handing the key out to her. She nods sadly, before taking the key from his grasp.

"I promise." Carefully she leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips for the last time, before turning and making her way out for a little cry before returning to her work and getting on with her life.

Felix felt like he'd spent the whole day chasing Flora round in circles, while she'd spent her whole day trying to avoid both him and Walter. After her little discussion with Walter earlier she'd found it difficult to continue work at all. She wanted to hide under her bed sheets away from the rest of the world, like she used to as a child when her brother stole her teddy bear or her mother shouted at her for breaking a glass while drying up.

She didn't go to dinner, instead she went upstairs to her room. Glancing over the bed she suddenly pounced, pulling back the sheets and curling up under them, sobbing…she waited…she was waiting for her mother to enter the room, before pulling the covers back and taking her upset little girl in her arms, she was dying to hear the sweet sound of her mother's voice, as she either apologised for shouting at her or assured her her brother was about to receive a real mouthful. However her mother was miles away and she wasn't a little child anymore. She was a grown woman…however she still hurt as much…and she was still as clueless as she always had been when it came too putting on a brave face.

Chocking on her dying sobs, she rose carefully from under the sheets. Glancing around the room she caught sight of her wedding dress hung on the back of her door. She'd never owned anything so beautiful in her life. Felix had been adamant on buying her dress for her and helping her choose it, even though she had insisted on it being bad luck-

A sharp knock on the door drew her from her reverie, glancing at the door in horror she jumped up, fumbling with the bed covers in desperation to straighten them. "You don't have company do you?" A recognisable voice asked from the door. She swiped at her tears before spinning around to face her groom to be.

"Is that an accusation?" She questioned dryly, raising her eyebrow.

"I was simply wondering whether you had a certain best man of mine in between those sheets," he glared at her.

"Does it matter if I do?" She begins, hissing each word at him. "Would you be jealous if I did?" She sighs slightly, breathing in deeply she looks up at him. "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

"Well I was…until I noticed you were both missing. He's not hiding in a wardrobe is he!" Felix's voice was rising.

"Would you be jealous if he was!" She repeats, this time in a shriek.

"Jealous isn't the right word, livid yes perhaps. We are getting married tomorrow Flora! Yet you think appropriate to be going at it with my best man! If someone found out I'd be ruined!"

"Oh this is all about you isn't it," she murmurs under her breath.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of what is going to happen tomorrow! Do you think this is just a joke Flora? Some childish game?" He shouts, grabbing at her elbow, drawing her up against him in his rage.

"No," she whispers, the tears welling in her eyes again.

"This may sound selfish Flora, but we are engaged, from tomorrow you will be bound to me and I don't wish you and Walter to be seeing each other-"

"Well we aren't!" She screams suddenly, pulling her elbow from Felix's stunned grasp and slouching down onto her bed, her face in her hands as she began to sob.

"What?" He whispers, suddenly feeling very embarrassed by the way he'd been going on.

"Walter and I aren't seeing each other…no matter how much we would like to be." The housekeeper mutters. "Do you know why?" She looks up at him for a moment, waiting for a shake of the head, continuing when she received one. "Because we both love you so much. We'd never do that to you, we never could. I hope you are happy now."

He'd never heard the bitterness in her voice directed at him before. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, his two best friends were doing this for him and he'd actually doubted them. Plonking himself on the bed next to her, he tried to wrap his arm around her, but she was too resistant, finally pushing herself off the bed, making her way to her fireplace, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I really love him Felix, I really do, but I decided earlier that friendship came first…then you came in and dared to accuse me of going behind your back," the words she whispered were obviously strained. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks now. He felt his heart begin to break, he hated the thought of him doing this to her…and he knew he had.

"Go to him," he suddenly said without thinking.

"What?" she asks, not sure she'd heard or understood him properly.

"Go to him tonight," he repeated.

"Seriously?" She asked, unable to stop her eyes lighting up in joy.

"Yes! Go now before I change my mind!" Suddenly ecstatic she dashed across the room, kissing him quickly on the forehead. "Just promise me you'll be happy." She nods determinedly.

"I promise!" She exclaimed, fleeing her room.

"See you in church tomorrow," he calls after her.

"Of course!" she replies, before leaving Felix feeling slightly happier than before.

As Flora got closer to the former butler's room, she couldn't help thinking about whether she was doing the right thing. He wasn't exactly going to open the door, forgiving her completely for what she'd said to him earlier. She knew she shouldn't expect such a warm reception…she just hoped he was going to be as ecstatic as she was.

Reaching his door she took a quick glance at her reflection in the window by it's side, before reaching out and knocking gently. She waited…she continued to wait. He can't have gone far she thought to herself, perhaps she should go in and wait for him. Reaching out she pushed the handle down with ease, trust a man to not lock his door. Glancing around the room she made her way towards his fireside chair, although as she made her way too it she caught something out of the corner of her eye; his diary was lay open on his desk and she could have sworn she'd seen her name written in it…it couldn't hurt to have a look.

8th of July 1855 (Walter Corey)

Felix has been giving me piercing glares all day, god knows what he's thinking…shame I know it's not true. I can't believe what Flora is doing. Her intentions may be good but she's just going to end up ruining her life. I just wish I could persuade her not to do this, somehow though I doubt I will be able too.

I think it would be best if I left straight after the reception tomorrow. Once all my best man duties are over. They needn't know that I've gone until the following morning, I'll leave them a note. I'm not sure I can face Flora after she's married him…I love her too much. If I had a choice whether to attend that wedding I wouldn't. Instead I'll be stood next to Felix praying she won't say those vows…only able to hope…

Flora lay the diary back on the desk, she couldn't read anymore. Grasping hold of his desk chair for support, she doubled over as the tears began to fall freely down her pale cheeks. She couldn't wait for him to return to his room. She couldn't face him at all. She couldn't attend that wedding in the morning, she'd runaway, she'd get away from Taplows through the night while everyone was asleep. Determined, she fled to the door. She was just about to exit his room forever, when the occupant appeared.

"Flora?" He whispered breathlessly, she was the last person he's expected to see exiting his room at such an hour. She couldn't say anything, the words were stuck in her throat, all she seemed capable of doing was sobbing.

"Flora dear what is it?" He whispers concerned, opening his arms, as she falls forward into him.

"I don't want you to go away tomorrow," she just managed to utter into his jacket. Walter's eyes flicker over his open diary and he can't help cursing his stupidity in his head. Lifting her head from his chest, she gazed up at him through her tearful eyes. Leaning up she caught his lips gently, kissing him lovingly, raising her hands to run through his soft silky hair. Walter replied hesitantly, hardly kissing her back, bringing his hands to rest gently on her waist, not daring to move them in fear of taking advantage of her emotional state. "I never want you to go away again." She whispered as she finally broke their kiss. "Promise me you never will."

"You know I can't do that Flora," he replies firmly. "You are getting married tomorrow, to my best friend may I add." Pulling her hands off him, he pulls away from her, making his way further into the room to pour himself a large brandy.

"I don't love Felix, I love you!" she insists, rubbing violently at her tired tearful eyes.

"Perhaps you do. But even if it is a marriage of convenience that doesn't mean I'm going to wait down the corridor for you to run to every time you feel like a quick roll under the sheets."

"It wouldn't be like that," she whispers consolingly, stepping towards him, removing the brandy glass from his hand and placing it on his desk. "We'd be able to spend loads of time together." She reached up caressing his cheek gently, before running her hands down his front, pushing his jacket slowly from his shoulders.

"Maybe for the next 2 weeks, but what about when Felix decides to move from Taplows, or decides children would be the perfect answer to lower gossip further?" He was doing everything he could to ignore her wandering hands as they travelled up his shirt.

"I'd think of something," she answers firmly, drawing his hand to the lacing of her dress.

"Well…" he began, trying his best to think of another argument, but he was struggling. His hand was undoing her dress without any of his control. The more of her that was revealed to him the more his words disappeared into thin air.

"Well what?" She breathed into his ear, mid placing the most tender kisses blindly across his face. She knew exactly the effect she was having on him. She enjoyed watching his eyes dart around the room, while every so often flickering back to her exposed corset, which looked severely under strain.

"Well…" he attempts again, but is broke off as Flora kisses him passionately again, this time he was unable to help kissing her back with the same need and intensity. Ripping his shirt off his tanned back she dragged him over to the bed, which she'd been eyeing up in the corner of her eye. She'd dreamt every night since seeing him again what the skin complexion of his hand would look like in comparison to her pale thigh and now she delighted in seeing her dreams in full as her petticoats rose whilst his hand travelled up her cold thigh.

All the while there was something niggling at him in the back of his mind. Things were so perfect at the moment…but what about tomorrow when she went and married someone else? "Flora!" he suddenly whispered, pulling her beautiful hands away from him and forcing himself off her.

"That's my name," she jokes nervously. "Walter what is it?" She asks suddenly concerned, sitting up on his bed.

"This isn't the way things should be Flora," he whispers sadly.

Beginning to feel very exposed and vulnerable, Flora pulled her discarded dress up from the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What more do you want? You have me here and now, very willing."

"For tonight yes…but I'm not sure I'll have the strength to keep my hands off you tomorrow if we did this." Swallowing the large lump that had appeared in her throat she hurriedly began to fasten her dress. "I'm sorry Flora," he whispers hopefully, reaching out slightly to assist her, but she simply turned away from him further. In her whole life she'd never felt so humiliated. Finally finished she stood over to the door, without saying another word to him.

Urgently he dashed across the room, grabbing her elbow hurriedly he span her around. "You understand Flora surely?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him bravely before nodding, "of course I do and I'm sure this time next week I'll be thanking you, but until then…please stay away from me." With that she opened his door and strode out with as much dignity as she could muster.

"But I'm not going to be here then," he mutters under his breath, as he watches her disappear down the corridor and out of sight.

9th of July 1855 (Molly Watson)

Flora and myself seem to have drifted apart slightly over the last few months, we are no longer as thick as we used to be. She won't admit it but I'm sure it's something to do with out new guest. Ever since he'd arrived she's seemed to have closed up, even Felix agrees with me. Take yesterday for example, she spent whole day avoiding every single person at Taplows. She missed dinner, even in the cases when she does attend meals she doesn't touch a morsel of food. She's lost for too much weight over these past few weeks, it can't be healthy.

At first I believed it may be about her and Felix; perhaps she was having second thoughts for example. But they seem just as happy together as they did a few months ago so that couldn't be it. I went to her room this morning to see if she needed any help getting ready. Either she chose not to answer or she wasn't in. I'm not all that worried really as I suspect the former. However just to check I'll go see again in a moment.

Flora heard the first knock…then the second. Still she lay silently on her bed, waiting for the guest to carry on. She had more than one guess as to who it could be and at that moment she was sure she couldn't face any of them.

"Flora?" The sound of Molly's voice floated under the door. "Please open the door Flora. I just want to see if you need any help."

At this Flora sat up. She had so far only put her slip on, never mind her wedding dress. She'd got up that morning determined to show that Walter bloody Corey who he was messing with. But as she had pulled her dress on she found her fingers were too numb to even clasp the fastenings. It was useless, she found herself suddenly unable to move. The dress slid off her shoulders to the floor and she found herself incapable of doing anything but sobbing.

Suddenly she felt something inside her, a spark of bravery. She knew she had to do this. It wasn't for her, it was for Felix and she loved him too much to let him down. Something told her she couldn't do this alone however. Rummaging around for her shawl she wrapped it tightly around herself, before striding to the door. Molly had just been preparing to leave before Flora swung the door open. She swung round immediately and gasped as she saw Flora's state of undress.

"Oh my goodness Flora! You have to be at church in 3 hours you better get a move on!" Flora didn't utter a word, just dropped her head as the tears once more began to well. "Flora what is it?" She muttered suddenly concerned, taking her hands gently and leading her to sit on the bed. Slowly Flora took a deep breath and looked up at her friend.

"Do I have your confidence?" Flora finally asked, her voice cracked. Molly was unsure whether she wanted to know what Flora was about to tell her, she found it hard enough keeping her own secrets, never mind other people's. However the pain in Flora's eyes told Molly that this was something she needed to get off her chest before she could continue with her day. Smiling encouragingly at her she nodded. With another deep breath, Flora began

Unlike Flora, Felix had been ready since half 8 that morning. He'd done 192 laps of his room by the time Walter arrived as his alarm, only to find him wider awake than himself. Walter found his job easier than expected, he hadn't needed to super glue Felix into his suit for example. A part of him sort of wished however, that Molly was having more trouble with Flora.

There had been a slight cold edge to Felix's voice than morning when Walter had first put in an appearance. Walter didn't need to guess what about. There was quite a few moments of uneasy silence until Walter finally smiled encouragingly and asked "Nervous Felix?" He patted him on the shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"Should I be?" Felix questioned, no laughter in his voice, his eyes hard set on the former butler. Walter shrugged slightly, before adding, "I doubt it very much. She obviously cares for you a great deal." There was a certain air of jealousy in his voice, but if Felix noticed it he chose to ignore it.

"Not as much as you though eh?" Felix hissed, more than an 'air' of jealousy in his words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Walter asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but failing miserably.

"Don't mess with me Walter! I'm warning you!" Felix yelled, swinging round to face him. "I know you and Flora had this so called estranged love all those years ago. But she's my fiancée and you had absolutely no right to melt her heart as you have!" Last night Felix may have given Flora his permission to go to Walter but that was it, it was over now before either had a chance to turn it into something more. He had to make sure that Walter knew that.

"Oh stop it Fe-" Walter began, but was cut short by Felix's continued rant.

"I want you to stay away from her now! Is that clear?" Walter paused for a moment. Why did some men just manage to get everything they wanted? Here was Felix moaning right before his wedding to the most fantastic woman resident at Taplows…well now he thought about it resident in England and he didn't even love her…unlike some people he could mention, himself for one.

"I mean it's not like you even truly love her, its simply lust…"

"Maybe I do," Walter suddenly said, shocking Felix and himself slightly. The temperature of the room seemed to rapidly increasing as the pair of them locked fiery glances.

"Don't try and test me Walter. You got to have her last night what more do you want?"

"Perhaps I want her again. I mean if I had her last night…" he trails off, smiling smugly. He wasn't too sure why he was saying all this, but he was really enjoying watching Felix's face turn red with fury. "And if she wants me again…what's stopping her? It's not like you've got anything to offer her, is it?" He couldn't control his words any more, they were just tumbling out of his mouth. And he was loving it! Never in his whole life had he just said what he wished to say, regardless of the consequences, whether it be winding someone up, telling someone what he really thought of them or spilling his heart to someone, explaining his feelings. He couldn't think of anything more satisfying than watching Felix's face crumple up, as he clenched his fists tightly, before shouting, "You bastard! I thought you were my friend!

…The next few seconds were a bit blurred…

Squeezing her hand tightly, Molly dug into her pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief with a flourish. Flora sniffed slightly, accepting the item and muttered her thanks.

"You should have told me Flora," Molly whispered softly. "You know I'd have been here for a shoulder to cry on when Felix wasn't…or you wished not to speak to him." Flora nods softly her face crumpling again ever so slightly, as she blubbed into her handkerchief. "I still can't believe it though." Molly muttered in disbelief. "You and Felix never…have loved each other."

"I do love him Molly, don't get me wrong…just not like I should do. I love him like you love your brother for example. You'd do anything for him, yes?" Molly considered Flora's words for a moment before answering.

"Yes I suppose, to a certain extent." Flora nodded sadly, before Molly continued. "There is a difference though." Flora looked up at her curiously. "I'm Andrew's little sister and I'm sure he'd never make me do something I was so unhappy with. You may love Felix like a brother, but I think you need to consider whether he loves you as much as he'd love a sister." Was there anything in what Molly was saying? She couldn't help asking herself.

"It doesn't make a difference now," Flora muttered her voice croaky, her eyes unable to hide the piercing pain in her heart. "I can't decide to back down now."

"If that is the choice you are making then I'm not going to direct you otherwise. I can't help thinking however you are following your head instead of your heart."

"Please leave me to my own decisions, if you aren't going to help me, don't hinder me." Molly couldn't help feeling quite offended at Flora's harsh words. What did she think she'd been trying to do? Nevertheless she was prepared to forgive her, as she was obviously deeply upset.

"Very well, I may not be an expert when it comes to giving out advise, but I can help you into that gorgeous dress." Flora smiled softly and nodded. Get dressed, throw on the odd accessory, splash of a bit of perfume here and there and she'd be ready.

Walter was sprawled on the floor, his heavy head leaning against Felix's desk as he held his bloody nose. "But I didn't!" Walter exclaimed, as his vision returned, enabling in to glare at Felix, instead of just gaze in his general direction.

"Didn't what?" Felix snorted, making it very clear to Walter he wasn't really bothered as to the answer.

"Have her last night you old fool!" Felix's face suddenly formed into one of confusion and guilt.

"But- but-" He stutters. "She went to you- I gave her my permission."

"Yes she came to me, came to practically beg me actually. But do you really think I would have said yes?" Felix doesn't answer, just swallows a huge lump in his throat, knowing that Walter had a point, thought he'd never admit that as long as he lived. "I hope you'd never think me that small. I don't just have some little schoolboy crush on her…I really love her." Feeling it was probably safe to get up now, he fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to his bloody nose before doing so.

"You're a lucky bugger and never forget it Felix Kraus!" he moves towards Felix slightly then stutters, "This would be the point I'd give you a friendly hug and shake your hand but I'm sure you don't want to get your suit all bloody." Felix chuckles slightly.

"Oh sod it!" Felix exclaims, drawing the shocked Walter Corey into a bone crunching embrace.

"Well yes," Walter muttered, clearing his throat nervously, straightening down his bloody jacket. "Perhaps I should go change?" Glancing down at Felix, then himself in disgust.

"Oh no, no!" Felix exclaimed glancing at his pocket watch. "No time for that. Besides it's only a spot of blood, no one will notice it."

"Well if you are really sure," Walter nodded, though not entirely convinced. "Well we'd best be on our way, I believe that is all."

"Almost Walter," Felix began, drawing something from his inside pocket. "I believe it is traditional for me to give this to you for safe keeping." Holding out a small velvet covered box. Cautiously Walter reached out and took the small object.

"Promise me something Felix?" He whispered, his throat dry, as he placed the box safely in his pocket.

"Try me."

"Promise me you'll look after her, do everything that is in your power to make her happy?" The passion in his voice shook Felix. "Yes?" Felix nodded his consent, patting Walter on the back reassuringly. Content enough with Felix's response, Walter smiled and with a "shall we?" made his way to the door.

There was only to a small congregation of people at the wedding, in the absence of both Flora and Felix's family. It was mainly the few people who had managed to scrap an hour or so off work. Despite her anxiety towards the wedding, Flora couldn't help feeling very touched at the amount of people who had actually tried to get away from Taplows that day, though perhaps the majority of them were more bothered about getting away from work than in fact witnessing the occasion. Even those tied to there chores had entered the courtyard as she'd left. She'd never in her whole life received so many remarks on how gorgeous she was looking (even if she was quite a naïve person she couldn't help agreeing, she looked stunning).

"I wish my father was here," Flora muttered, more to herself than Molly or Andrew, as they help her and her huge dress into the carriage. Flora had been most distraught when she'd found out her parents weren't going to attend. So Molly had had a little word in Andrew's ear and asked if he'd give Flora away in the absence of her father. Neither Flora or Andrew had been that pleased at the idea but concluded it was the best way.

"I apologise your replacement isn't exactly fantastic but afraid it's the best you've got at the moment," Adams muttered, trying to be comforting, but through Flora's ear it seemed to be an insult. Her throat was too dry to say anything though…how on earth was she going to cope up at the alter? "Well we are off," He continued jovially, oblivious to Flora turmoil. "Nervous?" He joked. "Oh I'm sure you'll be fine," he said without an answer.

"You know I've been to some dreadful weddings," he blundered on. "People forgetting there vows, losing there voices, collapsing up at the alter, men interrupting and revealing they are infatuated with the bride-"

"Shut up Andrew!" Molly cuts across him, hissing the words out of the corner of her mouth.

"Or the groom!" Andrew chuckled, ignoring his sister.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Flora gasped, tugging at her dress, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yes I know it is quite a sickly thought," Andrew continues. Flora could feel the heat rising, why did it have to be the hottest day of the year? Her head was spinning and she was beginning to feel faint. Finally she could control herself no longer…

Meanwhile over at the church Felix was jumping up and down on the spot looking at though he was in desperate need for the toilet. Where the bloody hell were they? Walter was thoroughly enjoying this, though he was feigning deep concern for Felix. What if she didn't turn up? Decided she wished to spend the rest of her life with his instead of Felix, that would certainly be a turn for the better.

"Where the hell is she?" Felix whispered to his best man.

"Don't you worry sir, I'm sure she'll be here," Walter consoled, whilst praying she was half way to London by now, having left a note for him to meet her there….in his dreams perhaps. Walter had already packed his belongings up, he was going to leave as soon as the reception was over, there was really no need to hang around longer than necessary. "I can go keep a look out for you, if you wish Felix?" Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Felix nodded and Walter made his way down the aisle and out of the church, fishing in his pocket for the real reason he'd escaped from the church.

She was over 10 minutes late now, surely she wasn't coming, he considered as he puffed on his long awaited cigar. She'd made it very clear to him how much she loved Felix that didn't mean however she wouldn't back down…

Walter was just imagining the words of comfort he could whisper to her, when he went back and found her in tears, utterly lost, when he heard the familiar sound of horses hooves on cobbles. Quite soon his eyes saw what his ears had heard, as Flora's carriage pulled up in front of the church.

First to jump out was Andrew Adams, fuming about something. "You could have aimed a little closer towards the window Flora!" He sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and trying his hardest to scrub the splodges of vomit visible on his once perfect suit.

"Oh Andrew stop fussing and get out of the way," the sharp voice of his sister calls, as she makes her way out of the carriage, pushing her brother sharply out of the way.

"Look at the state of me Molly!" Andrew yells.

"You can hardly even see it! Besides, people are going to be mesmerized by the bride so what you look like is hardly here or there." Andrew shoots Molly a deadly glare, as she nods towards the carriage, where Flora was still sat muttering how sorry she was to Andrew. The tears were threatening to fall, but before they could spoil Molly's work of art, Andrew had jumped back into the carriage to tell her he wasn't really mad at her in the slightest.

"I'm very sorry," she murmurs again, despite his reassuring.

"Oh stop it Flora, really! You are late enough as it is!" Molly interjects, becoming increasingly impatient. "Whatever Andrew gets he deserves!"

"Excuse-" He begins.

"Think of it as that last bit of punishment before you start your new life," Molly smiles, winking at her.

"Well I suppose," Flora smiles nervously. "Besides seeing your face Andrew is not something I'm going to forget in a hurry."

"Yes, yes!" Walter sighs, peering into the carriage. "Felix is about to wet himself in there, so if you could get a little bit of a shift on." Molly nods determinedly, jumping back out of the carriage with Walter's assistance.

"I think we'll have to sit together at the reception," Andrew smiles, eyeing up Walter's blood stained jacket, then his own vomit stained one.

"Sounds like a good idea to me…just as long as cover the smell up." Andrew chuckles gently nodding.

As Andrew moved out of the way, Walter got for the first time a clear view of the bride. The breath caught in his throat as he offered his hand to assist her delicate step. "Goodness," he whispered breathlessly, unable to tare his eyes away from the vision before him. "You look…"

"Don't!" She cuts across him, pulling her hand away and striding over to Molly, who immediately began to fuss over the creases in her dress.

"Too beautiful for words," he sighs under his breath as he watches her every move…probably for one of the last times as a Flora Ryan.

"Ready?" Molly whispers to Flora, having seen Walter disappear back into the church.

Latching her hand onto Andrew's arm, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, before whispering "Yes."

Walter couldn't believe how beautiful she was…he'd known all the time he'd known her, but seeing her step out of that carriage and now walking- no floating up the aisle he was certain his whole body had been stunned, his heart had stopped working and the only thing he could concentrate on was the gorgeous creature in front of him. However as Andrew gently removed her hand and placed in on Felix's it suddenly became all too real for him once again.

He was hardly listening to a word the vicar was saying, something about what the marriage commitment meant (Walter couldn't help thinking Flora and Felix had never even considered such a thing). The lady in question was staring towards the back of the church, unable to look any one person around her in the eye, in fear of simply bursting into tears once more. The lead up this day had seemed like a huge weight getting heavier and heavier on her shoulders, she was sure she was ready to buckle under it…just a few more minutes…the moment they were finally wed was surely the time she would be able to breath again.

She couldn't help imaging once more one of the images Andrew had planted into her head earlier, 'men interrupting and revealing they are infatuated with the bride' was what he had said. She had pictured over and over again, the vicar saying those fateful words and Walter standing up straight, his chest out proudly, revealing the fact to the entire church that he loved the bride too much to let her do this. It would all come tumbling out and he'd sweep Flora up into his arm…Felix would be happy for them and they'd all live happily ever after!

The words were uttered from the vicar's lips and Flora waited, her ears pricked, waiting for her knight in shining armour to save the day…but nothing. Did he really have the strength to let her go through with this?…looking up, she turned her gaze to the direction of the best man. His eyes were cold, his face blank and fixed. He seemingly couldn't even glance her way. At this she understood, she'd been a complete and utter fool to believe he'd ever felt anything for her other than contempt…and lust when he suited him. She didn't need him! She was a grown woman she could do this all on her own. However just has she was putting the final brick into the wall of protection around her heart, he did glance up at her. His eye's softened slightly as he saw the begging look of desperation on her face, knocking her brick firmly out of the way. His heart was screaming out for him to say something, do it! You can't let her make this huge mistake…he opened his mouth…but found the words had got lost somewhere, he closed it again and gave her an apologetic look, before looking down, at which she almost knocked Felix out of the way and throttled him. He was a coward. If he couldn't do this for her then he obviously didn't feel anything for her.

The tears began to well in her eyes as the vicar continued, these were not only tears of pain and sorrow now though, they contained all her anger. She felt stronger, stronger than she had for months. She knew she could do this now, she was not about to turn Felix down for a man who couldn't care less about her.

He'd messed up! Damn him! He wanted to say something, stop it all, but when the time came he couldn't find the words. He'd never forget the look on her face as the time passed, she looked as though her heart was about to spilt in two. Well now she had her chance! If she cared for him in the slightest there is no way she'd be able to say those two little words 'I do'.

Felix couldn't help feeling that now familiar pang of guilt as he heard Flora rattle off her vows with courage and confidence. He had been unable to not notice the silent heart to heart his bride and best man shared a moment ago. He'd been sure for a moment was of them was about to say something, but they hadn't. Now he had to wait to hear Flora say those words he needed to hear to be sure all the panic was over. The breath caught in both the men's throats as they reached that crucial moment. Flora looked up at them both for a moment, saw the distress on Felix's face and could have swore she saw a look of desperation in Walter's eyes…maybe she imagined it. Taking a deep breath she said the words she'd been dreading. It was all over.

The dizziness overwhelmed him, he stumbled backwards slightly. Last night she'd come to him, almost begging on her hands and knees for him and this is the way she returns rejection. Felix was so stunned at hearing her answer it took him a good few seconds to realise that the vicar was wishing him to say his vows now…she was unbelievable. Flora had waited for the weight to be released off her shoulders and for a moment she believed it had. The words that had tumbled out of her mouth had made her feel amazing…but then she felt a pang of regret, the reality was unbelievable. She was almost married, well she pretty much was married, she only needed Felix to ramble off his vows and then it would be done. She'd be Mrs Felix Kraus.

Mrs Felix Kraus; the childless woman, the woman who'd never ever know what it felt like to be really loved by someone, the woman who'd be stuck forever in some loveless marriage…

Suddenly she felt Felix tug her hand off his arm, coming back down to earth she looked at the vicar who seemed to be staring at Felix's in amazement. "I'm sorry sir I'm not sure I heard you correctly," he stuttered nervously.

"Oh I think you did," Felix smiled at the nervous young man. "Do you wish me to spell it out for you? I- r- e- f- u- s- e- t- o- m- a- r- r- y- t- h- I- s- w- o-"

"Felix?" Flora suddenly cuts across him timidly, unable to believe he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"I'm sorry Flora but I can't do this?"

"What on earth has got into you?" She gasps, looking from Felix to the vicar then back again in exasperation.

"If I went through with this I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life. You may not have the courage to stop this…but I know you want to. So as you haven't, I have." Reaching out to her he grasps her hand.

"Perhaps sir, you'd like to think about this. Maybe you need some time to talk?" He asks, indicating to vestry, which would obviously give them more privacy than they had now. Nodding, Felix pulls her towards the room, closing the door and shutting all those curious onlookers out.

"You know I love you Flora, but I can't bare to see you this unhappy," he continues.

"I'm not unhappy Felix! I'm fine! Or I was before you did this!"

"Really?" He asks, disbelievingly. "Please don't pretend anything for my sake Flora…I know how much you love Walter. You have since the moment you met each other all those years ago-"

"This is nothing to do with him!" Flora shouts angrily. "I care nothing for that man anymore! Why should I feel anything for a man who cares so little for me."

"He does not! Flora stop this! You love him! We both know so well that the pair of you are destined to be together…" He trails off, as he sees Flora's face fall into one of pain.

"Think what you will Felix. If you wish not to go through with this that is fine. But please don't ever tell me who to love…I don't think it's any of your business anymore." She whispers, pulling away from Felix, and making to the door which lead outside instead of going back into the church…she knew she couldn't face it. Felix didn't even attempt to stop her as she fled from the church.

"She won't have gone far though surely!" Felix sighed, rubbing his forehead in an effort to relieve the headache that had been building there. All Walter can do is shrug, stunned by this new turn of events. Sitting back in his old chair he glanced at Andrew, the worried expression obvious on his face.

"She's probably just gone for a walk, to clear her mind," Molly suggested, looking at her brother in desperation, willing him to say something instead of just standing there. Felix had expected to find Flora there when they returned, he, Andrew and Molly had looked all over the house for her, while Walter sat in Andrew's fireside chair, trying to be cool and pretending he couldn't care less about her. He'd decided he didn't, she was willing to go through the whole wedding!…but something was niggling at him that it wasn't that simple. None of the three had been able to find a trace of her in the house and no one had seen even a glance of her since her and Felix had disappeared for their 'chat'.

Word had spread around the house quicker than expected. All different concocted rumours were flitting about the staff; many hinting that Felix had backed down because he was in fact as they had expected 'less than normal'. Glancing at his watch Walter concluded that by now dinner should be over, he would have been getting ready to sneak away by now.

"Why couldn't she have just come back here?" Felix sighed, cursing under his breath. "She always has to complicate things doesn't she?"

"Well I think it was you who decided not to marry her?" Molly scowls, "'Complicate things'? Speak for yourself Felix." Annoyed at this female interference, he turns to look at Andrew and Walter for a little support.

"Don't look at me, she has a point," Walter mutters, Andrew nodding in agreement.

"Nice to see you couldn't care less about her whereabouts," Felix tuts, looking at Walter in disgust.

"Oh I'm very sorry," He exclaims jumping up. "Give me a moment and I'll go look for the woman who less than 3 hours was more than happy to give up everything and everyONE to marry you." At this Felix's eyes suddenly widen, while Molly glances at Andrew, nodding towards the door, but he shakes his head, he definitely didn't want miss this.

"Now I understand! This is all about her going through with the wedding isn't it!"

"Just!…leave it Felix, please?" Walter asks pleadingly. "Perhaps, it would be best if I was on my way. Doesn't look like there is anything keeping me here anymore and there is a train tonight, which I should probably catch."

"What you aren't even going to wait until she returns?" Felix hisses, as Walter makes his way to the door.

"Oh because she is going to be dying to see me!" Walter snorts. "It's been such a pleasure meeting you Mrs Watson," Smiling towards her. "Mr Adams, Felix," He nods towards them, before turning from the room, without giving any of those present a second glance.

Less than half an hour later, Walter Corey sat back relieved, after glancing at Taplows for the last time ever…he meant it this time. He very much doubted either Felix or Flora would give him the courtesy of an invitation ever again. That was of course if Flora wasn't half across the country by now. The poor woman had obviously not taken being turned down especially well (who does?). He'd be very glad to get home again…wherever home may be. He couldn't help thinking it, but over this past few months he'd actually began to believe Taplows was his home again, as it had been once upon a time.

He was just wondering what he'd do if he was ever asked to consider returning to his position at Taplows, when he heard a loud wolf whistle from outside and the distinctive voice of his driver shout, "Oi love! Isn't white a winter colour?"

White?

Almost banging his head as he jumped out of his seat, Walter peered out of the window. Unable to miss the figure of a certain runaway bride as she trotted along the side of the path, her skirts hoisted up to avoid them trailing in the dirt. Her head was up, looking straight forward as to avoid the heckles of the driver, who seemed to have slowed down slightly so he could keep his beady eyes on her lovely posterior.

"Need a lift?" Walter asks, unable to help smiling as he saw her flush slightly at the sound of his voice.

"No thank you," she says flatly, not even glancing in his direction.

"It's just you look in a hurry to get somewhere…church perhaps? It's just well you've got the whole outfit and I'm sure you'd easily find another willing groom to you don't love to marry," He smiles smugly, giving himself 10 out of 10 for that little comment. "I'm actually quite impressed you've managed to get this far in those heels, you have been walking for quite a while now, haven't you?"

"I said I don't need a lift, now why don't you just carry on to wherever you are going, as I really don't wish to talk to you at the moment?"

"Excuse me?" Walter asks, chocking slightly. The rosiness in his cheeks growing as he raised his eyebrow. "You don't want to talk to me?" Though just as he was asking this, his driver seemed to have lost interest in Flora and was beginning to speed up again. "Stop!" Walter shrieks, jolting forward slightly as the carriage came to a sudden halt. "Shouldn't it be the other way round 'my dear'?"

"I don't bloody think so," she growls at him. "Why on earth should I talk to you after what you did to me today?"

"Did to you? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly!" She suddenly snaps at him. "Why on earth should I talk to a man who has done nothing but feed me with lie after lie ever since he's arrived here! You know I actually believe that you loved me! You did a fantastic job of convincing me you did!"

"I do!" Walter suddenly interjects, not really knowing why when he'd decided only hours ago that he hated the woman.

"Then why on earth did you not have the courage when I was stood up at the alter about to marry another man to say something!" She hisses angrily, turning to face him for the first time, striding towards the carriage slightly.

Now Walter understood. She'd only gone through with the wedding because she thought he didn't care about her in the slightest…surely that meant she did feel for him more than she'd let on earlier! "Don't go blaming this all on me." He answered firmly. "You had as much chance to stop that wedding as much as I did. You just thought why stop a wedding for such a coward?"

"Well I may as well have married Felix! At least he was willing to fight for me!" She screamed, glaring at him accusingly. "but now even Felix has decided he's got better options than to marry me! So I'm weighing up MY options, either I return to Taplows and be completely humiliated or do I find the nearest river to drown my sorrows in!" With this she turns and begins to stride away with as much dignity as she can muster. "I choose the latter!" She calls back to him.

It took a moment for the impact of what she'd just said to sink in, then he leapt out of his chair as though it had suddenly turned red hot. Jumping down off the carriage he hurried after her, grabbing her wrist as he got closer, spinning her around to face him. "Don't be ridiculous Flora!"

Struggling slightly, she pulls her arm out of his grasp and continues on her way, "I'm being completely serious!"

"I know you are! That is what is so ridiculous!" He begins to hurry after her.

"What is so ridiculous? I thought you of all people might like the idea!" For a moment he was about to protest, but then remembered he was suppose to hate this woman wasn't he?

"Perhaps I do," he replies smugly. "The ridiculous thing was that you are in fact going in the wrong direction to get to the closest river. Going down here all you get too is the park lake in Bristol and that is even further than the river and I'm not sure the heels will make it that far." Outraged at his insensitivity, she turns to him, thrusting a knee into an expertly chosen place, sending in down to the ground, before returning to her track.

"Jesus Christ Flora!" He gasps. "I could sue you for that! There could be huge damage done to some valuable property!"

"Valuable property? Down there? Don't make me laugh," she hisses under her breath. "Besides you deserve it you unfeeling, utterly rude…ooooo I don't know why I waste my breath! I've got far more important things to be doing…" she trails off her voice growing hoarse.

"No, please Flora," he pleads, hobbling after her. "Don't do this. There are plenty of other options other than taking your own life."

"Oh what do you care?" She shrugs off his advances.

"I do actually! I care very much about you! In fact I can't actually believe that you would ever think me that heartless to not care!" He begins. Growing increasingly angry the more she ignored him. "Don't you walk away from me!" He growls, grasping her and swinging her around to face him. "We can sort this out Flora, there are plenty of other options for you. You could easily go back to Taplows, no one would think any less of you if go back there and face Felix head on!" She laughs slightly, raising her eyebrow. "Well then, what about your family? You could go see them for a while, get yourself back on your feet then find a new job…"

"You don't get it do you." Flora cuts across him.

"I understand this perfectly well…"

"This isn't about Felix turning me down!" She buts in angrily.

"Then god damn it Flora! What is this about?" She doesn't answer for a moment, preferring to stare at the floor.

"It's about you turning me down," she whispers, swiping Walter's hand away from her. "I realised something this morning Walter. It wasn't about Felix anymore, he was just using me, he needed me, he never really valued my friendship like I thought he did. And the moment I realised this the moment it all became clear. It had suddenly become about you. You were all I could think of. Walter this, Walter that, you were forever in my mind! My marriage to Felix was not about convenience anymore, suddenly became a test, a test for me to see whether you were right for me…and for that moment when I saw you open your mouth I thought you were."

"It's wonderful to dream isn't it?" She whispers, the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh yes, if only things were nice and simple," he mutters, as though in a trance. "I wanted so much to say something Flora, I'd been whispering the words over and over in my head leading up to that moment…but when it came the words just decided they couldn't…it wasn't that they didn't want too…but they couldn't." He clears his throat slightly, the last thing he needed was for himself to burst into tears. "Then I thought, it's alright perhaps Flora will come to her senses and realise what a folly marrying Felix would be. Surely she'll say something while saying her vows. But you didn't."

"I felt so angry with you…I just wanted to get back at you."

"You did…very much so. It felt like being punched in the stomach a dozen times. I was ready to lunge across Felix and knock some sense into you, but I was too stunned to do anything."

"The same thought crossed my mind I must admit," she whispers, looking up at him and giving him the faintest coy smile.

"Well I must say I doubt I'll be able to walk properly for the next few hours so you didn't do too badly," he jokes.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't resist."

"I probably deserved it, I always do," he huffs.

"How many other women's hearts have you broken?" She asks accusingly, though unable to stop a small smile playing across her lips. "Is it a cruel habit of yours?"

"Do I look like a heart breaker to you?" He asks modestly.

"Hmmmmmm?" She decides, eyeing him up and down, biting her bottom lip. "You look more like a jaw breaker with that blood stain on you." She giggles.

"That was naughty," he reprimands her, raising his eyebrow.

"After what you've put me through Walter Corey I have a right to be naughty!"

"What I've put you through? You've hurt me just as much!"

"Of course, you are just too much of a man to burst into tears or be completely rash and decide to do something drastic."

"Well I was running away too wasn't I?" He whispers. "Speaking of which…perhaps I should be on my way, don't want to miss my train."

"Of course not," she murmurs. "Maybe I should find somewhere to stay instead of throwing myself in a river, I'm sure some kind gentleman riding past will be kind enough to take a funny looking woman in a wedding dress in." He chuckles slightly, nodding.

"Take care," he whispers, unable to believe after all the revelations they'd just said they were really going to part like this.

"You too," she whispers, feeling even worse than she had all day. It had to be for the best. After all the misunderstandings and crash comments there is no way they could work things out between them.

Settling back down in the carriage Walter breathed deeply out of his nose. What the hell was going on? Why on earth was he disappearing to the other side of Europe when he and the woman he loved had just managed to ditch all the bullshit they'd been holding onto for so long. This time yesterday he would have been dying for an opportunity like this, why was he throwing it away? It was over between her and Felix, she was as free as a bird.

He smiled slightly and nodded as the carriage swept past her. That was to be the last time he'd ever set eyes on her…without a miracle. His head was telling him this was the best option. Get rid of her, throw away all the past. But his heart was telling him to hold on, if something is worth having it's worth fighting for (I think I nicked that phrase from you ss9, so I apologise if I have, can't remember). It was about time he took the dominant influence in their 'relationship'. This wasn't over before it had even started.

In fact he couldn't think of anything more perfect. She's just been ditched by her fiancé, she's nowhere to go. It's obvious she is trying not to show how distraught she really is. Perhaps this is the right time to swoop in, offer her a comfy bed for the night? Smiling slightly he leaned out of the window looking back at her. Give her a bed for the night even if she decided she didn't want it.

Rapping his fingers on the side of the carriage, it stopped almost immediately. Jumping down he leant against the side coolly, deciding just exactly how he was going to do this. There was of course two choices; the begging action, where he got down on his hands and knees until she agreed to come with him, or he could demand her to do as he says, give her absolutely no choice in the matter…The latter, there was no way he was about to beg for anything, besides she might be the sort of woman to find that forcefulness attractive. If he was nice and dramatic, overly romantic, she may not need that much convincing at all.

"Told you some kind gentleman would stop and offer you a lift to Turkey," he calls, smiling as he saw her face contort in to one of confusion.

"Turkey? Why would I want to go to Turkey?" She laughs slightly.

"See the world, get far away from this place."

"Oh of course!" She exclaims. "Thanks for the offer Walter, but I have absolutely no intent to voyage off to Turkey at this stage in my life."

"There is no time better than the present. Besides, you have absolutely no choice in the matter!" He insists, throwing her up over his shoulder, in the dramatic fashion he had wished for. Squealing slightly at suddenly finding herself upside down, Flora thrashed about as Walter tried to bundle her into the carriage.

"How dare you!" She shrieks, desperately trying to compose herself once the right way up again. "It is not for you to decide Walter where I go and when!"

"Perhaps not! But I am allowed to tell you that there must be a way past all this squabbling." Flora suddenly felt very vulnerable and trapped as the carriage began to move again. Pulling away as far as possible from Walter she glared at him.

"And is this the right way to go by it? Kidnapping me! For want of a word."

"Either you come with me now or that is it? It's not like 5 years down the line when we have both realised what we have lost that we are suddenly going to bump into each other." Sighing slightly he turns to look out of the window, unable to look at those desperate eyes any longer. "When I go back to Turkey, there would be no way of me ever contacting you again and no way of you contacting me."

"What suddenly makes you think that I would ever want to see you again?" She whispers, wriggling her tired feet about in her shoes.

"Oh don't start with the bullshit again Flora! I thought we'd just got past that! There is no need for you to pretend you don't care for me every time I do something to upset you!" He growls, turning to glare at her. "Whether you like or not I care for you more than words can say, I've let you escape too many times over these last few weeks and I'm not willing to do the same again. You're coming with me to Turkey with or without your consent, though without will be harder…" he trails off, reaching out towards her and grasping her hands with both of his.

"I did always want to do a little travelling," Flora whispered, cagily.

"Well Turkey is just the first step, wait still my business expands, we'll be in Germany, France, Italy, Spain, then when it grows, we'll leave Europe completely and move to…somewhere not in Europe. It can be your call." He adds, squeezing her hands slightly, eliciting a little giggle from her.

"Well I suppose as I have no choice in the matter…I may as well comply with your little expedition. On one condition though, at the first chance you get you go steal some clothes off someone's washing line for me. I'm going to look like a right fool arriving in Turkey in a huge wedding dress." He chuckles slightly, though despite her brave face he couldn't help noticing a hint of distress in her eyes.

Wiggling towards her slightly, he placed a gentle finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "Something troubles you?"

Breathing in deeply she nods, before whispering, "I worried about Felix, what if…what if because of us not getting married things turn upside down for him again? Oh I am so stupid, why am I worrying about him?" She begins to hiss, "He was the one who broke our wedding off, the one who humiliated me, who couldn't give a stuff where I was. Why do I worry about him so?"

"Because you are too kind hearted, you care for everyone and everything whether they deserve to be cared for or not," he whispers, running a gentle hand down the side of her face, her automatically closing her eyes, instinctively nuzzling into his touch, desperate for comfort as the tears began to fall.

"You knew him better than anyone Walter, did he ever care for me at all?" Walter couldn't bring himself to lie to her, he didn't have the foggiest.

"He spoke very highly of you."

"Well he did to everyone, that was part of our little performance…" her voice becomes very high and squeaky before she trails off, burying her head suddenly into his jacket. Stunned, Walter cautiously patted her hair soothing, before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his safe embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think he punched me this morning, because he loved you, not because I was trying to steal his bride and any hope of his future from him." She nods sleepily, for the first time in weeks, realising how tired she was. She'd slept so little out of worry it wasn't a surprise she was so exhausted. "Flora?" He whispers softly after a few moments of utter silence, before realising she'd managed to fall asleep in his arms. Smiling softly, he leant forward and kissed the top of her head gently, breathing in the scent that clung to her-

Flora woke a few hours later sleepily. Shivering slightly she glanced around the carriage which was now devoid of a certain Walter Corey. Pulling at the material that was wrapped around it she quickly noticed it was his jacket, so he couldn't have disappeared far, besides all his luggage was still here.

Glancing out of the window the sky was now completely dark so it was impossible to tell where they were, but one thing was for sure they were no where near Taplows. Stepping out of the carriage, she quickly recognised the distinctive smell of the sea, they must been at the coast. Intent of asking the driver exactly where her…what was Walter to her at the moment?…a friend?…more than that surely. Dismissing the question she returned to asking the driver where Walter had got too, only to find him fast asleep, snoring so loudly it seemed to be echoing around the walls of the town.

Settling back down again, she curled up intent of getting another hour or so more sleep. However she was much less comfortable without Walter's arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm and acting as a sort of cushion. Wriggling around she tried to find the most snug position, but found the results unsuccessful. Now exceedingly annoyed she slumped back into her seat, wincing immediately as she felt some sharp dig into her back. Fixed on removing the object she flung Walter's jacket over her lap and began to dig in the pockets to find the hazardous object, still rubbing her sore back.

Eventually she found a small box in his mass of coat, suddenly intrigued as to why Walter would be carry around such an object from 'King's Jewellers' as was written on the box, she carefully opened the container and began to examine the beautiful object inside. Her breathing now incredibly strained she picked the eternity ring out of it's place of storage and turned it over in her hand.

Marvelling at Felix's taste, she returned her mind to the conversation with Walter earlier that evening. He'd been most adamant that Felix had loved her…at least a little. She was just placing the ring back in the box when something caught her eye, raising it to eye level she began to scrutinize the words inside, 'only true love can break such strong friendship'. Biting at her thumb nail she closes her eyes, repeating the words she'd just read over and over again. Swimming in them at first, before beginning to drown in them.

Jumping slightly, she opened up her eyes, the odd tear escaping at it's first chance. Looking over at the carriage door she saw Walter climbing in as quietly as possible, himself jumping when he noticed she was no longer asleep. "Oh I've just been for a wander. You know there are no shops or hotels open at 3 in the morning on a Wednesday, how disgraceful is that? And also people here don't seem to like leaving there washing out on the line over night. I look in every garden, but- Flora was is it?" He asks, suddenly concerned as he noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"I think you were right Walter," she crocks, holding the ring out for him to ring. After one glance he passed it back to her, opening his arms for her to fall willingly into, "Maybe Felix did love me more than I thought earlier."

"All Felix wanted was for you to be happy Flora," he whispers lovingly in her ear. "He'd been heartbroken if he knew you were shedding tears over this now."

"Do you really think so?" She murmurs into his shoulder.

"Have you even considered the possibility that Felix didn't break the wedding off earlier because he didn't want to marry you any more, that he did it because he wants you to be happy. Perhaps he'd realised he'd never feel happy marrying you when he knew how much I loved you…" he trails off gently, considering his next words carefully before continuing..

"And perhaps…he realised how much you loved me… which I believe you admitted last night, well the night before now."

"What makes you think I meant it? For all you know I could have been playing with you to get you into bed," she whispers cheekily, pulling away from him slightly so she can engage the look of dismay on his face. "But I'd never do that to you…" she smiles at him, tickling the underside of his chin with her finger. "…I love you too much…" she murmurs, just audible enough for him to hear her. Tugging at his chin slightly, she pulls him down towards her, his lips meeting hers in the most tender of kisses.

"You do, do you?" He whispers, as they breathlessly break apart. "And here was me thinking earlier you couldn't stand the sight of me."

She giggles slightly, stroking the side of his face gently. "Well you are forgiven," she whispers gently. "If you'll forgive me of course?" She looks up at him intently, her eyes soft, sweeping him away.

"After a kiss like that it would be impossible for me to not forgive you."

"Well you can have another if you like…" she whispers devotedly, pulling him close to her again. Smiling softly he kisses her again, this time more forcefully, a kiss laden with passion. Sliding his hands up her back, he caresses her hair fondly, while she locks her arms behind his neck, pulling herself up slightly so as not to give herself neck ache.

"There really is no need for me to find you any different clothes, as you look absolutely breathtaking in this dress…even if there is far too much of it," he whispers affectionately, his lips trailing down her neck.

"Well it's not really mine, it's Felix's," she moans, running her fingers through his hair involuntarily. Walter seemed to find this little sentence an obvious passion killer, as he suddenly pulls away from her slightly, his eyes widened.

"That man never fails to surprise me…I never thought…that was his sort of thing?…but if he's going to want his dress back you can always send it to him."

Chuckling to herself, Flora shook her head, "It's not actually his! He doesn't wear it! He just bought it for me…so it does really belong to him."

"Oh," Walter stutters, realising that was the more simple explanation, instead of Felix being a cross-dresser as well!

"You silly goose!" She giggles, rubbing her nose against his before claiming his lips once again. "I think I should contact him when we get to Turkey though, just to let him know I'm alright." Walter nods understandably.

"Speaking of when we get to Turkey," he begins, the seriousness obvious in his face, "I know you weren't too keen on the idea with Felix but you know after I ask you to marry me and you accept etc…" he smiles cheekily, that matter-of-fact glint in his eye. "Would you consider raising my three children?…Our three children?…" He asks, trailing off as he saw her eyes widen in horror as the impact of what he was saying sunk in.

"Is that a no?" He questions.

"Well…well…I don't know…goodness it's all come so quickly…" She trails off as she sees his face crease up, before he bursts out laughing. "Very funny," she says, her words full of sarcasm, "You know your jokes crack me up sometimes."

"Just give me a little more time to think about it!" She retorts, quickly wiping the smirk from his face, as his joke backfired.

"Now Flora, I wasn't being completely serious…I know I may have told Felix I wanted three children but not right away," he stuttered, feeling increasingly awkward. "Give us at least a few months to get settled down fir…" But whatever else he was going to say was cut off, when Flora pulled him in for the most loving of kisses.

"Well I'm not getting any younger Walter," she whispers cheekily, noting the now ecstatic glint in her Walter's eye, as she placed his fingers at the beginning of the lacing on her dress, with a little wink.

The End


	7. Practice makes perfect

Gritting his teeth the butler bent down and yanked, hard. It was no good the damn thing was stuck.

"Can you get on with it Mr Jarvis?"

Glaring at the housekeeper the bent double butler gave the offending object one last pull before collapsing in frustration. "It's no good it won't come up."

"Well have you tried…"

"If you are so full of ideas woman you bloody do it, I am exhausted from trying to live up to your expectations."

"Fine then." Flora Ryan snapped her long slender fingers closing around the slim pole, which she gave a quick yank before wiggling it slightly, a smug smile gracing her delicate features as it rose smoothly and effortlessly under her guidance. "There that is how things are done."

Raising an eyebrow in frank amazement and admiration the Butler gasped. "You'll have to show me how you managed that…"

"I would be happy to Mr Jarvis." The Housekeeper replied keeping a tight grip on her prize. "It is simply a matter of practice and experience.

"Forgive me I just would never have expected you to have much experience at this!"

"Oh I am full of surprises Mr Jarvis, I have many hidden talents." Flora retorted before resuming her previous position and leaving him to resume his task. "When you're ready…"

"Oh of course." The butler replied scrabbling back into position, anxious not to be shown up again, grabbing his pole he manoeuvred it back into position quickly returning to the task at hand. After a few minutes of long steady thrusting and pulling he glanced up anxious for her approval. "Better?"

"Much better." The housekeeper cooed. "We'll make an expert punter out of you yet!"


	8. Rain rain go away

Of all the people to be stuck in a carriage with.

Fixing a scowl on his handsome face Walter Corey, aka Mr Jarvis the stern yet fair butler at Taplows, stared forward at the opposite wall of the carriage. It had seemed like a privilege at the beginning, there were only two carriages and it had surprised him when having stopped over night at the inn practically all the staff had preferred to cram themselves into one carriage rather then spread themselves over two. He had thought that perhaps the men had decided to indulge in a little gambling and drinking, something that they couldn't do with two ladies present but now he knew the truth.

They had stitched him up the bastards!

Gritting his teeth as the high pitched hiss and wheeze went right through him, he could have sworn his ears were beginning to bleed if not yet then they would when he ripped them from the side of his head; it was either that or childishly stuffing his fingers into his ears to gain some respite. Risking a glance across at his other travelling companion, his curiosity piqued as to how she could have stood this two days in a row? Yet Flora Ryan seemed completely serene, a complicated needlework sampler sat on her knee as she added delicate little stitches seemingly oblivious to Mrs Diggin's nerve jangling snores. If only she would speak or damn it at least give some sign as being so affected perhaps he could have borne it better. As it was he had scarcely been able to concentrate and had read the same line in his book over five times.

Staring out the window he tried to comfort himself that at least the weather was as miserable as he was. Unusually for this time of year the sky was darkening to an ominous black a rainstorm was definitely in the air. Comforted by this thought, as at least soon there would be the thud of raindrops to compete with the blasted woman's endless droning.

Soon after the butler's wish was granted and the rain began to slate down from the sky, so fast and heavy he could scarcely see more than a few feet out of the window. As if in agreement with his thoughts the carriage slowly came to halt as the driver decided it was safer to wait for it to pass before continuing. Yet the snoozing Mrs Diggins remained oblivious, as did their housekeeper who carried on regardless.

Settling back in his chair the butler closed his eyes and enjoyed the relative soothing sensation of the clatter on his abused ears. He was just drifting off when he practically had the wind knocked out of him as several pounds of housekeeper, petticoats and sampler landed practically in his lap.

"Mrs Ryan." He gasped as loudly as he could despite the winding.

"What?" The housekeeper asked glancing round at him, her voice far louder then he was expecting as she practically bellowed in his poor ear. "I was rained on…" She added pointing at the now constant drip drip of rainwater that was leaking through the entire length of the roof on her side.

"It must be the seal!" The butler mused quietly.

"Eh?" Flora asked before realising and reaching under her bonnet removing what appeared to be two plugs of cotton. "That's better what did you say?"

"The seal…Oh so that's how you were managing to stay sane?" The Butler trailed off, relieved that one mystery was at least solved and resolving to adopt the housekeeper's method of torture survival at the next available stop. "Now if you would kindly move…"

"I am not going back over there I'll be soaked through…"

"Well why not move opposite?" The Butler argued nodding towards the seat that had the oblivious Mrs Diggins sprawled across it.

"And where I suppose do you suggest I sit on the window ledge perhaps?"

Snorting in amusement the Butler quickly suppressed his humour at her wry comment. "Just push her up a bit…" He suggested meeting Flora Ryan's look of disbelief.

"You know a gentleman would offer me his seat?"

"Oh really then where would I sit…On the floor or Mrs Diggins knee perhaps?"

"Now you are being ridiculous!" Flora snorted. "Either you move or I am staying where I am."

"I am not moving."

"Fine then!"

"Fine!" Walter snapped back childishly, his nerves already in shreds, refusing to give an inch of ground to this infuriating woman. Yet he had not anticipated her shifting to sit more fully on his lap, her back moving to lean against the side of the carriage so her legs lay across his, one delicate boot wedged against the opposite wall to keep her securely in place.

"I imagine the rain will stop soon!" The Butler muttered confidently, watching as the housekeeper chose to ignore him as if he hadn't spoken and continue with her needlework. "You will move back when it does won't you?" He asked tentatively concern now setting in that she intended to crush him all the way to Brighton. Although if he was being honest she wasn't really crushing him, she hardly weighed anything, it was the lack of personal space that was bothering him, closing his eyes he tried to block out the feeling, he hadn't been this close to anybody since…

His mind suddenly gave him a very detailed flashback of the last time he had been this close to a woman, a certain trip to Bristol if he remembered correctly, and he stifled a groan that was certainly not the thing to be thinking about when he had Flora Ryan lying all over him. Yet now it was in his head he found it impossible to think of anything else, the glimpses of white shoulders and heaving bosoms, of a throaty female chuckle and that heady feeling of intoxicating pleasure. Had she been a blonde, red head or brunette? He couldn't be sure; his mind was providing images of black ringlets against alabaster skin but that could just have been a product of his rather fevered imagination. Ringlets that he just wanted to run his fingers through and draw their owner down for a lengthy passionate kiss before rolling her over and…

His eyes suddenly shot open he did not just imagine what he thought he did? Looking anywhere but at the woman who was shifting on his lap he tried to block that thought permanently from his mind, yet the image of a familiar face contorting in pleasure under him simply refused to be banished and his body was reacting accordingly.

"Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper's low and tense voice suddenly filled the carriage.

Blushing bright red in embarrassment the Butler fought to meet her eye, if it was not so mortifying he would have had to fight the urge to burst out laughing at her pale almost terrified expression.

"I didn't mean…Men do not have much control over these things…" He managed to gasp, barely stifling a gasp when a panicking Flora shifted again making the situation worse with her rocking movement.

"Sit still you are making things worse."

"It can get worse?" She hissed.

As if her words were the clap of doom it was that precise moment that both the driver decided to start moving and with a loud snort Mrs Diggins woke from her long sleep. Her eyes widening suddenly when she caught sight of the butler and housekeeper.

"The roof." They both suddenly blurted out pointing to the leaking spot and soaked carriage seat.

"I see…Well you can squeeze in next to me Mrs Ryan if you prefer?"

"No." The butler suddenly insisted his hand latching tightly onto Flora's arm, if she got up now it would be humiliating for them both.

"Why not?" Mrs Diggins asked bemused.

"Yes Mr Jarvis why not?" The housekeeper hissed glaring daggers at the butler who was struggling to both think and control himself; the rocking movement of the carriage was certainly not helping matters.

"Because of the draft and leak on that side…You remember the window doesn't shut properly and we cannot have our housekeeper catching a chill."

"Yes but this is most improper."

"What is a little embarrassment when compared to someone's health?" Walter countered, relieved, as the lady's maid seemed to accept this and settle back down to doze once more.

"Oh my embarrassment is fine?" Flora hissed testily once she was sure the maid had drifted off again. "This wouldn't have happened if you could control yourself…Can't you do something?"

"I've already tried everything I know…All except one and that is hardly an option now is it?" He countered biting down on his lip stifling a groan. "Damn it woman you are not helping stop wiggling!"

"Oh so now it is all my fault?"

"Yes actually it is, you sprawled yourself all over me, I am as red blooded as the next man Mrs Ryan just because I am a butler does not mean I am chiselled from stone and your endless sniping about it is not helping matters any!""

"I was trying to take your mind off of…" She paused blushing furiously as her mind was forced to even momentarily consider that part of his anatomy.

"It is not working…I doubt much will at this point!" He snapped back, unable to resist pondering just how far over her body her blush had spread.

"I should have known savages the lot of you!" She snorted her entire posture rigid and screaming her lack of amusement. "A flash of petticoat…"

"Oh yes I remember quite well from your last lecture on the subject…Savage brutes responsible for all the ill in the world, going around willy-nilly debauching you poor innocent women at the slightest provocation! Well you'll forgive me if I think your world view is somewhat naive and simplistic, women are certainly not the innocent creatures they make out and we men are pawns in their games most of the time…You flash us a petticoat get us all worked up then think a mere kiss should come with a proposal of marriage."

"Oh and you would prefer a more free and relaxed approach to relationships I suppose? This…" She paused waving her hand vaguely at their situation, "would be perfectly normal and acceptable in your perfect world."

"Hardly!" The butler scoffed watching in frustration as the housekeeper smirked thinking she had won the discussion. So he spat out without thinking. "In my perfect world, your mouth would be more agreeably engaged and we wouldn't have a potential audience!"

Turning her head sharply to catch his gaze the housekeeper was literally stunned to silence, her mouth had dropped open in shock and for a moment the butler mentally kicked himself for going too far. This was Flora Ryan, of course she was going to be disgusted, and yet as he studied her carefully he began to re-evaluate a few things. The deep blush that stained her cheeks had spread to her neck and disappeared under the high lace collar of her dress, the bodice of which appeared to be under strain as she breathed heavily.

Taking his life literally in his hands he reached up and gently brushed his fingers along her cheek teasing the stray curls and wondering at their softness before tracing the curve of her earlobe then down her exposed throat, stifling a groan when a flustered Flora swallowed heavily. Drawn to the lace edging of her collar he lent up slowly his lips instinctively finding the sensitive pulse point in the curve of her throat. Nuzzling into her silky soft skin he let his fingers do their own exploring down the smooth plane of her back which arched under his caress bringing the rest of her body into sudden hot contact with his own, the curve of her breast fitting neatly above his chest so he could pulled her closer. Savouring her muted whimpers he quickly threaded his spare hand into her hair, tilting her head down so he could lean up and capture her mouth. At first hesitant he brushed his lips gently against hers waiting for permission to continue, which she gladly gave turning into his arms her hands wrapped deftly around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking away for breath, the pair panted foreheads resting against each other as the butler took a glance across at their other travelling companion who thank the gods remained oblivious to their actions, her reassuring snores filling the air. "Dear God Flora, are you trying to kill me?" The butler moaned as the housekeeper nipped playfully at his ear.

"Well it would be one way of punishing you!" She chuckled huskily her laughter tickling his ear.

"Punishing me whatever for?"

"Oh you've been a very naughty boy." She retorted leaning over to place brief kisses along his jaw.

"As opposed to the saintly behaviour you are exhibiting of course." He retorted grasping her jaw firmly and bringing her down for another mind-blowing kiss.

"Exactly." Flora scoffed poking him warningly in the chest. "Why just take a look at yourself Mr Jarvis unable to control…"

"I think I am in as much control as is humanly possible." He groaned his hands moving to her waist to try and still her movements. "You are certainly not helping things?"

"Oh really I thought I was?" Flora countered deliberately rocking against him.

"Flora…." He growled, gritting his teeth.

"Well one way or another…" She countered twisting his words from earlier. "I'd rather not be stuck in this carriage all night!"

"I don't know it does hold some attraction." He muttered his hands moving southward from her waist.

"Walter!"

"Oh now we're getting prudish." He teased. "And to think I could have sworn just a moment ago you were offering to lend me a hand." He added lewdly, revelling in the blush that returned to her cheeks. "Don't tell me I've shocked you?"

However the housekeeper never had the chance to answer.

"Whoa…" The carriage was slowly coming to a halt, panicking the pair stared out of the window at the streets and houses that were rolling by.

"Oh my god!" The butler choked out catching Flora's eye his panic reflected clearly in hers as their carriage came to an stop in front of an inn and the publican came hurrying out to open the doors and usher in their guests.

"Oh Madam…" He gushed offering Flora his hand to step down from the carriage, for a moment she paused glancing back at the horrified butler. Unable to contain a rather evil smirk she accepted the landlord's hand but at the moment before she stepped out of the carriage she bent and retrieved her fallen sampler. Tossing it back towards the butler, she quirked an eyebrow her gaze lingering on his tight trousers before she turned and swept into the inn.

Clutching the scrap of material like a lifeline Jarvis watched as the rest of the staff hurried inside, leaving him alone with the still snoring Mrs Diggins. It was then inspiration struck, stuffing the sampler into his pocket he tugged his overcoat tightly round himself and edged backwards out of the carriage, half carrying half dragging a now waking Mrs Diggins with him.

"Come along Mrs Diggins…" He muttered pushing her along in front of him the perfect human shield intending to dart away to the privy at the earliest convenience. Pushing the startled lady into the door as quickly as he could he whirled away sighing in relief at having made so complete a getaway.

"Really Walter I didn't think that well rounded lady's maids were your type!" An all-together too smug heavily accented voice called out from the doorway.

Blushing furiously the butler tightened his hold on his coat pushing past the Chef back into the rain suddenly the need to cool down seemed most appealing.

"Was it something I said?"

But the butler didn't answer instead he thrust his hands into his pockets and stormed off to be alone, but before he had gone more than three steps his fingers closed around a scrap of material. Bringing it out he marvelled at the skill and delicacy of the stitches, bringing it to his face he caught an aroma of roses and fresh bread clinging to the fabric. That seemed most appropriate somehow, then hearing a rap on the window pane he turned back ignoring the rain that ran down inside his collar, smiling as he saw the a fuming Flora Ryan wave him inside before he caught his death her sternest Mrs Ryan face on. Snorting in amusement he quickly made his way inside, it was nice to see that some things would never change!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

It was late, he was tired and still the problems kept coming.

Rubbing his furrowed brow Walter Corey the esteemed Butler of Taplows tried to push away the headache that threatened and listen to what the innkeeper was telling him.

"You haven't enough rooms?"

Nodding energetically the poor man rung his hands on his dirty apron. "Yes indeed, that is what I have been trying to tell everyone but no one seems to be listening…The young Queen is visiting the town you see and so everyone who is anyone has descended and well we are fully booked out."

"I know that you blithering idiot!" Jarvis snapped reluctantly accepting that his headache was here to stay and so he may as well turn his foul temper to his advantage. "Why on earth do you think we are here? For the pleasantness of these surroundings?" He added sarcastically waving his hands at the cramped and dirty inn. "However we did write and reserve our rooms and you confirmed that in writing!"

"Ahhh…" This was obviously the man's salient point as he rummaged around on his desk before pulling out a rather smudged letter. "Here it clearly says beds for seven see see!" He added waving the spoiled note under the butler's nose.

Scowling Jarvis snatched the very same letter that he had written all those weeks ago. "That's a nine!"

"It may have meant to be a nine but looks like a seven!" The innkeeper insisted puffing up his chest.

"And you haven't any spare beds…A spare broom cupboard perhaps?"

Shaking his head the innkeeper quickly found something far more interesting than the butler to occupy his time and so beat a quick retreat back into the bar. Fingering the three bedroom keys Jarvis tried a quick mental rearrangement of the staff he had, five footmen, an under butler, chef, housekeeper and himself….

Well obviously Mrs Ryan had to have a room all by herself. So walking along the twisted corridors he opened each room in turn settling on room number nine for the housekeeper it was the smallest with only one bed set against the far wall. They had only one large room with five assorted bed's which would do for the footmen and Mr Adams, a few of them would have to double up but it was better than sleeping in the stable. That left room six which was practically identical to the first on the opposite side of the corridor, again only one bed but he and Felix could top and tail. It was one of the few times he actually regretted not becoming a valet instead of a butler as at least they went wherever their master stayed, and despite having to endure the odious Mrs Diggins at the Royal the prospect of a comfy bed for the night was more than tempting. Sighing to himself he wandered back downstairs to inform the assorted staff of the new arrangements he expected huffs and perhaps a small tantrum from Felix but it would only be for the night as tomorrow come hell or high water he would find additional accommodation.

"I think this arrangement stinks!" Felix Kraus moaned for the umpteenth time into his mug of ale earning him amused glances from the footmen but elicited a grunt of annoyance from the butler.

"There is no other way Felix!" Jarvis snapped back, it taking all of his butlery restraint not the reach over and strangle the chef who every five minutes moaned about their current situation. "It is not ideal…"

"How come Mr Adams gets his own bed whilst I have to share?"

"You wannae sleep in a room with this bunch of toe rags?" Adams snorted in bemusement as he thumbed at the footman. "Frederick snores like a wee choo-choo train and as for William he whines like a baby…Calling out for his mummy dearest!" He added in a patronising tone causing the first footman to blush like a schoolboy.

"Indeed really there is no other way!" Jarvis insisted before the Chef could decide that sharing with the footman was actually preferable and so landed him with Andrew Adams as a bunkmate.

"Mrs Ryan gets her own room." Felix muttered sulkily.

"Yes for obvious reasons!" The butler spat back surprised when the chef shot him a knowing look.

"And some not so obvious ones perhaps?" Felix mumbled just loud enough for the butler alone to hear it.

Glaring at the chef Walter had to bite back a suitable cutting remark when the lady in question suddenly interrupted their little party. "I've come to bid you goodnight gentlemen. It has been a long day and very tiring…it's surprising how exhausting a long carriage ride can be."

"I don't doubt it!" Felix muttered sulkily and from the sudden flush of the housekeeper's cheeks Walter knew she had caught it and the obvious implication.

"Sorry Mr Kraus I didn't quite…" Flora snapped her eyes narrowing as she faced down the petulant chef.

"I was agreeing with you Mrs Ryan…All that bouncing about quite exhausting, from what I hear I am not surprised that you'd want to rush off to bed after the day you've had…I just hope you get a good night sleep, these sea side inns well they're infamous for pests crawling about at night disturbing good people's sleep and keeping one awake!"

Glancing across at the butler for support a now fuchsia Flora Ryan huffed in annoyance as Walter had suddenly found the tabletop fascinating and was staring at it as though his life depended on it. "I will keep your advice in mind Mr Kraus and arm myself with something heavy to ward off those pests you mentioned…Anything disturbing my sleep will get a sound thrashing."

"I am delighted to hear it Mrs Ryan!" The chef countered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr Kraus…Mr Jarvis…" She added lingering in the hope the butler would glance up from his study of the table and meet her eye reassure her that it was not he who had revealed their secret, but instead he mumbled goodnight and concentrated on downing his ale. Huffing in annoyance the housekeeper stomped off and they could hear her storming up the stairs before a definite slam of a bedroom door was heard.

"Did I say something wrong?" Felix asked half an hour later when the butler continued to ignore him, now genuinely confused as his numerous glasses of ale continued to dull his senses.

Gritting his teeth the butler quickly refilled his glass downing it quickly, trying to push the memory of Flora's angry and disappointed face from his mind. He should have said something…Stood up for her…Or at least diverted Felix's attack on to himself. Instead he had wallowed in his own embarrassment and now he doubted she would forgive him, she probably thought he had been bragging to the chef about his new conquest and that was how he had found out. There was only one possible solution, get totally trashed then deal with both her and Felix in the morning.

He was drunk…He was completely pissed.

Staggering the butler collided with the wall narrowly missing pushing a rather merry Felix Kraus down the stairs.

"Walter!"

"S'not my fault…Floor's uneven.."

Pushing the butler along the Chef fumbled with his key, surprised when the door handle he was trying suddenly opened and a furious Flora Ryan stood in the doorway.

"Flora?" Walter exclaimed in delight pushing past the chef to pull the surprised housekeeper into his arms. "What a lovely surprise…Naughty thing…Back to your own room now!" He muttered leaning in for a quick kiss as his hands slid down from the housekeeper's waist.

"You utter b…" He started but the butler's insistent and haphazard attempts to find her mouth finally found their target and the housekeeper was subjected to a rather sloppy drunken kiss. Stamping down hard on his foot Flora pushed the unstable Walter back into Felix's arms. "This my room you drunken idiots…See there is yours Number 6!" She snapped pointing at the opposite door where quite clearly there was a small metal number tapped on precariously with a single nail.

"Sorry Mrs Ryan!" Felix squeaked clearly terrified and traumatised from witnessing their momentary clinch. "I'll get him settled I promise," and with that he dragged a grinning and waving Walter through their door.

However despite Felix's best efforts the butler simply refused to remain as settled he would like, getting him into his nightshirt had been an exercise in incredulity, then the butler had insisted on relieving himself but had been barely able to stand let alone aim and so Felix hoped that was one memory their morning hangovers would rob them both of. Now he was shifting about wriggling like cat in a sack.

"Stop Walter!" Felix huffed punching his pillow and trying to get to sleep.

"Need water…Feel sick."

"No you don't…" Felix muttered sleepily, and soon the chef's snores could be heard gently reverberating through the room.

However the chef's assurance had only temporarily calmed the butler, and after an hour or so of drifting in and out of consciousness the butler decided that he really did need that glass of water and possibly some dry bread as well. So swinging himself out of bed he staggered over and picked up his dressing gown and staggering only slightly made his way downstairs to locate the necessary items.

An hour later and a slightly soberer but now very sleepy Walter made his way back up the stairs, yawning he scanned the doors for the number six his now more rational mind dismissing the drunken fancy that it been on the opposite side of the corridor earlier. Pushing the door open he caught sight of Felix sleeping soundly and anxious not incur the chef's ire again in one evening he crept silently over to the bed and slipped back in under the covers. However it didn't take long for him to realise when his head landed on an empty mattress that his pillow had vanished. Glaring up Felix's end of the bed he noticed the vagabond had seemingly snatched it while he had been absent.

Huffing in annoyance the butler sat up suddenly and pushing the chef's long dark hair off of his pillow he gave it a yank pulling out from under the sleeping man's head. However despite the chef's feminine tendencies the decidedly girly scream was a little too feminine and familiar to be Felix.

"Flora!" It came out in a decidedly high pitch squeak. "I can explain…A simple misunderstanding…"

However the housekeeper now roused from sleep seemed determined to not only alert the entire household but also batter him senseless with a handy copy of Great Expectations. Thinking quickly the butler leapt into action grabbing the book with one hand he narrowly avoided being clonked round the head and covering the housekeeper's mouth with the other he silenced her before she could take another lungful.

Squirming about furiously the housekeeper seemed insensible to his attempts to calm her, and Walter had to admit that the situation hardly was in his favour and so perhaps pinning her to the bed had not been the most sensible way of assuring her of the honourable nature of his intentions.

"It was a mistake I got the wrong room…"

The raised eyebrow and 'yeah right' look Flora shot him showed him just what she thought to that little explanation not to mention the rather delightful sensation of Flora squirming beneath him was having on his own self-control. Soon no matter what he said there would be definite evidence to contradict him.

"Look I am going to take my hand away…You have to promise not to scream. I give you my word I am not here to seduce you!"

Snorting against his hand Flora waited for the butler to remove the hand before taking a deep breath.

"No screaming!"

"I wasn't going to…I was just trying to rid myself of the stench of your hand!" Flora snapped. "So you're not here to ravage me?"

"No." Walter insisted. "I went downstairs for a glass of water…I was somewhat parched…" He paused when Flora sniggered evilly.

"You were drunk Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper countered. "Come now let us be honest and call things by their proper names it makes things clearer!"

"I went down for a glass of water…Then I came back up and the door well your room has a six on as well!"

"A likely story." Flora snorted rolling her eyes as she tried to relinquish her hand from butler's grasp.

"It's the truth…." Walter insisted.

"You expect me to believe that story…An accident lands you in my bed, tonight of all nights!"

True Walter had to admit it sounded preposterous. He wouldn't have believed it either if someone told him that cock and bull story. "It's the truth." He muttered softly. "I made a mistake."

"Oh." Flora replied and for a moment the butler actually caught a flicker of disappointment in her voice. "Another mistake…I see."

"No…Not another…The first mistake I assure you."

"Oh now you assure me." Flora snapped bitterly.

"Flora." Walter muttered softly. "I don't regret anything that is happening between us."

"Of course not you enjoyed bragging about it to your friends too much!"

"I didn't tell Felix...He...Well he came upon me just after we had alighted at the inn and well drew his own conclusions."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Walter added smiling as she calmed down and he no longer expected her to leap out screaming, settling down on the bed beside her he reached out and caught her hand threading their fingers together before bringing her knuckles up to his lips. "Forgiven?" He asked looking up from under lowered lids as he placed delicate kisses across her knuckles.

"Oh Walter…" She sighed softly resting her head against his warm broad shoulder smiling as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I'm sorry I hit you…with the book."

"No harm done. You only hit me round the head." Walter jovially retorted noting how easily she slipped into his arms.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that it was childish."

"You were angry and besides it could have been anyone you weren't to know…However in future you might wish to lock your door…" The butler trailed off as realisation suddenly struck him, she hadn't locked her door; the ever-cautious Flora Ryan hadn't locked her door. "You just forgot I suppose?"

It was the lack of answer that surprised him and glancing down he caught sight of the blush gracing her cheeks even in the dim moonlight. "You didn't just forget…You thought I'd…and you left it unbolted…You…You…" The butler gasped in astonishment as an embarrassed Flora buried her face in his shoulder.

For a moment they both lay there unsure of what to do or say then having made up his mind the Butler swung his legs out of bed and started towards the door.

"Walter wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…" Flora began her plea cut off when the Butler simply stopped at the door instead of walking through it and deliberately turned the key in the lock before sliding the bold across for good measure before turning back to the startled housekeeper.

"Oh my." Flora swallowed when he then practically leapt back into bed with her his hands suddenly everywhere at once her next words cut off when the suddenly very awake Butler proceeded to kiss her senseless. "But what about Felix?"

"I'm not inviting him to join us." The butler muttered as he endeavoured to get her out of her nightdress.

"That was not what I meant!" Flora replied huffily crossing her arms over her chest and thereby impeding him amiably. "He'll know!"

Snorting in frustration Walter turned his attention to her oh so sensitive neck and within a few minutes he had successfully driven all thoughts of Felix Kraus, along within any other rational argument, completely from her mind. Muttering in her ear as he teased it mercilessly he added finally. "Believe me love by the time I am through the whole damn inn will know!"


	9. Seaside Jaunts

Bending down to shake the sand out of his shoes for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning, Jarvis cursed the fact that he was being made to spend the entire day at the beach. It was his lordship's latest whim. Lady Mary's health had not been good for some time and the doctor had thought sea air would be the most effective remedy available. Obviously the Earl had insisted that his health would undoubtedly benefit as well from some time by the coast and so Jarvis had found himself and the other men cooped up in some boarding house on the seafront at Bournemouth. Mrs Diggins however, had suddenly fallen ill before they were about to depart from Taplows and so Mrs Ryan had accompanied them as well, being virtually the only other member of staff who seemed able to cope with Lady Mary.

So far the day hadn't been too bad, the Earl had struggled into his new bathing suit and had eventually been persuaded to dip a toe into the sea before declaring immediately that it was far too cold and he couldn't possibly be expected to bathe in water like that. He had since retreated up the beach and Jarvis had noted with some consternation that he appeared to be eyeing up the donkey rides with some enthusiasm. That task would swiftly be delegated to Mr Adams thought Jarvis; there was no way he was chasing some bloody mule carrying the Earl up and down the beach.

Everything seemed to be going well, even the donkey the Earl had chosen had behaved perfectly placidly, however towards the late afternoon, just as Jarvis was beginning to think about heading back for the day, it was noticed that the Earl's favourite dog, Archie, had gone missing.

"Of course your lordship, we'll find it right away." Jarvis assured the Earl, bowing slightly before turning and walking over to Adams. "Bloody animal" he muttered through gritted teeth "When was the last time anyone saw it?"

"Just after lunch sir" Adams answered "Shall I send the footmen out to look for it?"

"Yes. Actually we'd better all go. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can leave."

"Is everything alright Mr Jarvis?" Mrs Ryan suddenly asked, the two men not having seen her approach.

"Mrs Ryan" the butler acknowledged "It will be once we find this dog."

"Lady Mary thinks she might have seen it go that way." Flora replied, pointing towards the cliffs at one end of the beach "I was going to wander down and see if I could see it, after all the Earl won't leave til it's found."

"Yes I know" Jarvis said with a wry smile "I'll come with you. Mr Adams if you would organise the footmen to search the rest of the beach then we can hopefully find it as soon as possible."

Nodding his agreement, Mr Adams made his way back up the beach, barking orders at the footmen as he did so, leaving the butler and housekeeper on their own.

"Shall we?" Jarvis said, indicating along the beach. "When does Lady Mary think she saw Archie?" he asked after walking along in silence for a few minutes.

"Ohh she said she saw him not long ago. But then she also said she knew it was him because he was black and white, whereas Archie…"

"Is most definitely all black!" the butler finished for her, glancing across at her as she returned his knowing grin.

"Exactly!" Flora murmured

Sighing in frustration, Jarvis ran a hand through his hair, looking back across the beach to see if there was any sign of success yet. "Why don't we just go round to the end of the headland? See if there's any sign of him on the next beach?"

"Yes, that's a good idea" Flora replied softly, lifting up her skirts to step over a small stream that led down to the sea. Attempting to jump over the same stream, Jarvis silently cursed as the some of the water splashed into his shoes, noticing for the first time that Flora was without her shoes and stockings. Glancing down again he realised that this was the first time he'd ever seen her without footwear, it made her seem different, almost…more relaxed perhaps. Looking away, he tried to not think about the glimpse of a very shapely pair of calves he'd got when she'd hitched her skirts up, something made harder by the fact that the housekeeper had once again hitched her skirts up and was walking along in the shallows.

"Mr Jarvis, why don't you take your shoes off?" Flora suddenly called out "The water is very refreshing I can tell you." she added with a smile

Clearing his throat, Jarvis quickly tried to clear his mind of all images of Flora Ryan's legs "I'll suffer as I am Mrs Ryan. Thank you anyway."

"As you will Mr Jarvis" Flora murmured as they continued along the beach in silence.

Quarter of an hour later Jarvis suddenly looked around properly, there was no sign of the blasted dog and they had been past the headland a good ten minutes or so ago, the rest of the staff were out of sight behind the cliffs now.

"Do you think perhaps we should head back now?" Flora suddenly asked, echoing his thoughts as they both eyed the incoming tide that was approaching rapidly.

"Yes I think that would probably be best. I'm sure we'd have seen Archie if he was anywhere near here." Jarvis replied, looking anxiously up at the sheer cliffs to see if there was another route off the beach. "We'd best hurry, just in case." He added when he couldn't see any path leading up the cliffs.

A few minutes later and it was becoming increasingly obvious that they weren't going to make it back past the headland before the tide cut them off.

"Is there no other way back?" Flora asked, trying to keep the anxiety out her voice as the waves lapped round her ankles, her dress now up round her knees as she valiantly tried to keep it dry.

"No I can't see one." Jarvis replied tersely "Come on, we need to keep going quickly."

"Mr Jarvis I don't think we're going to make it" Flora said "The water's nearly knee-deep here already."

"It's not knee-deep at all" Jarvis snapped "We have to carry on, there's no point turning back now."

"It will be knee-deep any moment!" Flora snapped back "I'm not going on any further Mr Jarvis. I can't swim and my dress will weigh me down, I can just see us getting trapped out there and then you know what the currents are like when it starts getting deeper and then we'll be…"

"Fine" Jarvis cut her off irritably as her voice started rising higher and higher "We've got no choice then." He added, glancing back at the ever-retreating shoreline "I'll carry you."

"Mr Jarvis!" Flora exclaimed in horror

"Hurry up" Jarvis muttered, turning round "Jump on my back, it's the only way."

Blushing furiously, Flora eventually managed to clamber on to the butler's back, looping her arms round his neck and clinging on for dear life.

"Mrs Ryan" he choked out a few minutes later "please, not so tight, I do have to breathe." Hoisting her up slightly, he tried to get a better grip on her legs but the bottom of her dress was now soaked and kept slipping through his hands. Muttering his apologies he finally gave in and slipped his hands underneath the hem of her dress so he could grip knees properly. Gasping as his cold hands came into contact with her skin; Flora tried to push aside all thoughts of just how she would be able to look the butler in the eye again when they finally made it to the shore.

Staggering against the tide as the currents whipped around his legs, making it harder and harder for him to keep going, Jarvis was silently cursing everyone he could think of for making him end up in this situation. Suddenly he spotted an outcrop of rocks from the headland that looked like they had some sort of path leading up from it. Weighing up the odds quickly, he decided that it was their best bet, the tide was coming in much faster than he had anticipated and he certainly didn't want to be caught out there for much longer. Making his way over to the rocks as quickly as he could, he manoeuvred round so Flora could scramble up onto them before hauling himself out of the water and up beside her.

"If we can make it up this path then we can follow the cliff down to where the others are." Jarvis said, more optimistically than he was feeling, pulling the shivering housekeeper to her feet who just nodded at him in reply.

Striding out along the path as best he could, Jarvis looked back after a few moments to see the housekeeper only picking her way very slowly along, holding her drenched skirts in one hand. Realising she had no shoes, so this was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated, Jarvis made his way back towards her just as she stumbled against a loose piece of rock. Darting forward, he caught her before she fell, wrapping an arm round her waist to steady her.

"Here, let me help you" he muttered "it won't take us too long, I'm sure"

Ten minutes or so later and Jarvis himself was not so convinced of the truth of that statement. A strong wind had got up and Jarvis was convinced that the sea spray he could feel lashing against his face was not just spray but that a rainstorm was also heading their way. Pulling the housekeeper closer towards him, he tried to encourage her to walk a little faster, after all, at this rate they weren't going to make it back before dark.

Stifling a sob, Flora tried to block out the effort it was taking to keep moving and concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. It just seemed as though the end of the path didn't get any closer, no matter how many steps she took. A few minutes later she stumbled once again, crying out as she caught her toe on something sharp and would have fallen had Jarvis not had his arm wrapped tightly round her.

"I can't do this, I can't go any further!" Flora cried, biting her lip to try and stop herself from crying at the pain.

"Flora of course you can" Jarvis retorted in exasperation "It's really not that far now, we can't just stop here! We'll freeze to death."

"Well we're probably going to anyway!" Flora snapped back hysterically

"Don't be ridiculous woman!" Jarvis snapped in irritation, this was not going to help them get back to the beach in one piece; however his tone had the opposite effect to the one he was hoping as Flora only seemed to get more hysterical.

"I can't walk Walter! I have no shoes, my feet are in agony. It is freezing cold, my dress is wet through, we are about to be caught in a storm and we are probably.."

"What!" Jarvis demanded "We're probably not going to make it! That's the most ridiculous thing…"

However he was cut off as Flora's sobs began to get more and more hysterical, she'd be hyperventilating any minute he thought. Grasping her by the shoulders, he was about to shake her firmly to try and shake some sense into her but she just went limp in his arms. Panicking slightly, Jarvis pulled her closer, lifting a hand to brush back all the loose strands of hair that the rain had plastered to her face.

"Flora no! Come on, don't do this…" he muttered in her ear, pulling back slightly as he felt her arms tighten round his neck. Pausing for a moment as her eyes fluttered open they both gazed at each other for a long moment, and Jarvis felt himself being drawn even closer towards her. Leaning down he gently brushed his lips against hers, feeling her shiver against him that, this time, he wasn't too sure was because of the cold. Wrapping his arms more tightly around her, he kissed her again, deepening the kiss this time as she ran her hands through his hair, reciprocating the kiss just as passionately.

Oblivious to the worsening weather around them, the pair almost didn't hear the shouts of 'Mr Jarvis' until they were nearly upon them. They pulled apart hastily, guilty expressions on both their faces, just as Joe and George rounded the corner.

"There you are sir; we've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Yes thank you Mr Cosmo, we got cut off by the tide." Jarvis replied curtly.

"The way down is just along here sir, the carriage is waiting at the bottom." Joe piped up with "Mrs Ryan would you like a hand?" he added, noticing the housekeeper's lack of shoes.

"I think we can manage thank you Mr James" Jarvis cut in swiftly, offering the housekeeper his arm as they began to make their way down the path, cursing, as he did so, the rather impeccable timing of his footmen.


	10. Sleepless nights

Turning over in bed once more to try and to get comfortable, Jarvis hit his pillow in frustration in a futile attempt to finally try and sleep. Finally admitting defeat, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the dresser to pour himself a glass of water. Taking the glass over to the window, he shivered slightly in the cool night air, breathing onto the glass before absentmindedly tracing a pattern in the condensation with his index finger. "Bloody woman" he muttered to himself, it was her fault after all that he was half-way towards Cumberland and would be stuck there in the cold for the next few months.

"Women troubles?" A voice behind him suddenly asked sympathetically, causing the butler to whirl round in surprise. Slouched against the wall was a dark-haired, slightly dishevelled looking man of about thirty or so.

"How did you…who are…"

"I heard you up and about." The man said by way of an explanation "Couldn't sleep either so thought I'd come and see if you wanted company. You don't mind if I…?" he asked, indicating the pipe in his hand.

"No…go ahead.." Jarvis replied distractedly, waving his hand in the stranger's direction.

"Thanks" he said, lighting up. "So" he repeated after a moment's silence "Women troubles?"

"Not exactly" Jarvis replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Who is she?" The man asked, ignoring Jarvis' hesitation "Wife? Mistress?"

"No!" Jarvis replied hastily "Nothing like that. It's…she's my housekeeper. I'm butler you see. It's…well…"

"Ahhh" the man said knowingly, taking a drag from his pipe "But the two of you are together, yes?"

"What!" Jarvis spluttered "No! Of course not! Mrs Ryan and myself are just colleagues, nothing more."

"Oh, I'm sorry" he quickly apologised "I just assumed…you know"

"No!" Jarvis said vehemently "Nothing of the sort."

"You seem fairly emphatic on that point!" the man said with a hint of a smile playing round his lips "What's the matter with her? Is she your usual dumpy, over-the-hill, face like the rear-end of a carriage housekeeper?"

"Not at all actually" Jarvis replied, turning slightly to frown out the window.

"Really!" the man said in surprise "Is she attractive then?"

"Yes, I suppose so" Jarvis said slowly, thinking back to his housekeeper the last senior servants' dinner before they'd left. The few times that he'd been able to look up at her admittedly. What colour dress had she been wearing? Nothing too unusual for Flora Ryan that was certain. Had she done something different with her hair? He couldn't remember anything. Maybe the earrings…she didn't normally wear those ones during the day. And it may have been his memory playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn she was wearing rouge as well…

"Somewhere pleasant!" the man's voice cut in in amusement, stirring Jarvis from his musings. "So she is attractive?"

"Yes"

"You're attracted to her?"

"No" Jarvis retorted immediately "I mean…she's an attractive woman yes…very attractive. And I, obviously, can appreciate that… most red-blooded men with eyes in their head would… but….that's not to say that I am….attracted to her" he trailed off defensively, not allowing that thought any further, after all, that was hardly likely to help matters between them.

"I'll believe you!" the stranger laughed "Thousands maybe wouldn't!" he added shrewdly, grinning as the butler glared defiantly back at him. "So what's the matter with her then? Why have you fallen out? If you have, I mean….I'm assuming something isn't right between the two of you?"

"It's…complicated…" Jarvis muttered, thinking over his increasingly complicated relationship with his housekeeper "We fell out a few months ago…before Christmas…and things haven't been the same since."

"How were things before then?"

"Compared to this they were bliss" Jarvis muttered moodily "I mean…totally professional of course" he added hastily with a glance up at the other man "We've worked together for years so it was very easy. I suppose…you could say we were friends…"

"But now…"

"I don't know" Jarvis sighed "It's just so bloody awkward between us now. And I've tried to reach out to her, but she just throws it back in my face! Then there was this stupid palaver about separating the men and women…long story" he added up, seeing the look of confusion on his companion's face "so I persuaded the Earl to take the men up north for a few months. Flora and I, well we didn't exactly leave on friendly terms."

"It was your decision to leave then?"

"Yes"

"What did Flora think of that?"

"I don't know" Jarvis muttered, running a hand through his hair and moving to sit in one of the chairs beside the fire "I tried to reason with her. Stop her from making a fool of herself, but she wouldn't listen. Just retreated from me even more…"

"Is it possible…" the man asked tentatively "that the lovely Flora perhaps has….how shall I say...slightly deeper feelings than friendship for you?"

"What!" Jarvis asked incredulously, before giving a short sharp laugh "I doubt it!"

"Really. Why?"

"Why!" Jarvis repeated, gesticulating wildly to illustrate the ridiculousness of the idea "Well…I mean…of course she doesn't. Why would she….there's no evidence at all that she does. For one, she's never said so. If anything, I would say it was the opposite, she seems to go out of her way to avoid me. So, no…definitely not…no"

"Very convincing" the other man said mildly "And obviously you have no such feelings yourself so that won't complicate matters further…" he added with a smile, raising an eyebrow at the butler's dark expression.

Choosing to ignore that particular comment, the butler just glared into the fire for a few moments, trying not to think about Flora Ryan and any hidden feelings she might or might not have. Shaking his head to try and clear his mind, he suddenly turned back to his companion.

"What did you say your name was again?"

However the man wasn't listening, having put away his pipe and was now checking his pocket watch

"Better be off I'm afraid. Hope I didn't keep you up with my ramblings?"

"No, not at all" Jarvis murmured, leaning back against the chair as his enigmatic companion headed towards the door."

"Well, thank you for the company. Don't stay up pondering too long now."

Smiling back, Jarvis nodded slightly in the other man's direction "I won't. Good night."

"Good night…oh and mind your head…"

Turning back round to frown at the now empty doorway, Jarvis shook his head slightly, must have misheard him. Leaning back against the chair, he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling much sleepier now than he had earlier. It would be so easy to fall asleep here in the chair instead of heading back to….

"Walter! Walter, get up, we've got to be down at breakfast in ten minutes!"

"Urgh…yes I'm getting up Feli..Owww!" the butler grimaced, holding his now throbbing head and glaring up at the bookshelf above his bed. "What…howcome…I thought I went to sleep in the chair?" he muttered, looking in confusion over at the fireplace and then again up at the bookshelf.

"Walter what are you talking about?" Felix said in exasperation as he moved to the mirror to knot his cravat.

"The man….last night in here. Didn't you hear him? I couldn't sleep and he…"

"You're talking in riddles my friend. And sleep you did last night, although the amount of talking you were doing, anyone would have thought you were awake." Felix retorted as the butler turned to stare at him in confusion "A certain housekeeper plague your dreams by the way!" he added smugly as the butler went slightly red.

"I don't remember my dreams" Jarvis muttered defensively.

"Well isn't that lucky!" Felix retorted " Or maybe not!" he added with a wink "I'll see you down at breakfast then!"


	11. So this is really goodbye

'So this is really goodbye?'

Sighing Flora turned and made her way through the throngs of people, her heavy carpet bag in her hand as she strode down the platform avoiding families and happy kissing couples like the plague determined not to look back. Her life at Taplows was over, Taplows was over if only the Earl had been able to hold on for a few weeks, months longer then she might have gathered the courage to tell him.

'There is still time.'

Time enough for what a few moments of embarrassment of humiliation Flora seethed determined that if nothing else the memories Mr Jarvis would carry with him would not be of her begging like some animal.

"Mrs Ryan…Flora wait."

'He's here….He came.'

Her heart was suddenly pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it, if not any moment now it would surely burst from her chest.

"Why I almost missed you…"

Turning round Flora could only nod distractedly, he was here, and he had noticed her leave without saying goodbye and had followed.

'Could he feel it as keenly as her?'

"I just wanted to say what a pleasure and an honour it has been to serve with you all these years Mrs Ryan…"

'Is that all I am then just a housekeeper?'

"I wanted to wish you every success in your future ventures…"

'What success and joy could there be without you by my side?'

"Well then best be off…"

'Best? How can this be best?'

"Here let me help you with that it looks heavy…"

But she didn't say it, instead she smiled and nodded politely as was expected accepting his arm to help her up into the carriage before taking the bag back from him. Turning round she looked down through the open window as Walter shut the door firmly behind her they eyes locked on one another and in that moment as the train began to move she knew it was now or never. Closing her eyes she finally said it.

"I love you."

And once the words had been spoken once they refused to be brooked.

"I love you Walter."

It was cathartic like a purge, it didn't matter if he heard or even if he loved her back just to be able to say it after all those years of repression was uplifting. Opening her eyes she caught sight of the stunned former butler now trying to pace the steadily moving train.

"Just thought you ought to know."

She added on impulse unable to keep the smile from lighting up her beautiful face as the words spilled effortlessly from her lips.

"I've loved you for years."

She added before the hilarity of the situation finally one out and the laughter burst from her like the sudden song of the nightingale shattering the still before dawn.

"Head over heels since practically we met."

She gasped in between giggles leaning against the carriage door for support.

"And this is when you chose to tell me?"

Mr Jarvis exclaimed in stunned horror as the train outpaced him and she had turn to see him growing smaller in the distance.

"Well seemed as good a time as any."

'Was it really a month since she had left a stunned Walter behind on the Bristol platform?'

Glancing across at the calendar that graced the kitchen wall Flora confirmed it had indeed been a month, thirty days exactly and not a word, not even a sign.

'Did you really expect him to come after you like some little love sick puppy?'

Shaking her head Flora tried to concentrate on the task in hand, darning yet another of her sister's children's socks; just how they managed to get them in such a state Flora didn't know but it seemed every day there were more socks to darn, of course that might say more about the amount of brats her sister had managed to spawn than anything else. She had been surprised when her sister and her husband had been more than delighted to have her stay with them instead of traipsing around trying to find another position, at first she had thought a sojourn with family would be the perfect way to rest and reassess her life. Then she had moved in and the idea of resting and relaxing had never been further from her mind. Her sister and her beloved had taken the opportunity to get away for a few days, see a bit of the countryside, a second honeymoon because of course her sister wouldn't mind looking after the children, yes it is true there are a lot of them, a dozen, but they are little angels all of them! Little angels my foot, devils in shorts and petticoats more like it.

Suddenly one such charming devil came bounding in, his chubby face already caked in mud despite the early hour.

"Aunt Flora come quick we have a visitor!"

Then just as quickly as she had been interrupted the her nephew scampered back through the kitchen door and out into the yard.

"Fine just what is worth all this comm…." Flora began as she entered the farm yard her words dying on her lips as she took in the scene in front of her, a handsome dapper gentleman who was slowly being mobbed by her nieces and nephews and looking not only confounded but frankly unnerved by the swarm of children.

"So this is where you have been hiding!" Walter Corey suddenly snapped on catching sight of her. "Do you know how difficult it has been to track you down?" He added venomously using his walking stick to try and create a path through the children who were now staring back and forth between their Aunt and the stranger with interest.

"Children inside…NOW!" Flora added her tone shocking this was not a time to start arguing and so surprisingly meekly they obeyed her orders. "Walter I…"

"Oh No madam you do not get to do all the talking this time! First not telling anyone where you were going…I had to bribe practically half of Bristol to find out and then once I got to this damn and blasted country…Do you know what they do to Englishmen over here? I have been sent in the wrong direction deliberately on no less than three occasions, not to mention how the bloody village names are practically the same…And do not get me started on how many Ryan's there are in this county…For I…"

He couldn't continue, not from a lack of enthusiasm but because of the very real obstruction and distraction his former housekeeper's lips were presenting as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Pulling away grudgingly Flora rested her head on his shoulder. "I was afraid you wouldn't come…That you didn't feel…Why now Walter, I mean we've known each other for years you must have realised how I felt or at least how you did…"

Catching her chin gently he brought her lips back to his kissing her softly whilst stroking her cheek. "Oh well seemed as good a time as any!"


	12. Spin the bottle

For what felt like the thousandth time that night, Jarvis turned over in bed and tried to make himself more comfortable. He tossed and turned, rearranged the bedclothes and generally tried to make things more conducive towards sleep. Perhaps it was all that cheese he had eaten tonight after dinner that was plaguing him he told himself, or perhaps that new continental starter that Felix had decided to try out that night which was what was disturbing him so. However after a good hour or so more of futilely trying to get some rest, the butler swung his legs over the side of his bed and lit the candles on the bedside table. He knew deep down what it was that was interrupting his sleep, why it was making it so troublesome for him to get any rest that night, yet each time the thought arose he pushed it down and tried to dismiss it. Oh good god what was he doing!

Shaking his head he moved over to the window and looked out over the shadowed grounds, his mind taking him back to earlier that evening. Stop being so ridiculous, he told himself! Why was he still thinking about it? It wasn't as though he had never kissed a woman before or never done anything else with a woman in fact. So why the hell couldn't he sleep? It was clearly just another of the valets' smutty ideas for what, in their opinion, constituted an evening's entertainment. Why the hell did it have to be her though! Any one else then it wouldn't have mattered he told himself. Any one else then you would have outright refused, a little voice in the back of his mind piped up with, which he wilfully tried to ignore.

Realising that sleep would probably be a long time in coming that night, Jarvis walked over to his bedside table and picked up the novel that lay there before moving over to his fireside chair and settling down in it. Maybe a bit of light reading would help him sleep; take his mind off things a bit…

The atmosphere at the senior servants' Christmas dinner had been exceptionally jovial that night. The food was exemplary, the wine flowed freely, conversation never ceased, and everyone without exception was in a good mood. As the meal came to an end the talk turned to that evening's entertainment as was customary for this time of year.

"No Felix! We are not letting you choose the games this year, not after last time when you had us playing that ridiculous Prussian number game or whatever it was." The butler exclaimed, reaching for the port and pouring the remainder into his glass.

"Oh Mr Jarvis, come now, you seemed to quite enjoy it for a bit….until you started to lose that is!" The chef added slyly.

"Hmph, absurd game it was, anyway are there any other suggestions?" Jarvis replied, appealing to the rest of the table. "Except charades!" He cut in quickly as he saw Mrs Diggins go to open her mouth.

"Well there is a game we could play..." One of the valets began. "We'd need that empty bottle…and some paper for..." However he was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by the shrill ring of a bell calling for the butler. Sighing and wiping his mouth with his napkin, Jarvis got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, do excuse me for a few minutes and just start without me." He said, nodding at the valets as he turned to leave.

"So, what is this exciting new game then?" Felix inquired as the door closed behind the butler.

"Well it's one we saw played when the Earl was up in London a few weeks ago. It's called Spin the Bottle…."

Twenty minutes later the game was in full swing and so far had produced some interesting results. The game had been modified slightly at the request of some of the ladies and now consisted of a pile of cards in the middle of the table, each with instructions written on them, and the empty port bottle next to it. Despite her initial misgivings about the morality of such a game, Mrs Diggins had allowed herself to be persuaded that it was all in the name of festive spirit and had joined in with gusto. So far she had been made to dance an Irish jig with one of the valets, Mr Jenkins the head valet had had to perform a duet with Mrs Ryan, and Felix had got away with merely kissing Cook on the cheek. It was at this point that the butler returned to the festivities, just as the bottle had been spun to land once again upon the housekeeper.

"Your lucky night tonight it would seem Mrs Ryan!" The chef joked, to which she just gave a slight smile whilst wondering slightly apprehensively just what she would be made to do next.

"What game did you decide on in the end?" Jarvis asked as he sat back down and reached out for his glass.

"I'm sure you'll pick it up as we go along Mr Jarvis!" Felix replied jovially as he spun the bottle again. "In fact you can join in right away!" He added with a sly grin as the bottle came to rest pointing straight at the butler.

"Oh really, and what must I do as part of this game?" Jarvis inquired, sitting back in his chair.

"Well that depends on what it says on the card!" Felix retorted, indicating the pieces of paper next to the bottle.

Felling slightly put upon the spot, Jarvis slowly put down his glass and took the top card from the pile and turned it over to read. "Kiss on the lips." He read out loud, doing his best not to grimace as the rest of the staff tried to smother their laughter, all except the housekeeper who had suddenly turned a lot paler. "Tell me Felix, who exactly am I supposed to bestow a kiss upon? Your fair self perhaps?" Jarvis added dryly.

"No no Mr Jarvis, whoever the bottle landed on previously…..Mrs Ryan." He said with a smile, indicating the now blushing housekeeper who was studiously avoiding eye contact with the butler.

For a moment Jarvis just sat there, silently cursing the fact that he had chosen that particular moment to re-enter the room, if only the Earl had been five minutes longer then he would not have to embarrass himself in this way in front of his staff. He couldn't very well refuse; it would seem to be making too big a deal of it and would probably cause more problems between them just as things were beginning to resolve themselves after last winter. Slowly Jarvis pushed back his chair and got to his feet.

"Very well then, it is Christmas after all." He said impassively as he made his way round to the other side of the table. "Merry Christmas Mrs Ryan." He muttered to the housekeeper before leaning down and placing the briefest of kisses on her lips.

"Oh come on Walter, that was NOT a kiss, and as you said so yourself, it is Christmas!" A rather merry Felix interposed wickedly, pouring himself another brandy and grinning at the butler who was now glaring at him.

Reminding himself to have strong words with the chef tomorrow, Jarvis leant down once more, this time brushing some of the loose strands of hair off her face and cupping the side of her face gently before kissing her again, surprised this time to feel her kiss him back and suddenly wishing that there wasn't a whole room full of people watching them. Pulling away after a few moments he had to quell the sudden very real urge to continue the kiss and he caught her gaze briefly before both of them looked away. Clearing his throat self-consciously, Jarvis made his way back to his seat, pouring himself a large drink from the decanter on the sideboard on the way, while the housekeeper continued to study her napkin, a deep blush still suffusing her cheeks.

Quarter of an hour or so later and the two most senior members of staff had still not managed to make eye contact, some of the staff began to take their leave and retire for the night, including the housekeeper.

"Good night Mrs Ryan…and Merry Christmas!" Felix called out cheerfully as she said her goodnights and made her way to the door.

"Good night Mrs Ryan." Jarvis muttered, nodding at a space two feet to the left of her, much to the chef's amusement.

Jarvis put down his book with a sigh, he'd read two chapters but honestly hadn't a clue what had happened in them. Blowing out the candles he determined not to give Felix the satisfaction of knowing that he had been kept up thinking about the evening's entertainment and to also make sure he was not coerced into doing something similar come New Year's Eve...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

New Year's Eve 1851:

Sometimes the Butler wondered why he didn't just kill Felix Kraus and get it over with? The evening had started surprisingly well as for the first evening meal since boxing day he had been able to look Flora Ryan in the eye without coughing and she had barely blushed, which was definitely progress! However he should have known such tranquillity could not last, not when there was a conniving Prussian around.

"Well we have a good hour or so before we need to join the lower servants." Felix had piped up when the last of the dinner plates had been cleared away. "We should do something fun….How about…"

"No Felix before you even say it we are not playing the bottle spinning thing again." The butler had piped up before the Chef could even get the words out of his mouth.

"My dear Mr Jarvis you are so suspicious and me thinks you do protest too much come on admit it you enjoyed it." Felix snorted into his brandy.

"I said no Mr Kraus now I am sure there are plenty of other parlour games that can amuse us…And no Charades." Jarvis managed to get in before Mrs Diggins could once again suggest her favourite, the very idea brought back terrible memories of the time she had tried to mime a nursery rhyme and sent him to a corner to be little Jack Horner eating his pudding and pie, after all the nerve of the woman just because he was the shortest man in the room didn't mean he could be considered a boy!

"How about statues?"

"No no too tiring on the legs." Jarvis snapped at the valet, more concerned that the amount of port he had consumed would be a disadvantage.

"I do have an idea." Felix piped up an enigmatic smile on his face that should have sent alarm bells ringing in the butler's mind but instead Jarvis allowed him to continue.

"How about Sardines…You know hide and seek." Felix added when no one appeared the wiser.

"Well I suppose it might be fun." The butler replied.

"Except we agree to a restricted area and more than one person is IT after all we want to find people as quickly as possible." Felix added.

"Sounds like a sensible suggestion Mr Kraus." The butler replied. "We will restrict the game to the servants quarters no one must venture into the main house and I suggest Mrs Diggins and Mr Jenkins for the first round…"

"Oh and of anyone is stuck for suggestions I'll tell you each where to hide." The chef piped up smiling dangerously standing up from his seat to wander round the table and whisper suggestions in people's ears so they one by one disappeared from the room to hide. Finally he got round to the Butler. "I have somewhere special in mind for you Walter, but you'll have to hurry…" He added glancing over to Mrs Diggins and Mr Jenkins who were already at 50 in their count. "Third floor corridor fourth door on the right." Felix added as they stepped outside and he turned towards his kitchen.

"But that's no bigger than a broom closet!" Jarvis spat his eyes widening however when Mrs Diggins reached 70 in her count he decided speed was more of an issue and so sped away his feet slapping noisily on the flagstones and then the staircase as he headed to his hiding place. Breathing heavily as he heard the sound of 'Coming ready or not' echo through the house the butler found the door Felix was talking about, it was slightly ajar and he wrenched it open flinging himself inside before pulling door shut behind him with a sound click.

It was less than a second later that he realised the small broom cupboard was not as empty as he had first supposed. He had not simply knocked over a few brooms or spare sheets although they had certainly landed on somebody who was now mumbling angrily from under the pile. Squatting down over the crumpled figure the butler groped around in the darkness intending to pull out the unfortunate wretch secretly thanking the stars that Mrs Diggins was on the opposing team that was of course until his hands came into contact with some rather agreeable curves.

"Do you bloody mind!" Their owner snapped, slapping his hands away as she struggled to her feet.

"Mrs Ryan?" The butler asked aghast as the housekeeper stumbled against him and he could feel her hot breath on his face and press of her full skirts against his legs.

"Mr Jarvis?" She answered and he could have sworn her breathing became even more erratic.

"I should find somewhere else to hide." The butler insisted his hand moving to the door to grope for the door handle but finding it disturbingly absent.

"We cannot open it from this side…Why else would I have kept the door ajar?" The housekeeper enlightened and from her tone of voice the butler could just picture her leaning back a mocking expression on her face to match her voice and her arms crossed over her chest. Shaking his head the Butler tired to drag his thoughts back from the last area, just because he now had a much clearer picture of such things down to size and density does not mean he had to focus on them.

"Well whoever heard of such a thing, a door without a matching knob…Why it's an accident waiting to happen!" Jarvis huffed back leaning against the wood of the door to try and maintain some semblance of decent distance between them something that was undermined by the fact that it was a very small broom cupboard.

"So what do we do now?"

Scratching his head thoughtfully the butler paused before replying. "Wait till Felix comes and gets us I suppose, after all the game cannot take to long they'll be bound to find us soon. Just wait till I find him, sending me to a place I could get locked in…."

"He sent you here too?" The housekeeper gasped.

"You mean he told you….Oh how could he have made such a mistake forgetting he sent someone here already?"

"You think he forgot?"

"What you think he'd send us both here deliberately, for what purpose?"

The housekeeper chose not answer that, to her the answer was obvious but it took a moment for the butler to catch up with her but when he did the strangled choking nose he made provoked a snort of amusement from the housekeeper.

"What is so amusing Mrs Ryan?"

"Amusing Mr Jarvis I do not know what you mean, after all what could possibly be amusing about a certain chef conspiring to lock the housekeeper and butler in tiny broom cupboard with the hope that they will…"

"Yes thank you, you have made your point Mrs Ryan." The Butler cut in for once thankful for the cupboard's darkness so he could avoid her eye and hide the growing heat he felt spreading from his cheeks down his neck until he gave in and pulled at his collar to loosen it. "There must be something we can do in the meantime…Perhaps we can find something to pick the lock?"

"In a broom cupboard?" The housekeeper scoffed earning her a scowl from the butler, not that she could make it out but somehow it made Jarvis feel better just doing it regardless.

"If you are not going to be helpful than stand aside." Jarvis snapped stepping forward until they were practically nose to nose.

"And just where do you expect me to move to?" Flora retorted trying to edge herself past the butler to the door and gaining a broom handle in her back for her troubles. "You're stepping on my dress."

"Is it my fault it takes up most of the cupboard?"

"Well what would you suggest I do I can hardly take it off!"

"I am sure Mr Kraus would consider it a triumph if you did!" Jarvis retorted without thinking, trying to rid the now prominent image of Flora Ryan sans apparel clad only in her corset and petticoats. "It will not be necessary Mrs Ryan if you just lean that way I can feel the shelves and see if there is anything we can use."

Doing as he asked the housekeeper lent sideways her hands gripping the wall and at the last minute the Butler's shoulder to stop herself from overbalancing as he leant across her and began to grope the shelves trying desperately to keep his mind on escape and not the rhythm of her breathing as on every inhale he felt her chest brush teasingly against his right shoulder. Inwardly cursing Felix for putting him in such a compromising situation he grabbed widely at anything he could reach leaning further to reach the back of the shelves and feeling the housekeeper wobble worryingly.

"Just a few moments more Mrs Ryan." He muttered a smile appearing on his face as his fingers caught the edge of a thin metal pin like object, leaning even further forward he grasped it and pulled with all his weight.

However what he wasn't expecting was the object to come away in his hand with such force he staggered backward taking the unbalanced housekeeper with him and then to their horror having the entire contents of the collapsed shelf fall on top of them.

"Do you have anymore bright ideas?" Flora Ryan muttered from somewhere around his ear her movements restricted by the pile of sheets that had descended on top of her and the tangle of the butler's feet in her skirt. "Because next time why don't you stop before carrying them out."

"Hmmm." The Butler mumbled before pulling the sheet off his face. "Oh just stop it at least I was doing something."

"Yes getting us into an even more uncomfortable position than before not that I would have thought that was possible!"

"You're uncomfortable? I'm the poor sod who has you crushing him."

"You brought it on yourself!"

"Fine I can accept that but will you get off me." Jarvis snapped trying desperately to ignore the press of her breasts against his rib cage or the feel of her thighs pressed against his.

"I am trying." Flora retorted wiggling furiously to try and free them from the tangle before collapsing against his chest in exhaustion, then after a few moments to catch her breath trying again.

"Mrs Ryan would you please stop that." The butler hissed after a few moments his voice low and dangerously tense as if he were talking to her from far away.

"Stop what?"

"That…That wiggling thing you are doing…It is most disturbing." He managed to add before stifling a small groan.

"You told me to try and get up."

"Yes but now I want you to stop alright we will have to find some other way." The butler added through a clenched jaw his eyes tightly shut as he tried to retain some sort of control over his wayward body, the memory of their Christmas kiss now once more forefront in his mind.

"Mr Jarvis are you alright? You don't sound yourself and your breathing is somewhat erratic?"

"I am fine Mrs Ryan." The Butler replied through his teeth.

"You are not." The housekeeper replied stubbornly reaching up to check his temperature and brushing the hair back from his forehead gently causing the butler to moan once more but this time in no pretence of pain, his hands lifting of their own accord to encircle her waist before travelling both up and down her back .

"Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper began somewhat breathlessly herself as his hand reached the nape of her neck and began to stoke behind her ears and through her curls.

"Mrs Ryan." The butler answered his voice now deep and husky as he cupped her face gently but firmly and tilted it up to meet his own anything further she was going to say cut off as his lips covered hers for the third time this kiss more intense than their last. Now without the gawping audience Jarvis deepened the kiss tugging on her lower lip in order to beg entrance which she surprisingly granted moaning into his mouth as his tongue began to caress hers before they duelled mercilessly. Finally having to pull away for breath the butler smirked at Flora's rapid panting her chest heaving against his especially when he dropped the hand that was still around her waist to grasp another part of her anatomy caressing it gently through the layers of silk and cotton before drawing her mouth back to his.

When he had plundered her mouth her mouth in its entirety and left the women in his arms reeling his attention turned to her slender neck which he explored laboriously, nipping at her earlobes, nuzzling into the soft skin before tracing the hollow of her collarbone with the tip of his tongue before twisting them over only deepening their entanglement in the sheets which bound them closer together. Now in the more dominant position he crushed the housekeeper under him his lips running freely over her face and neck and down to the tops of her breasts.

Whimpering beneath him Flora Ryan could do nothing but wrap her arms round his shoulders and then into his hair, arching against him when his mouth found the sensitive skin of her chest and he nuzzled between the tops of her breasts blowing hot air down them like a silky caress.

"Walter." Flora gasped then whimpered when the strong warm contact suddenly pulled away from her heaving chest and hovered a few inches from her face.

"Tell me what you want? Do you want me to stop?" Jarvis muttered leaning down and kissing her softly on the mouth. "Or shall I…shall we keep going?"

"No don't stop…" Flora insisted grasping his head and bringing his lips down to meet hers in an almost desperate kiss relishing in the press of his hands as they reached up to caress her breasts firmly through her dress.

However the Butler should have realised things were far to perfect to last, and just as he was slowly working the buttons of the housekeeper's dress loose he heard a booming voice through the door. "They must be around here somewhere Mr Jenkins!"

Immediately panicking the butler kicked furiously at the restricting sheets rising onto his knees before he tried to extricate his feet, cursing under his breath at his own stupidity for forgetting the circumstances of their imprisonment.

"It could have been worse a few minutes later and well…" The housekeeper muttered as if reading his thoughts as she tried to re button her dress and smooth down her hair but realising that it was undoubtedly a hopeless task people where bound to draw conclusions regardless but at least she could make an effort to look somewhat less debauched.

Once he had managed to stand the butler leant down and pulled Flora up as well his breathing hiking as she slid easily into his arms just as the door was flung open by a very red faced Mrs Diggins.

"Mr Err Jarvis…Mrs Ryan." The lady's maid gasped at finding not one but both of the missing staff and in a most compromising position.

"The door stuck." The butler added by way of explanation stepping out into the corridor and staring down the other staff as if daring them to say or think anything else, although the Chef's knowing smile was undermining his efforts. "Felix a word if you don't mind?" The butler added without a backwards glance at either the lady's maid or the housekeeper as he stormed off to his office the chef following on his heel.

"That was a cruel trick to play…Mrs Ryan and I are not amused with your joke, it was highly inconsiderate of you what will people think?"

"Oh I am sure they will not dare to think anything other than what happened happened!" The chef retorted mischievously glancing at the clock as they drew nearer to midnight and the toast.

"Felix I am a gentleman I would never take advantage of such a situation, Mrs Ryan and myself are only colleagues nothing more and it will continue to stay that way so enough of your cupidic intentions!"

Nodding as if bowed down with guilt the Chef indicated towards the door and the butler moved to follow him out to the courtyard. "If you say so my friend but then tell me how did our housekeeper's come to misbutton her dress?"

Stopping dead the Butler shot a death glare at his friend worthy of Mr Adams himself before storming off to perform the midnight toast his eyes flickering over the assembled staff to land on a still somewhat red faced Flora Ryan who had hastily grabbed her coat and gloves and joined the party. On the stroke of midnight he announced the new year, 1852, before stepping down off of the podium intent on finding a certain lady and imparting the seasons greetings to her. Watching her surrounded by her maids who were all wishing her a merry new year Jarvis waited to catch her eye a small smile pulling at his lips as she blushed immediately. Walking over he leant forward and politely kissed her cheek feeling her tremble slightly against him before whispering in her ear. "Your room later."

Watching as she nodded subtly he turned and ignoring Felix's knowing look headed off to wish the rest of the staff as happy a new year as he was looking forward to.

It was therefore an hour later as he tightened the sash of his robe around him and headed out for his new year assignation that he decided perhaps killing the chef was a little on the harsh side perhaps he should instead try and give him a taste of his own medicine…After all with Mrs Diggins involved they wouldn't need to use such a small broom cupboard!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

February 1852

"I think that covers everything for now then." Jarvis concluded, looking over his notes as the daily senior servants meeting came to a finish. "The hunting party will be arriving after lunch and the arrangements are as usual. I'm sure everything will run smoothly." He said, looking up at his staff as they began to make their way towards the door and go about their various duties. "Ah Mrs Ryan, could you wait behind one moment, there was something else I needed to discuss with you." He added crisply, ignoring the look that Felix shot him as the housekeeper resumed her seat at the table. Honestly Felix had not given him a moment's respite since New Year and virtually every time Jarvis tried to engineer some time alone with Flora there was the chef with some innuendo-laden comment or look. Not that he wasn't entirely correct in his insinuations, but that was beside the point Jarvis thought as he closed his office door, what went on between the housekeeper and himself was their business and certainly not that of the far too nosy chef.

Walking up to the housekeeper who had stood up again and was clearing the tea cups and saucers off the table, he slid his arms round her waist from behind, pulling her back against him as he gently kissed the nape of her neck.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk about something Walter!" Flora said teasingly, linking her fingers through his and sighing softly as his mouth moved down her neck.

"Hmmm, you know I've quite forgotten what I wanted to say." He murmured in between kisses. "I'm sure it wasn't that important though!" He added as he turned her round to face him, pulling her properly into his arms. "Sorry I didn't come and see you last night, I didn't finish with the Earl until almost 1am and I thought you'd be asleep by then."

"I thought you'd be late, he was being rather difficult yesterday and don't worry, I'm sure you can think of a way to make it up to me!" Flora replied, smiling as he leant down to kiss her on the lips, murmuring "Oh of course, it would be a pleasure Mrs Ryan!" as he did.

Suddenly however they heard footsteps approaching the door and it opened just as the pair hastily sprang apart.

"Ahh Mrs Ryan, you're still here, excellent, I just wanted to confirm that it was still possible for me to have a couple of extra maids in the kitchen this evening." Felix asked sincerely, trying as hard as possible to hide the amusement from his face and voice as the now blushing couple tried to put as much distance between them to convince him that they were conducting a purely business meeting. It had been so amusing baiting Walter on the subject for the past few weeks since New Year, it was obvious, to Felix at least, that they were together but both were still vehemently denying it, despite having almost been caught in compromising situations several times by himself and various other members of staff.

"Yes of course Mr Kraus, that will be fine, they can come down after they have finished their afternoon duties." Flora said quickly, sitting back down again and shuffling her bits of paper.

"Excellent, well I'll leave you two to it…..the meeting that is!" Felix replied with a smirk as he headed out the door.

"That man is far too bloody smug." Jarvis said, glaring at the door where Felix had just left. "What a ridiculous excuse, he asked you that question over breakfast, why would he need to suddenly check you hadn't changed your mind in the past couple of hours? He must think we are stupid or something."

"I think he feels he has a right to know, that he has played matchmaker and so we should let him in on the secret as it were." Flora placated softly.

"Hmph, it's none of his bloody business! And as for his little matchmaking plans, personally I think our dear chef deserves a little of his own medicine." Jarvis snorted.

"Anything particular in mind Walter?" Flora asked, slightly intrigued.

"Well as a matter of fact, I did overhear one of your maids earlier saying that Mrs Diggins had complained about Lady Mary's food last night, that it wasn't mild enough apparently, and that did give me an idea…."

"Yes…" The housekeeper prompted.

"I think Mrs Diggins could be persuaded to spend a little quality alone-time with Mr Kraus, benefiting from his extensive culinary knowledge!" Jarvis said with a smirk.  
-

That evening as the staff began to gather for dinner, Flora made her way over to where Mrs Diggins was standing.

"Mrs Diggins, I was hoping to have a quick word. I heard from one of my girl's that Lady Mary was a little off-colour this afternoon, nothing too serious I hope?"

"It is all sorted now Mrs Ryan but thank you for your concern. There was a slight problem with her ladyship's food last night and then again at luncheon, but I have had words with Cook and hopefully the problem will not reoccur." Mrs Diggins replied rather pompously.

"I'm glad to hear it Mrs Diggins, however I'm sure Cook would not object if you or someone else were more involved with Lady Mary's food preparation. After all it would only serve to prevent little mishaps such as these." The housekeeper replied smoothly.

"Yes that did occur to me as well, her ladyship has such particular food preferences and I must admit I do know them rather well by now. However I doubt if my cooking skills are quite good enough for some of Lady Mary's favourite dishes, she was rather impolite about my soufflé last week."

"I do believe you are in luck then Mrs Diggins." Jarvis suddenly interjected, having been discreetly listening in on the conversation. " Our own Mr Kraus is a veritable expert on soufflés and I have no doubt would be delighted to pass on his knowledge and expertise on that, and indeed many other culinary related subjects."

"Yes indeed, that's an excellent idea Mr Jarvis." Flora added earnestly, as the lady's maid still seemed a little unsure. "I'm sure that is the best way to ensure her ladyship encounters no further problems with her meals."

"I'll tell Mr Kraus after dinner Mrs Diggins, I suggest you meet him in the kitchen at 9.30 this evening." Jarvis added, knowing that the chef was going to be there at that time in order to check some of the pastries he had put in the oven a few minutes ago and sharing a conspiratorial smile with the housekeeper.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis, I appreciate it and I'm sure Lady Mary will too." Mrs Diggins replied sincerely.

"Any time Mrs Diggins." The butler said solemnly, winking at Flora as the lady's maid turned away.

At 9.30 that evening the chef made his way down to his kitchen wondering if he was going to surprise any amorous couples in here like one evening last week when he had caught a very red-faced and dishevelled butler and housekeeper emerging from the pantry and who had mumbled some excuse about needing to check stocks of flour or some such nonsense. Shaking his head in amusement, Felix entered the kitchen and was somewhat surprised to see Mrs Diggins standing by a counter, clearly waiting for someone. What on earth was she doing here? She couldn't be here for a romantic rendezvous, or at least Felix fervently hoped she wasn't as that was a mental image he could do without.

"Can I help you Mrs Diggins?" He inquired politely.

"Actually yes Mr Kraus, you can. Did Mr Jarvis mention that I..." However she was suddenly interrupted by the butler entering the kitchen.

"Ahh Mr Kraus, my apologies for not mentioning this earlier however I'm sure you will be able to accommodate. Mrs Diggins here would like to be more directly involved with the preparation of her ladyship's meals but feels that her skills in the kitchen could benefit from some kindly instruction. Given that you have learnt from some of the best chefs in Europe, as you have told us on many occasions, I thought it would be only a kind gesture to impart some of that wisdom on those of us who have not been so lucky." Jarvis said briskly, watching as the chef realised what he was up to.

"Why thank you Mr Jarvis, however I do have a very busy schedule and..."

"Indeed you do which is why it is so generous of you to do this." Jarvis interjected smoothly. "I'm sure Lady Mary will appreciate it, you could even start now as you mentioned earlier that you were relatively free tonight." He added with a slight smile.

"Very well Mr Jarvis." Felix muttered through clenched teeth as he couldn't see any way to back out gracefully at the moment, foreseeing all his evenings being taken up by spending far too much time alone with Mrs Diggins.

"Excellent, I'm sure you will both have a very informative time!" Jarvis replied, smirking at the chef who was now glaring at him behind Mrs Diggins's back, and the butler couldn't resist a parting shot at the fuming chef. "I'll leave you two to it then….the cooking that is!"


	13. Storm in a teacup

There where times when Walter Corey regretted his career choice, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, high pay, vaunted status, your own room and the freedom to where whatever waistcoat you damn well pleased. What he hadn't realised was that the position also had it's downfalls, having to listen to the Earl drone on and on about not having enough to spend his fortune on, or spending his every waking hour wondering just what his bloody conniving footmen were up to behind his back. Perhaps all that he could have stood if it wasn't for the additional burden of being dragged into every single domestic argument, the Taplow's equivalent of King Solomon, each dispute as inane and impossible as the next. Take his current situation, if he had only followed in his father's footsteps and taken over the farm then he would never have been forced out of doors following his ranting housekeeper to find the head gardener when rain threatened.

"Mr Jarvis have you heard a single word I have said?"

"hmmm." The Butler murmured un-committingly his eyes raised to the very threatening black clouds that were rolling down from the surrounding hills. "Of course Mrs Ryan."

"Well then?"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do about it, I simply do not have enough time to do all the cuttings required for the house and Mr Simpson's refusing to do it and I will not have some jumped stable hand who doesn't know his hydrangeas from his hyacinths!"

"Yes Mrs Ryan, I can only imagine what a catastrophe that would be."

"You may very well scoff Mr Jarvis but you'll be laughing on the other side of your face when one of his Lordship's guests throws a hissy fit because someone apparently forget that roses were their favourite flowers and gave them daffodils instead. Oh have you forgotten what happened the last time with Lady Violet D'Mimsy?"

Repressing a shudder at the memory that name conjured up the Butler had flashbacks of flying vases, a face full of stagnant water and a rather red face terrifying virago bearing down at him at a good twenty knots. "You may have a point there Mrs Ryan, but could we possibly hurry it looks as though we are going to have a summer thunder storm?"

As casual as that statement might have sounded it suddenly seemed to have near prophetic accuracy as within seconds of the words leaving the butler's lips the skies opened and the rain began to pour down and they were forced to make a mad dash to the small gardener's hut that stood hidden in the edge of the woods.

"Mr Simpson?" The Butler called out as both he and the housekeeper barrelled into the hut only to find it suspiciously devoid of any gardener whatsoever. "Where the devil is he?"

"I don't know perhaps he heard us coming and made a run for it?" Mrs Ryan muttered testily leaning down to peer out of the little slatted windows. "It's really hammering down out there."

"Yes thank you I can see that for myself Mrs Ryan!" The butler snapped back his tone even harsher than normal and it caused his housekeeper to face him in surprise.

"There is no need to take it out on me, it is hardly my fault it started raining!"

"No but it is your fault I am stuck out on the dredges of the estate on a fools errand during a damn thunder storm! Any normal person would have realised it was going to rain and so put it off till later, or perhaps seen sense enough to ask the gardener to come to her but not you…No you have to go off tracking the poor man down and dragging me along for the ride, like I do not have enough work to do of my own without sorting out yet another of your pretty squabbles!" He ranted his face gradually turning a dark shade of red.

"Pretty squabbles why I…"

But a loud peel of thunder, which had them both practically jumping out of their skin, suddenly cut off the housekeeper's angry retort.

"That sounded close."

"Why thank you Mrs Ryan." A shaking butler snapped back. "Thank you for yet again pointing out the bloody obvious!"

"How dare you speak to me like that…"

"Oh just shut up!" The butler insisted his hands moving to cover his ears but not as Flora thought to drown out her arguments but to muffle the noise of the storm.

"Mr Jarvis…Mr Jarvis…" The Housekeeper repeated reaching over and pulling one of his hands off of his ears. "This rude behaviour is unacceptable why I…" Another long low rumble of thunder echoed around the valley but this one sounded right on top of them.

"Oh God make it stop." The Butler managed to groan out, sinking to the floor not caring that the housekeeper still had his hand in her firm grip he dragged her down with him burying his head in both hands.

"Mr Jarvis." Flora replied soothingly but this had little to no effect. So she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and began to rub them soothingly. "It's alright it'll pass soon enough and we are quite safe in here I promise you."

"No we're not…I hate ruddy storms." The butler managed to gasp out, terrified shakes now gripping his frame as he turned into her embrace for comfort. "Ever since I was a lad."

"Well lots of people are frightened of storms." Flora replied reassuringly rubbing his shoulders as she would a young child. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Small children, animals and vapid girls!" The Butler snorted in derision yet his grip on her tightened with very clap of thunder until Flora wondered if he would squeeze the life right out of her. "Name one other adult so pathetic…"

"You are not pathetic and besides many people have phobias about strange things at least yours is actually frightening…I am sure most people stuck out here in this storm would be anxious."

"You're not."

"No but I am frightened of other things…" Flora replied softly, running her fingers up to smooth back his head.

"Like what?"

"hmmmm…" The housekeeper answered blankly her attention fixed on the texture of his soft blonde hair under her fingers and the appealing way it curled over his collar. "Sorry what?"

"What are you frightened of?" The Butler asked, the tremor now absent from his voice as he found something interesting to focus on.

"No it's too embarrassing."

"Tell me please…"

It was that soft almost childlike tone that got to her. "Ducks…well any sort of bird really, but ducks, swans and geese are the worst."

Snorting in amusement the butler echoed back. "You are not really frightened of ducks you are pulling my leg Mrs Ryan."

"I knew it was a mistake, you horrid man…" The Housekeeper spluttered trying to push him away, and to think she thought he might actually be able to understand her fear.

"I'm sorry it's just why ducks?" Jarvis asked genuinely intrigued as he caught hold of her hand and pulled her back down to the floor, this time settling for squeezing her hand every time the thunder peeled.

"When I was little, three or four, my brother took me to the village green he was supposed to take me to feed the ducks but instead went off to play cricket with his friends, so I went over to the pond on my own. I got out my scraps and began feeding them, then suddenly they were everywhere I couldn't move and when I did they followed me. The swans were as big as I was and they were so aggressive. Then I tripped over my apron and they just swarmed all over me, trampling and pecking me and I kept screaming until someone came…I just can't forget it, I can hardly bare to go down to the pond at all even looking at a dead one brings me out in Goosebumps."

"I'm sorry you're right that sounded terrifying." The butler muttered conciliatorily glancing down at their joined hands, which now the housekeeper was squeezing back just as hard as he was. Taking a deep breath he realised he owed her the same respect she had shown him. "I slipped out of the house as a lad in the middle of the night to do some scrumpin', got caught in a storm I climbed a tree in the orchard and thought I'd be safe. Never been so bloody scared in all my life felt like the whole world was ending then the next tree got struck with lightening, went up like a piece of tinder."

"You were alright?"

"I'm here that much is obvious, I didn't get more than singed but I've never been able to stand a storm since…At Taplows I usually find an excuse to go hide down in the cellar until it's over, at night I hide under my bed…" He broke realising how many additional secrets he had just let slip out and he blushed obviously even in the dim light.

"I can't go into Lady Mary's sitting room alone because I am afraid of her pet Budgerigar!" Flora admitted drolly watching as the butler's face creased up with laughter that he tried valiantly to suppress. Watching his predicament and realising how ridiculous it must have sounded Flora couldn't keep her own giggles down either.

"Bertie…You're actually afraid of deaf… too fat to waddle… let alone fly… Bertie? Jarvis choked out his entire body shaking from laughter.

"Yes I am! I tell you the bird is evil, he is just lulling everyone into a false sense of security…"

"What is he going to do? As far as I can see all the bloody bird does is eat and expel waste, so unless you think he is going to try and use his bulk to crush you or defecate over you favourite tablecloth?"

"Stop it, it is not funny Mr Jarvis!" Flora choked out.

"Really then why are you laughing Mrs Ryan?"

"Delayed shock I imagine, it does funny things to people or so I have heard."

"Oh you wonderful, exasperating, witty woman I have missed you." The butler spluttered, not realising what he had said until Flora suddenly stopped laughing. For a moment there was a tense silence and Jarvis inwardly cursed himself, the storm and Flora for being the original reason they were out there.

"I've missed you to." The Housekeeper replied so softly he almost didn't catch it, but he did feel the accompanying squeeze on his hand. "I've hated the last few months…I had hoped we could put it behind us when you came back from Cumberland."

"Then let's!" Jarvis suddenly snapped impatient to have all this nonsense over with.

"Could it be that simple?" Flora asked hopefully catching the butler's eye unable to read his expression in the gloomy light.

"Nothing is ever that simple, but if we both want it then at least we can try."

"I want it!" Flora replied solemnly holding Walter's gaze, her voice thick with some undisclosed emotion. "I want it very much!"

"What do you want Flora?" The words were out there and they couldn't be taken back. Jarvis couldn't even think why he had said them except that there was something in her eyes that drew him, something that they had both sidestepped for far too long.

"I…I don't know what you mean?" The Housekeeper spluttered pulling her gaze away from his but from the furious blush that now graced her cheeks he could tell easily that she had gotten his meaning perfectly.

"Do you want to be colleagues, friends or…."

"Or."

"Was that a question of your own or an answer to mine?" The butler retorted. "If it is really clarification you require I suggest you come over here to get it." He added patting the floor beside him with his free hand.

"Walter…" Flora muttered warningly her eyes wide with barely contained fear.

"Flora this is your choice, but I will not ask you again."

"I want more." The housekeeper managed to blurt out. "But…"

"You're frightened of this, of me?"

"Not you!" Flora insisted reaching out to catch his other hand. "Never you!"

"Of us then? Of what it would mean?"

Nodding slightly Flora bit down on her lip. "I am frightened of loosing myself, I almost did once before but I stopped myself when I realised that he wouldn't be there to catch me…I don't know if I can find the courage to try again?"

"Then we will take things nice and slowly Mrs Ryan…Flora." He added softly getting to his feet and reaching down to help the housekeeper to her feet. "But now I think we should be heading back…Funny I didn't even hear the storm finish." Offering her his arm as he pushed open the door he was pleasantly surprised when instead she slipped her hand into his.

Deliberately taking the long path back to the house they walked in contented silence, enjoying the freshness of the garden after the rain before making their way along the gravel paths. "It almost looks like a new world." The housekeeper replied dreamily bending down to sniff the heady scent of the climbing summer roses that grew along the outhouse walls.

Catching her gaze Walter smiled indulgently before bringing her hand up to his lips. Kissing her knuckles reverently he murmured softly. "Oh but it is."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prequel Teaser**

* * *

Sometimes a Butler's work was never done. Sighing dramatically Walter Corey reluctantly left the relative sanctuary of his office and headed up to the guest wing where the latest little problem awaited him. Grousing under his breath he scowled at any fellow servant he passed, in particular his skiving footmen who seemed to be cowering in the stairwell for some reason all their own; barking at them did little to ease his own bad mood but it was gratifying to see them jump out of their skins at the slightest provocation. Striding down the wide corridor he heard the situation before he could see it, a loud booming posh voice was delivering a tongue lashing of some magnitude, and there was only one possible candidate, an aristocrat with the vocal capacity of Tappleton's marching band only less pleasing on the ear, and that was definitely saying something as the local town was certainly not famed for it's musical talent! In fact if he recalled correctly the highlight of the musical calendar was the annual belching and whistling competition.

Pushing open the door he certainly wasn't expecting the antique and incredibly expensive Ming vase that came hurtling towards his head. Acting instinctively he dove for the vase grasping the base with the tips of his fingers and as if in slow motion realisation dawned, as the half full vase continued to spin and a stream of stagnant water caught him plum in the face. Spluttering as he wiped the dregs from his face and flicked the mulch from his jacket Mr Jarvis risked a glance up at his audience. Her ladyship's furious red face was evident but it was Mrs Ryan's conflicted expression that caught his attention, as she couldn't quite decide between concern and hilarity.

"Your Ladyship Mrs Ryan…"

However the rest of the sentence was lost as the twenty stone aristocrat decided to transfer her ire to a new victim and the part of his brain that governed speech slowly shut down in terror and ran all the way home. Bearing down on him at a good seventeen knots, surprisingly fast for a woman of her girth, Jarvis found his only avenue escape cut off as he backed terrified against the wall. Glancing across at the housekeeper he pleaded silently for assistance, but his pleas were ignored as Mrs Ryan took advantage of her ladyship's distraction and made for the door.

"Daffodils….Daffodils!" The irate aristo fumed waving the poor flowers under the butler's chin, practically whacking him about the face with the offending flora. "Do you know who I am, fobbing me off with Daffodils!"

Unable to speak, to even think of a suitable reply Jarvis drowned out Lady Violet's rants, his gaze locked on the drooping flowers as they were thrust like a rapier towards him and a rather sadistic part of his brain wondered just where her ladyship was planning on sticking the offending vegetation. However at that very moment his salvation arrived as the door opened and in came a panting Flora Ryan, her arms laden down by the biggest tea tray he had ever seen. That certainly got her ladyship's attention, and in that moment when the poor forgotten daffodils fell to the floor the butler could have kissed Flora Ryan. Backing towards the door he waited for the housekeeper to finish pouring the tea and retrieve the dead flowers then taking her elbow they both beat a hasty retreat from the room.

It became quickly obvious from the way so many members of staff just happened to be hanging around in the upper corridor that they were just waiting with baited breath to find out what had happened, and the sight of a rather damp and flushed butler only added to their curiosity. Tightening his grip on the housekeeper's elbow Jarvis forced a smile on to his face, muttering between gritted teeth. "Not a word Mrs Ryan!"


	14. That’s not cricket

That day had rolled around again! Surely it couldn't have been an entire year since last time but the barely legible challenge had been sitting on his desk waiting for him to come from Cumberland and the Day of Judgment was upon them. Standing in front his troops Jarvis surveyed the motley crew; Johnny shifting about from foot to foot was their somewhat pathetic twelfth man and he hoped against hell and high water that he was never called on to play or the opposition would laugh them off the pitch.

"Mr Forest when you are quite ready!"

The Butler's terse tone quickly brought the Taplow's captain back to his senses. "Right now, do your best, no pressure but remember you are fighting for the honour of Taplows."

"Yeah and his lordship's fifty quid!" Fred snorted behind his hand.

Choosing to ignore that comment the butler cast his eye over William and Joe, they seemed almost eager for the fight, but of course they were there was a fiver in it for the man of the match. He just hoped it didn't go to that blasted blacksmith like last year the footmen had been fuming, it had been weeks before they had stopped grousing about it and concentrated on their work. "So let's go out there and do our best?"

"Hear Hear!" George echoed slapping Will firmly on the back as the team trooped out into the courtyard.

"So Johnny boy you going to show us that infamous upper cut you've been working on!" Fred sniggered teasing the young boot boy.

"Alright!" Johnny snapped snatching the bat from the footman's grasp and whirling it round in a perfect stroke but unfortunately for him there was no open field to aim for and instead his bat connected with the side of a certain cocky first footman's head. Sprawling to the floor Will landed like a sack of wet sand, the rest of the team crowding round until Jarvis pushed them out the way.

"Give him some air…Mr Forest….Mr Forest can you hear me?"

"Just five minutes more mum…I won't be late for school I promise!"

"This is not your mother you bleeding idiot although I will tan that hide of yours if you don't pull yourself together!" Jarvis hissed, the horror of having to declare racing through his mind along with his Lordship's predictable temper.

"It's no use Mr Jarvis he's out of it he cannot play!" George piped up and Jarvis cursed under his breath he knew the lad was right. Scanning the crowd for someone young and fit enough his eyes landed on the chef who was surveying the gathering with a mixture of both concern and amusement.

"Ah M Kraus…Felix you're already in whites soo."

"Oh no Mr Jarvis." The Chef cut in before the butler could finish.

"But Felix we'll be playing short and Johnny is fine as a runner but he cannot take Forest's place."

Shaking his head the Chef held up his immaculately manicured hands , flexing his long artisitic fingers. "Do you see these hands these are the hands of a craftsman...an artist...They do not indulge in this vulgar barbarism you call a game." And with that he turned and stalked back to his kitchen muttering quite loudly that the lot of them were philistines.

"Fine then." The butler muttered turning to face the assembled group. "Someone get Mr Forest inside he is making the place look untidy."

"But Mr Jarvis we cannot play and man down we'll be annihilated."

"Well it is good for you then that you won't be." The butler retorted picking up the bat and giving it a few practice swings, careful to avoid any more members of his team. He just hoped it all came back to him quickly.

It was with a surprising amount of applause that the Taplows team was clapped off the field as they broke for lunch. There had also been a surprising number of visitors from the village this year but then again as he watched them all line up eagerly by the refreshment table that was hardly surprising, news like that of Flora Ryan's sponge cake traveled fast. His Lordship had also generously provided a barrel of ale for the competing teams something to quench the thirst and hopefully addle the brain of the opposition. A strategy that Jarvis wholeheartedly approved of, as despite the respectable score he and others had managed to strike up there were still in danger of being out played by the village team.

Nodding politely in his lordship's direction Jarvis noted with relief that both the Earl and his friends all sat up on the terrace seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely, Mrs Ryan's maids fluttering around them like delicate butterflies tending to their every whim. Looking for the lady in question his spotted her standing behind the refreshment table keeping a strict eye on the portions her sculleries were dishing up. Taking his place in the line he couldn't help overhearing the loud joking and bragging of his footmen as they tried to cajole the girls into giving them a slightly larger slice of cake then the visitors.

"Oh come on now Mary you saw me out there…I was working my arse off I was, well someone had to stop old Jarvis from making a fool of himself, I kept him from getting out by the skin of my teeth I did, if it wasn't for me being so fast when he made those daft calls…" Fred's bragging quickly came to a halt when a red faced George elbowed him in the stomach on catching the Butler's furious expression.

"Oh no offence Mr Jarvis, you played great…" Fred tried to fudge before an embarrassed George dragged him away to join the rest of the men who were basking in the sunlight, a few having even stripped off their shirts trying to rid themselves of the lily white pallor that working indoors caused.

Pacing over his plate he watched as the girls filled it up with all manner of delightful treats yet his eyes kept drifting over to his housekeeper, who seemed to have been hemmed in by the visiting Captain, the same Blacksmith that had won the Man of the Match award last year and having now faced the man's bowling first hand Jarvis could certainly understand why.

"You certainly have a fair hand at cake making Mrs Ryan….Why fair hands indeed." He added trying to reach out and catch the housekeepers' delicate hands in his own large calloused ones. "I would be honoured if you'd take a turn with me around the ground…Perhaps you could share you secret?"

"For your wife?"

"Oh no." The man replied obviously embarrassed. "I wouldn't expect you to know but I'm a widower…No one to bake for but me and my boy so you see I could use all the help I can get…"

Sensing an embarrassed impasse the Butler stepped in quickly, muttering his apologies he quickly whisked his stunned housekeeper away making the excuse of household matters to attend to.

"Thank you Mr Jarvis."

"No need Mrs Ryan and it was probably for the best, I mean we can't risk having you being purloined by the opposition."

"I see!" Was the housekeeper's only rather frosty reply, and for the first time the Butler realized just what that must have sounded like that he simply didn't want her talking to them and possibly letting out valuable secrets.

"What I meant was that it would be nice if all the Taplow's staff ate together show some solidarity…And yet I must admit I cannot bear the idea of sitting with the footmen if I hear one more...well who'd have thought the old duffer had it in him jokes…"

Nodding her understanding the housekeeper suggested that instead he might prefer a walk round the lake. "Or if you'd prefer to sit we could find somewhere in the shade after all I don't really have the complexion to sit in the sun all day long."

So they settled a little way off from the other's taking shade under the branches of an old oak tree. Turning round the Butler waved at the chef to come and join them but Mr Kraus shook his head quickly making his way back up to the house and the comforts of his beloved kitchen far removed from the inanities of these Englishmen and their sporting obsessions. It was with his departure that Jarvis suddenly found himself alone with Flora Ryan having hardly spoken two words together to her since before they left for Cumberland they could try household small talk. However the housekeeper suddenly broke the stall mate.

"I surprised at how well you played." She blurted out, clearly embarrassed at her faux pas but before he could remark that not everyone agreed with her she had continued on. " I know you don't want to hear any more of the footmen's comments but in all seriousness you did keep that one quiet all these years."

Flushing slightly in embarrassment the butler shrugged aside her comments secretly quite chuffed that she had bothered to watch him play at all. "Oh well I used to play when I was younger, not much just for the local team and then for my house side…Oh but it's been years."

He trailed off and silence descended once more as the pair enjoyed their lunch and the fine weather. It would be so easy to simply lean back against the tree and let the warm summer's day ease him off to sleep he hadn't felt this well rested and fed in ages, as the fair at the Cumberland house was nothing if not dull and meager. Glancing back over at the refreshment table the butler squinted, wondering if he could get away with another slice of the housekeeper's famed sponge cake, it had been one thing he had missed but it seemed that it had gone down a little too well and none was left. All that was other than the slice that lay temptingly on the housekeeper's own plate. Tearing his eyes away from it lest he was caught drooling he flushed in embarrassment when Flora Ryan's eyes met his, knowing she had followed his gaze and undoubtedly guessed his thoughts.

"I don't suppose you would like this Mr Jarvis…I am a little full and it would be a shame for it to go to waste?"

Shaking his head gentlemanly the butler insisted that she should have it herself, after all she had made it and the rest of the marvelous spread it was only fair.

"Oh well if you cannot manage it I am sure Mr Sanders…That is the Blacksmith's name is it not? Well I am sure he could oblige me…"

"Well if you are certain?" Jarvis quickly cut in his hand hovering to retrieve the slice before she could change her mind. Taking a large bite he savored the light airy texture, the richness of the double cream and the sweet fruity tang of the raspberry jam. At the rapturous expression on his face the housekeeper struggled to stifle her amusement setting for a smirk as she nibbled delicately on her cucumber sandwich. Finishing the cake quickly the butler got his feet and stretched his aching arms and legs; it had been quite some time since he had used some of those muscles and they were reacting violently to the exercise.

"Er Mr Jarvis!" The housekeeper called out as he began to head back to the refreshment tent for his complimentary pint, her eyes wide as she rubbed futilely at her chin confusing him greatly.

"Don't worry Mrs Ryan I will be right back I wouldn't leave you un-chaperoned whilst there is an amorous blacksmith about!" He quipped, snorting in amusement at his own joke.

"But you don't…" She snapped before deciding that he was impossible and simply grasping his elbow and dragging him back behind the tree.

"Mrs Ryan!" The Butler squeaked, his eyes wide naturally very startled and wondering what on earth she was doing especially as she stepped closer. For a moment a flicker of panic crossed his features the prospect that he was about to be debauched in public by Mrs Ryan of all people. When suddenly she reached up and brushed her fingers lightly across his chin, pulling them away he immediately spotted the cream and jam from the sponge cake and relief set in as he realized the piss taking she had undoubtedly saved him from. Yet he couldn't help wonder whether he was more relieved or disappointed that he wasn't about to be ravaged.

He was about to thank her when he suddenly became aware of how close she still stood to him and both their eyes were drawn to the dollop of cream and jam that still graced her long pale fingers. It seemed like madness but he couldn't help the urge that ran through him to lean forward and lick the mixture off of those delicate digits. Yet before he could move the housekeeper raised her fingers to her waiting lips and began to slowly lick the cream off them. Glancing up she caught his rapt expression a smirk tugging at her lips as they closed round her fingers before she pulled them out slowly, prolonging the torture.

Smiling widely at his expression she muttered huskily. "Welcome home Mr Jarvis." Before turning and sauntering off leaving behind a slightly astounded butler whose eyes were locked hungrily on her figure as she made her way back to the house.

"Mr Jarvis sir." Johnny's sudden voice drew the butler out of his daze. "Mr Jarvis are you ready to play?" He added frowning in confusion when the butler practically growled out his reply.

"Why not let the games begin."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Tell me again why you need my help?" Flora Ryan whined quietly as the carriage heading into Tappleton bumped gently along the estate lane.

"The present is for my mother's birthday, and I would greatly appreciate a lady's eye…Please Mrs Ryan I will treat you to afternoon tea as a thank you!"

Realising there was no way to politely refuse; after all it would hardly take up her entire afternoon off and there might still be a chance to pop in and say hello to a certain Blacksmith who was being rather persistent in his courtship. So Flora Ryan shrugged and nodded her agreement, turning to gaze out of the carriage window and so missing the devilish gleam in the butler's eye when he stared at her…

"Honestly Mr Jarvis I cannot see what was wrong with the last brooch!" Flora Ryan huffed when the butler continued to ummm and ahhh before sending the assistant back to fetch him the next pin. Frustrated, hungry and more than a little annoyed as the butler continued to waste her precious afternoon off the housekeeper turned her wandering attention to the veritable treasure trove of jewellery the little shop contained her eye immediately alighting on a gorgeous pearl necklace which she touched reverently.

"It is beautiful…" The Butler's voice sounded suddenly disturbingly close to her ear and Flora shuddered before stepping away, uneasy at the effect his proximity still had on her. "Pearls for tears though…Could be happy or sad…"

"So they say." Flora muttered before she turned to examine rather more modest trinkets, a pretty blue brooch caught her eye, it was topaz in a simple gold setting but the startling colour reminded her of Walter's eyes a thought she quickly suppressed.

"Oh that is perfect…" Walter suddenly insisted his arm brushing around her as he picked up the jewel she had uncovered. "See I knew you would find the right one…"

"I didn't do anything." Flora insisted anxious for the whole business to be over and the cosy little interlude along with it. Buying gifts for his mother, his arm practically around her waist, his smiling face barely inches from hers. It just wasn't fair…He wouldn't even realise what he was doing to her. He never noticed her, and now someone else had, he had to come along and bring into stark relief just how much more handsome, more charming, generally how much more attractive he was than her current suitor. "Well now that you've…I really should be going."

"Now now Mrs Ryan, a bargain is a bargain after all and I now owe you tea."

"Oh really…" Flora began to protest but the sudden pressure of Walter's hand on her elbow stopped her.

"I insist. I will brook no refusal." He added quite seriously staring deeply into her eyes with an intensity that brought the housekeeper out in Goosebumps.

"Well I…"

"Excellent then it is sorted." Jarvis insisted paying for the brooch before offering her his arm. "The tea room in the park I think."

Settled down under the veranda of the small tearoom Flora Ryan had to admit it had been lovely. The tea was just the perfect temperature the sandwiches perfect cucumber triangles and despite the heat the fresh cream cakes beckoned temptingly. However glancing at the clock she realised just how late things were getting, at this rate she had little enough time to do her own limited shopping before squeezing in a quick visit with Mr Sanders.

"Cake?" The butler suddenly asked, dragging her attention back from the ticking clock to dwell on him.

"I don't think I have the room honestly Mr Jarvis…" Flora replied. "Thank you for a lovely tea but I really must be on my way."

"Of course." Jarvis muttered somewhat sullenly before inspiration struck. "Let me just settle up here I'll walk you back!"

"Honestly Mr Jarvis I can manage I don't need an escort." Flora snapped, her limited control already under threat.

"Perhaps you don't need one but perhaps you would like some company…"

"I…I…"

"I am walking back anyway." Walter added jumping up to attract the waitress and ordering a brandy snap to take away with him before paying the bill.

Unsettled by the butler's constant attentions Flora reluctantly took the arm he offered as it would have been churlish to have refused, however she tried desperately to ignore the warm tingle that shot up her arm as her fingers closed around the soft linen of his suit sleeve. She was seeing Mr Sanders, to have such thoughts about another man was sinful and best forgotten. So it was in relative silence that the pair made they way out of the park, Flora studiously avoiding the butler as he munched enthusiastically on his cream cake keeping her eyes lowered on the path and so completely missing Walter steering them away from the park gates and round towards the pond instead. It wasn't until she heard the tell tale quacks of the ducks that she looked up and whirled round to face the butler in surprise.

"I said I needed to be on my way…"

"This way does lead back to town." The butler replied winking mischievously. "It's just a more scenic route!"

"You…You impossible man…." Flora began to bark her normally serene face contorting in anger as she proposed to give him a piece of her mind however she then caught sight of something that caused her anger to dissolve and laughter to suddenly threaten. "You've got cream on your chin."

"What?" The Butler gasped reaching up to wipe at the humiliating substance but instead managed to smear it even further across his cheek. "Better?"

Giggling behind her hand the housekeeper shook her head causing the butler to flush even deeper and, after one more failed attempt to clean himself up, demand impetuously. "Stop laughing and help me woman."

Smiling Flora fumbled around for a handkerchief, when one failed to appear, she lent forward and wiped the remaining cream off with her thumb. However this time she barely had time to pull back when the butler's hand shot up and caught hers firmly by the wrist.

"Mr Jarvi…" Flora began worryingly but her protest died on her lips as the butler's fair head bent fluidly bringing her hand to his lips he proceeded to languorously lick the offending cream from the edge of her thumb. Biting her own lip Flora had to suppress the shudder of excitement that ran rampant through her frame, her mouth felt dry, her skin deliciously on fire as Walter laboriously cleaned her digit, exploring every crease with the tip of his tongue before sliding his lips down and engulfing it. It was only as she felt a near swoon coming on as the sensation of his suckling on her thumb triggered near apocalyptic reactions, that the reality of their situation came back to her and she literally dragged her hand away.

"Flora wait…" Walter growled hungrily, grabbing the fleeing housekeeper's elbow causing her literally to freeze.

"Unhand me sir!"

"Flora…" Walter began but when she continued to refuse to look at him and strained against his hand he reluctantly let her go. "Just let me explain…"

"Explain what sir…There is nothing that needs explanation because nothing is happening. Now if you excuse me I am late for an appointment. Good day Mr Jarvis." She replied coldly picking up her skirts and storming down the path pointedly ignoring the butler who remained hard at her heels.

"Dammit woman. Do you really think I am going to let you go off to him now!" Gritting his teeth the butler made a decision and as they passed by a convenient grove of trees he wrapped his arms around her waist and strong-armed into the grove out of sight. Pushing the struggling woman up against the nearest tree he pinned her still by her arms. "Now dammit you are going to LISTEN to ME!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you agree to listen!"

"No…I'll scream…If you dare touch me I'll scream."

"I am not going to ravage you Mrs Ryan… If I had such an intention I would surprise you in your boudoir and not risk exposing us both to ridicule and sunburn in a public park!"

"You think this is funny?"

"No I have never been more serious in all my life…" Walter replied in earnest, hesitating before ploughing on. "Flora… You must stop seeing Mr Sanders."

"Why?"

"Because…" Walter added now unsure just what to say and how to phrase it; everything had seemed much simpler when he had been alone in his room, rehearsing in front of the mirror. "He is not the right sort of man for you…Coarse, no refinement whatsoever, you have nothing in common, you'd be bored out of your wits within a month and he…well it is obvious his whole motivation is hardly from higher feelings."

However the housekeeper remained strangely silent throughout the butler's whole tirade, her mind had been processing that afternoon's events. "Did you plan all this…Today just to prevent me from meeting with him?"

"I…I had to, you wouldn't have been safe." Walter insisted trying to convince her. "What do you think would have happened today? Hmmm a gentleman does not invite a lady to his home. What do you think would have happened to you, alone and un-chaperoned, and at the mercy of such a man?"

Blushing at the obvious implication Flora continued to meet Walter's gaze, did he really think she was such a fool not to have realised that. Although perhaps it was preferable he thought her a fool rather than thinking the only other conclusion. However that was hardly likely, he would never have thought that a lady such as her would have such desires, that she would feel flattered by a man wanting her in that way, that after all this time she was fed up with all playing things safe and so yes she had accepted the blacksmith's invitation for tea and part of her had hoped he might try to take advantage.

"I am no ingénue Mr Jarvis."

Gasping in horror as her words hit him harder than a thousand blows the butler literally stepped back with the shock. "No…How…You and him…But that's not possible." He added screwing up his face in disgust at something he prized so highly being sullied by another. "I would have known."

"And how pray would you have known…Are we intimate confidents…Or are you now an expert on the female psyche and would have known immediately if I had been plucked so to speak?"

At such a course expression the butler visibly blanched. "You are lying…There would have been no opportunity I've seen to tha…" He paused mid-sentence glancing up at the now visibly furious Flora.

"You've seen to what?"

Puffing up his chest the butler retorted defensively. "For your own good I have ensured the two of you have never been left alone for longer than a few minutes."

"You…!"

"It was for your own protection, if I thought for one moment that man was truly serious in his intentions then he would offer marriage. He should be more than happy to wait until then! As he has not then I am completely justified in my precautions."

"You interfering bastard!"

"You'll be thanking me when you aren't lumbered with one of your own!" Walter snapped back, satisfied when Flora's red faced paled.

"So all of it…Even shopping for your mother's birthday was a rouse?"

Pulling awkwardly on his collar the butler replied curtly. "I did need to buy my mother a birthday present."

"When is it?"

"The 17th."

"Then there is hardly time to ship it!" Flora replied sharply. "But perhaps you meant next month…pray what month is your mother's birthday?"

"It's December.." Walter cut in before adding. "But that is hardly the point I did need to get her something, there is nothing wrong with being prepared."

"Indeed." Flora retorted before pushing past him and resuming her walk towards the town.

"Where…You cannot mean to still go?" Walter asked outraged.

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"I can give you hundreds if you require them!" Jarvis snapped back. "But if one is all you require, you shouldn't end up tied to a man you have nothing in common with and do not love for the rest of your life due to one moment of madness…"

"How do you know we have nothing in common?"

Scoffing at the absurdity of such a statement the butler added. "Come now Mrs Ryan I know you better than that rogue and you wouldn't consider jumping into bed with me on such a whim!"

Blushing furiously Flora shook her head to try and rid herself of those images of her and a certain Butler rolling around in-delecto. "I hardly see what one has to do with the other…" She managed to mutter hoarsely. "Besides I doubt you know me, as well as you suppose you do, Mr Jarvis."

"I bet that I know you better than you think I do…In fact I doubt there are many questions you could ask me regarding yourself that I could not hazard a guess at!" The butler pomposted. "I bet out of three questions I could get most if not all correct."

"And if you fail you agree to stay out of my love life…For good!"

Umming and ahhing over that condition the butler paused before replying. "Alright Mrs Ryan but if I win then you must agree to spend the entire day with me instead!"

"So you can keep an eye one me?" Flora retorted testily.

"Something like that." The Butler answered cryptically. "Well are we agreed?"

Smiling for the first time in hours the housekeeper nodded and immediately began wracking her brain for trivia about herself. "What are the names of my siblings back in Ireland?"

"Your brother is Ardal and you sister is called Lucy." The butler replied without hesitation causing the housekeeper to start in surprise. "Well I am correct am I not?"

"That was an easy one." Flora retorted sharply. "My favourite colour?"

"Blue…No…yes Blue." Walter replied confidently his smile slipping when Flora shook her head smugly. "It isn't?"

"No my favourite colour is red actually."

"You never wear it!" The Butler began defensively before being cut off by a snort from Flora.

"Well who has ever heard of a housekeeper dressed in scarlet?"

"It would suit you…I think on special occasions we could make an exception…Your third question?" He added quickly to hide his growing embarrassment.

Biting her lip Flora tried to think of something that would out fox him. Dismissing trivial questions until she hit on something that he would never guess in a month of Sundays.

"My greatest regret."

Pausing the butler stared long and hard at her as if trying to search out the answer on her face.

"Not being a mother."

Gasping Flora desperately tried to ignore his words, it hadn't been what she had been thinking of but the more she thought about it the more she was sure he was right, that was her real regret, something she had denied and pushed aside; tried to convince herself it was a choice she had wanted. "Fine…You win."

"Flora…"

"I said you won…Isn't that enough?"

Realising the precarious ground on which they stood the butler wordlessly offered her his arm, relieved when she accepted it and didn't slap him around the face.

"There seems to be a band playing over at the bandstand perhaps we should…" He left the question hanging as Flora continued to look everywhere but at him. Conflicted the butler simply led her across the park, unsure what to do now that he had gotten what he wanted and Flora seemed so despondent; cursing inwardly that he had never thought this far ahead in his rehearsal.

Making their way across both pretended to be engrossed in the music and ignored the other, Flora through blind stubbornness, Walter through a precarious sense of self-preservation. However on noting the few other couples dancing the butler deliberately took his life in his hands when he asked her to dance with him.

Whether is was sheer astonishment at the request or that her resolve was slipping Flora found herself agreeing and a moment later she was forced into even closer proximity as the butler immediately acted on her invitation and slipped his hand round her waist. Keeping her eyes deliberately lowered so he wouldn't be able to see the astonishment and latent hunger in them, instead Flora focused on the detail of his waistcoat, the precise buttoning on his shirt and the crisp folds of his cravat. She tried to ignore the constant warmth of his hand as it rested in the small of her back, or the way her hand felt hot and clammy when held in his, or even the way his scent always subtle and fleeting before now assaulted her senses in a full on attack. He probably wasn't even aware she could hear his gentle humming along to the bands tune; the flicker of her eyes up to his face confirmed his soft faraway expression. However now she was looking up it was impossible to look away, they had never been this close before, if she but lent forward they would be touching and so she took this rare chance to study him up close.

The little wrinkles at his eyes and the corner of his mouth were new to her, as were the small freckles that were lightly dusted across his nose. His lips were tight with concentration, whether it was the steps or some inner thoughts she wasn't sure and when the sun glinted she could just make out the tell tale dusking of stubble along the edges of his jaw where his morning shave had missed the odd hair or two. He was very much an ordinary man upon close inspection but his eyes were still the bluest she had ever seen, if possible they were bluer the closer she got. Perfect crystal pools that once upon a time she would have been happy to drown in forever.

As if sensing her interrogation the Butler suddenly looked down catching her gaze. "Flora…" He growled softly, bringing their joined hands up to his lips where he placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles all the while keeping their gazes locked.

"" The housekeeper opened her mouth to speak, to protest, but it was if all words had suddenly left her and she was left opened mouthed like a mute unable to break free from the spell he had placed over her.

Tightening his grip on her waist Walter slowly pulled her closer, his eyes boring into hers as she now came within a hair's breath of him. "My Flora…" He muttered softly before spontaneously leaning down for a kiss, pulling the dazed housekeeper flush against him he captured her lips aggressively with his own, releasing her hand so his was free to snake up her back and into the loose bun at the back of her head holding her firm as he proceeded to kiss her senseless. "God's woman…" He muttered in between snatched kisses, revelling in the feel of her hands creeping up round his neck and the passion with which she responded.

Breaking apart to catch his breath Walter rested his forehead gently against hers staring into Flora's half closed and dilated eyes. "I want you…Dammit woman what you do to me…" He muttered ignoring the disgusted huffs of the other dancers, he was certain their actions had been completely inappropriate but he couldn't have pulled himself away from her had he so wanted, which he most certainly did not. "beautiful….Maddening….delightful…" He mumbled scattering kisses haphazardly over her upturned face. "My love." He added possessively, tightening his grip on her waist. "Say it only mine." He commanded watching her carefully as her eyes widened in realisation at what he was both saying and what remained implied but unasked.

"Only ever yours…There's never been anyone else" Flora replied softly, her heart bubbling with joy as he beamed down at her, before tracing his cheek with her finger. "Take me home…my love." She added watching as the butler's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice wavering slightly in an endearing way she found emboldening.

"Take me." She added and this time there could be no misunderstanding, the throaty purr and provocative way she pressed herself against him left little room for confusion.

"You two-timing…"

Whirling round the startled pair came face to face with a fuming blacksmith.

"Mr Sanders I…."

"Flora let me." Walter cut in stepping front of the housekeeper as if to shield her from the full wrath of the blacksmith. However he never got the chance to finish as the younger man lashed out catching him flush on the jaw, laying him flat.

"Walter!" Flora exclaimed suddenly throwing herself down beside the butler lifting his head on to her lap. "You…You brute." She spat at the blacksmith. "Walter's right you're an uncouth ruffian!"

"Oh the too big for her boots oh so prim Flora Ryan stooping so low to call me names! Well at least I don't go around acting like a whore in public…To think I came here looking for you, have wasted my time and affection on a…"

"That is quite enough young man…" Walter snapped angrily pushing aside Flora's soothing hands and getting to his feet. "The lady has made her choice and you are no doubt sore about it but that is no reason to shout the odds in public, unless you enjoy having your name bandied about by the gossips?"

"Some choice an old bast…" However Sanders' tirade was suddenly cut off by the butler's fist connecting with his nose.

"There's more from where that came from!" The Butler muttered warningly clenching his fist as he eyeballed the blacksmith.

Screwing up his face Sanders' reached up to wipe the blood from his face before spitting on the floor in disgust and storming away.

"Are you alright?" Walter muttered pulling her up.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Flora replied softly reaching up and brushing her fingers across the nasty purpling mark on his jaw.

Catching her hand Walter placed a gentle kiss on it before leading them both away from the gossiping crowd. "That was awful." She muttered once they were clear and she could slip her hand into the butler's larger one, a familiar gesture he did nothing to discourage. "I'm sorry you were embarrassed." She added when the butler remained surprisingly taciturn and silently strolled further into the park. "Are you angry with me?" She added suddenly when his silence felt too crushing to bear. "Do you regret…"

"No." Walter replied succinctly before resuming his silent pondering.

"Then what is wrong?"

For a moment she was certain he had no intention of answering then suddenly he stopped in his tracks and asked. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said…You know just before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Blushing furiously Flora nodded.

"I need to hear you say it…I won't have it be a mistake."

"You know I meant it."

"Good." Walter added before suddenly changing direction and dragging her through the nearest gap in the privet bushes. "Because I don't think I can wait till we get home!"


	15. The apple of his eye

Dipping his pen back into the ink well Walter Corey sat back in his desk chair admiring the neat lines of correctly totalled figures. That was the household accounts audited for the month, glancing at his watch he wondered since there was a good hour before lunch whether he should head off and see what his footmen were up to as no doubt Mr Adams was letting them slack off. Or of course he could simply enjoy this rare treat of free time, settle down and read his paper properly for a change? Deciding a morning of labouring over the accounts had earned him some leisure time the butler surreptitiously picked up his lordship's morning paper quickly turning to read the latest political scandal. Yet he found himself unable to settle completely, not from a sense of guilt far from it, but from the now almost constant rumblings of his stomach due to the mouth-watering smells drifting down the corridor. Folding his paper the butler headed out to track down the illusive aroma, after all as butler it was his responsibility to make sure all the household was up to standard, that definitely included taste testing anything that took his fancy!

Having tracked the smell down to the bakery off of the kitchen the butler rooted around for the maid responsible, she couldn't have gone far as there was still half finished apple pies on the marble topped table and more pastry waiting to be rolled out. Inching towards the stove the butler bent down lifting the latch to sniff at the almost finished pies.

"OUT!" A sudden shrill voice demanded, almost maternal commanding in its tone and the startled butler's brain made that connection shooting up so fast that he bashed the back of his head on the underside of the table. Grousing and swearing under his breath as he held his throbbing head the butler looked up to glare at the housekeeper who stood in the doorway with arms crossed and an un-amused expression on her face.

"Can I help you Mr Jarvis, are you carrying out an inspection? The cleanliness of the oven's perhaps? May I suggest you come back when they are not in use."

"I was just…"

"I can guess what you were just." The housekeeper snapped back. "Those pie's are for his lordship's table and not for your mid-morning snack!"

"There is plenty." The Butler retorted waving at the waiting ingredients.

"Yes but not enough hands to make them, perhaps you will consider that when you allow Mr Adams to steal away my maids to help your lazy footmen in their duties, the same number of beds and fires need to be tended you know, they don't magically make or light themselves just because his lordship's new pictures need hanging! So the rest of us have to make do…After I finish these I have the brasses to start on, so I am sorry if I do not have the time to spare to make you your own pie!" Mrs Ryan insisted tying her apron back on as she rolled out the pastry for the last pie, not thinking as she quipped. "However if you have time to waste feel free to make your own!" Snorting in amusement at the ludicrousness of her suggestion, like a man could do such a thing.

"Fine…" The Butler snapped reaching for a pie dish and shoving a handful of apple in the bottom before reaching for the remaining pastry. "It can't be too hard…" He muttered as he slapped the poor defenceless pastry on the board pushing at it futilely with his fingers to stretch it before slapping it over the top of the disk to form a thick uneven crust. "See…" He snorted looking up to catch the housekeeper's horrified and amused expression. "What? It's a bit think but then you've got that roller thing…"

"Men." Flora muttered dramatically before moving round the table and removing the poor pastry from the top of the pie and then tipping the apple slices back onto the table. "Here first you need to line the bottom and sides of the pie dish." She quickly divided his lump of pastry into two and handed him the rolling pin, which the butler looked at as though she had just handed him a live ferret. Taking pity on him the housekeeper showed him a few demonstration rolls before handing the pin back.

"Wait you need to protect your suit!" She insisted as he began to enthusiastically attack the pastry. "Use some flour on the pin it will stop it from sticking." She muttered for a moment pausing spare apron in hand. Throwing caution to the wind she stepped up behind him wrapping her arms round his middle and threading the apron around his waist. Startled the butler jumped almost out of his skin stepping back into her, for a moment both of them stood frozen holding their breath his back pressed up against her chest. Then almost dropping the apron in her haste the housekeeper darted round the table on the pretence of checking the pies in the oven leaving the butler to tie his own apron.

When both had had enough time to calm their blushes Flora Ryan returned from the stove, but this time she kept the reassuring bulk of the table in between them and returned to her own baking. "That's better…Now turn the pastry round you want to try and get it about a quarter of an inch thick."

Nodding the butler kept his eyes strictly on his task, trying desperately to push thoughts of certain parts of the housekeeper's anatomy and how they felt pressed up against him completely from his mind. If he looked up at her he couldn't be certain his gaze wouldn't drop a dozen or so inches south of where he should be looking. "Now what?"

"Uhh…Oh lay it over the dish and push it down gently till it fills the base then take the knife and leaving about half an inch of overhang trim of the excess pastry."

Following her instructions the butler began to push his pastry down, roughly shoving it to fit the dish.

"Gently." Flora admonished reaching over to catch his fingers as she would any of her kitchen maids before they did irreparable damage and guiding him with her hands.

"Thank you Mrs Ryan." The butler managed gasp, suddenly his hands felt rather hot and clammy and he had to shake of the urge to pull them back and wipe them on his apron.

"Better." The housekeeper added when he softened his nudging. "Although my old housekeeper would have ordered you out of the bakery, you hands are too hot…"

"What?" The butler asked panicking that she had caught onto his nervousness.

"Only girls with cool hands for pastry making she always said."

"Cold hands warm heart." The Butler quipped trying to join in only realising what his mindless drivel must have sounded like.

"Well that's what they say…" He added nervously glancing up, expecting her to be scowling over at him but instead the housekeeper seemed more intent than ever on her work, concentrating on it with a single minded determination he found at first disturbing but then he caught sight of the raging blush that had stained her cheeks. Stifling a small smile he reached over for the apples. "So what do I do with these?" He asked kindly.

Glancing up the housekeeper caught his teasing smile and matched it, fine if he wanted to play games; reaching out she lucked the apples from his hand admonishing him with a sharp tut. "If you put them in now without baking blind the pastry will go all soggy."

"Oh really I didn't know that." Jarvis replied a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "How do we go about this baking blind?"

"Here…Put the ceramic beads in the bottom." Flora replied pushing a scoopfull towards him and watching in amusement as the butler laid each bead in the bottom individually and very precisely. "It works just well if you dump them in you know…"

"If something is worth doing its worth doing well!"

"If your life has a motto then that is certainly the one!" The housekeeper giggled watching as Mr Jarvis glared up at her from under his frown of concentration.

"Do not go composing my epitaph just yet Mrs Ryan I hope I have more than a far few years in me!" He retorted gravely pushing his pie case over to her to place in the oven.

"I should think at least another fifty Mr Jarvis!" The housekeeper retorted as she returned to the oven retrieving her now baked pies and placing in his and her new one in to blind.

"Another fifty why you cheeky minx!" Jarvis snapped picking up a peeled apple and biting into it before gesturing wildly. "I'll have you know I have not yet reached that austere milestone!"

"If you say so Mr Jarvis…" The Housekeeper replied airily reaching for the other apple and coring it expertly before slicing it into neat sections. "I suppose you would know after all and you would never stoop so low as to lie about your age now would you?"

Astounded by the sudden re-emergence of her playful streak, which had been missing for far too long Jarvis snorted as he tried to suppress a burst of laughter. "I am glad I have your full confidence Mrs Ryan, and since we are both now agreed I am well under that august age unlike other members of our faculty I could name…"

"Some of them being more obvious than others…"

"Oh Wilf is the obvious one I know…But how about Mr Adams…And Simpkins the gamekeeper oh and then there is a certain lady's maid who I would have you know is closer to the other decade than a mere 50…"

"Noooo." Flora gasped in surprise, she would have never have thought the illustrious Mrs Diggins was approaching 60. "Mr Jarvis you know it is terribly rude to reveal a ladies age."

"I didn't reveal it I just gave a rough approximation and besides I don't recall actually naming the lady in question!"

Raising an eyebrow the housekeeper didn't deign to answer instead she flung his remaining pastry down on the worktop in front of him.

"Is that a hint?"

"Is that a question?"

"Mrs Ryan it appears you are becoming quite rambunctious in your old age, perhaps…"

"My old age!" She spat back staring at him in shock. "I do not know what you think you think you know Mr Jarvis but…"

"Well how old are you then?" The butler shot back turning his attention back to his pastry but keeping an eye on the housekeeper waiting for her reaction. "30?….40? Surely no older than that?"

"I am not going to be bullied into answering Mr Jarvis."

"Over 40, why you are wearing well Mrs Ryan…" The butler retorted jovially attacking the pastry with the pin lest the housekeeper was tempted to bash him over the head with it.

"You know very well I am nowhere near 40!" Flora spat back fingering the small knife dangerously. "And to think you pretend to be a gentleman."

"You've thrown that barb at me before, at least this time it is halfway deserved." Jarvis muttered, immediately regretting his careless jibe when the colour quickly left the housekeeper's cheeks.

After a few minutes of pained silence the housekeeper managed to mutter. "If you will excuse me I should really check on my girls."

"Wait. I…forgive me that was somewhat gauche and thoughtless of me. Here we are well getting on and I put my big foot in it."

Nodding the housekeeper wavered unsure whether it was still appropriate to flee or if that would bring back the walls of silence and uncomfortable.

"If you do have a few more minutes Mrs Ryan…"

Forcing a smile on her face the housekeeper nodded before adding. "Well I cannot abandon you now I mean just imagine the state of my bakery not to mention my poor pies."

"Eh One of those pies is mine remember!" The butler retorted jovially before reaching over and catching her flour covered hand with his own. "A fresh start don't you think Mrs Ryan?"

"Why not, I mean you are going to need all the friends you can get after this evening."

"Why this evening?" The butler asked, confusion clear on his face and the housekeeper had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out loud.

"Well when his lordship eats that pie I am sure most people will pretend they don't know you!" Freezing for a moment the butler couldn't quite work out if she was joking or not but then Flora's control on her lip began to fail and a smile broke out over her face. "You are a truly wicked woman!" The butler managed when he could calm his racing pulse enough.

"And you are a truly messy cook!" The Housekeeper countered waving at his flour stained suit. "What was the point of giving you an apron, if you were one of my girls you would be straight upstairs to change."

"Well not all of us are so perfect Mrs Ryan it is un-natural…It seems only fair to even the score." He added picking up a small pinch of flour that he flicked right in the housekeeper's face.

Coughing in surprise and outrage she quickly retaliated by grabbing a handful of flour herself and flinging it wildly back at the butler.

"I cannot believe you just did that."

"Believe it." She added giggling as she reached for another handful.

"Don't you dare…"

"Oh and to think you just accused me of being perfect and un-natural it seems I can't win either way."

"If you throw that, it'll be all out war." Jarvis warned.

"Which I'll win."

"Don't say I didn't warn you woman!"

Standing at an impasse on either side of the table both armed with a handful of flour each, each waiting for the other to draw first so they could be the one blamed. Unable to keep her cool Flora was the first to flinch and that earned her a face full of flour. Wiping it from her cheeks she coughed delicately into her free hand, a stern expression replacing the playful open one of a moment before as she sought to restore her appearance to some semblance of normality. The Butler by comparison couldn't quite believe what he had done, it hadn't even been a conscious action, he had been bluffing before when he threatened war and had never intended on throwing the flour. Yet a moment later and it was flying through the air and his precise aim had it plastering Flora Ryan's delicate features.

"Forgive me I…"

"You seem to be saying that a lot today Mr Jarvis."

"Yes but…"

However he never got to finish as the housekeeper let loose her ammunition and the flour was strewn across his chest a few stray grains going in his open mouth which he choked on. "You…You…." He gasped out stalking her slowly round the table watching in amusement as the housekeeper began to back away grasping at her skirts as she tried to escape. Moving quickly he changed direction cutting off her only escape picking up one last huge handful and advancing.

"Oh no…"

Reaching out the butler caught her arm reeling her in like he would a rather stubborn carp and holding the handful of flour up high. "What do we say?"

Giggling furiously the housekeeper tried to twist her way out of his grasp but part of her revelled in the way his strong long fingers closed around her wrist and the feel of his chest against her back and that part of her struggled deliberately so he had release her wrist and wrap his arm around her in order to hold her still.

"What do we say Mrs Ryan?"

"Alright…I surrender you win!"

"I'm not interrupting things am I?"

Whirling apart the pair turned to catch sight of the amused chef standing in the doorway.

"Felix We were just…"

"Yes I can see what you were just!"

"Cooking." The Housekeeper cut in sharply.

"Oh so it's yours that's burning! I had wondered."

"What!" They both gasped at the same time dashing over to the stove where grabbing a thick cloth the housekeeper brought out the now burnt cases.

"Blast." The butler huffed watching his chance of a slice of apple pie quickly disappearing.

"What are we going to do now? The Earl…"

Smiling broadly at the despondent pair the Chef quipped jovially as he returned to his own kitchen. "I suggest you start again…You looked like you were enjoying it!"

Reaching over for the paper bag of flour the butler took another handful catching the housekeeper's eye. "Well Mrs Ryan are you game?"

Picking up one of the slices of apple that were slowly browning the housekeeper bite down watching him through half lidded eyes then tossing him a piece she smiled mischievously. "Always Mr Jarvis."


	16. The play is the thing

"No No No…Not like that at all!"

The sound of the butler's voice filled the air but for once he was not yelling at an incompetent footman over the state of the silver or scolding Johnny Boots over the condition of his livery. No he was engaged in probably the most trying experience of his life, trying to direct the first and hopefully last ever Taplows amateur production that was due to air to the Earl and his friends the very next night.

"Felix you have to make me believe what you're saying…Put some feeling behind the damn words! When it says to silence her…You have to literally do so! Dammit man it is only a stage kiss but it at least has to look like you mean it."

He added before slamming one of the open scripts onto a chair and striding on to the mocked up stage area to join the few remaining cast members, the others having already given it up for the night.

"Just put yourself in the character's position here is a woman that you have fought with for years, sniped back and forth at and you've just found out she is in love with you…This scene has to be perfect the culmination of all that built up passion as you try to force her to confess it, yet at the moment your Benedick is nothing more than a damp squib!"

"Well fine if your so damned perfect Walter why don't you do it…Perhaps then you will see that is not only my fault, the woman is impossible to work with and so are you, there is about as much passion there as a wet trout! I QUIT!" The Chef expounded dramatically before flouncing off the stage storming up to his room as the remaining cast erupted in horror.

"Quiet down everybody…I am sure Mr Kraus will come round in the meantime I will take over his part, then perhaps we can finish this dress rehearsal before dawn? Very well then from the top…" The butler insisted slipping into Benedick's position as the penultimate scene started once more his eyes skimming over the motley assembled group of servants as they ran through the scene.

"Soft and fair, friar.—Which is Beatrice?" Jarvis finally demanded as his character came into the action and he made an admirable attempt at searching for his bride to be.

"I answer to that name;" A soft Irish lilt enquired as she let her mask drop dramatically her bright eyes focused entirely on the butler. "What is your will?"

Scoffing as if in amusement Jarvis circled her as a hunter does his prey his eyes never once leaving her face. "Do not you love me?"

"Why no, no more than reason." Flora retorted sharply her voice trembling slightly as she forced out a jovial mocking tone.

"Why then your uncle, and the prince, and Claudio, Have been deceived; for they swore you did." The butler retorted as he eased into the role unable to understand just what Felix had been complaining about, this was simple. Catching the housekeeper's eye he smirked knowingly watching as Flora seemed to tremble before delivering her line with an almost desperate yearning that stirred something within him and at that moment he could not tell where the character of Beatrice took off and where Flora Ryan began.

"Do not you love me?"

"Troth no, no more than reason." He retorted simply the lines slipping off his tongue and he watched as Flora flinched at having her own words twisted and thrown back at her.

"Why then my cousin, Margaret, and Ursula, Are much deceiv'd; for they did swear you did." She snapped back. "They swore that you were almost sick for me." She added her beautiful face contorting in a sneer as she stepped forward closing the distance between them.

"They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me." He countered sharply unable to contain the raising of his voice as he stared down at her in a move reminiscent of many of their own arguments. Shaking his head the butler tried to push such thoughts aside, this was simply a play not real life he was reading far too much into it. "'T is no such matter:—Then you do not love me?" He asked once more this time softly, catching Flora's eye and holding it for one long moment he could make out the conflict in her eyes a open vulnerability before she looked away embarrassed her cheeks flushing and in that moment he knew and suddenly things began to make sense all the bickering, all the squabbling over petty issues.

"No, truly, but in friendly recompense." Flora countered but he could tell she was lying her entire posture was screaming out the very opposite was true.

"Come, cousin, I am sure you love the gentleman." Mr Adams cut in suddenly and briskly cut in breaking the intimate spell that had fallen on the couple and drawing them back to reality and away from each other.

"

And I'll be sworn upon't, that he loves her; For here's a paper, written in his hand, A halting sonnet of his own pure brain,

Fashion'd to Beatrice." George added waving around a stray scrap of paper, which he thrust at the housekeeper with more than little sense of embarrassment as she had to pretend to read and scrutinise the love note from Benedick whilst it was obvious to him that she would rather run from the room than meet his gaze.

"And here's another, Writ in my cousin's hand, stolen from her pocket,Containing her affection unto Benedick." Grace added thrusting another such note at the esteemed butler who barely glanced at it his eyes remaining locked on the flushed looking housekeeper.

"A miracle; here's our own hands against our hearts!" He whispered almost tenderly before catching the trembling Flora's hand and pulling her towards him. "Come, I will have thee; but, by this light, I take thee for pity." He added teasingly his other hand trapping her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I would not deny you;" The housekeeper replied the faint glassines in her eyes betraying the sheen of tears that were gathering but despite the tremble in her voice she managed to add a mocking. "but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly, to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption."

"Peace, I will stop your mouth." The Butler cut in sharply and just as quickly he bent to silence her, feeling her slide easily into his arms and instinctively lift her face to meet his descending lips. Throwing caution to the wind Walter did not pause an inch away from her lips for the required stage kiss but covered her waiting lips with his own. It was everything he had been expecting and yet so much more, her lips were so soft and willing, and she seemed to melt right into him he hardly noticed as she ran her hands up around his neck her fingers running into his hair as the kiss intensified.

Then suddenly an embarrassed and pointed cough brought them back to earth. Embarrassed and blushing furiously the pair separated to come face to face with some frankly astonished colleagues, Mr Adams had a shocked but smug expression his face where as the footmen just looked stunned.

There was only one thing the Butler could think of to say;"There now that is how it is done properly!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Epilogue**

* * *

It had been a success, a not unparalleled success but a success nonetheless. The actors had taken their bows and he and Flora had been forced to return to the makeshift stage to take a final bow on their own at his Lordship's insistence. A grateful Earl had quickly sent them back downstairs taking the remaining credit for himself but not before the cunning butler had strong armed him into sending several bottles of champagne downstairs for a small cast party.

"A toast my friends…" Mr Jarvis called out bringing the happy chatter to a still. "To Master Shakespeare, His lordship and our humble company…May we never ever have to return to the stage again!"

That elicited raucous laughter from the group who were quickly becoming inebriated on the strong liquor. "Now please Enjoy, we have certainly all earned it." Then with the butler's approval another bottle or two were opened and the drink began to flow. Yet despite the exquisite vintage of the champagne that the butler had himself selected Jarvis had only two glasses whilst the rest of the staff decided to indulge heavily. If he was honest the reason was that he found him distracted enough by another form of intoxication. Was it over an hour ago now? It seemed like only minutes to Walter, his lips still tingled slightly it was as though every nerve ending was alive and fire was facing through his blood. Yet it would fade and all he would have was the memory.

"Oh…Well they were the stars of the show…Seeing stars if you know what I mean, a most realistic performance!" It seemed the alcohol had truly gone to his under –butler's head as Adam's deep Scottish brogue was carrying even further than normal and so more than the small circle he was conversing with overheard his comments. One person in particular seemed unduly affected by the Scotsman's coarseness as out of the corner of his eye he caught the swish of silk and the glimpse of moonlight reflected off of porcelain skin as she slipped out of the door.

Concerned Walter followed her out of the room, sneaking a half empty bottle of champagne out with him he followed her into the courtyard. It took her a few moments to spot him and when she did the look of panic on her face almost had him turning on his heel apologies on his lips for startling her, but there was something in her eyes that stopped him.

"I think since we carried everyone else we deserve the spoils." The butler insisted so as to break the embarrassed silence holding up the bottle he had purloined on his quick exit. Smiling Flora held out her empty glass letting him fill it and taking a hasty sip so as to avoid conversation.

"Another toast is in order… To the end of make-believe and getting back to normal!"

That elicited a smothered chuckle from the housekeeper who raised her glass, watching him carefully over the rim as they bother sipped. Shifting from foot to foot the butler suddenly felt a lurch as his stomach turned over, he knew they had to talk about this but he was deviled if he knew how to start, so instead he settled for clearing his throat loudly. However that seemed to have the opposite effect as Mrs Ryan practically leapt out of her skin spilling her champagne all over his jacket sleeve. Muttering her sincere apologies she quickly reached for her handkerchief to mop up her mess at the precise same moment as he moved to brush the remaining liquid off. Their fingers brushed across each other and Jarvis could barely suppress a groan, it felt like a flash of lightening had sparked between them and his pulse quickened.

Blushing furiously the housekeeper went to pull her hand out from under his but the Butler found his fingers closing involuntarily around hers holding them in place. Surprised she glanced up at him, her dark eyes wide and luminescent in the moonlight as they bored into his baby blues, she was so close, and he could feel her pulse beating fast and wild beneath his palm. Her scent filled his nostrils, rosehips and something muskier, heady and alluring, he just couldn't help himself. How on earth could he have worked all these years and not felt this inevitable pull towards her, it was though there was a string between them that kept tightening drawing them closer and closer together until they were merely inches apart. It was clearly affecting her as well, her eyes were half closed and unfocused her chin tilting towards him and then she unconsciously wetted her lips and he knew he was lost. His gaze was drawn to that perfect Cupid's bow as he lent down intent on capturing her lips once more.

However it was at that moment the drunken footmen decided to burst out of the door and ignoring the senior staff rush past half naked in the direction of the lake. Staring after them Walter watched unti they had disappeared from sight before turning back to his companion. Flora had drawn away from him; her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment as she sunk back into the wall and so he sought to alleviate that by giving her the way out she so desperately craved.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…The alcohol and well the romantic side effects of our performance…"

"No…" Flora cut in dragging her eyes up from studying the floor. "I mean it wasn't your fault, if Mr Kraus hadn't pulled out when…"

"None of us would be in this mess?"

"Indeed. Well it is late." She added moving to push past him, it seemed like it was too late and it was probably for the best and yet he simply couldn't stop himself.

"Do you think I should recommend him for a raise?"

That clearly confused him and so Walter decided it was now or never. "Well if he wasn't so temperamental then I might never have had the privilege of doing this…"

Stepping quickly forward he lent down and cupped her cheek gently intending only to brush his lips against hers, a friendly gesture yet one that lingered longer than he had intended. Pulling away slightly he gazed down at her, if she was offended by his behavior no doubt he would know when her palm connected with his cheek. Yet instead she continued to lean into him, her chin tilted upwards her eyes closed so trustingly so there was only one possible course of action. Covering her lips gently he caressed them lovingly with his own, worshiping her in his own modest way relishing the feel as she slipped effortlessly into his arms and so he pulled them both into the shadow of a doorway. His fingers running up to trace her cheek and jaw before threading into her hair and pulling her into a more passionate embrace. Surprisingly Flora matched him kiss for kiss, her passion increasing with his own, and she shocked him by being the first to open her mouth to him her response so natural and artless that he swore the rest of the world faded away until she was everything; the air he breathed, the earth that nourished him and the spirit that drove him.

Finally breathless and parched the pair pulled reluctantly apart, reaching for his champagne glass Walter offered it first to her, watching in delight as her kiss swollen lips closed eagerly over the glass before offering it to him. Downing the contents quickly Walter reached for the bottle, sighing in frustration when he found it empty. "Well all good things must come to an end eventually…"

Giggling coquettishly Flora Ryan stepped closer catching the edge of his waistcoat before kissing him soundly almost possessively. Breaking the kiss she stared up at his delighted but surprised expression then leaning in closely she whispered softly " not all things Mr Jarvis", before turning and with a hungry gaze over her shoulder and a small wave disappearing into the building.

"All things come to he who waits!" Walter finished unable to keep the childish grin from his face as he returned to the party, he had suddenly the urge to make a new toast, to the future, and then to look out his dog-eared copy of Shakespeare perhaps next year he could help guide his lordship's choice, if he remembered correctly Midsummer Nights Dream had some interesting scenes he would enjoy rehearsing at length with a certain leading lady.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Epilogue 2**

* * *

Fate was something of a fickle mistress, one moment it showed you unlimited possibilities and the next the bh snatched them away from you! At least that was how it seemed to Walter Corey, butler and general man about Taplows who was suffering at the hands of fate or more to the point at the hand of fates many minions. Why else would circumstances evolve that kept him far from the side of his own lady love, the fair and rather too virtuous Flora Ryan, housekeeper and general tease of Taplows? After all no sooner had they both realised and admitted their mutual affection and attraction but they were descended on by all manner of visitors, all of whom seemed to find the company of either butler or housekeeper essential and so prevented the love struck pair from sneaking off for a quick fumble whenever it took their fancy, and it struck Walter's fancy often!

But the butler was a man of resource and ingenuity and he was not the sort to be befuddled by mere circumstance! The perfect idea had to come to him whilst he was sequestered away in his pantry, trying his best to ignore the prattle of the visiting gentlemen staff by pretending to be engrossed in his book, a rather battered collection of Shakespearian plays and sonnets. At first he decided to crib a few lines from the bard and compose a short sonnet that would send the lovely Flora swooning into his arms but he quickly realised that not only did he not have the privacy required for such a composition but that there were no reasonable rhyming words for 'lady luck' that would not get him a slap.

So it was then that he had come across his brilliant idea, it was so ingenuous and yet so simple Walter couldn't believe he had never thought of it before! Of course this may have had more to do with the several brandies that made such a daredevil idea now seem childishly simple. So with Shakespeare's finest tucked under his arm, just for reference of course, and most of Romeo's finest speech memorised the butler headed out for a quick stroll bidding the assembled gentlemen a firm goodnight.

Edging round the building Walter squinted in the moonlight, counting the windows in from the side until he was certain he had the right one. Then picking up a handful of grit and small pebbles he took aim and fired the first at his intended target. However when that failed to capture his beloved's attention the impatient butler foolhardily seized a larger pebble and let it fly. The telltale crack of glass was enough to bring even him out of his alcohol-fuelled foolishness so when the window was flung open the butler dived into the waiting shadows. Not a moment too soon as instead of his beloved's fair face gazing down at him he was presented instead with the rather disturbing image of Mrs Diggins bed capped and red-faced, hurling down abuse at whatever scallywag had disturbed her rest.

Shocked at such language coming from a lady it took a few moments after Mrs Diggins had retreated back indoors for him to realise and then he was forced to revise his plan. Realising that any further pebble throwing might alert Mrs Diggins Walter decided on a slight change of plan and he eyed up the ivy speculatively. Giving it a good tug the butler decided to chance it and so after a few false starts he managed to climb his way up to his paramour's window. Squinting in through the window he scanned the room for any sign of Flora, surprised when he caught sight of her back as she stood by the door clearly caught up in conversation with someone.

Gritting his teeth the butler waited impatiently for the door to close, the longer he waited the more he realised how precarious his position was. The wind was whistling around places he was sure had never been so airated, and he could have sworn it was much colder up here then down on the ground and was that a touch of rain? Tightening his grip on Flora's window ledge he tapped gently on the window pane, hoping his efforts would only attract her attention and not that of her guest. It seemed to be doing the job as Flora twitched slightly in the direction of the noise bidding her visitor a good night before heading over to him.

Smiling brightly despite the fact he was suspended thirty feet from the ground, secured by only a windowsill and the goodwill of a pernacious plant, Walter ducked as Flora flung the window open. For a moment the butler wracked his brain for something witty and charming to say, anythign to wipe the look of utter shock off of the housekeeper's face. "Fancy seeing you here Mrs Ryan..."

Shaking his head as Flora planted her hand on her hip's her expression turning quickly from shock to frank unamusement, Walter quickly realised if he had wanted debonair and charming then that clearly wasn't the phrase. Fumbling for the book he had brought along for just such an impasse the Butler managed to recite, "Oh Look it is my lady...Look it is my love" before the long suffering ivy began to snap under his feet.

Throwing his arms over the windowledge just in time as his footholds suddenly gave way and left the panicking butler dangling dangerously. "Help!" He managed to squeak and Flora lept to his aid, her hands gripping him under the armpits as she tried to drag the butler in through the rediculously small window. After a few minutes of pushing and pulling the butler suddenly popped through into the room sending them both crashing to the floor bringing in half of the ivy with them.

Laying still for a moment as he contemplated his aching back and scratched hands the butler at least had the consolation that it had not been entirely in vain he had at least gotten closer to Flora Ryan in the last few moments then he ever had before, and this was certainly one of the most comfortable places he had ever rested his head. However like all good things it was doomed to pass all too quickly as a moment later there was loud knocking on the door and an irate Flora rolled the reluctant butler off of her before heading towards the door.

"Oh Mrs Ryan I heard a crash are you alright?"

"I am fine Mrs Diggins I just knocked over my table..I was being clumsy."

"Do you need help to tidy up?"

"Oh No...Thank you but it is nothing serious just a few books..."

"Well if you are sure?"

"I am certain...Good night Mrs Diggins." The housekeeper added quickly slamming the door in the startled lady's maid's face.

However the butler had long since lost any interest in Mrs Diggins and instead amused himself generally nosing through Flora's possessions. It was so rare for him to gain such an intimate insight into another's private life in particular a womans. So he had rumaged through the books that were piled haphazardly on her chest of drawers, scanning the first page and searching for any inscription or dedication, not from any real fear that there was a rival for her affection but well it never hurt to know what ghosts he was up against. Then of course there were all manner of interesting nick knacks, a funny little porcelain figure, an old jewelry box spilling at the seams with all manner of broochs and pendants, and then of course there were those titilating female fripparies, stockings dying by the fire, a spare slip hanging over the back of the chair. It was only as he reached out entranced by a silken undergarment that his hand was suddenly slapped away.

Whirling around Walter came to face with a fuming Flora.

"OUT!"

Holding up his hands Walter backed up against the now closed window. "Now Flora my dear I just wanted to see you..."

"What is wrong with the stairs?"

"It's hardly as romantic."

"Or messy...And it was you who broke Mrs Diggins window I suppose?"

"Ahhh well..."

"So criminal damage as well as making a nusience of yourself!"

"Flora..." Walter began placatingly trying to wrap his arms around the housekeeper's waist. "We haven't had a moment alone in weeks."

"And It'll be weeks more Mr Jarvis...What on earth possessed you if you're caught in here then we'll both be sacked!"

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught!" Walter replied teasingly nipping playfully at her exposed neck.

"I think you should go now!" Flora insisted trying to prise his hands from found her waist. "Mrs Diggins..."

"Might still be waiting outside...So I had better wait just a little while..." Walter added catching her hands fixing her with his most puppy dog expression which quickly had her melting.

"Just a little while?"

"I promise."

"And you'll behave?"

"Naturally."

Smiling coyly Flora let him pull her over to the fireside chair and into his lap where Walter promptly took advantage after kissing her gently began to nuzzle into her neck his hands doing a rather through inventory of her other attributes.

"Walter you said you'd behave!"

Smiling against her neck Walter muttered teasingly. "I said I'd behave naturally and when I behave naturally I've never had any complaints!" He added earning him a playful slap for his cheek. "You're not complaining are you...I mean you seem to enjoy it when I do this..." Walter paused rasping his teeth against her earlobe. "And this?" He added nibbling her collarbone.

"Hmmmm. If my father were still alive he'd run you through sir!"

"That is a shame...I would have liked to meet him." Walter mumbled more intent on unbuttening her dress but her next comment definitely got his attention.

"And he'd want to know what your intentions are sir and I must admit to be a trifle curious myself."

"Ahh."

"Ahh indeed." Flora countered sharply now that she had his full attention. "After all i do think we need to come to some understanding Walter."

Tugging at his collar the butler replied nervously. "What sort of understanding did you have in mind?"

Catching his hand the housekeeper played with his fingers, biting her lip nervously. "That there will be no other dalliances...I have never been good at sharing Walter."

"Done." Walter replied quickly earning a bright smile from Flora. "I am not the sort of man to toy with a lady's affections."

"And..."

"And?" Walter coaxed when Flora blushed and couldn't continue.

"If when we...Well if there are any complications..."

"Complications?"

"Developments then." Flora added by way of clarification but still the butler drew a blank. "Oh for goodness sakes...If say after we...I mean at the moment there are only the two of us affected but when say another is involved."

"What are your trying to tell me...Is there someone else?"

"No. Oh Walter..." Flora sighed staring up at Walter's confused and distraught face. "If I get into a certain delicate condition as a result of you behaving naturally...I need to know now you'll be there."

"Oh...oooh." Walter gasped as the meaning of her words suddenly struck home. A baby. Them having a child. He had never even thought of that possibility but she was right these things do indeed happen and well the longer he thought about it, it didn't sound such a terrible idea. A son he could pass all his knowledge on to but of course it would cause a few raised eyebrows butler and housekeeper raising a family but well if anyone could manage it then they could. Gazing down at Flora he caught sight of her pensieve expression. "I'll be there...Do you want..."

"A child?" Flora finished and he nodded. "I'm not sure...I always assumed i would one day but well over the years I put it aside convinced myself that it was for the best..."

"And now?"

"And now...I think I would like your child."

Smiling Walter leant down and kissed her gently. "You know there really is no time like the present to start practising."

"Practising?" Flora giggled.

"Oh indeed we want to make sure we know how when the occassion arises."

"Well then maestro."

Not needing a second invitation Walter stood up scooping Flora up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed only pausing when in his haste he almost knocked over a whole stack of books. Giggling into is shoulder the housekeeper finally managed to gasp out. "Careful Walter remember Mrs Diggins!"

Gritting his teeth the butler retorted. "Tomorrow she moves even if it means I have to break her other bloody window!"


	17. Wedding blues

Wedding…

The act of marrying: the ceremony or celebration of marriage.

Hmmmmm…Flora Ryan had a slightly different definition of the term 'wedding' as she sipped her…(how many had she had now?…it didn't matter) glass of wine.

Wedding…

A depressing event, which is just a hopeless reminder to those who are lonely, that they are going to die alone, having never been loved or cared for by another.

But look how happy they looked together, Flora thought wistfully, as she watched the happy couple waltz around the dance floor. Their faces were lit up with happiness and she envied the way he held her so close.

To add insult to injury, they weren't the only 'loved up' couple drooling all over each other in the room. The newlyweds were joined by a number of couples winding their way around the dance floor, desperately avoiding the rather inebriated Andrew Adams as he swung the stunned Mrs Diggins around.

This wedding seemed to be an excuse for a large amount of groping and fondling, which usually would have had the righteous housekeeper pulling out her hair. However, at the moment she didn't seem to care thanks to the large amount of alcohol she had knocked back so far that evening.

Staring glumly down into her, once again, empty glass. Reaching drunkenly out for the nearest bottle to her, weakly attempting to pull it towards her, only to find it being pulled in the opposite direction. Glancing up in wonderment, she managed (only just) to focus on the butler, who was now apologising and releasing his hold on the bottle.

"After you, Mrs Ryan," he insisted, watching in amusement as she tipped the remaining liquid into her glass, before placing her eye over the neck of the bottle to check it was really empty. Frowning, she glanced from her half full glass to his empty one. She quickly solved the problem, by attempting to pour half of her wine into his, however the majority of it ended up on the table.

Walter Corey watched her in…was it shock or enjoyment? He'd never seen her like this before. Shouldn't she be observing the party in disgust? Running around the place huffing loudly, encouraging her girls to not drink too much, as they had a busy day tomorrow and reprimanding his men for not being able to keep their hands to themselves. Yet here she sat on her own, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around her.

"How long do you think it'll be until she collapses?" Felix sniggered, sitting himself between the butler and the housekeeper, delighting in watching Mrs Diggins wheeze, while the unaware under-butler spun her forcefully and continually under his arm.

"No more than 10 minutes," Walter answered slowly. He'd thought for a moment, Felix had been talking about Mrs Ryan, he wasn't…but he could have been she too looked ready to collapse into a heap (a smaller heap though).

"10? I'd say 5! What do you think Mrs Ryan?" The chef asked jovially.

"2 and a half minutes," she giggled uncontrollably, smiling for the first time all night. "I have a feeling we may be seeing the contents of her stomach before she collapses though."

"Indeed," the chef cringed through a giggle himself. The colour was rapidly draining from the lady's maids face.

"I'm surprised the idiot hasn't passed out himself yet," Jarvis growled, referring to his drunken under-butler.

"Any time soon I should imagine, he does seem to be slowly down a little. I may be brave enough to venture the dance floor again in a moment. Care to join me Mrs Ryan?" Felix smiled at her, taking a big bow before offering her his hand.

"As delightful as your offer is Mr Kraus, I should probably sit this one out," Flora giggled, fumbling around for her glass, with she sipped at.

"Probably best, Mrs Ryan, wouldn't want to make a scene," the butler whispered to her, once Felix had disappeared to ask the very put out Susan for a dance, who had been watching Mrs Diggins all night, the jealously obvious.

The housekeeper had caught the butler's cold comment and understanding his meaning, had hastily put down her glass. She was beginning to feel rather nauseous, the combination of the alcohol and the heat and loud noise in the room was making her feel dizzy.

Taking a deep calming breath, she straightened her back against the chair. Pulling out a handkerchief from somewhere in her dress, she began to mop the sticky moisture from the forehead.

"Are you quite alright Mrs Ryan?" Walter asked worriedly, as she stumbled up from her chair, clinging onto the table for support.

"Yes, thank you Mr Jarvis. I just need a little fresh air," she replied adamantly. It was a good job the butler was ready to steady her the second she let go of the table.

Luckily all present were too busy helping Mrs Diggins and Mr Adams off the floor to noticed the butler having to half carry the housekeeper out of the nearest door.

The housekeeper was relieved to feel the cool breeze wash over her, as she was able to get her bearings again. Walter was able to lower her without much hassle down onto the small step in front of the door, before he was able to relax his arms again.

"How are you feeling?" Walter asked after a moment of watching some of the heat leave her cheeks.

"Ill, ridiculous and embarrassed," she groaned, allowing her head to fall into her hands. Flora could feel the effects of the alcohol beginning to fade and was now realising the consequences of her actions, for starters the man in front of her. What must he think of her now? And what about the rest of the staff, had they like the butler noticed her glugging all that wine? She hoped to god they hadn't.

"Well if you are going to be sick any time soon, I'd appreciate if you warned me before hand so I can quickly back away," He joked, nudging her with his elbow in an attempt to make her smile. "As for feeling ridiculous and embarrassed well…between you and me, even I myself have been intoxicated on occasion."

"I hope you don't think less of me," she groaned again, rubbing her spinning head. "I've just had a bit of a rotten day." He nodded understandingly he had too.

"I couldn't think less of you for having a couple of drinks. In fact, I'm quite thankful that you gave me a perfectly legitimate excuse to leave."

"They looked awfully sweet together though, don't you think?" She murmured, smiling as she thought back to the happy couple.

"Yes," Walter whispered almost inaudibly, "I hope they realise how lucky they are to have each other and they make the most of it." Flora nodded in agreement and they both let out a deep sigh in unison. At this coincidence, they both chuckled, turning to face each other.

"I'm sure they do know. You only have to look at them together to realise how much they love each other."

Walter nodded sadly in agreement, "Yes. It's enough to make you feel sick with jealousy…you can't help wanting to know what it feels like." He was mumbling to himself now, but Flora just about able to hear the words he was uttering.

"What what feels like?"

He didn't answer for a moment, he wasn't used to sharing his private thoughts and feelings with anyone. Could he really share with another his deepest wish? "What it feels like to be loved by someone else."

He'd always wanted to know what it felt like, ever since he'd been a child and he'd seen parents holding and loving their children. That was something he'd never had as a child and now as an adult he'd still never been loved.

"I suppose when you reach my age you begin to give up hope," he added, when she didn't say anything.

Flora knew the feeling all too well. Maybe not to the same extent as her superior, after all she knew the story of his childhood; being put into the orphanage as a baby and never having a loving family. She may have had a loving family, but every night she dreamt of being wrapped in someone's arms while they told her they loved her.

"I suppose my greatest fear is of dying having never experienced what it's like to be loved." He whispered, before inwardly cringing. Had he really just told her that?

Flora wasn't sure if the dizziness she was now feeling was from the effects of alcohol or from the fact she longed to reach out and grasp his hand that was so close to her own.

"You are so loved Walter," she whispered so quietly that he had to really strain his ears to hear, unable to believe what he was hearing when he did. He turned to look at her in confusion, hoping that she was blushing for the reason he thought she was.

"I mean look at today for example," she exclaimed, jumping to her feet to put some distance between them. She regretted it immediately as she felt her head complain and she swayed dangerously until Walter rose too and held her to keep her on her feet.

"Who was the first person George told about the wedding? Who did Grace ask to give her away?" She continued after getting over the shock of him holding her so close. "You," she added softly. "Everyone here loves you and you don't even seem to know it. All your footmen are one day hoping to make butler, they are looking up to you and they admire you."

"I guess you are saying, they all love me like a father figure?" He smiled and she nodded. He never thought of his staff like that before, but he realised that she was right. "So if everyone here loves me…does that mean you do as well?"

"I suppose it does."

"You suppose? Not quite the passionate declaration I was hoping for," he growled, pushing her firmly away, but at the same time making sure she wasn't about to keel over without his support.

Stunned by his outburst, Flora watched as he turned from her. Ready to storm back into the house, muttering something about her not taking him seriously and how he didn't come out here to be made a mockery of. Realising how sensitive he seemed to be, she darted forward, catching his hand just before he opened the door again. He span around to face her, ready to pull his hand away and storm back inside, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the pleading look in her eyes that begged him not to go.

"There is no need to be so defensive Wal…Mr Jarvis," she corrected herself.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be?" He asked. His voice sounded sharp, but his eyes were softer as they glanced at his hand that was still joined to hers.

She paused, thinking of a reply to calm him. "I'd never mock you, I meant every word I said before. Everybody in this house loves you so much…I love you so much," she added in the quietest of whispers.

Walter was struck by the tenderness in her voice as she announced this fact for the second time, yet in a completely different way. In that moment, as he glanced across at her face he knew that she meant every word she'd uttered. There was a gentle, almost desperate expression on her face. She was waiting for his response, hoping to God he wasn't about to push her away and leave.

He didn't though. He reached out and affectionately ran the back of his finger down the side of her face. He was lost for words, what did one say in reply to such a declaration? How did one act?

However, he didn't have to find out thankfully…or was he disappointed? But at that moment Andrew Adams decided to use his impeccable sense of timing to stumble out of the door grasping around for a wall or something to keep him on his feet. But it wasn't long before he was sprawled on the floor.


	18. What the Dickens

Passing through the crowded streets of Tappleton there was only one thought on Flora Ryan's mind as she dodged barrows and rather dirty children; she simple had to beat him to it. The man was just unbearable, every time there had been a new Dicken's out their august Butler was always the first to find a copy, the first to read and memorise and the first to oh so wittily use quotes from it to pepper the Upper Servants dinner conversation. Honestly the way everyone fawned over him because of it, the silly ladies maid's giggling behind their hands fluttering their eyelashes pathetically at the oh so amusing Mr Jarvis. It made her stomach turnover and it quite put her off any dessert. Well this was going to be an end to it. This time she was going to get a copy the day it arrived in Tappleton, and it didn't matter if she had to sit up all night to finish it she would be the one not the Butler to review and pass comment on it first.

Smiling at the very rightness of her plan Flora stepped into Tappleton's only bookshop, nodding politely at the owner who was serving a customer she decided to scout around for the book she was looking for herself to save time. D...D...Da...De...Di...Dib...Come on come on...Her eyes scanned the shelves quickly before realising she wanted the shelf opposite, whirling around she narrowly avoided bumping into another customer, but so engrossed was she in her search she barely muttered more than a sorry as she descended on the Dicken's section. There it was...

Reaching out her hand settled on the red leather bound book at precisely the same moment as the man she had bumped into. Whirling round to glare at the man's impudence her rage was only compounded when she spotted all too familiar face. "Mr Jarvis!"

"Mrs Ryan a pleasure.." The Butler replied obviously waiting for the housekeeper to move her hand which she stubbornly refused to do.

"I was here first Mr Jarvis..."

"I had my hand on the book first...See your hand is covering mine..." The butler replied amiably.

"A gentleman would let the lady have it and go find his own copy." Flora replied tersely inwardly fuming at his flippant attitude.

"Ah...There seems to be a problem with that." The shopkeeper suddenly announced, the small feeble owner quailed slightly as both butler and housekeeper turned to glare at him.

"And what problem would that be exactly?"

"Well that is the last copy...It proved rather popular. I do have another order coming in later in the week..." He trailed of hopefully, that hope dying when he caught sight of the pair's thunderous expressions. "That is the best I can do I am afraid."

Smiling her warmest smile Flora recovered quickly. "Oh that doesn't matter I am sure Mr Jarvis being the gentleman that he is he will be only too happy to wait." Smirking inwardly she gloated, she would love to see him be able to get out of that without his reputation still intact.

"I would be only too happy to Mrs Ryan but..." That caused the housekeeper's smile to freeze in place. "I needed the copy today as well you see I go and read to old Mr Steven's on my day's off, only for an hour or so, the poor man did used to love his books so but well since he has lost his sight..."

Gritting her teeth the housekeeper tried valiantly to keep her pleasant expression on her face whilst raking her brain for a solution, only Jarvis would use a crippled blind man as his excuse for ungentlemanly behaviour, and if she refused to back down it would do irreparable damage to her own character and yet. "How very kind of you...You are so good to spend what little free time you have on others..." Flora gushed watching as the butler reddened under such heavy praise, his conscience obviously pricking him slightly as the housekeeper doubted very much he spent longer then ten minutes with the old butler. "I think it should only be fair to share such a burden, I would be only to happy to visit Mr Steven's on your behalf this afternoon. I am sure he would enjoy the change in company and at least once in a while you could take some time for yourself Mr Jarvis."

"Oh I couldn't possibly..." The Butler retorted his expression hardening as did his grip on the book as he tried to tug it out of her grasp, but the Flora was just as determined and she held on with all of her strength.

"I absolutely insist."

"No Mrs Ryan you are too kind."

"Not at all Mr Jarvis." Yet with each verbal retort the book was tugged this way and that until the poor bookseller was positively turning green with horror.

"Stop! My poor book...Put it down before you break it...I can sell it to another customer just leave both of you...OUT!"

"But Mr...

"OUT!"

Surprised by the normally timid man's sudden change of character both butler and housekeeper hurried towards the shop door, wincing slightly when the door was slammed shut after them. For a moment both stood silent unable to quite believe what had happened before the inevitable happened. "That was all your fault!"

"My fault?" The butler snorted all pretence at civility abandoned as he faced off against the housekeeper.

"Yes yours if you were anything like a gentleman..."

"Oh that old chestnut, I wondered how long you would wait be throwing that accusation at me again, honestly Flora can't you come up with something new you had the five months we were in Cumberland to think up some new ones."

"Do not call me that!" The housekeeper practically spat, her pale facing slowly turning puce. "You have no business calling me..."

"Flora...Flora...Flora...Or Florry or simple Flor or even Flo." Jarvis retorted enjoying the housekeeper's rapidly changing colour. "We are not at Taplows now Miss Ryan so I hardly think I am under any household restrictions!"

"You...You..."

"As much fun as it is standing here waiting for you to come up a suitable retort I have much better things to be doing so..."

"Oh you think you can fool me Mr Jarvis, as soon as I have turned the corner you'll come right back here and buy that book." Flora retorted knowingly smirking as the butler flinched slightly. "So I think I will wait here for you to leave first..."

"And what will stop you from going back in for the book yourself Mrs Ryan?"

"Nothing." The Housekeeper replied sweetly. "I have every intention of doing so as soon as you leave."

"Then I hate to disappoint you but I won't be leaving!"

After five minutes of waiting for the other to give up the pair began to eye the sky worriedly and glance at the village clock.

"Do you mean to stand here all afternoon Flora?"

"If I have to." Was the housekeeper's curt reply.

"Fine." The butler added crossing his arms in an attempt to act nonchalant as the first tap of rain made itself felt on his sleeve. "Perhaps we might adjourn this to somewhere under cover." The butler motioned to the covered walkway opposite the bookshop by the guildhall.

"Perhaps you are right..." The housekeeper managed to screech out as the heavens opened and taking the butler's arm they both darted to the relative safety across the street.

Shivering as they tried to keep the cold out the pair continued to ignore the other their eyes fixed on the shop opposite when suddenly a well dressed gentleman under an umbrella appeared round the corner and disappeared into the bookshop. Glancing at each other in horror they could see the same thought reflected in the other's eyes, what if he bought it before either of them could. Darting out into the rain both tried to push the other out of the way, settling for a enforced truce as they stood before the bookshop door, the rain quickly soothing any appetite either had for a prolonged struggle.

"This is ridiculous!" The butler huffed.

"Indeed, but what can we do?" Flora retorted pushing her rain soaked hair out of her face. "You won't let me buy it and I refuse to let you...We are at an impasse."

"I know!" The butler exclaimed clapping his hands together as inspiration struck. "We can buy it together...Then read it a chapter at a time...I can have it first..."

"Oh No!"

"Fine then let our well heeled friend in there buy and neither of us will get to read it till next month!"

"Alright we'll buy it together...But we'll read it together as well!"

"How on earth are we going to manage that, I am not going to read the whole book aloud to you woman!"

"You'll not need to I can read just as fast as you can Mr Jarvis if not faster!"

"Fine then." The butler retorted opening the door and virtually pushing the housekeeper back inside. "You distract the other buyer...I'll get that book."

And that was exactly that they did.

"Oh come in my boy...Do come in..." Old Mr Steven's leaned heavily on his stick as he ushered his visitors into his humble abode. "Moira tea...Damn girl where has she got to...Tea for three." He mumbled absently to himself as he eased himself down into his fireside chair leaving Mrs Ryan and Mr Jarvis to perch awkwardly on a rather small and lumpy chaise lounge. "It is so nice of you to visit and to bring your lovely wife Walter such a treat."

"This is Mrs Ryan the housekeeper...She's not my wife." The butler snapped.

"Ehhh?" The old man grunted cupping his ear. "You'll have to speak up. I'm a little deaf...A good housekeeper is she, well that's good, honestly some women today seem to have no idea take my girl...MOIRA.." He screeched at the top of his voice. "She's flighty...Head always in the clouds, the young these days I ask you!" He scoffed in amusement at his own joke whilst the housekeeper simply looked on in bewilderment as the kitchen door opened and in waddled a woman who was fifty if she was a day.

"You rang my lord?" She asked in a bored tone, rolling her eyes as the old man cupped his deaf ear. "You wanted something?"

"Speak up girl...Tea for my good friend Walter and his lovely wife."

"I'm not his wife." Flora tried once more to explain but the old man frowned and muttered something about foreign accents.

"What was that my dear, you're from Fife?"

Rolling her eyes Flora turned and caught Walter's amused expression. She shot him a look that clearly questioned the former butler's sanity, and a smirking Walter made a small crazy gesture with his hand that the housekeeper could only agree with. "Remember this was your idea." He muttered under his breath. "I offered to go home but oh no you insisted we had to visit the old man!"

However Old Mr Steven's was still pondering the previous conversation. "Scottish aye ah well nobody is perfect, at least you're not Welsh or Irish...Dear me who is that Irish filly you're always moaning about Walter, you know the one you always say needs a man to give her a good..."The Old man continued despite the sudden choking noises his guest was making. "A good...oh how did you put it...oh hiding that's right..." He broke off snorting with laughter not noticing when neither of his guests joined him.

"So she needs a good hiding does she Mr Jarvis?" Flora hissed her eyes narrowing to slits as the butler squirmed about uncomfortably, eyeing up the nearest exit hungrily. Yet before he could make his excuse's Moira reappeared ladened down with the tea tray, and Flora was forced to go through the role of mother and pour both the men she would rather strangle a cup of tea.

"Your tea Mr Jarvis...One lump or two?"

"Two thank you Mrs Ryan."

"Cream?"

"Yes a little."

"Arsenic?" The Housekeeper muttered softly so Old Mr Steven's eh'd and asked her to speak up. "Or lemon?"

"Just cream would be fine Mrs Ryan." The Butler insisted retrieving the cup before Flora could do anything horrible to it.

Settling into sipping their tea and nibbling at the truly horrible cake Moira had brought out, conversation soon lapsed and instead the butler an housekeeper continued their silent staring competition, the butler nodding towards the mantle clock in a clear indication they should be on their way but Flora wasn't about to let him off for the 'good hiding' comment that easily.

"Mr Steven's Walter said he often reads to you...And well today is very special, he as a new Dicken's for you."

"Who...Ehh...Chickens a book about poultry I am no farmer my dear..."

"No Dickens." Flora replied loudly. "Charles Dickens!"

"Oh how wonderful my favourite...Whenever you are ready Walter."

Clenching his jaw the butler wondered for a moment if he would get away with administering that good hiding before he was forced to read aloud and repeat every other word for the old man's benefit. However realising it would be over the sooner he started he retrieved the book and began to read.

"You are a truly evil woman!" Jarvis hissed as they finally escaped the confines of old Mr Steven's home.

"You deserved it." Flora replied smugly, it had been most gratifying to see Mr Jarvis turn that shade of purple when he had had to repeat the same sentence five times. A part of her had actually enjoyed the sound of his voice as he skilfully brought Dicken's prose to life, so engrossed in the book were they that neither had noticed when the old man had dropped off to sleep as save for the incessant interruptions he had added little to the conversation. It was only when the clock had struck the hour that both realised how late it had become and that they had better be heading back to Taplows.

Making their way to the inn Flora waited outside whilst the butler disappeared inside to enquire about a carriage to take them back to the big house. Fortunately the rain had long since stopped and the early evening was clear with a lovely flaming sunset lighting up the sky.

"Blast…" The Butler reappeared muttering under his breath clearly unhappy about something. "The lad is out at the moment, should be back within half an hour…" He added casting a longing glance back at the pub.

"No." The housekeeper added sharply. "I will not be seen in an inn, honestly what would people think the both of us together in such a place?"

Nodding the butler had to admit the logic of her argument, if they were spotted together in a tavern on their day off tongues would wag and the gossip would spread to Taplows faster than a case of smallpox, or in the case of his footmen syphilis. "Perhaps a short walk then…The Park, no one could twist a simple stroll into something sordid!"

Accepting the butler's arm the pair made their way across the square and into the small park that surrounded the churchyard. However if the butler had thought a walk in the park couldn't possibly have been twisted into more than it was he was certainly wrong. It had taken him a few minutes to notice, he had been somewhat distracted by the flora and fauna, but after a while even he noticed the suspicious number of couples they seemed to be passing. At first he had always smiled politely and nodded his greeting to every couple that they passed but the further they walked around the park it seemed that his head was almost constantly bobbing up and down. However it took passing an oblivious hand holding love struck pair for him to realise just what ritual he and Flora had inadvertently gate crashed. Glancing across at the housekeeper he could tell from her blush and strained expression that the penny had also dropped with her.

"Perhaps we should…" He muttered nodding towards the small gazebo by the duck pond.

"An excellent suggestion Mr Jarvis." The housekeeper spluttered when one of the loved up couples dared to look at the older pair and giggle. "Away from prying eyes."

Quickening their pace they soon arrived at the gazebo, both breathing a sigh of relief when they were cut off from the inquisitive gazes of Tappleton's many courting couples.

"That was…" The butler began but on catching Flora Ryan's pale and stunned face he whirled round to see what had so shocked her. "Oh My!"

Whether it was from shock or pure embarrassment Walter just couldn't tear his eyes away, he had seen and in fact done much worse himself as a footman so perhaps it was just that he wasn't expecting to come across a canoodling couple whilst out walking with Flora Ryan of all people; especially not such an enthusiastic pair. Perhaps it was a trifle sadistic of him but he couldn't help glancing back at the housekeeper. Her reaction was slightly different than he had expected, instead of exclaiming in horror and shielding her eyes from such fornication, the housekeeper seemed winded, her mouth open in shock and her eyes wide as if she just couldn't look away.

"Flora…" He muttered gently reaching out to take her hand, surprised he felt her shudder at his touch before she tried to struggle free. Tightening his grip she glared up at him clearly furious but there was also something else, perhaps a lingering fear, and the butler suddenly realised the thought that must be pounding through her mind. "I didn't know…I swear…I would never."

"Didn't you?"

However the butler never had the chance to explain as their argument had disturbed the kissing couple and they were staring at the arguing servants in bewilderment. "Errr Ma'am Sir…We'll just be going…" The young chap insisted helping his blushing girl to her feet as she fumbled with her buttons. "Seats nice and warm for you." He added winking jovially at the butler, his smile quickly evaporating when the older couple glared back at him. "Come on Doris…We'd better get you home….Don't ask me lass…Poor sod doesn't look like he's going to get any…"

"Flora…Mrs Ryan." The butler corrected himself when he caught sight of her clenched jaw and fuming expression. "I honestly didn't know, I swear on my honour." He added sincerely watching as her anger began to abate.

"Alright I believe you." Flora replied before darting out of the gazebo and on to the park striding back in the direction of the pub. Relieved the butler fell into step beside her before foolishly adding.

"It's ridiculous even to think it, I mean what on earth could they have thought that you and I would…well that anyone of our age and respectability would sneak around like a pair of love struck fools. I mean just look at us…"

"And what is so very different about us from the rest of the human race Mr Jarvis?" The housekeeper asked icily freezing on the spot so the butler had to whirl round to face her. "Most people marry and have children so it hardly takes a leap of the imagination to understand how such a mistake could take place."

"Yes but to think you and I…Married why that is preposterous! How on earth could people even think for one moment…I mean you…Well I mean I am not the marrying kind." The Butler blustered, watching, as the housekeeper grew slowly crosser.

"What you mean to say is that it should be unthinkable for people to assume you would marry someone like me isn't that it…" She retorted sharply her voice wavering dangerously and for a moment the butler almost thought she was on the point of tears. "Or that you would even deign to dally however casually with me, not even a quick grope no matter how meaningless in a park. That is what you are trying to say isn't it, that such thoughts should be so preposterous to others as they clearly are to you!" Breaking off her tirade the housekeeper pushed past him and began storming down the path as if the very hounds of hell were at her heels.

"Flora…Wait…I'm sorry…I…Woman dammit stop!" The butler huffed as he tried to catch her up, worried when she finally did stop only to keep her back to him, her shoulders shaking most disturbingly. "I didn't mean it like that…I was worried that you would be offended not the other way round I swear to you."

When she didn't answer he realised his suspicions were probably true. Reaching into his pocket he wordlessly handed over his handkerchief. For a long moment she stared down at it suspiciously before accepting it. "It's just something in my eye…" She mumbled and the butler diplomatically let it go waiting until she had composed herself before offering his arm and in a rather strained silence they made their way back to the carriage.

Dinner had been awkward, no it had more than awkward, it had been excruciating. It was the worst thing had been between them, worse than during even the debacle over the wages when he had been sure she would turn him in, and he had never thought things could sink lower than that but now she wouldn't even look at him. It was entirely his fault; he had been acting like a boar with a sore head all day and then he had blundered in with those stupid words not thinking of how it might sound. He had insulted her cruelly; he might as well have called her an ugly old sow to her face, as the effect would have been the same.

She wouldn't even look at him; in the carriage she had pointedly ignored his attempts at conversation and after a while he had given up trying; yet couldn't say she was sulking and using her silence as a way to punish him. If she had done so he could have shrugged it off as another one of her exasperating characteristics, yet more proof of her inability to take a joke. Instead she had seemed to retreat into herself, it was almost as though she hadn't heard him at all rather than she was ignoring him. Even when anyone else tried to engage her in conversation over dinner, he noted they often had to repeat themselves several times before she surfaced enough to answer them back. After a while her fellow servants seemed to give up and so instead a rather forced conversation took place around and over her head whilst a concerned butler's eyes never left her vacant face.

So thanks to his pricking conscience the butler found himself hanging around nervously outside the housekeeper's room, shifting intermittently from one foot to another just as he had as a child outside the head's office whenever he had done something naughty. Squashing down the very real feeling of fear he raised his hand and knocked. For a few moments he stood waiting for the invitation to enter that never came. Cross that she would so deliberately ignore him the butler knocked again, louder this time, certain that the official nature of knock would undoubtedly raise the housekeeper in her if nothing else; but still there was no answer.

Glancing down at the peace offering that was clutched in his hand he wondered if there was a way to slip it under the door, or perhaps wedge it in a place she was bound to notice, it wasn't until he tried to balance between the frame and handle that he actually tried the doorknob surprised when it turned easily under his fingers. For a moment he stood on the cusp of a decision before thinking what the hell and slipping surreptitiously into the housekeeper's bedroom, intending merely to leave the book somewhere obvious for when she returned.

He hadn't been expecting to come face to face with a bleary eyed housekeeper who immediately leapt out of her skin and reached for the nearest shawl to cover her less than respectable attire, and for a moment the butler caught a flash of corset and a neatly synched waist, creamy bare shoulders sliding down to a rather more ample than expected bosom.

"Mr Jarvis!" The Housekeeper hissed immediately slamming the door behind the butler shut just in case any junior staff member might overhear them. "What in god's name are you doing?"

"I…I came to give you this." The butler thrust the book out in front of him like a shield. "And to apologise once more. I should never have said those things earlier they were cruel." And he added mentally to himself definitely now not the case, his eyes sliding over her barely concealed figure.

Pulling the shawl tighter round herself, which actually had the opposite effect the one she had probably intended the housekeeper coughed pointedly watching as the butler suddenly realised just who he was ogling and dragged his eyes up to meet her eyes and only her eyes. "Why?"

Confused the butler eventually realised she meant the book that he was clutching so hard his knuckles were slowly turning white. "Ahhh well consider it a token of my…well of how sorry I am." He added when he realised just what it must have sounded like he was going to say. "Here please you have it!"

Accepting the book Flora turned it over slowly her fingers running along the pages and the last crease from where they had finished earlier. "I can't take it…"

"What?"

"Well you had already apologised about that, I was being childish, what is the rhyme stick and stones and all that well I should have behaved better, so I really can't take it."

"Well I refuse to take it back." Walter retorted sharply causing Flora to glance up in surprise.

"I insist Mr Jarvis."

"And I am adamant Mrs Ryan!" The butler added a small smile tugging at his lips, which Flora quickly returned. "It seems we are at an impasse once more does it not?"

"It does indeed." She replied before offering him her other chair. "Where did we leave off?"

"Page 34 I believe, but if I am to be reading aloud at least let me obtain a spot or refreshment first."

Smiling at her confusion the butler laid the book down on the chair before slipping down the corridor to his own room, picking up his half empty bottle of brandy and the tumbler he kept by his bed he paused for a moment before impulsively picking up the spare and heading back to her room. Pushing the door open with his foot he caught her red handed book in hand, her other hand twirling a lock of around her fingers completely oblivious to his presence. So for a moment he simply stood and admired the view waiting for that inevitable moment she realised he had caught her out.

He didn't have long to wait, as if feeling the butler's hot eyes on her the housekeeper suddenly glanced up, her cheeks flushing slightly at the open expression of admiration on the butler's face. Then her eyes flickered to the brandy bottle and she gaped in surprise. "Spirits Mr Jarvis?"

"Medicinal purposes only Mrs Ryan." The butler quipped pouring them both a glass and forcing it into the stunned housekeeper's hand. "To old acquaintances." He toasted nodding graciously in the housekeeper's direction warmed when she smiled easily and took a sip of the brandy.

"Now where were we?"


End file.
